Survivor Unfinished Business
by TJBambi93
Summary: For the second time in Survivor History, 18 players are coming to play the game one more time. They were all voted off early, and are looking for redemption! Will they find some, or will they not even make it to the Mushroom Hills? Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the other 17 players to become the Sole Survivor? The winner has been crowned! Rated T for language.
1. Cast List & Preview

"It's been a great 22 seasons of Survivor," smiled Jeff, unusually dressed in a suit and tie, reading through stacks of paper, "And we've had some lows and some highs. Now, for the second time in the series, we're once again bringing back players that never got their fair shot at the money."

One by one familiar contestants walked in and out of Jeff's office.

"18 of your favorite pre-merge players are returning for their second shot at the money, and shot at redeeming themselves, and fulfilling their destiny. Let's meet them."

– – – – –

**Name:** Fluttershy

**Season:** Redemption Island

**Finish:** 7th Voted Out, 6th Duel Loser

**Tribe(s):** Hapino

**Chosen By:** Fans

**Jeff's Assessment:** "This was a huge request for us, so we decided to take a chance with Fluttershy once again. However, I ain't holding my breath for her. She's sweet, she's shy, she's nice... she's... not for Survivor period. She will crack if the pressure comes too much for her."

– – – – –

**Name:** Javik

**Season:** Virmire

**Finish:** 4th Voted Out

**Tribe(s):** Kalabaw

**Chosen By:** Producers

**Jeff's Assessment:** "Our oldest contestant ever, Javik wants his fair shot to win the money again, and he was doing an okay job at it too. He was just too bossy and not so modern about the world as he once was. Being asleep for 10,000 years does a lot to you."

– – – – –

**Name:** Christian

**Season:** Blood vs. Water

**Finish:** 6th Voted Out, 6th Duel Loser

**Tribe(s):** Tadhana

**Chosen By:** Fans

**Jeff's Assessment:** "Being the father of Matt Farmer, one of our geekiest contestants to ever play the game, Christian has a lot to prove being out here by himself. He's old, but he's full of knowledge and wisdom that could carry a tribe to the end."

– – – – –

**Name: **Lobo

**Season: **Prison Island

**Finish: **9th Voted Out

**Tribe(s): **Ontar, Zeusch

**Chosen By: **Producers

**Jeff's Assessment: **"The Main Man returns to make another appearance on the show. Lobo was a pure beast on the show, despite making a dumb move that costed him a million bucks. But does he care? Absolutely not. He's just here to cause havik, and those players are the best to watch, honestly."

– – – – –

**Name: **Garrus

**Season: **Virmire

**Finish: **3rd Voted Out

**Tribe(s): **Tandang

**Chosen By: **Producers

**Jeff's Assessment: **"Garrus is a natural born leader, and he only got sixteenth place! All thanks to one of our most feared players, Moses Sandor. Garrus is back with a new strategy, and I think he'll be going far into the game. He is a big threat, though, so he'll need to watch his back."

– – – – –

**Name: **Jack

**Season: **Forest Maze

**Finish: **3rd Voted Out

**Tribe(s): **Mossono

**Chosen By: **Producers

**Jeff's Assessment: **"It's been 4 years since we've seen the likes of Jack. She's back now, with hair, more clothing, and less of an attitude. She's still going to be a bitch, but she's going to keep her cool and her language down a little bit more. I root for Jack, because she's good at what she does."

– – – – –

**Name: **Sabrina

**Season: **Packers

**Finish: **3rd Voted Out

**Tribe(s): **Finnick

**Chosen By: **Fans

**Jeff's Assessment: **"I feel for Sabrina, because she has NEVER survived a single tribal council. Last season, she managed to win a few immunity challenges, but she didn't survive her tribe's first vote. Can she finally redeem herself here? Or will it be another check in the book for her?"

– – – – –

**Name: **Mega Man

**Season: **Kattlelox Island

**Finish: **7th Eliminated

**Tribe(s): **Capcom, Nintendo

**Chosen By: **Producers

**Jeff's Assessment: **"The Captendo 5 were a strong alliance that could have done well... but failed because they hadn't expected the arrogance of Bowser. Mega Man was lucky to escape his wrath, and it's time for Mega Man to show the Captendo 5 he was worth it."

– – – – –

**Name: **Ulala

**Season: **SEGA All Stars

**Finish: **4th Voted Out

**Tribe(s): **Emerald

**Chosen By: **Fans

**Jeff's Assessment: **"I never, ever considered Ulala to come back and play again, as she was a huge non-entity during the second season. However, Pudding came into Kattlelox Island, and just quit for the sole purpose of beating Ulala. After a lengthy conversation with her, Ulala is back to prove her wrong."

– – – – –

**Name: **Olivier

**Season: **Packers

**Finish: **1st Voted Out

**Tribe(s): **Sango

**Chosen By: **Fans

**Jeff's Assessment: **"Olivier was dealt a bad hand when she played Survivor Packers. She wasn't really showing herself to be a threat, and she was easily disposed of. This time, I hope Olivier has a good plan in motion, because she is a threat to win, and dominate in challenges."

– – – – –

**Name: **Quan Chi

**Season: **Edenia / Destiny Isles

**Finish: **4th Voted Out, 2nd Duel Loser / 3rd Voted Out

**Tribe(s): **Outworld / Manono

**Chosen By: **Producers

**Jeff's Assessment: **"The only person we're bringing back from Destiny Isles, Quan Chi is someone who never gets a chance to shine. He's so easily caught onto as being a big villain, and he's voted out very early. This time, I hope Quan Chi has a plan to stay alive, and make it pretty far."

– – – – –

**Name: **Galaxo

**Season: **Koopa Beach

**Finish: **2nd Voted Out

**Tribe(s): **Brains

**Chosen By:** Fans

**Jeff's Assessment: **"This was one of the few fans I had huge hopes for back when Koopa Beach happened. However, he just got beaten by one of the first few female alliances. Galaxo is smart, he's brainy, and he's here to make himself known in this season."

– – – – –

**Name: **NiGHTS

**Season: **Prison Island

**Finish: **8thVoted Out

**Tribe(s): **Ontar, Zeusch

**Chosen By: **Fans

**Jeff's Assessment: **"Last season, we saw a lot from Reala, NiGHTS rival and lover. He proved to be a dangerous foe. NiGHTS may not be repeating Reala's game this season, but she's here to show that even good guys can make great moves, and survive 39 days."

– – – – –

**Name: **Stryker

**Season: **Edenia

**Finish: **8th Voted Out, 5th Duel Loser

**Tribe(s): **Earthrealm

**Chosen By: **Producers

**Jeff's Assessment: **"Being a cop, Stryker was an odd and rare addition to the Earthrealm group. Not only was he one of four applicants that season, aside from Kano, Kabal, and Sektor, he was also clever and wise about the game. He made one small mistake, and now he's back to fix those mistakes."

– – – – –

**Name: **Kitana

**Season: **Blood vs. Water

**Finish: **9th Voted Out

**Tribe(s): **Tadhana, Galang

**Chosen By: **Fans

**Jeff's Assessment: **"Probably the most requested player to return to the game by fans, Princess Kitana is back to play the game. Queen Sindel was one feared player, and her daughter was following in her footsteps. I think Kitana will be a fearsome player, and many will see her as a large threat."

– – – – –

**Name: **Bree

**Season: **Green Hill

**Finish: **1st Voted Out

**Tribe(s): **Moto

**Chosen By: **Fans

**Jeff's Assessment: **"Someone came up to me, and asked about Bree from Green Hill. Then I thought... hey, she was someone who I would like to see play again. After we revamped a few episodes of Green Hill, Bree was shown to be a tomboyish, cool woman. I hope she does well on her second try."

– – – – –

**Name: **Zod

**Season: **Prison Island

**Finish: **1st Voted Out

**Tribe(s): **Ontar

**Chosen By: **Producers

**Jeff's Assessment: **"General Zod never really got a chance to do anything. He was seen as a dangerous foe, and his villain alliance was systematically picked off one by one by one. I think Zod might have a new strategy coming into this game, and I hope makes people kneel before Zod."

– – – – –

**Name: **Vyse

**Season: **Kattlelox Island

**Finish: **5th Voted Out

**Tribe(s): **Sega

**Chosen By: **Producers

**Jeff's Assessment: **"Vyse started off as one of the main heroes of Kattlelox Island. All of a sudden? Boom, first Sega player voted off! I think Vyse is someone that had a great strategy, but he happened to be seen as too naïve, and too young to understand a few things."

– – – – –

"I'm really interested to seeing how this season plays out. Will we have great players, or will they all be run over by the mistakes they made in the past?" wondered Jeff, "Either way, we have a preview for you to take a great gander at, so enjoy."

– – – – –

_**For the second time in Survivor history...**_

"_So what if I'm a robot? I'm here to win the game, and I'm going to do whatever it takes in order to win." - Mega Man_

"_Perhaps it's time to finally earn that title. I might have gotten a little cocky the last few times I have played... but I've had my time to watch and learn these humans and creatures. I am ready." - Quan Chi_

_**18 former players, all booted before the jury or merge, are back to play the game once more!**_

Garrus high fived Christian as the La Flor tribe arrived for the challenge, "Most important thing? Kick ass. Just like old times."

"I agree with you on that! Espada doesn't have a chance." agreed Christian.

_**All of them never got a chance to prove themselves, and now they are ready for anything!**_

"_Thank God! No Cynthia, no Queens, no stupid players... Finally! A game where I can finally be myself, and show myself to my tribe." - Sabrina_

"_Mother, I will make you proud of me this time. As Princess of Edenia, I will not shame myself, you, or my country." - Kitana_

_**Early on in the game, there will be a major twist!**_

"There are two hidden immunity necklaces hidden on this boat," explained Jeff, "You will then become the leaders of your new tribes, and then get to begin hand picking them."

Lobo blinked, "Huh. That's new."

"Two people will not be picked... and those two people will not make the journey to our location, the Mushroom Hills." finished Jeff.

Stryker shook his head, looking over at Bree, "That's harsh." Bree nodded in agreement.

"_I just got here, man! I don't want to go home now!" (laughs) "I just hope I either find that necklace, or someone picks me." - Bree_

_**Alliances will form!**_

"I know Reala wasn't kind to you during your season," commented NiGHTS, "But I think we can trust eachother, right?"

Vyse nodded, shaking her hand, "Oh, absolutely! And don't worry about it. Maybe we could... bring in someone strong, like Olivier?"

Jack smirked, crossing her arms as she watched Javik work, "Well Four-eyes... three Mass Effect characters. Think maybe that'll come together for some badass alliance?"

"There are no promises, human," muttered Javik, "Alliances only work if the parties trust eachother. I for one, do not trust you."

"_Oh? Okay then. So you're just going to slam that in my face? %#$% me right? Come on... Shepard, when you got a prothean to join ya, did he really need to be this guy?" - Jack_

_**Can one of these players prove they have what it takes to become the Sole Survivor?**_

"_It's been a long time since I've played, but I've learned a lot since then, and I'm here to show that I still got it, and make the big moves." - Galaxo_

"_Oh, Pudding, haven't you learned anything from rivaling me? You try to one-up me, I will one-up you in some way possible. I finally got the call, and I'm going to do just that." - Ulala_

"_They will all kneel before Zod! Why can't they realize that? The money will be mine after being embarrassed on that last season of mine!" - Zod_

"_Umm... it's really nice to be back, but... umm... I still don't really know if it's for me. I really, really love watching this show, but playing it is so different, so um... I just hope they like me." - Fluttershy_

_**Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast all the rest, on Survivor: Unfinished Business? Find out after the finale of Survivor: Kattlelox Island.**_

Bree looked over at Stryker and Lobo, and high fived them both, "Oh hell yeah! Listen, dudes, I don't care if you're the Main Man. For all I know, I can be the Main Woman here. Let's kick ass!"

"_Huh... I like that title actually. Perhaps I can train that bitch real well on being the Main Man's sidekick." - Lobo_

– – – – –

**Espada: Bree, Lobo, NiGHTS, Olivier, Quan Chi, Stryker, Ulala, Vyse, and Zod**

**La Flor: Christian, Fluttershy, Galaxo, Garrus, Jack, Javik, Kitana, Mega Man, and Sabrina**

I hope you are all hyped up for this season! This is going to be a crazy season, and I hope it beats Destiny Isles in ratings, as I was never entirely fond of that season. Well, at least in comparison to Packers, Blood vs. Water, and Prison Island.


	2. Episode 1 Survival Of The Fittest

On the floating island of Angel Island, Survivor host Jeff Probst was standing on a large Mushroom.

"We're here back on Angel Island, but in a specific location!" smiled Jeff, "The Mushroom Hills! This is where the journey to get the Death Egg off Angel Island began. It is also where 18 players are about to begin a journey of a life time!"

Out at sea, two boats were paddling in from different angles; one yellow, and one blue.

"These players might seem familiar to you. They are all returning players, and they are looking for one thing; redemption."

On the yellow boat was a quiet and calm green haired girl, a yellow robed koopa, and a pink haired diva. On the blue boat was a battle worn turian, an ancient prothean, and a police officer.

"Impressions are everything in this game, and this time, there might be old friends, and old enemies."

"_So far... no Cynthia. This... this might actually turn out to be a perfect setting for me to finally play the way I want to play. Even still, one of my eliminations was not Cynthia related... so I must keep my head on, because I know my psychic powers are a threat to many." - Sabrina_

"_Here I am, on a boat, and right away I see three villains on my boat. Last season, I was screwed over by a villain who was really playing hard. But luckily, I see some good people on my tribe, like Stryker, Garrus, and even Mega Man. I think we'll in for a good time if this is my tribe." - Vyse_

"_Last time, I wasted a hidden immunity idol, and I should have seen it coming. This time, I'm keeping my head on straight. I'm playing with veterans, instead of just people who were recruited to play with me. I don't have the upper hand, but I do have cop's honor." - Stryker_

"_I am Princess Kitana, future ruler of Edenia, and the daughter of Queen Sindel. We played the game together on Blood vs. Water, unfortunately I never got the chance to play on her side, as I had went before the merge. Now, I will please my mother as I compete, and win the game." - Kitana_

"It's the ultimate challenge! Once they arrive together, they will join me on a fabulous boat, where they will experience the first big twist of the game. 39 days! 18 people! 1 Survivor!"

**Blue Boat: Garrus, Jack, Javik, Lobo, Mega Man, Quan Chi, Stryker, Vyse, and Zod**

**Yellow Boat: Bree, Christian, Fluttershy, Galaxo, Kitana, NiGHTS, Olivier, Sabrina, and Ulala**

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both boats arrived at Jeff's boat, and climbed aboard, stepping onto their color coded mats, sizing up their competition.

"Welcome to Survivor Unfinished Business!"

Everyone cheered happily, clapping their hands.

Jeff pointed at Javik, "Quite good to see you after all these years, Javik! How have you been?"

"The feeling is good, human. The years have been kind to me, even as I adapt to human culture." replied Javik.

Jeff nodded, and pointed to NiGHTS, "NiGHTS, great to see you too. How do you feel about your competition?"

NiGHTS smiled, and looked over to size them up.

"I think they look scary, honestly. Many of them are strong, and many of us are weak." replied NiGHTS.

Both Ulala and Fluttershy nodded.

"Well... I am pleased to tell you... that these are not your tribes. We will be picking them schoolyard style. Hidden on this boat are two leader necklaces, much like in the style of Survivor Marble. One, yellow, is hidden up here with me. Another, blue, is hidden downstairs. Blue tribe, you're downstairs, yellow tribe, you're with me. If you find the necklace, you will become the leader of your new tribe, and will begin the pick 'em. Everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"You can begin whenever you want."

Both tribes ran off to where Jeff indicated them to, and began their search for the leadership necklace.

Up on the deck of the ship, Galaxo was using his magic to move crates out of the way, humming to himself, shaking his head.

"Not here... not here... gah, where is it?" muttered Galaxo. Olivier ran up beside him, and started to open the crates by hand, looking through there.

"You have a brain, use it." snapped Olivier, shaking her head as she too didn't find anything.

Galaxo rolled his eyes, "I was just about to do that, so don't mock me!" Ulala was calmly searching on the side, looking over at them.

"_This search is going to be pretty frantic, and already people are butting heads. For me, personally, I'm not interested in finding the leader necklace. That's way too much power, and if I'm going to play this game for real... I can't put a target on my back." - Ulala_

Near the front of the ship, Fluttershy and Sabrina were working together to find it, with Sabrina agreeing to take it if they found it.

"I appreciate the help, Fluttershy," smiled Sabrina softly, popping the tops off crates as she spoke, "But... does it really need to be this hard to find one necklace?"

"Oh, I'm sure it's... it's around here somewhere." reminded Fluttershy, searching under nooks and crannies as Sabrina looked through crates.

Kitana joined up with them, placing her hands on her hips, trying to wonder where the necklace would be.

"_Everyone is looking at the ground and through crates. I do not believe that's where it would be. You won't find it looking in the obvious spots, so you must use your head, and look a little higher." - Kitana_

Kitana looked up a little more, and started to search at the many things hanging on the mast. She noticed a life ring hanging, and the necklace hooked near it. Kitana nodded, and started to climb up the mast, reaching up to grab it.

"Well look at that, she got it." confirmed Christian, tapping NiGHTS' shoulder as he saw Kitana grab it.

"_Kitana's a badass, man, so I'm glad she's going to be one of the two leaders. Listen, if there's anything I like, it's a chick who can take charge. I'm so glad the women after my time started to take control, because I'm liking it." - Bree_

Downstairs, Stryker and Garrus also decided to work together to find the leadership necklace.

"What could be any better then two cops working together to find this necklace, huh? We're born leaders." laughed Stryker, opening many drawers while Garrus went through the many plants.

Garrus nodded, "Former cop, mainly. C-Sec was never a good company to work for, if you ask me. Seems like you work for a company that doesn't do any bull#$%#."

"_I like Garrus. He's a cop, much like me, even though he's kinda went down the vigilante route since quitting the force. Kinda like Kabal, almost, but the other way around. But hey, he's a leader, and he seems to have his head screwed on straight." - Stryker_

All of a sudden, the plant next to the one Garrus was going through was grabbed by a form of green biotics. Stryker kinda jumped, thinking it was Jack, but it was Javik who was messing with it. He smashed the plant to the ground, and nothing but dirt and the fake plant went everywhere.

"Whoa!" jumped Stryker, "Since when could you use.. err... biotics I think you guys call it?"

Javik didn't look at him, "Ever since you humans were nothing but tiny organisms in my cycle." He then ignored the mess and went off to search somewhere else. Stryker shrugged, and continued his search.

Elsewhere, near the entrance to the deck of the boat, Zod and Vyse were searching on opposite ends for the necklace.

"It almost feels like it was supposed to be right here!" exclaimed Vyse, "I mean like... I've searched everywhere within this room. No where!"

Zod looked behind him, and sneered, "Do you suggest it just grew legs and walked off? Please. You're a pirate. This should be simple."

"That's what I'm saying!" replied Vyse, "I should be good at stuff like this."

"_Being a pirate, finding one simple necklace should be nothing, right? But I feel like I've searched every corner of this room, and I can't find a single thing. Even Mega Man can't find it, and he's a freaking robot!" - Vyse_

Lobo was watching both Vyse and Zod hopelessly search for the leadership necklace. Unbeknownst to them both, Lobo already found the necklace, and he was wearing it, but his dreads hid it perfectly.

"_Like, literally as the task began, I ran up to the first drawer I saw, which is interestingly the only one that's colored gold, and found it. Bam. That simple. But since I'm an asshole, I'll just screw with them, and make them look like idiots for an hour or two. Besides, I ain't keeping this thing." - Lobo_

Zod gave up, and slammed his drawer shut, muttering to himself, "The thing is plated gold I tell you... the only one in this godforsaken room..." As Zod passed Lobo, Lobo grabbed his arm, and stopped him in his tracks, "Agh! What is it?!"

"Listen, old friend... the Main Man has his motives, and he ain't gonna start this thing off on the wrong foot." explained Lobo, taking off the necklace and giving it to him, "You will thank me later for this, got it?"

Zod blinked, shrugging off what Lobo just did, and ran back up to the deck, calling out that he found the necklace, with Lobo smirking and dusting his hands off.

"_Aha! I now have full control over my tribe. With this leadership necklace, I shall reign over my tribe with an iron fist, and watch them all kneel before Zod! I do appreciate what that Lobo did... and I will pay him handsomely." - Zod_

– – – – –

After Jeff called the search off, as both Kitana and Zod found the necklaces, everyone gathered back up on the deck.

"Congratulations to Kitana and Zod. You are now the new leaders of your new tribes. Kitana, since you found yours first, you will begin the schoolyard pick," explained Jeff, "You may only pick players from the opposite side, so in your case, you started on a yellow boat, you may only pick blue boat players. Zod, same thing, but the other way around. Once you pick, then the next person will pick, and so on so forth."

Everyone nodded.

"However, two people will not be selected to be on a tribe. They will not be making the journey to the Mushroom Hills."

Everyone was shocked at this, and quickly paranoia settled in.

"They will instead... get in a helicopter, and be taken to your new camp immediately. More will be explained later. But I just want to clarify that no one is going home this early. Kitana, you may start."

Kitana looked over her competition and nodded, "Garrus."

Garrus nodded, and joined up with Kitana on the new yellow mat.

"Zod, you're next."

"I need the strong on my side. Olivier, join us!" asked Zod.

Olivier nodded, showing no expression on her face as she shook Zod's hand and joined him.

"Now it's Garrus' turn, and we'll go on from there."

"I think Galaxo would be a nice addition. Get the brains rolling." smirked Garrus.

Galaxo clapped his hands as he joined the yellow tribe.

"Stryker." pointed Olivier.

Stryker nodded, high fiving both Olivier and Zod as he joined the blue tribe.

"I'll take Mega Man." smiled Galaxo.

Mega Man did an arm pump, and joined the yellow tribe.

Stryker took his time, before pointing at NiGHTS, "NiGHTS, come on over!"

NiGHTS cheered softly as she flew over to join the blue tribe.

"Age matters a lot, so I'll be taking Christian." smiled Mega Man, holding a thumbs up.

Christian smiled warmly, hugging all the members on his new yellow tribe.

NiGHTS smiled and pointed at Vyse, "Vyse! I pick you!"

Vyse nodded, giving his blue tribe a thumbs up as he joined them.

Christian took his time a little bit, as this remaining picks weren't good for him. "Hmm... Javik?"

Javik nodded, and joined up with the rest of the yellow tribe on the mat.

"Ulala? You're good enough for us, come on over!" smiled Vyse.

Ulala laughed, nodding her head as she joined the blue tribe, hugging everyone.

Javik studied the remaining players on the old yellow mat, before making his choice. "The psychic."

Sabrina pointed to herself, which Javik nodded, and she ran over to join them.

"Uhhmm... Lobo?" shrugged Ulala.

Lobo grinned, high fiving everyone one by one as he joined the blue tribe.

Jeff nodded, "Okay, this is where it'll get tricky. Sabrina, Lobo, you will make the last choices for your tribes. Sabrina, which one do you want? Quan Chi? Or Jack?"

…

…

…

"Jack."

Jack nodded, muttering, "About damn time..." as she joined the yellow tribe. Quan Chi shook his head, not entirely surprised.

"Quan Chi, how do you feel about not being picked?" asked Jeff.

"I expected it, actually. I am to be feared as it may. It is a good thing I am not done yet." replied Quan Chi.

"Lobo, your turn. Bree? Or Fluttershy?"

…

…

…

"Damn, Jeff, you make it sound like a choice. Bree, you deserve to be on my tribe, come on over."

Bree smiled, running over to join the blue tribe, happy as can be. Fluttershy whimpered a little, looking down.

"Fluttershy, you don't look happy at all. It may feel rough, but you're still in the game." noted Jeff.

Fluttershy nodded, "I know... but... you know how... how it feels to not be picked."

Jeff nodded, "Well, like I said early on, neither of you are going home early. Quan Chi, you will join the blue tribe. Fluttershy will join the yellow tribe. However, like I said, you will not be going to camp with your tribe. While they will paddle out from this boat, and then trek through the forest, you will get a free helicopter ride to camp. When you get there, you can choose to do whatever you want to impress your tribe. Understood?"

Both Fluttershy and Quan Chi nodded their heads, watching as a boat came in from the other side.

"Get in the boat, they'll take you to shore where the helicopter is, and you'll be taken there. Good luck."

Once both of them were gone, Jeff turned to look at both leaders, "Kitana, Zod, now you must make a decision. Do you want to remain the leaders of your tribes? Like in Marble, you will make all the decisions for your tribe. The only difference is that you can be voted off with these necklaces. What are your decisions?"

"That's an obvious question. I'm keeping it!" declared Zod.

Kitana thought about it and nodded her head, "I will be Queen someday, so I will take the task at hand."

Jeff nodded, and tossed yellow and blue buffs to both tribes.

"Very well. Kitana's tribe is called La Flor, and you will wear yellow. Zod's tribe is called Espada, wearing blue. You will get in your own boat, and paddle it to shore. You will then take separate paths to your new homes. It will be a grueling trek through the forest, but I think you'll be fine. Have a nice 39 days."

**Espada: Bree, Lobo, NiGHTS, Olivier, Quan Chi, Stryker, Ulala, Vyse, and Zod**

**La Flor: Christian, Fluttershy, Galaxo, Garrus, Jack, Javik, Kitana, Mega Man, and Sabrina**

– – – – –

Espada Day 1 (Quan Chi only)

Quan Chi stepped off the helicopter, and arrived at the camp site. Being that the location was in the Mushroom Hills, one would expect a lot of mushrooms, and their flag was near a gigantic mushroom.

Quan Chi looked up and nodded, "That would serve as a perfect canopy for our shelter for the inevitable rain storms."

"_It does not surprise me to be sitting here as the last picked member of the tribe. These players know of me, and will be on their toes. But I will be ready for any surprises. Our tribe is Espada, according to the flag, which from my studies means 'sword' in the human language of Spanish." - Quan Chi_

Quan Chi walked up to the flag, and opened the bag attached to it. Inside was a blue buff for him, and a wrapped object.

"Wrapped inside this is a hidden immunity idol that has one use," read Quan Chi to himself, looking at the note, "This use is at the very first tribal council you attend. Afterwards, if it is not used, it will be useless. This is the only idol in the entire game. Use this knowledge, along with the idol, however you want."

"_For every surprise, there is a reward, and for me, that would be this hidden immunity idol. Pity it is only for the first vote Espada goes to. I do hope I don't have to use this, because I would like to use this idol to fool the opposition. Only I know that it's the only idol in the game, but they won't." - Quan Chi_

Quan Chi chuckled to himself, placing the idol in his pocket, and looking around camp, "Hmm... I think the tribe won't mind if I get a head start on building the shelter."

With that said, he got right to work collecting supplies to build the shelter.

– – – – –

La Flor Day 1 (Fluttershy only)

After getting out of the helicopter, Fluttershy slowly walked towards the camp site. Along the way, she picked up a few mushrooms off the ground, knowing that these certain kinds were edible. Most of them weren't, but being a nature pony, she knew what was poisonous, and what wasn't.

"These aren't poisonous at all," said Fluttershy to herself, holding up a non poisonous one to the camera, "See the ribbing underneath? That means it's good to eat. If it has none, or a few, it's definitely poisonous."

"_It's no surprised to be picked last... since I normally am. But... but thankfully I am still here to play. I don't really see myself, um, going very far... but I will try my best. I just don't really like the whole, um, game part of it. I love survival, but the game is really hard for me." - Fluttershy_

Fluttershy walked up to the flag, and put on her yellow buff. She was a little startled to see the wrapped idol at her hooves.

"Oh my... oh gee, is, is that the hidden immunity idol..?" questioned Fluttershy, almost a little giddy at it.

"_I do know these idols are, um, really powerful and can, well... get someone far in this game. Although, I feel like, um... it's good to show this to the tribe. It's one time use only, so, um... there's nothing strong about it. It will only buy me three more days." - Fluttershy_

Fluttershy placed the idol in her bag, and looked a little worried, "So... building a shelter? Should I... well... even try? I could do the best I can..."

Fluttershy gulped to herself, and trekked out to find some wood in the hills.

– – – – –

Espada Day 1 (Everyone else)

As soon as the boat dropped off both the Espada and La Flor tribes, the Espada tribe headed east, while the La Flor tribe headed north.

Olivier was in charge of the map, while Zod and Lobo cleared the way with machetes.

"So anyone else excited to be back playing the game?" wondered Vyse, placing his hands behind his head, looking at everyone.

Bree smirked, and clapped her hands, "Hell yeah, man! It's been 11 years for me, and I wanted to get back and play before I grew too old."

"_First one voted off the entire game, and I'm back for a second shot. You know, I never even considered what it would be like to play again, but I've been watching the show back and forth, and even helped one of my exes get on the show. I'm so ready man, bring it!" - Bree_

"Once you get to be my age," muttered Zod, whacking over several large mushrooms, "You'll be ready to retire for the rest of your life."

"Or you can be the Main Man, and never retire." laughed Lobo, eating one of the aforementioned poisonous mushrooms.

Bree nodded, smirking, "Dude, that's an amazing job."

"If the talking stops, perhaps we'll reach our camp a little bit faster." demanded Olivier, turning her head to look at everyone.

"_Last season I played was a joke. A strong woman voted off first? Ridiculous. I am in a strong tribe this season, so I do not expect us to lose once. Ulala and NiGHTS aren't strong at all, so if we lose the first challenge, one of them will go first." - Olivier_

Both Vyse and Stryker nodded, helping Lobo and Zod cut down various mushrooms. Vyse looked at Lobo curiously as he ate the mushroom, "Aren't those poisonous?"

Lobo shrugged, "Does it matter? If I die, I'll just come back." He threw the half eaten mushroom to the side, handing the machete to Vyse, "Your turn, 'kay?"

Vyse shrugged, and followed after Zod to help clear a path.

"_What's gonna happen to a man like me, huh? Banned from both heaven and hell, I can't die. I'm immortal. I'll eat a raw bird if I have to. If I'm starving, I eat it. Survival of the fittest, bastiches." - Lobo_

Zod broke off a few more branches, and saw signs of Quan Chi and the blue flag, "Aha! We've made it! Excellent work Espada. And... ah, looks like Quan Chi has a head start on the shelter."

Vyse, Ulala, and NiGHTS all cheered at Zod's words, thankful to have reached camp.

"_A trek through the forest is never fun, and to finally reach camp was amazing, honestly. It'll be time to see what Quan Chi's been up to. From Zod's words, he's made the shelter, or at least started it, so it's good to see him helping. But I don't think I'm anxious to keep him around." - NiGHTS_

– – – – –

La Flor Day 1 (Everyone else)

As the La Flor tribe headed north towards their camp. Unlike the Espada tribe, who had various people with different jobs, La Flor worked together to guide the tribe towards their site.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with being the leader, Kitana," asked Garrus, walking by her side and at a whispering level, "I won't question your decision, but if you need help, don't mind asking me."

Kitana nodded, "I won't lie, I almost gave it to you. But I'm going to do my best. That's what Mother would of wanted me to."

"_Being leader is going to be stressful, but I live a stressful life as it is. Survivor is especially stressful, and being the leader will be a good test of my skills, and even show me if I'm ready in my real life to be the Queen when my mother passes it down." - Kitana_

"I understand. Again, holler for me if you need any help." reminded Garrus, shaking Kitana's hand.

Kitana nodded firmly, "Will do." They then caught back up with the rest of the tribe. Jack and Javik were using their biotics to shove mushrooms and branches out of their way.

"If you're hungry, grab a mushroom, but check underneath," explained Mega Man, "Few ribbings means it's poisonous. Many means it's not."

Jack nodded, "I think we know that by this point, but whatever."

"_Hey I grew out my hair, grew out my attitude, but I'm still going to be the psychotic biotic I was born to be. Just because I learned a few manners doesn't mean I have to follow them here. The problem I have is that... this tribe sucks! We picked the worst people for this tribe." - Jack_

Galaxo and Christian were gathering them in their bag, with Christian responding, "A good plan to start us off on the right foot is mushrooms and rice? Sounds nutritious to me."

"Not to someone who doesn't like to eat their veggies." replied Garrus, chuckling softly.

Javik looked in every direction, "The farther we move away from the water. It is telling me the main source for protein will be a long walk."

"Hey, it might be a long walk, but I think it'll worth it." replied Mega Man, cheerfully.

"_All you can see out here are mushrooms, mushrooms, and the occasional river. Of course, no fish in the river aside from minnows. They call this place Mushroom Hill for a reason, and it ain't cause of the fish." - Christian_

Sabrina looked on ahead, curiously, "I wonder if Fluttershy will begin building the shelter.."

"If she does, that would be nice, but I doubt it," replied Garrus, "But I think she'll have something waiting for us. Maybe she'll find our water source?"

"_Our biggest obstacle moving forward will be Fluttershy. I know very well we will have to sit and hold her hoof through this game. I will help her any way I know how, but if we lose the first challenge, she will have to be the first one to go." - Garrus_

Eventually, they arrived at the La Flor camp, with Fluttershy very happy to see them.

– – – – –

Espada Day 1

Quan Chi had built almost half of the shelter. Along with everything else he had gotten, there was a tool kit waiting for both tribes, to get and early start on building shelter.

"It's not much," explained Quan Chi, walking up to the now arriving Espada tribe, "But perhaps you can help expand on it."

Zod nodded, grinning, "Indeed! Good work so far, Quan Chi! We will take over from here."

"_Quan Chi had gotten right to work, as I had predicted. The shelter may take time to build, but like most empires, everything starts off small. After all, a strong start to a strong tribe can lead us far into the inevitable." - Zod_

"Some of us can go get more wood," suggested Stryker, "Some can go looking for the water well? We need to get organized."

Olivier nodded, "Stryker's right. Let's split up."

Eventually, everyone was split up into two groups. While Quan Chi took a break, Zod, Olivier, Stryker, and Bree worked on the shelter. Ulala, NiGHTS, and Vyse all went looking for water.

Lobo hauled over two branches on his shoulders, "Should supply you guys with enough for now."

"_This tribe, we have a lot of brawn, some brains, and definitely some unity. My only problem with it, or well problems, are Lobo and Quan Chi. Maybe Zod too, but for now just those two. Lobo's strong, but incredibly lazy. Quan Chi, well... we know what Quan Chi is all about." - Stryker_

"Thanks much. Hey, Lobo, if you want to chip in and give a hand, that would be perfect." offered Stryker, hammering in a nail.

"Nah," said Lobo, shaking his head, "You four seem like you have it under control. Just let me rest. The Main Man, after all, needs his energy."

Stryker was about to speak up, but Zod spoke up before he did, "Pay him no mind."

"_Listen, I won the survival aspect of Survivor already. I can survive anything thrown at me. The Main Man still needs to perfect the actual game aspect of Survivor, and that's what this second chance is all about baby. Just watch, and see what happens." - Lobo_

"Dude I don't really care what you do around camp," laughed Bree, "We're like... the strongest tribe here, so it's going to be a cake walk. No offense to anyone on La Flor, but we're here to win."

Zod grinned, "I like that attitude Bree. Keep it up!"

"_I love hanging with the bad boys, man. Season 1, I worked with Anthony, and yeah that didn't work out too well, but you know what? First season, not too many threats. Twenty third season? Many fish to fry, and maybe this time my strategy will work." - Bree_

Meanwhile, Vyse, Ulala, and NiGHTS were all searching for the water well. Vyse had the map, and was following it.

"I find it pure coincidence the three Sega people are on the same tribe." noted Ulala.

Vyse nodded, "Yep, but I'm okay with it. Just as long as there isn't any surprises from the nightmaren following us." He then laughed a little.

NiGHTS giggled, "Oh Vyse, you know better then that."

"_Will I repeat Reala's ways? Well... I can't really. I'm not a high level nightmaren like he is. MY transformations aren't perfect." (She shows one off. She disappears in a cloud of purple smoke, and turns into a purple pot. Her face is visible.) "See what I mean? Not perfect." - NiGHTS_

Eventually, they found the water well, and Ulala started to fill up everyone's canteens.

"I've been part of one domination," smiled Vyse, "And I think I'm ready for another one, how about you girls?"

"Definitely. Bring it." smirked Ulala.

"_Oh Pudding. Little did you know that I would get the call back, and I'm here to embarrass you just like you did to me. However, once I do, I won't be a quitter. I'll be playing to win and then when I get back home, I'll rub it in your face." - Ulala_

– – – – –

La Flor Day 1

Fluttershy was relieved to see the La Flor tribe return to camp. She greeted them happily.

"Oh um.. good to see you all. I.. I do apologize that I haven't gotten a shelter built.." frowned Fluttershy, "But... I did find something."

Fluttershy led them over to the flag, and showed two full water jugs, "I um... found the water well."

"That's amazing Fluttershy," cheered Galaxo, clapping his hands, "Great job!"

"_I didn't expect much of out Fluttershy from the beginning, but she did find the water well, so that's a good start in this game. A shelter still needs to be built, but that will come by quickly, so I'm not too worried about that." - Galaxo_

Fluttershy gulped again, and reached into her bag, "I umm... also found this in the bag. It's what I got for being the last picked of the tribe." She pulled out the one time use only hidden immunity idol. Everyone was a little surprised.

"A hidden immunity idol?" questioned Sabrina, "But why tell us?"

"Because it's, um, only for the first vote," confessed Fluttershy, "It has no use after that one. Oh, and it's, um, the only one in the game."

"That must mean Quan Chi has a similar one on Espada." noted Kitana to herself.

"_Fluttershy having the idol is nothing big. She's not a threat to worry about in this game. She'll likely have one free vote, and then she won't be so lucky the next vote. The one I am worried about is Quan Chi. He is on a strong tribe. So what if he never has to use it until much later in the game?" - Kitana_

"Okay cool," shrugged Jack, "Both she and Quan Chi get three days of freedom. Then get voted out. Cool beans, I guess...What, just being honest, here."

"_I won't lie, but if I get outlasted by another weakling pony I will $#%#ing scream, and tear everyone apart. How Derpy outlasted me in the Forest Maze, I will never know. I really hope they see more need in me compared to the bitches from Mossono." - Jack_

After everything had settled down, everyone was given a role around camp. Mega Man, Galaxo, and Christian were working together to get the fire going.

"With you two, I think we can get a fire going just like that, huh?" suggested Christian.

Mega Man nodded, looking through his list of power ups on his wrist. Galaxo was waving his magic wand boredly.

"I would help, but I want to see Mega Man show himself off." smiled Galaxo.

"_Last time, I drew a purple rock for my alliance, and it really didn't turn out well for us in the end. The Captendo 5 was never meant to be. This season, I think I'm going to lay low in the beginning, and then emerge towards the end. I think that will be the best strategy this time." - Mega Man_

After going through his list, he nodded, and aimed his buster arm at the fire pit, "Better back off guys. Could get really hot."

Both Christian and Galaxo nodded, and stepped quite a ways away. Mega Man then shot a big fire ball from his buster, igniting the twigs and sticks in the fire pit. It thus made an easy fire for La Flor. Both Galaxo and Christian cheered.

"Hoo rah! Great work, Mega Man!" cheered Galaxo, high fiving him.

"_Mega Man's going to be a huge asset for our tribe. He could of went pretty far last season had it not been for that silly purple rock. He's the youngest too, so he'll have the energy to propel us in challenges. Espada may have a lot of brawn, but I think La Flor could prevail." - Christian_

– – – – –

Espada Day 2

It was early in the morning, and mostly everyone was still napping in the shelter. Yesterday night before bed, they had successfully got fire with help from Stryker, Olivier, and Vyse.

Vyse decided to take NiGHTS and Ulala out on a fishing run, trying to find an ocean to fish in.

"_Last night, we got fire, and I assume La Flor also got fire, since they have Mega Man with them. We just had to work harder, and it's a great feeling. This morning, NiGHTS, Ulala, and myself went out on a fishing trip, since we need protein. I don't want to live on mushrooms for 39 days." - Vyse_

"This is the same island they filed All-Stars, right?" asked Vyse, following the dirt trail, "Why did they get the lovely landscape, and we get the Mushroom Hills, huh?" He laughed a little.

Ulala shrugged, "It's a deep forest, that's for sure. But I think if we find a clear opening, we can scout out a path."

A few more feet, and they eventually reached an open area. Vyse scouted out the area. He could see several icebergs out in the long distance, signaling the Ice Cap zone. He looked to the right, and saw a casino far away. "Hmm... don't think we're allowed there."

"_Finding a place to fish will take a lot of time, and even if we do, it'll be a long walk the whole time. Who knew going out fishing would take this long, you know? Regardless, I think we had a lot of time to talk, and plan out an alliance." - NiGHTS_

As they followed the trail a little while longer, NiGHTS spoke up, "I trust you both, okay? I think we could be a great team moving forward."

Vyse nodded, "I completely agree. A nightmaren I can actually trust, and a space diva not interested in quitting. Plus, I feel safe in this tribe."

"It's likely we'll be voting one of the villains out first," replied Ulala, "Lobo, Quan Chi, or Zod first. But... is it the right move?"

"_There isn't really a good reason to vote anyone off yet. Sure, we have some villains, but at the same time, they haven't done anything wrong. Not to mention Espada looks really strong, so even if we lose, should we even vote the brawn off?" - Ulala_

Vyse shrugged, "I don't really know. I'd keep Zod for now, but one of the other two can go home. Quan Chi might be easy pickings again, since he was not picked. No matter what though, I won't vote either of you off, trust me. We're in this to the end."

Both NiGHTS and Ulala nodded, and shook hands with one another. Eventually, they came across a body of water. Vyse sighed happily, "Ahh, finally! Well... better start now. Not going back to camp without fish."

Meanwhile, back at camp, while Stryker and Olivier were boiling rice and taste testing it with the mushrooms, Zod took Quan Chi and Lobo down another path to talk behind a giant mushroom.

"Listen," explained Zod, "For this tribe to kneel before Zod, I need a team. A powerful team. The Main Man I know about very well. You on the other hand, sorcerer, I do not."

Quan Chi smirked, crossing his arms, "Oh, is that so, general? Well, what if I told you not being picked gave me some sort of advantage?"

"_I wanted to work with Lobo and Zod the minute I knew they were on my team. I highly respect Zod as a leader, as he reminds me of Outworld emperor, Shao Kahn. As for Lobo, he'll take any bullets for us with his large ego, for which I applaud." - Quan Chi_

"Then I would ask for proof!" demanded Zod. Lobo hung behind, eating mushrooms, and whistling nonchalantly.

Quan Chi reached into his pocket, and pulled out the hidden immunity idol, "A one time use idol."

Zod grinned, "Perfect! This is exactly what we need to take control of this tribe."

"_Quan Chi has the hidden immunity idol." (He chuckles evilly) "How easy is this game, really? And there I was, first one voted off the island. I come back, and everything is handed to me? Guess what they say is true... it really is your biggest second chance." - Zod_

Quan Chi nodded, "We will see how the first vote goes, whenever it happens. If it appears we need it, we will use it. If not, then it's use is gone. But then it becomes the perfect trap."

"Fake idol trap, huh?" chirped Lobo, "I like that."

"_Listen, I'm just keeping my big trap shut with these two big heads. Look, if we make the Final 3, who are they going to vote for? This bald big mouth who wants everyone to kneel before him and suck his %#$%? The sorcerer that nobodies likes or trusts? Or me, the odd one out of the trio, and played his way, and not the high way? Clearly, the choice is fragging obvious." - Lobo_

– – – – –

La Flor Day 2

Garrus and Kitana were walking through the forest by themselves, discussing potential alliances.

"What are your ties to Javik and Jack?" asked Kitana.

"Javik's a good partner in challenges, but I don't see him being a great partner in the strategy," explained Garrus, "Jack on the other hand, is still a big piece of work. Grown up, but still a bitch."

"_There's two other people from my world, and while I like Javik more then Jack, I'd rather distance myself from them, honestly. When I played Virmire, I didn't work with Kasumi for those same reasons. Kitana and I formed a bond early in the game, and I want to take that to the end." - Garrus_

Kitana nodded, "Very well. I believe a good alliance would be one with four players. May not be majority, but I think we'll be fine."

"I agree. Galaxo is someone I trust," explained Garrus, "He's smart, knows what he's doing, and we need that. Christian as well. Mega Man... I just don't know if I want to bring him into the merge."

"I agree with Galaxo, but I can't trust Christian. He'll play sides to ensure he's safe. He knows he's one of the oldest, and he wants to keep his bases covered." replied Kitana.

Garrus shrugged, "Might be a different game from before. Give him a chance. Should he do what you said he does, he'll be done. No worries."

"_I respect Garrus a lot. I like to think of him as my bodyguard in a the same fashion as Sheeva is to my mother. I believe Garrus is better, however, and I think he'll serve me well in this game." - Kitana_

"Very well. I trust you, Garrus, let's make this work." confirmed Kitana, smiling at him. She shook Garrus' three fingered hand.

"Indeed, princess." nodded Garrus.

"_Unlike her mother, Kitana shows the gratitude and gracefulness as a princess should. Unlike both princesses she's tough, fierce, and will be a force in challenges. I like that in a partner. Someone to rely on." - Garrus_

Meanwhile, while they were out gathering wood, Sabrina, Javik, and Jack were hanging out on top of one of the giant mushrooms. They had gotten up there using biotics to float up, while Sabrina levitated up there with her psychic powers.

"Unless you take a moment to look at where you are at," noted Sabrina, "You never realize the beauty of the location you're stranded in."

"_When I played in both Shamouti Island and in Packers, I never took the time to relax and look at the scenery around me. It's so beautiful, really... Cynthia not being here allows me to just... relax and feel like all my troubles are gone, after two horrible seasons." - Sabrina_

"The worlds are all the same," explained Javik, "The only things that differ are the lifeforms, and civilizations they have built."

"Yet another deep thought from Javik. Got anything else?" yawned Jack, clearly bored.

"_It's Day 2 out here, and I just gotta say... these are really stupid people I'm with. Everyone's just taking it all in stride, and probably not even playing the game. That's what killed the ladies in Forest Maze. They weren't playing the game." - Jack_

"Yes, in fact. Biotics are much stronger when used by aliens. Human biotics are weaker, and the implants in them slowly kill them." replied Javik, in a trolling manner.

Jack growled, "Oh, #%$# you too Javik. Knock that off. I've been on this planet for over 30 years, and I ain't dead yet."

Sabrina giggled from the side, laying herself down on the mushroom.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your first immunity challenge?"

Both tribes nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, both tribes will race a chariot across a field. The tribe will stop at points so that two people on the chariot will untie a bag. There are three bags hanging. Once you get all bags then you will have to race back to the finish to stop at a puzzle board. When you get to the puzzle board you will open those three bags and solve a puzzle. First tribe to finish the puzzle, wins immunity and reward."

Jeff reached into his pocket, and pulled out a flint.

"Most of you have powers for fire, but like I always say, you cannot vote off flint. It will stay with you until the end of your 39 day journey. Kitana, Zod, being the leaders, you must decide who does what. Let's get started."

Espada

Running: Lobo and Zod

In the chariot: Olivier and Vyse

Puzzle: NiGHTS and Stryker

La Flor

Running: Garrus and Mega Man

In the chariot: Javik and Kitana

Puzzle: Galaxo and Sabrina

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both tribes started to race off almost immediately after Jeff called the Go. Lobo and Zod were hauling the Espada chariot like two beasts out for blood. Olivier quickly untied the first bag of puzzle pieces for Espada, putting them in the lead.

Eventually, Garrus and Mega Man hauled the chariot to the first bag of pieces for La Flor, and Kitana easily untied them for her tribe. But Espada's lead was increasing, as Vyse untied the second bag of puzzle pieces for Espada.

But Mega Man wasn't going to give up. He switched on his jet boots, and picked up the speed for La Flor. As Espada made their way towards the third and final bag, La Flor finally got their second bag of puzzle pieces as Kitana untied them. Mega Man was trying to close in the gap.

Zod and Lobo had made it to the third bag, but Vyse was struggling to get it untied. His hands were sweaty, and he was getting a little too ahead of himself. La Flor finally caught up to Espada, and Kitana quickly got the third bag for La Flor, putting them in the lead.

As Olivier took over for Vyse, Garrus and Mega Man made the final sprint to the puzzle board, and passed the bags of puzzle pieces to Galaxo and Sabrina. Espada's lead had fallen thanks to Vyse's mess up, and Mega Man's jet boots.

Galaxo and Sabrina worked really well together, but it just wasn't enough for Vyse or Olivier to get back into shape, even as Olivier got the final bag untied.

"We got it!" called Galaxo, stepping back for Jeff to call the win.

Jeff ran over and confirmed it.

"Correct! LA FLOR WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of La Flor hugged and cheered.

"Great effort today, La Flor. The MVP was definitely Mega Man, and his determination to never give up. Because of him, you win immunity, and flint for fire. Great work. Espada, sadly, not the best case for you. Someone will be the first person voted off, and you have tonight to figure it out. Grab your things, and head back."

– – – – –

Espada Day 3

As soon as the tribe returned from tribal council, Vyse spoke up, a little frustrated.

"I have to put the blame on me today," said Vyse, sighing, "I'll do my best the next challenge, alright?"

Stryker nodded, patting his back, "Well, we can't really win them all, can we?"

"_Today, things didn't go so well. I got a little full of myself, and as a result, we face the vote tonight. Someone's going home, and I really don't know who it's going to be. I'm gonna try and target one of the villains, but I still don't know if it's the best move." - Vyse_

"We should try and catch more fish," suggested NiGHTS, looking at Vyse, who nodded in agreement, "We didn't really get a whole lot yesterday."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Shall we then?" nodded Vyse, grabbing the make shift spear he and Olivier made together. He then followed the dirt path towards the ocean with Ulala and NiGHTS. Stryker couldn't help but wonder a few things.

"_Last season, there was a big Sega domination. On this tribe, we do have three people from Sega on this tribe; Vyse, NiGHTS, and Ulala. I think, honestly, while the villains are threats, if we don't break up potential alliances, we might be in for a rude awakening." - Stryker_

After they had left, Stryker looked at Olivier, Bree, and Lobo, who were left with him, "Is it just me, or are the Sega guys aligned or not? They go out together more often then not. Might just be me."

"Nah, I see it all the time." shrugged Bree.

Olivier nodded, "I was going to suggest voting off the weakest link, Ulala tonight. If that's a potential alliance, it needs to be broken."

"_Myself, Bree, and Zod have all experienced being voted off first before, and I don't think any of us deserve that notion a second time. That's why I believe the weakest link should go. That would be Ulala." - Olivier_

Lobo shrugged, "I'm against voting the hot chick off first, but if that's majority then I'm in." He bumped fists with Stryker, Bree, and Olivier.

"All in favor then. Should we bring in Zod and Quan Chi?" asked Stryker.

"We'll go talk with them," replied Lobo, referring to himself, and Bree, "Shall we little lady?"

Bree smirked, "Lead the way, Main Man!" They high fived, and made their way away from the group to go find Zod and Quan Chi.

"_Lobo's a badass, man, and I would love to work with him again. He does things, and doesn't really give a crap about what he does. He's unpredictable, and I love that unpredictability in my Survivor." - Bree_

Lobo looked over at Bree, "So I keep hearing you're one of my many fans, huh?"

Bree nodded, "Yep, that's accurate. Dude, completely up to you, but I would love to be taught about to be the 'Main Woman', if you will." She laughed a little bit.

"Just follow my lead, and you'll be just fine." smirked Lobo.

"_There's no need for the Main Man to have a Main Woman by his side. I've ran solo my entire career, and I ain't starting now. But I might lead Bree on, besides, it's nice to have a sidekick while I work for my million." - Lobo_

Meanwhile, down by the ocean, NiGHTS and Ulala were sitting by, watching Vyse fish with the spear.

"I don't feel comfortable voting for a villain," said Ulala, "I think it's better to target someone weaker, someone close to them. I think voting the strong off is just... too risky."

NiGHTS nodded, "I know what you mean. In my season, it was easy to vote the strong off, but here, not so much."

"_I do feel vulnerable tonight, because I'm not the strongest one in the tribe, and they could easily look at me, and say that I'm the weakest link and need to go. I survived one vote in SEGA All Stars, and then I was disposed of. This time, I want things to go differently." - Ulala_

"So what do you think, then?" asked NiGHTS, "Olivier and Zod seem tight, with their military backgrounds.. and Bree is quite fond of Lobo."

"As rude as it sounds to vote someone off first again, I think Bree should go. She's weaker then Olivier, and I'm not fond of her tomboy attitude." shrugged Ulala.

Vyse surfaced back to the top, and had three fish on the end of his spear. He emptied the contents into the bucket. Ulala and NiGHTS told him of the plan to vote Bree off and weaken any chances of the villains dominating.

Vyse shrugged, "I like that idea, but I'm just afraid we're missing a chance to vote one of them off first."

"It's less risky." noted Ulala.

"_I like Ulala's plan, but I was kinda looking forward to voting off one of the villains first. They just seem so cocky, and so arrogant about how strong they are, and how they might dominate this game, so... I'm just sick of villains." (chuckles softly) "I would know." - Vyse_

After agreeing on the vote, they planned to speak with Stryker and Olivier about the plan.

Meanwhile, moments before tribal council, Quan Chi and Zod were talking with one another. Lobo had told them about everything, and that Bree was willing to join them in the alliance. Zod wasn't too pleased.

"I don't mind Lobo, but I do not want Bree with us," muttered Zod, "Don't you see that she might be playing both sides? What if Ulala is not the target?"

Quan Chi shook his head, "I believe you are getting a little paranoia, general. I trust Lobo's words, and if it pays well, we'll be able to turn our one use idol into... a fake idol."

"_Zod is getting a little worried about the vote, and thinks we should target Bree instead of Ulala, thinking we shouldn't trust her. I however believe Zod is getting a tad paranoid, and I rather he not get this paranoid on Day 3 of all days." - Quan Chi_

After agreeing on a plan, everyone made their way off to tribal council.

– – – – –

The Espada tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab a torch, dip it into the fire, and get some."

Everyone did so.

"As I'm sure you all know, fire represents your life. If you still have fire, you're in this game. When your fire is gone, so are you."

Everyone took a seat.

"I like to welcome you all back to the game, but tribal council is not the place you want to be. Stryker, how have the first three days treated you?" asked Jeff.

"I think we started this game off a little cocky. We look at the other tribe, and think they're weaker then anything we've seen, but then our asses are handed to us. Not a fun day, but we'll improve." replied Stryker.

"Lobo, what do you do to make sure this tribe understands they need you in this game?" asked Jeff.

Lobo smirked.

"Well, I'm the Main Man. What more do you need? I'm strong, I'm honest, brutally honest. I just say what comes to mind, and that's just who I am." replied Lobo.

"Olivier, how do you assess the way Zod is leading this tribe right now?" asked Jeff.

Olivier looked over at Zod, and then back to Jeff.

"About a 7.5 rating. He knows exactly what he's doing, but I think with a different combination we could have won today's challenge." replied Olivier.

Zod shrugged, nodding a little.

"Zod, do you agree with what she said?" asked Jeff.

"Of course I don't, but I like the criticism. It will help me improve for the next challenge I must lead for Espada." replied Zod.

"Bree, it's been many, many years since you were on the show. Give me one good reason why the tribe should keep you around." asked Jeff.

"Well, I like to think I'm likable, and I think they should give me at least one chance to prove myself. It's only Day 3. So like... I'm ready to play, man." replied Bree.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Bree, you're up."

– – –

Quan Chi's Vote: Nothing personal. It is just a game. (?)

Stryker's Vote: I'm not willing to watch another Sega domination. Sorry. (Ulala)

Ulala's Vote: I'm sorry, but you and I just don't click at all. (Bree)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Ulala. (She nodded, raising an eyebrow.)

…

Bree. One vote Bree, one vote Ulala. (She put on a worried face.)

…

…

Bree. Two votes Bree, one vote Ulala.

…

Ulala. Tied two votes Ulala, two votes Bree. (Vyse looked around at everyone curiously.)

…

Ulala. Three votes Ulala, two votes Bree. (Bree crossed her fingers.)

…

…

Bree. Tied again, three votes Bree, three votes Ulala.

…

…

Ulala. That's four votes Ulala, three votes Bree. (Vyse shook his head a little. NiGHTS frowned.)

…

First person voted out of Survivor Unfinished Business, Ulala. That's five, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Ulala sighed, grabbing her things, and her torch, "Such a bummer... oh well, kick ass guys!"

"Ulala, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Ulala nodded and waved goodbye as she left the area.

"Congratulations, you each survived the first vote. What happens next is completely up to you. La Flor has the momentum, but you have the strength. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Ulala's Final Words**

"Pudding's going to laugh at me for getting the boot first this time around, but you know what? I'm still better then her, wanna know why? Because I did not quit. I at least tried to play the game. Even if things didn't work out this time around, I hope Vyse and NiGHTS pull it out. Good luck!"

VOTE

Bree – Ulala, Vyse, and NiGHTS

Ulala – Zod, Bree, Quan Chi, Lobo, Olivier, and Stryker

And thus, the first episode is over! I really hope this season turns out great! ^^

Favorites:

Okay:

Eh:

Go away:

Who do you like, hate, don't care for? Please review and tell me! :D

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	3. Episode 2 Sick Of Mushrooms

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_18 previous players returned to play the game once more, all seeking for that ultimate second chance. Upon arriving at the Mushroom Hills, Jeff Probst announced the first big twist; the leadership necklaces. Kitana and Zod both found the necklaces, while Zod's was given to him by Lobo._

_After picking their tribes, Fluttershy and Quan Chi were not picked, and given a free ride back to their camps. Kitana's tribe became La Flor, while Zod's became Espada._

_Both Fluttershy and Quan Chi were rewarded with a one time use hidden immunity idol. They were also the only ones who knew that immunity idols were non-existent._

_When the Espada tribe arrived at their camp site, Quan Chi kept the idol a secret, and helped his tribe built a shelter. While Stryker, Olivier, and Bree helped make the shelter, Vyse, NiGHTS, and Ulala found the water well._

_When the La Flor tribe met up with Fluttershy, she told them all about the idol, in order to get good favor within her tribe. While they were okay with that, it made Jack and Kitana a little weary of what else could be happening. Mega Man helped La Flor gain fire easily._

_Alliances were formed on both tribes. The three Segas, Ulala, NiGHTS, and Vyse, all made a pact to stick together, while the villains Zod, Quan Chi, and Lobo made a pact. On La Flor, Kitana and Garrus formed a partnership to the end._

_At the immunity challenge, Espada took an early lead, but Mega Man's jet boots gave La Flor the extra boost it needed to seize immunity and reward. It sent Espada to tribal council first._

_Before tribal council, Stryker created a plan to split up the Sega alliance, not wanting another Sega domination like in Kattlelox Island. Olivier, Lobo, and Bree agreed to the plan to vote the weak off, Ulala. On the flip side, the Sega alliance wanted to avoid making a bold play, and oust Bree, who they assumed was tight with Lobo, a villain._

_At tribal council, Quan Chi and Zod considered blindsiding Bree, thinking she couldn't be trusted. In the end, however, they stuck to Lobo. Ulala became the first person voted out of Survivor Unfinished Business. 17 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Espada: Bree, Lobo, NiGHTS, Olivier, Quan Chi, Stryker, Vyse, and Zod**

**La Flor: Christian, Fluttershy, Galaxo, Garrus, Jack, Javik, Kitana, Mega Man, and Sabrina**

– – – – –

Espada Day 4

Vyse wasn't really happy to lose Ulala the previous night, neither was NiGHTS. Regardless, they kept their head up high.

"I don't know, but it's never over til it's over." reassured Vyse to NiGHTS.

"_Last night, Ulala was voted off, and it didn't settle well with me. We have three really dangerous baddies on our tribe, and no one wanted to take them down a peg? I mean, maybe we should have targeted them instead of Bree." - Vyse_

Zod placed his torch by the side, and nodded, "Excellent work, team. Our weakest link is gone, and now we'll be stronger then ever. Do not lose sight of the goal, you hear?"

Olivier nodded her head, "Exactly. The weak stand no hope in this competition."

"_I respect Zod as a leader. We both have the military backgrounds, and even though he has a gruff and rough personality, his leadership skills are well-defined. If I can't be the one leading the tribe, I am glad he is." - Olivier_

Vyse stepped in, "I just hope that my decision isn't going to cost me."

Zod shrugged, "Worry not yourself, Vyse. I would worry about your friend over there." He was referring to NiGHTS.

"And then when a puzzle comes your way, it's all over for the Espada tribe." sneered NiGHTS, offended.

"Please, we have Quan Chi, a sorcerer," replied Zod, "If he can't do it, then no one can. Hah ha!"

"_I feel like Zod has found his nitch in the tribe, and he's certainly arrogant about it too. He's pretty much called me to be the next to go, and I'm going to fight to stay. We may have been on the outside, but we're not quitters." - NiGHTS_

After everything had settled down, and people had gone to bed, the only players up at the moment were Stryker and Olivier, keeping the fire going.

"I like the move we made last night," noted Stryker, "We weeded out the weak, and broke any chances of a Sega domination."

"_With Ulala gone, if we, for whatever reason, have to go to another vote, I think we should either vote Bree off, or go for a villain. Now its their turn to lose a member, because I didn't come out here for 39 days to watch another villain win this game. Time for some action." - Stryker_

"Listen, if you, me, or Zod leave, this tribe will never survive again," noted Olivier, "We need to stay to keep Espada going, understand."

Stryker nodded, "Oh, I'm with you on that. Vyse and Lobo too, to some extent. I think the ones we should look at are Quan Chi and Bree. I would personally like to see Quan Chi go next."

"I believe I have established a good trust with Zod. Perhaps he's willing to let Quan Chi go if we lose another challenge? I'm not saying that's a possibility, just a chance." suggested Olivier.

"Not saying I like Zod, but if he's willing to vote him off, then by all means, attempt it." agreed Stryker.

"_Olivier and I do have a small little alliance, and she wants to bring in Zod, because of their similar backgrounds. Honestly, I'm not going to trust Zod with my life. But I'm sure Olivier will keep me in the know if things go haywire." - Stryker_

– – – – –

La Flor Day 4

It was early in the morning, and Galaxo and Christian were talking around the fire, making rice and mushrooms for the morning.

"Mushroom soup, perhaps?" suggested Christian when Galaxo asked what kind of foods they could make, "It sounds quite a stretch, but I'm sure it's possible."

"_There's plenty of vegetation in the Mushroom Hills, and thankfully have the 'nature dictionary' as I like to call it in the form of Fluttershy. She's very knowledgeable about the environment, so we're able to know what's a poisonous mushroom, and what's not. Very handy at this stage." - Christian_

"I just hope I don't get sick of mushrooms by the time I'm out of here. I see them enough from my home world." muttered Galaxo.

While Christian was stirring the pot a little every so often, Galaxo spoke up, "So... what are you thinking?"

Christian shrugged, "Well, no one's came up to me yet asking for an alliance, so I'm not one to ask."

"_Back in Koopa Beach, I didn't get much of a chance to play, since we were a tribe of five and one small mistake, you were done. My mistake was not forming enough bonds, so I intend to fix that. As well as eliminate any and all threats to me." - Galaxo_

"Fluttershy is safe from the first vote, so... we have to baby her until it's time to send her home," explained Galaxo, "So what I was thinking... we take out her friend. Sabrina."

Christian chuckled softly, "That's just rude, Galaxo. Five tribal councils, and not a single one to live."

"But here's the thing," explained Galaxo, "I feel bad for her, because Cynthia was just rude and cruel to her. But she says one vote wasn't Cynthia related. Take several guesses why?"

"She's an incredible psychic." replied Christian.

Galaxo nodded, "Exactly."

"_I know Sabrina probably sees me as a threat. I mean, magic users, psychics? We don't get along very well, you know? As much as she's smart with puzzles, and useful in those challenges? I just don't see a good reason to keep a psychic around, no matter what her uses are." - Galaxo_

"Plus," continued Galaxo, "You, me, two others? Once both Sabrina and Fluttershy are gone, we have majority."

Christian nodded, shaking Galaxo's hand, "I like that plan very much."

"_My son told me before I went out here to not play both sides again to ensure my safety. That's part of the reason why I was booted in Blood vs. Water. So I have to honor my word to Galaxo, and whomever else joins us." - Christian_

Meanwhile, Jack, Kitana, and Sabrina were all down near the river washing their hands.

"Don't you see we're the underdogs here?" noted Jack, "We kicked Espada's ass yesterday, and that's a good feeling."

Kitana nodded, "Indeed. When you go up against a big strong enemy in combat, always know you have some sort of advantage. For us, it's our wits."

"_I believe La Flor can easily outwit the Espada tribe. Most of us are clever, clever individuals, while most of the Espada tribe are big, strong, muscly guys and girls. While we have our strength, we are a much stronger tribe, I feel." - Kitana_

Sabrina shrugged, "I still won't let my guard down, though. If we get too arrogant, then we lose."

Kitana nodded her head, while Jack scoffed, "Please, I've learned to keep my cockiness down. Now, it's more me trying to make my students understand how cocky they can be with their powers."

"_I have more of a purpose to play again, because I became a biotics teacher, and my students have become more then my new family to me. Listen, you $%#% with my students, you $%#% with the wrong bitch." - Jack_

After a little bit of silence, Jack spoke up, "Say, let's make a deal. The three women. If any of us are in trouble, we go to eachother, and try and defect it off."

"I like that idea, but do you think we can bring in Fluttershy?" suggested Sabrina.

"Hell no," laughed Jack, "Listen, I'm all for getting the girls together, but seriously, once she uses that idol, we don't need her."

"I'm with Jack, Sabrina. We can go farther together, anyway." nodded Kitana.

Sabrina shrugged, and continued washing her hands.

"_Sabrina and Jack are a side alliance for now. I really do not have any intentions of sticking with them, as I like the idea of working with Garrus and Galaxo more." - Kitana_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"La Flor getting your first look at the new Espada tribe. Ulala voted off at the last tribal council."

No one on La Flor really didn't seem to mind the elimination.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, three members from each tribe will be rolling a barrel from post to post. Inside the barrel will be another tribe member. That tribe member will be responsible for untying bags of sandbags from each post. Once you have all three bags, one of the three rollers will toss those sandbags into each hole. First tribe to finish, wins reward."

Jeff revealed fishing gear, and a kit.

"Fish is a key resource out here on Survivor. Both tribes are far away from an open body of water, but with a little work, you are not as far as you think. Without fish, you're left with nothing but mushrooms and rice, and that's just boring. Winning tribe can add some protein into their diet. Let's get started."

Espada

Rollers: Lobo, Stryker, Vyse

Inside Barrel: NiGHTS

Sandbags: Vyse

La Flor

Rollers: Javik, Kitana, Mega Man

Inside Barrel: Fluttershy

Sandbags: Kitana

"Survivors ready? GO!"

The rollers started to move the barrels around each and every post. When both tribes made it to the first post, NiGHTS easily untied the first group of sandbags for Espada. Fluttershy was a little dizzy to do the untying correctly, slowly La Flor down.

Eventually though, she got it done, and La Flor was able to move forward to catch up with Espada. Lobo, Vyse, and Stryker were really working hard to win this reward. Mega Man was tempted to use his jets again, but Javik told him not to bother, as it would only mess them up.

It didn't take long for La Flor to jump back in, however, as NiGHTS herself started to get a little dizzy. Fluttershy just barely managed to beat her at getting the second bag of sandbags for La Flor.

Because of NiGHTS' slow down on the bag untying, it gave La Flor more ground to cover then Espada did when Fluttershy slowed down. Fluttershy had already gotten her third and final bag of sandbags for La Flor. Kitana was now responsible for getting them in the holes.

Eventually, NiGHTS was able to untie the second bag, and Espada made a quick bee line towards their third bag, trying to keep the momentum going. Kitana was taking her time, as she believed La Flor had it made.

But Kitana wasn't really thinking how hard Espada would work to win. NiGHTS had calmed down, and managed to get the third and final bag for Espada. It would now come down to Vyse and Kitana on who could pull out a victory...

…

…

…

…

Despite Vyse's best efforts, Kitana still managed to win for La Flor.

"KITANA MAKES IT! LA FLOR WINS REWARD!"

All of La Flor hugged and cheered.

"Congratulations La Flor! For your strong efforts in today's challenge, you will be hopefully feasting on a great meal tonight. Espada, sadly, got nothing for you. I'll see both tribes for the immunity challenge. See you then."

– – – – –

La Flor Day 5

With the addition of fishing supplies, Garrus took Javik and Mega Man out for a small trek to find the ocean Jeff spoke about.

"Can't be too far from where we are. The river is hardly full of fish, and I doubt they expect us to go far." noted Garrus to the others.

Javik looked at Mega Man for a moment, and then looked back at Garrus, "Perhaps the synthetic has some sort of machine that finds water?"

Mega Man rubbed the back of his head, "I don't think I have that in my tools."

"_Today, we won another challenge, which is proving to be a surprise to me, considering the Espada tribe has all the brawn, and we're stuck with some weak ones. Thankfully, we won today's challenge, and we have somewhat of an upper hand with actual fishing supplies." - Mega Man_

"There is a trail engraved in the dirt, and we're walking on it," explained Garrus, "So it has to lead to something. The other paths lead to the water well, and challenges."

"Then let's continue our search. With any luck, we'll be able to find it!" smiled Mega Man.

Garrus nodded, and the trio continued forward. As they moved, Javik kept a close watch on Mega Man at all times.

"_In my cycle, it was the synthetics we could not destroy, and they harvested the entire galaxy, my race included. The Mega Man robot is not to be trusted. It could rebel against us at any time. So far, he has proven useful, but I know better then to entrust a synthetic." - Javik_

Moments later, Mega Man spoke up, pointing at a big body of water, "Guys, I think I can see something!"

Garrus nodded, doing a small little fist pump, "Good work. Now, shall we test that harpoon arm of yours, Mega Man?"

Mega Man nodded, and his little buster arm morphed into a harpoon arm. Javik and Garrus watched as he was put to work.

"_I like Mega Man a lot, but I know Javik doesn't. He still doesn't trust our AI on the Normandy, EDI. The Reapers, robots mind you, harvested his entire race. He's the only one living, and it's only because he managed to sleep in a pod for ten thousand years."- Garrus_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Kitana and Galaxo were boiling the water for the fish that were inevitably coming from the trio.

"Garrus and I have been talking about making an alliance," explained Kitana, "You, me, him, and a fourth person. He's thinking Christian, but I'm not too keen on him."

Galaxo nodded, "Christian can be trusted. I know it well. We're a duo, actually. We can combine into one team."

"_Kitana came up to me with the idea of making a four-person alliance. She's not too keen with Christian being in the alliance, but I think I can convince her to trust him. Once things are settling in, we'll be able to run the show here." - Galaxo_

Kitana was silent for a moment, before nodding, "I'm okay with that, but will we have the numbers to survive a vote or two?"

Galaxo nodded, "Of course. Because Mega Man is staying no matter what, so we'll just bring him along as a fifth vote. So it's either Jack, Javik, Sabrina, or Fluttershy. Well, Fluttershy is out of the question. I was thinking Sabrina."

"Why her?" asked Kitana.

"She's a psychic," explained Galaxo, "So while she will be useful in puzzles, game wise, we need to keep our ground around her. If not her, I'm fine with taking out Jack instead, but I think one or the other needs to go first."

Kitana nodded, and was slightly worried.

"_I did make a deal with Sabrina and Jack yesterday, but I'm not afraid of breaking that little deal. They might be mad, but I'm playing the game, and both of them are threats in the game. I'm willing to trust Garrus and Galaxo, who are much more trustworthy." - Kitana_

– – – – –

Espada Day 5

Zod and Olivier were walking down the water well path, on their way to fill up on water jugs. Along the way, they talked.

"Stryker was talking the other day about potentially making a three-way alliance," explained Olivier, "You, me, and him. We're the strongest on the tribe, and have the most authority."

Zod nodded, "Quite so. I like that Stryker cop. Fierce, intelligent, and a threat."

"_Olivier is a remarkable woman. She can hold her own in challenges unlike the other women, and she has her own leadership qualities that speak for themselves! We could use that little fire power in the alliance." - Zod_

"I don't think we should lose again, but if we do, is it Bree or NiGHTS going next?" asked Olivier.

Zod shrugged, "Does it matter? Although, I do have a feeling that we might need to make a big move soon. If we don't make it now, they will, and one of us will be out."

Olivier got her hopes up, "Would that mean blindsiding Quan Chi, perhaps? Take out a dangerous foe now then later?"

"Hell no!" declared Zod, "We will need him in challenges, and besides, if we want to make that bold move, we will need all the help we can get."

"...I agree." nodded Olivier.

"_Zod wants to keep Quan Chi, so I don't think I'll be able to get his help the way Stryker and I thought we could. At this point, it's either do what he wants, or just go behind his back and eliminate him. I could care less what he does if we do." - Olivier_

"If I need your vote, will you trust me, and not throw a knife in my back?" offered Zod.

Olivier nodded, smirking, "Of course, you and me, we'll run Espada to the top."

"_Olivier will need a little training to understand where my alliance is coming from. Right now, while we could eliminate a weak player like Bree or NiGHTS, if we let our guard down, a nasty blindside could hit us. So we must also consider threats like Vyse or Stryker to be safe." - Zod_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Vyse, NiGHTS, and Stryker were talking about the game while eating regular mushrooms. Just earlier, Lobo had cracked his back bench pressing one of the giant mushrooms, and Bree offered to help him.

"What did I tell him? Again, don't pick up things bigger then you." laughed Stryker.

Vyse laughed a little, "What a character, man."

"_Lobo's an interesting fellow. He does what he wants, and doesn't give a crap about anything. He's the Main Man for a reason after all, and I believe it every time he says it. That said, I do think his group of villains need to be broken up, and fast." - Vyse_

"Look, I know you were both tight with Ulala," said Stryker, "But she had to go to keep the team strong. But I think this next vote should be against the villains. In particular Quan Chi."

NiGHTS nodded, "I completely agree. While he's strong mentally, I think physically he's weaker then both Lobo or Zod."

Vyse nodded, "Yeah, I'm with you on that, NiGHTS."

"_If we can get everyone against the villains, it'll be five against three, and there would be no way for them to stop it. My only concern is Bree, since she's been with Lobo ever since like Day 3 or 4. If we tie, then it comes down to fire making, I think." - NiGHTS_

While they spoke, behind the shelter, Bree was sitting on Lobo's back. Lobo was not groaning in pain.

"So that's what they're up to.." noted Bree to herself, having just listened in to the conversation between NiGHTS, Vyse, and Stryker. She then looked down at Lobo, "By the way, could you like make a groaning noise? It'd sound more believable."

Lobo rolled his eyes, "Next time I should just do it for real."

"_Lobo and I decided to like, listen in the conversation Stryker, Vyse, and NiGHTS were having. There were some important things, and they're targeting Quan Chi. While that's good for us, I'm just not going to sit back and watch it happen, got that?" - Bree_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Both tribes nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, La Flor."

Christian did so.

"For today's challenge, one at a time, 5 members from each tribe will swim out to the other platform. Climb up the ladder, leap off the platform and try to hit the tile with your club. If you connect, a key should drop from the tile, bring it back. Once all 5 keys have been collected, 2 other members will solve a puzzle, trying to fit in the 5 keys into their respective slots. First tribe to finish wins immunity, and guaranteed safety. Losers go to tribal council, another player is voted off. Let's get started."

Espada

In order of swimming: Vyse, Stryker, Olivier, Lobo, and Zod

Puzzle: NiGHTS and Quan Chi

La Flor

In order of swimming: Garrus, Javik, Jack, Kitana, and Mega Man

Puzzle: Galaxo and Sabrina

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Vyse and Garrus were the first two to go, and they dove into the water. Vyse was more agile in the water then Garrus was, so he managed to get up to his platform first, and smashed the tile. He grabbed his key, and tagged in Stryker.

Stryker was slower then Vyse was, which gave Garrus the time to make a come back. He climbed up his ladder, and smashed the first tile for La Flor. Garrus grabbed it, and swam back to the start. He tagged in Javik.

Vyse's early lead gave Espada the edge early on in the challenge, as Stryker climbed up the ladder, and smashed the second tile for Espada. Once he returned to the start, he tagged out Olivier.

Olivier tried to swim fast as best she could, in order to pass Javik. However, Javik was not a quitter, and he managed to get the second tile for La Flor. It was pretty much no lead increase or decrease for Espada.

Jack was the third one out for La Flor, and she was doing the best she could to catch up. Olivier climbed up the ladder, and smashed the third tile for Espada. There was no slowing this tribe down. Once Olivier got back, she tagged out Lobo.

Jack climbed up the ladder, and angrily rushed for the third tile. Surprising many, she missed, and had to restart. However, she didn't have far to go. Lobo was mocking her as he swam out on his back. Both Lobo and Jack climbed up their ladders, and this time they smashed their tiles, giving La Flor their third, and Espada their fourth.

The leaders Zod and Kitana dove out into the water, and swam for the platform. Both made it up at the same time. Zod smashed the fifth and final tile for Espada. Kitana...

…

…

...missed! She had to redo it, while Zod swam back to the start with the final key. NiGHTS and Quan Chi got straight to work.

There was no arguing, as both Quan Chi and NiGHTS worked well together. Kitana managed to get the fourth key for La Flor, but there was no time for Mega Man to save the day this time.

"Done!" called NiGHTS, cheering once she had the final key in.

"Good! ESPADA WINS THEIR FIRST CHALLENGE, AND WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Espada hugged and cheered.

"This was a good day for the Espada tribe. Looks like you didn't need the fishing gear to raise your morale. Tonight, you are all safe, and no tribal council. La Flor, you face your first vote. Someone will be going home. See you all then."

– – – – –

La Flor Day 6

Not everyone was happy about losing the challenge. Jack was mainly ticked off.

"Today just wasn't our challenge." muttered Jack, tossing her stuff against the shelter wall, "We're not going to be any stronger the next time, mainly because the weak one has the $#%#ing idol."

Fluttershy whimpered and backed off.

"_I didn't, um, participate in today's challenge, but.. I don't think I would have been much help anyway. Umm... I know I am safe, because I will be using the idol. Even if I am, um, told otherwise, I will still play it." - Fluttershy_

"It's really nobody's fault, Jack," shrugged Garrus, "We'll just get them the next time. Just like old times, right?"

"To hell with the old times, Vakarian," shouted Jack, "Because she's safe, who the hell do we target? Sabrina? Christian? Galaxo? Anybody want to take a bullet for Fluttershy?"

Nobody spoke up. Everyone was pretty much ignoring Jack at this point, and were off doing their own thing.

"_I'm probably getting voted off tonight, because I know nobody likes me. Sure, I did establish a pact with Sabrina and Kitana, but #$%# they see people want me out, they'll flip on me faster then Jacob does with his girlfriends. Hah!" - Jack_

The only ones listening to Jack at all were Garrus, Javik, Sabrina, and Kitana. Javik spoke up, "Perhaps it would be wise to eliminate the synthetic."

Jack blinked, "Mega Man? Serious now, four eyes? I think that's an even worse death penalty then voting me off."

"Humans are too quick to trust the synthetics. The Garrus turian knows what I am talking about." explained Javik.

Garrus sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"_I didn't expect Javik to want to vote off Mega Man. I just don't think it's the right move now, Especially since Mega Man has saved our asses in these challenges more times then I can count. Honestly, I'm thinking Jack needs to go, just to raise morale." - Garrus_

"If voting off Mega Man means I can finally survive my first vote... then yes, let's do it." agreed Sabrina.

Jack smirked, looking at Sabrina, "Look at that, Javik, you just have to go to the ones that are desperate. Maybe Fluttershy will join in. Screw Galaxo and Christian's votes. That's all we need."

"_La Flor lost the immunity challenge, so I really, really need to find a way, any way that I can stay. Javik brings up voting off Mega Man. Perfect, just the back door I was looking for. Sure, it gets rid of a strong player, but it keeps me around." - Sabrina_

After most of them agreed to the plan, Garrus took Javik aside to talk to him.

"I know your opinion on synthetics are opposite of what we think," explained Garrus, "But we need Mega Man right now. I think it's in our best interest."

Javik shook his head, "I am only afraid the drone will rebel. Look at what happened to the Reapers."

"The Reapers were evil. Mega Man is not. Besides, I think the plan is to vote Jack off. Are you in? If you vote Mega Man, many won't trust you." explained Garrus.

"_The turian told me to let go of my hate for synthetics for once, and vote with him to eliminate the human biotic. I am not so willing to let the robot go unnoticed. Even if we keep it. It has the advantage over us. I do not even think they know it." - Javik_

Javik thought about it, before nodding, "Very well... I am fine with either of them going, but I will do what I must for me. Understand?"

Garrus nodded, "Fine by me. And listen, I have your back. Trust me."

Javik nodded, and shook Garrus' hand.

"_I believe I got through to Javik, and I hope he votes for Jack tonight. I think my alliance is safe from any surprises tonight. Fluttershy will use that idol, it will be gone, while we eliminate Jack. Two birds, one stone." - Garrus_

Later on in the day, Garrus, Kitana, Galaxo, and Christian were all discussing the vote.

"My theory is that Sabrina is feeling safe, right?" noted Galaxo, looking at Garrus, "So we should take the chance and vote her off."

"I like the idea, Galaxo, but I think it's a tad early. Right now, I think we need to vote Jack off. She's strong, but I think we'll manage without her." suggested Garrus.

Christian leaned back against the shelter, "I'm just afraid we'll end up like Mossono without her."

"Not if we try hard, right?" reminded Garrus.

"_Right now, the plan is vote Jack off, which I'm fine with and all. My main concern is that, if one remembers Forest Maze, the Mossono tribe lost every challenge after she got voted off. Garrus and Kitana had a good attitude, but we can't be too over confident." - Christian_

Kitana was silent for a moment, and then nodded, "Very well. Let's vote Jack tonight, and then we'll see about that Sabrina vote. Okay, Galaxo?"

Galaxo shrugged, "Fine by me. I just feel like we have a free opening for us. Maybe I'm just thinking too much."

"_So we're voting Jack off tonight, which I said earlier, I'm fine with, but I just am afraid of letting Sabrina off this vote. I know she's a threat, my alliance knows she's a threat, so why not her tonight, and give Jack some time to cool off?" - Galaxo_

– – – – –

The La Flor tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab a torch, dip it into the fire, and get some."

Everyone did so.

"As I'm sure you all know, fire represents your life. If you still have fire, you're in this game. When your fire is gone, so are you."

Everyone took a seat.

"So for the first two challenge, you guys were pretty good, but today you just couldn't catch up. Javik, what do you think needs to happen in order for this tribe to win every time?" asked Jeff.

"I definitely see a tribe in need of morale. We do not have as much tribe unity as one would expect out of us. Perhaps if this vote does that, we will be good to move forward." replied Javik.

Garrus nodded, looking over at him.

"Christian, how does it feel to be playing your own game, and not having to worry about your son, Matt Farmer?" asked Jeff.

"It's definitely a different game, and certainly for an old geezer like me, it's not easy. But I have the age and experience, so I know I can be useful for La Flor." replied Christian.

"Galaxo, how does the vote work for you tonight. A lot of people here haven't survived a vote, you included. So what factors in tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Definitely strategy, some tribe issues, like Javik said. I'm the type of koopa who wants to make that big move, but I also know it's too early for one." replied Galaxo.

"Mega Man, are you fitting in well with your tribe?" asked Jeff.

Mega Man nodded.

"I believe I am. I've been an incredible asset to my tribe since the moment we started the game. We got fire from me, we won challenges because of me. So I think I'm sitting in a good spot." replied Mega Man.

"Garrus, how you rate Kitana's performance as a leader so far?" asked Jeff.

"9.5 out of 10, Jeff. Even she knows she's not perfect. But I'm teaching her all the tips of the trade." replied Garrus.

Kitana nodded.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Christian, you're up."

– – –

Garrus' Vote: You've grown, but not by much. (Jack)

Jack's Vote: I have to stay alive, and if Javik wants you out that badly? $#%$ it, whatever. (Mega Man)

Javik's Vote: (says nothing as he does) (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is fin-"

Before he could finish, Fluttershy stood up from her seat, "Umm, Jeff? Could I, um... use my immunity idol? On me, please?" She gave it to him, and quickly sat back down. No one was surprised to see it happen.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Fluttershy, will not count."

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jack. (She rolled her eyes)

…

Jack. Two votes Jack.

…

Mega Man. One vote Mega Man, two votes Jack. (He was slightly surprised.)

…

…

Jack. That's three votes Jack, one vote Mega Man. (She shook her head, "Bunch of pathetic bitches.")

…

Jack. That's four votes Jack, one vote Mega Man. (Garrus nodded, looking at Javik.)

Second person voted out of Survivor Unfinished Business, Jack. That's five, that's plenty, you need to bring me your torch.

Jack shook her head, grabbing her torch with her biotics angrily as she slammed it in front of Jeff, "Get me out of here. It sickens me."

"Jack, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

"So Javik, whatever happened to hating Mega Man?" mocked Jack, "Oh hey, Kitana, Sabrina, nice to see two liars stay in the game. $#%# you all." With that said, she left, a blue biotic aura surrounding her. Mega Man looked at Javik rather questionably.

"Seemed like a straight forward vote for the La Flor tribe. Can this tribe recover from it's loss of Jack, or will be a recreation of the Mossono tribe? We will soon find out. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Jack's Final Words**

"Again, everyone votes me out of the tribe, and for what reason? The hell should I know. I'm not the one with a mentally defect brain. I wanted to win for my students, show them that I am the all powerful biotic I was meant to be, but it just... wasn't my time again. So long. Kiss eachother's asses for me."

VOTE

Jack – Kitana, Sabrina, Javik, Christian, Mega Man, Galaxo, Garrus, and Fluttershy

Mega Man – Jack

So I bet you're wondering what the triple twist is all about, regarding it on my wiki page. Well, you'll have to wait until the next episode to find out. :D

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	4. Episode 3 All Hail The Main Man!

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Zod called NiGHTS out, and told her that she was likely to be the next to go. However, Olivier and Stryker believed someone else was a bigger target; Quan Chi. Olivier planned to use her relationship with Zod to sway him to blindside Quan Chi._

_At the La Flor camp, Galaxo brought up voting off Sabrina, since Fluttershy was safe from the first vote. Christian was okay with it, and they agreed to work together, and find two other players to join them. Meanwhile, Jack made a deal with Kitana and Sabrina, hoping to cover her ground._

_At the reward challenge, La Flor once again pulled ahead of Espada, and won reward. For their reward, they won fishing gear._

_Back at camp, Mega Man, Garrus, and Javik all went out looking for the ocean. Javik was a little paranoid about Mega Man, not being fond of synthetics in general. Despite his concerns, Mega Man found the ocean easily for them. Meanwhile Galaxo found his two players when Kitana offered to join him, Christian along with Garrus._

_Back at Espada, Olivier brought up voting out Quan Chi to Zod, but Zod had other motives. While he had said NiGHTS was the next to go, he wanted to eliminate any future competition, like Vyse and Stryker. Olivier was in the middle about it, but gave her word regardless. Meanwhile, Bree and Lobo spied on Vyse, NiGHTS, and Stryker talking about voting out Quan Chi._

_At the immunity challenge, Espada defeated La Flor in a big upset, when Jack and Kitana slowed La Flor down, giving Espada it's first victory._

_Before tribal council, Jack lashed out at her tribe, a little infuriated that they had to keep their weakest player, Fluttershy. When Javik brought up voting out Mega Man, Jack and Sabrina agreed to the plan, while Kitana and Garrus were uneasy. Garrus then took Javik aside, and tried to talk him out of voting Mega Man out for now, and promised Jack would be the one going._

_At tribal council, Fluttershy played her one use only immunity idol, but she received no votes, and Jack ended up going home in an 8-1 vote. 16 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Espada: Bree, Lobo, NiGHTS, Olivier, Quan Chi, Stryker, Vyse, and Zod**

**La Flor: Christian, Fluttershy, Galaxo, Garrus, Javik, Kitana, Mega Man, and Sabrina**

– – – – –

La Flor Day 7

Sabrina was a little giddy about the last vote, as she had just survived her very first tribal council.

"_Heehee! I can't believe it! I finally made it through one single vote! Why don't you take that ego of yours, Cynthia, and go cry in your little corner. This might be a good sign to come for me, as it might be a sign that I'm going far." - Sabrina_

"Well, I guess it was Jack's turn to not survive a single tribal council," laughed Christian, patting Sabrina's back, "How'd you feel?"

"I feel fantastic. Heck, I could care less if you vote me off next, because I've made it through my one goal." joked Sabrina, laughing.

Javik perked up, looking in her direction. He nodded his head, before walking off to gather more wood.

Once Javik was out of sight, Mega Man spoke up, "But... what did Jack mean? Javik doesn't like me?"

Garrus sighed, "That's Javik for you. He doesn't trust anything that's a robot, AI, or whatever in between."

"_Javik did vote Jack out, but I don't really exactly know if he's still wanting Mega Man out, or if he's on board with whatever I want. I think it is Javik's best interest to stick with me, and not be a loose cannon." - Garrus_

"Pay him no mind, Mega Man," reassured Garrus, "You're too valuable to lose, and I think he knows it. Hence why he didn't write your name down."

Mega Man nodded, smiling softly.

"_I am not created for evil purposes. I was made for the good of mankind. Garrus did say that Javik's race was wiped out by robots, so I can completely understand where he's coming from. Heck, I think all I need to do is just one on one talk with him, and I think we can clear the air." - Mega Man_

Meanwhile, Kitana, Galaxo, and Fluttershy were talking down by a field of mushrooms.

"Were you really that worried that you were going home?" asked Kitana, looking at Fluttershy.

"Oh, um, well.. kind of. I just.. well, wanted to feel safe." said Fluttershy, softly.

Galaxo shrugged, "If you feel that insecure about your position, it won't be easy trying to find people to trust you."

"_Fluttershy has been useful so far... in the camp life of the game. In challenges... it's easy to find the most mundane things for her to do. We're giving her a chance, but she's not going to have much playtime. I know... I played with an eyeball on my tribe, physically the WEAKEST player ever." - Galaxo_

Fluttershy nodded, "I know.. but the least I can do is, um, be helpful around camp. I really don't know much about the.. game, really well. I just do what everyone tells me.."

"It's better to be a pawn, then to not do anything at all." nodded Kitana, smiling at her.

"_Strategy? Well, um... I don't really have a, err, strategy. I just want to have a good time, and, um... be helpful to my tribe, and make friends. I tried my hoof at strategy in, um, Redemption Island, but I didn't really do so well." - Fluttershy_

– – – – –

Espada Day 7

Bree was sitting next to an ill-looking Lobo in the shelter. She looked concerned, but Lobo didn't seem to have much worry on his face at all.

"I told you not to eat those mushrooms, man," shrugged Bree, "Now look at you."

Lobo rolled his pure red eyes, "I told you already, babe, I'll be fine. Let me rest for a few hours, and it'll go away. Can't die anyway."

"_Eh, the effects of eating those poisonous mushrooms seem to be kicking in right about now. But what do I care? Unlike most of these guys, I'll just beat the symptoms in a few hours. Not a huge deal for the Main Man." - Lobo_

"Huh, is that so? I figured that you die, and then come back to life just like that." replied Bree.

"Much more complicated then that. Heck, I got sick in Prison Island after eating raw fish. Still survived to kick ass, didn't I?" smirked Lobo.

Bree nodded, "Fair enough.. so what's the plan? There's a plan to oust Quan Chi. I don't think we'll have the numbers, dude."

"Listen, Zod's getting Olivier with us. He'll be safe in no time at all." shrugged Lobo.

"_At this point, I could really care less if Quan Chi or Zod get a blindside, but really, that will effect me in the long run. Lobo and I might need to jump ship if we get caught ON the sinking ship." - Bree_

Bree nodded, and left the shelter to leave Lobo by himself to recover. Meanwhile, NiGHTS and Vyse were out on a fishing hunt. While they didn't have all the stuff to fish, they did have a spear hand made by Zod and Olivier.

"Are you feeling good about the plan we made?" asked Vyse.

NiGHTS shook her head, "Not really, more that I think about it. While it's good to take out the villains, it keeps people in the that, otherwise, would be against us if not for them. I mean, what are the odds that Stryker and Olivier won't stick with us after they're all gone?"

"_A tribe swap is likely coming down the road. While not as often as my season was, a tribal swap can change a lot of loyalties. I think it's more likely the villains will be messed up by the swap, but Olivier and Stryker? They might make it to the merge with new allies, and that worries me." - NiGHTS_

"I have my faith in Stryker, but Olivier I'm not too sure about," replied Vyse, "The thing is, I don't think we should keep Quan Chi and take one or the other out. He has to go no matter what."

NiGHTS, "No, I agree about that, I'm just saying after he's gone, you know? I might just be freaking out a little, since we started off on the wrong foot, but... well, you know."

"_Stryker did have a small bond with Garrus prior to the pick 'em at the beginning of the game, so there is a slight chance Stryker could go over to Garrus if he's not feeling comfortable with us. Olivier has Zod, so she's a huge wild card right now, compared to Stryker." - Vyse_

"I'd say, for now? We keep to the plan, vote Quan Chi, and hopefully we don't get any major surprises." smiled Vyse, giving her a thumbs up.

NiGHTS smiled back, before looking back towards camp, "I just hope we can manage to hang in there. We've lost two challenges already."

Vyse nodded, and the two of them continued their trek to get some fish before the challenge.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Espada getting your first look at the new La Flor tribe. Jack voted off at the last tribal council."

They were quite shocked to see her leave so soon. Lobo laughed.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, five tribe members will be hooked together, carrying heavy bags of sand. You will be running around a small circular track in the water. At any point in the race, you can go and drop out, and let your tribe move on, but you must give your weight to someone else. Your goal is to catch up to the other tribe, and knock them over. First tribe to do so, wins reward."

Jeff revealed pillows, blankets, tarp, and a hammock.

"Comfort items! Always a blessing to be warm at night, and out here, despite the mushrooms acting as a canopy, a tarp would be even better. Let's get started."

Espada

Running: Lobo, Zod, Stryker, Vyse, and Olivier

La Flor

Running: Mega Man, Garrus, Kitana, Javik, and Galaxo

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both tribes starting running off around the track. The water up to their knees would slow them down, but with enough determination, they would be able to make it. Espada had the bigger, stronger guys hauling their tribe, while La Flor had to compensate for losing Jack at the last vote, who would have no doubt helped them here.

Espada was making some ground when the first two people dropped; ironically both the leaders. Kitana was strong, but she could not keep up with the rest of her tribe. She gave her weight to Mega Man. Zod's old bones were not adjusting well to the weight, coupled with the knee high water, and he was not helpful. He gave his weight to Lobo.

Despite their removals, Espada was still gaining more and more ground over La Flor. Mega Man and Garrus were working the best they could to catch up. The next two to drop out were Olivier for Espada, who gave her weight to Stryker, and Javik for La Flor, who like Kitana gave his weight to Mega Man.

Mega Man kicked on his jet boots again, and helped Garrus and Galaxo catch up to Espada, at least half way through. Espada was amazed at how well La Flor was doing to catch up. Lobo would not give up, and called all the shots to ensure a win for Espada. Another two players dropped out; Mega Man did not like the water, and despite his work, could not focus after a good amount of jetting. He gave all three weights to Galaxo. For Espada, Stryker could not hold on any longer, and gave his weights to Vyse.

Both tribes did their best to catch up to the other. Garrus and Galaxo had an upper hand thanks to Mega Man, and for Espada, they were trying their best to catch up.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Mega Man's work paid off when Garrus tackled Vyse from behind.

"LA FLOR WINS REWARD!"

All of La Flor hugged and cheered.

"Another excellent come back from the La Flor tribe, and yet again, it was all thanks to Mega Man. He's pulled you guys out of a lot of bad spots. Thanks to your win, you will have a nice night of comfort, and maybe a good night's sleep to go with it. Espada, nothing for you tonight. Grab your stuff, and head on back to camp. See you all for the next immunity challenge."

– – – – –

La Flor Day 8

Jeff was absolutely right, for the previous night was one of the best nights for the La Flor tribe in eight days. Christian woke up, and stretched out his limbs after he woke up.

"_Best night in the Mushroom Hills since we got here, and I have to tell you, it was great. We pulled out yet another win, and I think we're proving to be the underdogs in this battle between us and Espada. They have the stronger guys, and we have the weaker guys here." - Christian_

Javik and Garrus were tending to the fire, and Garrus watched Mega Man walk out towards the ocean trail to go get fish. He nodded, and looked at Javik, "You see how impressive Mega Man was today, didn't you?"

Javik didn't respond, simply nodded his head.

"Perhaps you should go and give him a good pat on the back," suggested Garrus, "It'd be good for the team morale. Not to mention, it'll clear the air between you two."

"_La Flor really doesn't have many problems... Javik and Mega Man are really the only problem I can think of. But the more and more Mega Man wins for our tribe, the more I think Javik will learn to respect him. That's just how he works." - Garrus_

"There was never anything between us," replied Javik, "He is simply a synthetic. But if it pleases you, I will go and talk to him. Besides, if we were to lose right now, he would not be the one I put down on the paper."

"Who would that one be?" asked Garrus.

"The psychic. She has given up. It clearly showed after we returned from the tribal council." replied Javik.

"_When we returned from the tribal council, the psychic, Sabrina, announced that she was fine with getting voted off, since she had accomplished her goal. If that is her way of telling a joke, it may just cost her a million dollars." - Javik_

"Well, I won't lie to you, but I think Sabrina's name has been thrown around, so that might happen.." shrugged Garrus.

Javik nodded, and left the area. He followed down the ocean path, and caught up to Mega Man, who had his harpoon arm out and ready to fish with.

Javik spoke up, which caused Mega Man to jump a little, "Your skills are way beyond normal human or alien capacities, synthetic."

He looked behind him, and was relived to see it was Javik, but still a little worried, "Huh..? Oh, well, um... thank you. I actually did want to talk to you."

"As did I. If it seemed like I was after you, you can rest assured I am not." confessed Javik.

"Oh... well that's good to hear." smiled Mega Man.

"_Javik came over, and made me feel a little comfortable about where he stood in the tribe. It's good to see him say that, but do I trust it, not so sure, really." - Mega Man_

"You have proven to be a warrior in challenges, and in desperate times, you will be needed," explained Javik, "We do need the likes of the pony and the psychic gone soon."

Mega Man nodded, "Yeah, I mean, like Fluttershy and Sabrina, but there's... really no one we can vote off to make the team better, you know?"

"The psychic did say she didn't mind being voted off... is that a sign she's ready to go home?" suggested Javik.

Mega Man nodded, "Sounds like it, almost."

"_I made my amends with the synthetic, but we must eliminate him once there are few targets left to go. The ones I have in mind are the psychic, the pony, and then the old man. Once they are all gone, surely they will recognize the synthetic as a threat." - Javik_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Sabrina and Fluttershy were separating all the mushrooms into the non-poisonous and poisonous categories.

"You seem to know so much." smiled Sabrina.

"Oh, um... it's just what I do. Nature is my thing. Animals, plants, but mostly animals." smiled Fluttershy, shyly.

"_Fluttershy is one of my only allies in the game, along with Kitana. Kitana's not entirely fond of keeping her around, which I totally understand. I can sense, as well, that I could be a target just as well. I just want to make the merge phase. There I can make my best moves." - Sabrina_

– – – – –

Espada Day 8

Behind one of the giant mushrooms, Quan Chi, Zod, and Lobo were having a chat about the one use idol Quan Chi had.

"Weren't we like... just going to use it to trick someone?" shrugged Lobo, yawning.

Quan Chi nodded, "Yes, but... didn't you tell us that there's a power struggle going on right now?"

Lobo nodded, "Yeah, what of it?"

"_There's really no way for me to play this game without a target constantly following me everywhere I simply go. Lobo told us that he and Bree had... overheard a conversation that involved voting me off. Because our position is being threatened, our strategy has to change." - Quan Chi_

Zod looked at Lobo sternly, "Have you no mind of your own? If we don't do anything, Quan Chi will be the target. We do have Olivier and Bree, but I am worried, because Olivier wants you to go."

"I figured as such. She was never too fond of me at the beginning." replied Quan Chi, not surprised.

"How come I'm the only one that finds someone loyal, meanwhile, you guys just find people willing to slay the rest of us?" muttered Lobo.

"_So there's one side of the tribe that wants Quan Chi out, and that would be Stryker, Vyse, NiGHTS, and Olivier. The rest of us dweebs are stuck on the other end. The Main Man knows what this means. We either tie, and risk it, or someone flips." - Lobo_

"If we lose today's challenge," explained Zod, "Bring that idol to tribal council. Scare them into not voting for you. It's your only hope."

"Yet we only have one chance. The minute I do not use it, they will know I'm merely bluffing." replied Quan Chi.

Zod shrugged, "So what? Who cares? If someone flips, then you're safe. Simple as that!"

"And then they flip the vote and point the shotgun at me or Zod. Game over." snarked Lobo.

"_These people aren't dummies, and yet that's what Zod thinks. I get the whole 'they'll kneel before us' schtick, but it gets old after saying it day after day, and nothing changes. Come on, you bastiches. Use your brains. You got this far in your life using them, as it is." - Lobo_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Stryker and Bree were laying down in the shelter, taking a break after working.

"What's up? Haven't really gotten a chance to talk to you yet." said Stryker, looking over at her.

Bree shrugged, "Just haven't had to time, dude. Usually my time is just... hanging out with the bad boys, and trying to fit in."

"_I get along with everyone on this tribe, man, I mean.. I feel like the only people I haven't really gotten to know well are Stryker, Quan Chi, and... I guess NiGHTS. We've only had like... one conversation. So it's whatevs." - Bree_

"Well, gotta get in close to make it far," laughed Stryker, before clearing his throats, "Look... I understand where you're coming from. But I think most of us are voting Quan Chi if we lose."

Bree nodded, "So I've been hearing."

"So... if you stick with the villains, it's 4 against 4. If you flip, you can avoid being in the minority if the tiebreaker goes against you." offered Stryker.

"_Bree's the wild card. She's pretty much been Lobo's sidekick since the game began, and that's all she's done. At this point, she can save herself by turning on the villains, and avoid being picked off." - Stryker_

Bree sighed a little bit, nodding her head, "I can see the disadvantages and advantages... I mean, the tiebreaker is fire making, I'm sure. Too early for that purple rock."

Stryker shrugged, "I ain't much of a risk taker, I'll say that much. But... just think about it, Bree. Your fate is in your hands after all."

Bree nodded, agreeing with his words.

"_Do I flip? Do I betray the Main Man? Dude, I have no idea at this point. I hope we win immunity, because I want to wait on this decision just a little bit longer. Hey, this is my first time, sort of, playing the game. Don't blame me for newbie mistakes, man." - Bree_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Both tribes nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Espada."

NiGHTS did so.

"For today's challenge, one player will be lifted into the air, hanging out in the ocean. You should pick your lightest player. Four other tribe members will be holding onto a rope that keeps that player up in the air. Every 30 minutes, you must drop someone out until we're down to one player. First tribe to let go, loses immunity, and the other tribe wins immunity. Let's get started."

Espada

Hanging out at sea: NiGHTS

Holding the rope: Lobo, Stryker, Vyse, and Zod

La Flor

Hanging out at sea: Fluttershy

Holding the rope: Garrus, Javik, Kitana, and Mega Man

"This challenge has begun..."

– 30 minutes in... –

Everyone was holding on as best as they could. NiGHTS and Fluttershy really didn't have to do much in this challenge, and simply just hung on in the air while their tribe members worked.

"Immunity is no joke, everyone is in it to win it. But sadly, someone has to let go now."

For Espada, Vyse let go, while for La Flor, Javik decided to let go.

Javik letting go made La Flor lose a lot of strength. Fluttershy was heavier then NiGHTS was, and for that reason, it gave La Flor more of a challenge. Espada was also struggling, but Lobo and Stryker were hanging in there.

– 1 hour in... –

"Time to let someone go now."

The next two to drop out were Zod and Kitana, leaving Lobo, Stryker, Garrus, and Mega Man doing all the work for their tribes.

Mega Man and Garrus pulled a little bit harder, and they were managing a little bit better now that Kitana left. As for Espada, they were now the ones struggling. Stryker was not as strong as either Garrus or Mega Man.

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in... –

"Choose wisely now. Someone has to let go, and it'll all come down to the final person."

Stryker and Garrus were the ones to drop out, leaving it solely up to Mega Man and Lobo now to win immunity.

Lobo's muscles were straining big time, but he showed no signs of giving up. Mega Man was strong, but not by physical standards. He relied on his gadgets more, so it was going to really show if he was strong enough to beat one of the strongest players in the game.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

…Fluttershy was the one who fell into the water.

"Mega Man lets go! LOBO WINS IMMUNITY FOR ESPADA!"

All of Espada hugged and cheered, while Lobo shouted out, "ALL HAIL THE MAIN MAN, BABY! WOOO HOOO!"

"Great job for Lobo! You managed to win immunity for the Espada tribe, and I think they all thank you for it. Good job guys, no tribal council. La Flor, another loss, another vote. Someone is going home. I'll see you all at tribal council."

– – – – –

La Flor Day 9

After losing their second immunity challenge in a row, the alliance of Kitana, Garrus, Christian, and Galaxo all had to decide who was leaving tonight.

"Mega Man's not going anywhere," explained Garrus, "So we're keeping him. So.. it's between Javik, Sabrina, and Fluttershy tonight. Who can we afford to lose?"

"_At this point, there's me, Kitana, Galaxo, and Christian. We all formed an alliance, and we agreed to stick to it as much as we can. With Mega Man being our strongest and needing him, it comes down to the other three." - Garrus_

"Like I said before, I think our best bet is Sabrina," replied Galaxo, "Being a psychic, she'll be able to predict our moves at the drop of a hat."

Christian nodded, "I like that idea, but I think, two immunities in a row? Gotta say Fluttershy tonight. She's helped us so far in camp, but when we get down to fewer numbers, she'll have to compete. That might not be good."

"_Right now, I'm sticking to my guns, and staying with this alliance of four. I know a few roadblocks might come down the line, but right now, it's us four to the end. The problem is just... figuring out who to cut next?" - Christian_

"Both are good options tonight," agreed Garrus, before turning to look at Kitana, "What do you think?"

Kitana looked up at his alliance, "I think the best option would have to be Javik. He's one of the oldest, very set in his ways... we're not at a point where Fluttershy could be a waste of space, so... just throwing in my two cents."

"_My real reason for targeting Javik is to eliminate any potential relationships between him and Garrus. While I trust Garrus immensely, I do want Javik out of the way so that he's not worrying about anything on the side." - Kitana_

Christian nodded, "I can see that. But hey, that makes me the oldest guy here." He laughed in a teasing manner.

"I see your point, Kitana," nodded Galaxo, "I'm all for it. Should be Sabrina, but I'll go with the team if it's for Javik."

Garrus didn't say anything, but he nodded his head in agreement. After agreeing to the plan, Kitana went off to go tell Sabrina and Fluttershy.

"_Damn it. I wasn't really expecting to have to vote Javik out this early. I did offer him my word, and it doesn't look like I'll be able to turn it around. Well this will be one of many broken promises anyway, so... time to play the game." - Garrus_

Meanwhile, sitting around the fire, Javik was tending to the fire, minding his own business. Mega Man walked up to greet him, sitting down from the opposite end of him.

"Anything you need, robot?" asked Javik, not looking up to see him.

"_I really appreicate Javik and I clearing the air, and he's respected my power. However... I think it's best for the team he leaves tonight. I mean, I need to watch for my back, and he's the only one that might be after me. Clearing the air doesn't exactly mean we're not allies in the game." - Mega Man_

Mega Man sighed, "You know, I just wanted to tell you that it was good to settle our differences for now, but... we lost two in a row. I need to look out for my best interests, so..."

"You are voting for me, tonight?" asked Javik.

Mega Man nodded, "Yeah... I'm sorry. I'm only telling you this because, I heard from Sabrina that it's close to majority."

Javik caught attention of that quote, and shook his head in slight disappointment.

"_The robot had the nerve to tell me that I was the one going home. Mistake if I ever believed one. Synthetics are only out for themselves, no regards to the ones that built them. It will be one final stand, but I will do whatever it takes to beat him." - Javik_

"Sorry.." frowned Mega Man, looking up at Javik as he got from his seat.

"Do not worry. It is not your fault. Your programing merely tells you to be honest. Too honest." replied Javik sternly, before leaving the area. Mega Man sighed, and continued stirring the rice that Javik left unattended.

A few minutes later, Javik and Garrus were talking behind one of the giant mushrooms.

"Tell me, turian," began Javik, "Is my name up for the tribal council, tonight?"

Garrus nodded his head, sighing a little, "And I hate to be the one to tell you. If it's majority, I can't really turn the tribe around."

"_So I confessed to Javik about the fact that he was likely the one going home tonight. Dang did I feel like a jackass, but there was no secret hiding it. I rather be the one to tell him, rather then it being at tribal council." - Garrus_

"So you go back on your word?" asked Javik.

Garrus shook his head, "No, Javik, I... damn it. Look, there's nothing I can do. If I vote to keep you, I look like a moron. I'm sorry, your fate is out of my hands."

Javik stood there in silence, his four eyes staring at Garrus sternly, before walking off, "Very well, then."

"_You cannot tempt your fate, you can only decide it. Tonight, it appears I stand no shot at surviving. However, I will do what I can at the tribal council to get the robot out. It will be my last stand." - Javik_

– – – – –

The La Flor tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Another loss, another day at tribal council. Sabrina, how did it feel to finally survive your first ever tribal council?" asked Jeff.

"Jeff, you have no idea what the feeling was like. Part of me was like... 'Suck it Cynthia!', and another part of me was... 'Now what?'. I made it pass vote number 1. Now can I make it to the Top 3? We'll see." replied Sabrina.

"Javik, last tribal council, Jack got voted out. Did her leaving put this tribe in a bad spot?" asked Jeff.

Javik nodded.

"You could say so. She was strong, but her mind said otherwise. We would have won the last immunity if we had her, but we must pay for our consequences." replied Javik.

"Christian, being one of the oldest here, how concerned are you that it could be you tonight?" asked Jeff.

"There's always this part of me that thinks that the tribe will turn around and blindside me. I'm the old man, but as you and my son know, that's far from the truth." replied Christian.

"We believe in you, Christian." smiled Fluttershy, softly, looking at him.

Christian nodded, smiling back at her.

"Garrus, tough vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

Garrus sighed.

"One of the first, Jeff." replied Garrus.

Javik's expression twitched.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Sabrina, you're up."

– – –

Garrus' Vote: Sorry, old friend, but I have to go with the tribe. (Javik)

Javik's Vote: (says nothing as he votes) (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Mega Man. (He nodded, looking over at Javik with a frown.)

…

Javik. One vote Javik, one vote Mega Man.

…

…

Javik. Two votes Javik, one vote Mega Man. (He nodded his head, arms crossed.)

…

Javik. Three votes Javik, one vote Mega Man.

…

…

Javik. That's four votes Javik. (He was grabbing his things, no point in waiting.)

Third person voted out of Survivor Unfinished Business, Javik. That's five, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch.

Javik nodded, bringing his torch over to Jeff without saying much of anything.

"Javik, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Javik nodded, giving a nod to his former tribe before leaving the area.

"Another simple, easy vote. How many losses will it take for the La Flor tribe to make a big move? The time is only shortening, and I'm sure, sometime down the road, the stakes will triple. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Javik's Final Words**

"The chance to play this game again only came to be because I was searching for new opportunities. I do not believe the La Flor tribe has the strength to win the next competition. Perhaps they would be holding strong if they sacrificed the weak. I now return to my home, and continue surviving."

VOTE

Javik – Kitana, Sabrina, Christian, Mega Man, Galaxo, Garrus, and Fluttershy

Mega Man – Javik

So the next episode will make the triple twist happen. So how will it work?

Well, the name says it all. The tribes will triple up. Three tribes will be competing against eachother after Day 10.

How does that come to be, well, Kitana and Zod will have to choose 2-3 players (2 for La Flor, 3 for Espada), to go to an island for some 'negotiations' for a supposed reward challenge.

Ultimately, it only makes a third tribe out of the players chosen, making it 5 vs 5 vs 5. Kitana and Zod cannot be chosen, so they will stay on their tribes. The only confirmed player I will say, at this point, that will be on the new tribe, is Stryker.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	5. Episode 4 The Triple Twist

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Jack out of the game, Sabrina felt happy about surviving her very first tribal council. Mega Man was feeling a little worried about Javik, since Jack mentioned he didn't like him. Garrus told him not to worry, seeing as though they wouldn't be voting off Mega Man anytime soon._

_At Espada, while Bree tended to a slightly sick Lobo, NiGHTS and Vyse talked about the upcoming future of the game. NiGHTS was concerned that Olivier couldn't be trusted, and was probably going to stick with the much stronger Zod, Lobo, and Quan Chi alliance to keep herself in the game. Vyse told her not to worry, as he was sure Olivier was solid._

_At the reward challenge, once again, La Flor pulled out another victory, winning comfort items, and a tarp to go along with it._

_The morning after, Garrus suggested to Javik to apologize to Mega Man, and clear the air between the two of them. Javik agreed, seeing that Mega Man, despite being a synthetic, was a warrior in challenges. Javik and Mega Man made a little amends, and agreed to set aside their differences._

_Over at Espada, Zod changed the plans regarding the hidden immunity idol Quan Chi had. Concerned he was in danger, thanks to Lobo, Quan Chi's new plan was to wear the idol to bluff them. However, Lobo thought this would only endanger him or Zod. Meanwhile, Stryker talked with Bree to try and convince her to flip._

_At the immunity challenge, it came down to Lobo for Espada, and Mega Man for La Flor. In the end, brawn defeated the robot, and Espada walked away with another victory._

_Before tribal council, the alliance of Garrus, Galaxo, Kitana, and Christian were all unsure about whether to vote off Sabrina, Fluttershy, or Javik. Ultimately, they agreed on Javik, despite Garrus' concerns. After Mega Man told Javik he was likely voting him out, with majority, it made Javik paranoid, and asked Garrus about his safety. Garrus straight up told him he was in danger, and that he should work to save himself._

_At tribal council, Javik accepted his fate, and became the third person to leave Survivor Unfinished Business. The past 9 days have been a breeze, but now the 15 remaining players must face their biggest twist yet; the Triple Twist. 15 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Espada: Bree, Lobo, NiGHTS, Olivier, Quan Chi, Stryker, Vyse, and Zod**

**La Flor: Christian, Fluttershy, Galaxo, Garrus, Kitana, Mega Man, and Sabrina**

– – – – –

La Flor Day 10

With Javik out of the game, Garrus felt a sense of loneliness, but kept his composure.

"_Javik's gone, and that means I have nobody I know from my daily life left in the game. To be fair, it's probably better for my game that both Javik and Jack were gone. It basically means I'm able to worry about me now, and not have to worry that my past relations will hurt me." - Garrus_

Garrus and Kitana walked down the path leading to Fluttershy's mushroom orchard she made. Along the way, they spoke about the next move.

"We need to start winning challenges," explained Garrus, "Eventually we're going to come to a point where they're kicking our asses so badly that we won't even stand a shot."

Kitana nodded her head, "Agreed. That's why Fluttershy goes next. As much as she provides with her knowledge, we're losing because of her."

"_Fluttershy has been helpful to the tribe, but in challenges, eventually we will come to a point where she has to help us, and she won't be very much help at all. Sabrina and her are likely on the chopping block, and I need to keep Sabrina around for my game." - Kitana_

Garrus shrugged, "I don't know, but I think I'm about to jump on the bandwagon of voting Sabrina off. Galaxo and Christian make strong points about her. If you didn't make that deal with her, you'd have the same opinion."

"I understand that, but my theory is that as long as she's loyal, she won't turn on us." reminded Kitana.

"Won't turn on you, you mean. The rest of us, not so sure," replied Garrus, "Her only other ally is Fluttershy. Other then Mega Man, who will she suggest?"

"Christian, maybe?" shrugged Kitana.

Garrus sighed, "I'm sorry, Kitana. We made this alliance, and we oughta stick to it. I made my loss in Javik for the alliance. Perhaps you can do the same with Sabrina?"

"_Kitana and Sabrina are close, but let's face it. Would you rather keep her in the game, or Christian or Fluttershy? Those two aren't threats... and Sabrina is. We're at the point now where we need to make bold moves. Do we take out this person.. or that person..? All part of the game." - Garrus_

Kitana nodded, "I know that... and I trust you Garrus. Galaxo too. Christian is my only concern right now. He's proven to be loyal so far... so we'll see how it goes. I still think we should send Fluttershy home next."

Garrus nodded, and shook Kitana's hand, before continuing for the mushroom orchard.

Meanwhile, back at camp, Christian was helping Sabrina and Fluttershy prepare breakfast.

"I'm not much of a chef, so don't mind me if I make a mistake here or there." laughed Christian.

"Don't worry," reassured Fluttershy, "It's not, um... that hard to make a mistake with rice."

"_So, um... Day 10, huh? Wow, that's kind of, um... amazing. I did say the same thing when I was in Redemption Island, too. I just figured I would be a burden, and so far I haven't been. But I think, um... it's because of Jack and Javik's attitude." - Fluttershy_

"We have a challenge coming up," explained Sabrina, who was meditating to the side, "So we must be prepared and ready for anything."

Christian nodded, "And I agree with you both on that. And hey... I've got your backs if anything happens, okay? I'm predicting a tribe swap eventually, and... without allies we're toast if we're alone."

Sabrina nodded, "I can live with that decision."

"I would love that Christian. But, um... I just hope it's not too troubling on your end." replied Fluttershy, looking down a little.

Christian shook his head, "Nah, that's completely fine with me. Hey, listen here, you've been a big help around camp. You and I are not the strongest, but we have that charm, right?"

Fluttershy nodded, keeping her head down and her pink mane in front of her face to avoid her blush from being seen, "Okay.."

"_Fluttershy and Sabrina are both good people, and sadly they're the next two to go. However, we're nearing the possibility of a tribal swap. Maybe I'm wrong, but if I'm not, I need my bases covered just in case I'm away from my alliance." - Christian_

– – – – –

Espada Day 10

Down by the river, Olivier, Vyse, and NiGHTS were all having a chat about the upcoming days.

"We just need to know where you stand," explained Vyse, "I mean... we started this game at the bottom, right?"

Olivier nodded, "And you should feel a little worried. I would be too, in your shoes."

"_NiGHTS was getting just a little bit worried about Olivier not sticking to her word. I know I can trust Stryker, and he's doing his best to get Bree to flip. If we get both Bree and Olivier on our side, we're 5 against 3, and we're set for a few tribals." - Vyse_

"I know it sounds a little early, but now is better then not at all, right?" reminded NiGHTS.

Olivier nodded, "I know that. But I want a strong team, and so far we've proven that. To arrogantly vote those three out will be heavy damage."

"_I've been having some doubts lately. While I do want to see Quan Chi out of this game, I am worried about where our tribe will stand afterwards. We have been dominating in challenges, but we do have players like NiGHTS and Bree on our tribe, that would otherwise be worthless in challenges." - Olivier_

Vyse shook his head, "It's not that bad of a thought, Olivier. I mean, this is the pre merge. If you betray Zod, he'll likely follow Quan Chi out the door. They can't ruin your shot to win then."

NiGHTS nodded at his words, "He's right. The only time you should remain loyal to an alliance is at the merge. At the beginning, it's nice to find an alliance you're comfortable with, and then stick to it."

"I will think about it, you two," nodded Olivier, "Quan Chi is still a threat, and I want him out, but... there's still time to think." She nodded once more, and left the area.

"_I do hope that Olivier and Bree see the light, and vote these villains out one by one. I mean... The position I'm in is not good, and if we do succeed in this plan, my fate and Vyse's fate might turn out a lot differently." - NiGHTS_

Meanwhile, Zod and Quan Chi were returning from collecting tree mail. Quan Chi was greatly intrigued by this tree mail.

"This sounds... very interesting, wouldn't you say, general?" noted Quan Chi.

Zod nodded, scratching his little goatee, "Why yes indeed! But don't assume the obvious."

"_Today, tree mail told me, as leader, that I needed to send three members of Espada to participate in the reward challenge. At first, Quan Chi assumed a tribal swap. However, that seems too obvious! Besides, there's 15 left in the game. We won't be even!" - Zod_

Zod gathered everyone in Espada and read them the tree mail. After doing so, he spoke up, "We will need some brawn in this challenge. Main Man, you're up."

Lobo was still in the shelter as Zod spoke, but he seemed to of heard Zod, as he shouted a "Kay!" from where he was.

Stryker spoke up, "You know what, I think I would like to go today. If we're going to win at least one reward, might as well be this one."

"_We're one up on La Flor, and quite frankly it's because we have the stronger players. Once we removed Ulala from the tribe, we managed to win everything. As Olivier put it, La Flor has crap players like Christian, Fluttershy, and Sabrina. They've got nothing on us." - Stryker_

"Very well. That makes Lobo and Stryker. One more." commanded Zod.

"I would volunteer, but we have enough power as it is," shrugged Olivier, "So how about someone like NiGHTS, Quan Chi, or Bree? For anything puzzle related that is?"

"I'm up for it, if nobody else is." shrugged Bree, raising her hand.

"Very well," agreed Zod, "Bree, Lobo, and Stryker. They want you to head out as soon as possible."

Lobo grumbled, slouching out of bed, "Man, I ain't ready for this." He then grabbed the map from Zod, slipped on his blue buff, and followed Stryker and Bree out.

– – – – –

La Flor Day 10

Kitana was reading the same note Zod had to her La Flor tribe. Instead of 3 players, Kitana only had to send two people out.

"Two people..." commented Garrus, looking over the rest of the tribe. Everyone had gathered around Kitana, as she explained everything.

Christian shrugged, and raised his hand, "I volunteer. I mean, I just want to prove my worth to you guys, so give me the chance?"

Kitana nodded, and smiled, "We trust you, Christian. Do your best. Now... I predict this will be mental. So... Galaxo? Sabrina?"

Galaxo nodded, "I would love to go, but if Sabrina wishes to go as well, I see no objections."

"Actually, I would like to go. Thank you." nodded Sabrina, looking at Galaxo before standing up from her spot, "Besides, magic can only do so much in a puzzle. Leave it to the psychic." This comment irritated Galaxo.

Kitana nodded, giving the map to Sabrina, "Christian and Sabrina. Very well, the tree mail stated they want you to go as soon as possible."

Both Christian and Sabrina nodded, and made their way towards the location on the map.

"_Magic can only do so much? What should I take from that comment? I was on the brains tribe in my season for a reason, and for her to snub me off like that... just rubs me the wrong way. At first, I was okay with keeping her around, but now? Nope. Not happening. And I think the tribe is starting to agree with me." - Galaxo_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All five chosen players arrived at the beach. It was located on a circular shaped island with a giant blue mushroom smack dab in the middle.

"Welcome to Blue Fungus Island. I see we have Christian, Lobo, Sabrina, Bree, and Stryker. Before I get to the challenge, I want to ask, what are you thinking right now?"

"Spit it out Jeff. I'm ready to see what yellow brings for me." laughed Lobo.

"So you're assuming a swap, Lobo?" asked Jeff.

Lobo nodded, "Considering that was my entire season in a nutshell... yeah."

"Any last thoughts before I get to the deal, Bree?"

Bree shook her head, "I'm ready, man. Bring it on."

Jeff nodded, "Very well. Drop your buffs, it is indeed, not a challenge. Time for new tribes."

All five of them dropped their buffs, and were prepared to pull out the opposite color.

Jeff grabbed an urn from his side, and brought it over, "Reach in and grab a buff, please. We'll start with you, Sabrina."

Sabrina nodded, reaching into the urn... and pulling out a red buff, rather then blue or yellow.

"Oh boy..." groaned Stryker.

"Well, $#%#." stated Lobo.

"That's right. No La Flor. No Espada. New unique tribe, and only you five will be a part of it."

Eventually, everyone took out a red buff, and slipped it on, wondering what was up.

"You are the Libertad tribe. You will wear red, and live on this island, Blue Fungus Island. La Flor and Espada are nothing more but enemies now in challenges. This is the Triple Twist. Triple the tribes, triple the fun."

Everyone nodded, all them clearly nervous, aside from Lobo.

"In addition to a new tribe, you need to elect a new leader. Base it on however you want, because he or she will be in charge at challenges. It will be interesting to see tribe dynamics from both sides collide into one tribe. How will it effect the game? We'll soon see. I'll leave you all to it. Good luck."

**Espada: NiGHTS, Olivier, Quan Chi, Vyse, and Zod**

**La Flor: Fluttershy, Galaxo, Garrus, Kitana, and Mega Man**

**Libertad: Bree, Christian, Lobo, Sabrina, and Stryker**

– – – – –

Libertad Day 10

The five new members of the red Libertad tribe looked around their new home, and nodded. It wasn't as foresty as La Flor's or Espada's camp. In fact, they were near a water source with fish.

"This will be helpful," noted Stryker, looking out into the water, "But damn, the triple twist huh? This isn't looking very fun to me."

"Tell me about it, I'm an easy vote now." laughed Christian.

"_Sabrina and I are the only members of La Flor here, up against 3 members from the old Espada tribe. It's a clear 3-2 division, and if we don't do anything about it, well... it's so long to both of us." - Christian_

Bree patted Christian on the back, "Hey, anything is possible in this crazy game, man. Just keep a good attitude, and you'll be fine as a mushroom."

Lobo picked up a mushroom, and started to eat it, not checking to see if it was poisonous or not, "So we need a leader, huh? Not my responsibility."

"I'm surprised. I figured you would try and take that chance as soon as you could." replied Sabrina.

Lobo laughed, "Please. Me, leader? We'd be dead in days. Well... all but me."

"_I don't need or want to be a leader. That's just more work, more planning, more bull#%$% that I don't need to bother with anymore. This twist really doesn't settle well with me. Sure, I have Bree with me. But Stryker? Don't trust him one bit. He's going to be the wild card here... and that's supposed to be my job." - Lobo_

"I'd love to lead," nodded Christian, "But if someone else wants to take a jab at it, I'd let them."

"I think Stryker has a good shot," suggested Bree, "He's a police officer, and he's the perfect candidate."

"All for Stryker, then?" wondered Sabrina.

Everyone nodded, while Stryker chuckled and nodded his head, "Very well. I'll do the best I can for Libertad."

"_Never really saw myself as a strong leader, but hey if they think I'm good for the job, then I'll take a jab at it. There's nothing wrong with being the leader. I like to think of myself as being a good decision maker. Especially over someone as head strong as General Zod." - Stryker_

"So, let's just get a shelter built, and wonder about the tribal politics later, eh?" laughed Stryker. The rest of the tribe agreed with him, and all split up to make fire, shelter, and all that.

"_Luckily for us, man, we had fishing supplies, comfort items, and flint. The only things we lacked were a tarp and a fishing spear. But I think we'll be fine. Hey, it's as how you start, it's how you finish. Espada, those were fun times, but now it's time to win as Libertad. Game on, dude." - Bree_

– – – – –

La Flor Day 11

With no word on Sabrina or Christian's return yet, the La Flor tribe was getting worried. They were confident now it wasn't a swap, or else Espada members would have shown up.

Garrus shook his head, helping Kitana clean some fish, while Fluttershy stood back, eating rice, "Now I'm getting worried. What could be keeping them so long?"

"_Yesterday, we sent Christian and Sabrina to compete in this supposed reward challenge. Almost a day later and no word on their return. This is where I get paranoid. Where would they be? Why would they be missing? What's going on, perhaps? Jeff better have some answers." - Garrus_

"Well, maybe it's um... a really, really long endurance challenge?" thought Fluttershy.

Kitana shook her head, "Not likely, not with the team we sent, I don't think. I'm still sure it was a puzzle."

"Never assume anything in Survivor, though," reminded Garrus, "For all we know, you selected two people to get rid of, and now we're down to five."

"That would be terrible.." worried Fluttershy.

"_The ideas that um, Kitana and Garrus were putting out were.. a little scary for me. I'm really close with Christian and Sabrina, so um... if they're gone, I need someone to rely on and listen to. I just... really, really, really want to stay safe if um... that's possible." - Fluttershy_

"It's no big deal, Fluttershy. We'll bounce back if they're gone. But I doubt it. They're probably just involved longer in the challenge then we thought." replied Garrus.

Fluttershy nodded softly, before speaking up a little bit, although quietly, "So, um... if by any chance, um... if I'm not the target, is there, um... any way I can help you two out?"

Garrus nodded a little bit, "I won't lie to you, Fluttershy. Sabrina is going home next, if nothing else changes. Majority of us are afraid of her psychic powers, and it's just better if she wasn't here. It's regretful, but someone has to go. We've run out of targets."

Fluttershy whimpered a little bit, before nodding, "I understand..."

Garrus looked at her with a firm nod, "You'll be fine with us, Fluttershy. Trust me. Kitana and I will help you. It'll be a long road, but I think we'll make it."

"Thank you, Garrus." smiled Fluttershy.

Kitana nodded her head, listening to them talk.

"_I'm not too fond of bringing in Fluttershy. She's not going to be strong in the challenges, so what do we tell her when it's her time to go? I just hate having to lie, especially to someone as sweet as she is. I'd rather if Garrus didn't make that little deal with her. Would've made it a lot easier." - Kitana_

Meanwhile, Galaxo and Mega Man were talking deep in the forest. They were returning from another fishing session.

"Let me ask you something," said Mega Man, "I haven't really made any promises to anyone yet, and... I just want to know where I stand."

Galaxo shrugged, "Certainly high enough to be a good asset, I'd say. Listen, you're not going anywhere. Sabrina and Fluttershy are the next two to go. I mean, would you rather go up against an old man like Christian, or a psychic like Sabrina?"

Mega Man nodded his head, "Right, and yeah, I'm fine with that."

"_I get along with Galaxo the most, but it was never really in a strategic way. It was more of a worker bond between us. Not to mention he has the highest IQ out of all of us on La Flor. If I can make a deal with Galaxo, I might be good to the merge." - Mega Man_

"I'm tight with Christian," explained Galaxo, "That's my only ally. So the three of us could run the show while we're here. Deal?"

Mega Man nodded, and shook Galaxo's hand, "Deal."

"_You never let loose any secrets you don't want anyone else knowing. My alliance is me, Christian, Kitana, and Garrus. Mega Man is a side deal, mainly to keep him loyal to La Flor at the merge. He's not in the main deal, since it's pretty clear he'll be a huge challenge threat, and we just don't want to deal with a robot like him at that point." - Galaxo_

– – – – –

Espada Day 11

Vyse was busy chopping at a log while NiGHTS ate some rice. Again, like at La Flor, they were waiting endlessly for the return of Lobo, Stryker, and Bree.

"I'm not saying I'm thrilled that they're still not back," shrugged Vyse, wiping sweat off his brow, "But I'm just concerned that we haven't heard a peep from tree mail, or from Jeff about this whole reward challenge."

NiGHTS nodded, "Yeah, I agree... you'd think we would've heard something by now."

"_NiGHTS and I have just been waiting here for a long time, just minding our own business. Still no response! Like, it's been a full day and a half, and no sign of Stryker, Bree, or Lobo. That's when the rumors start.." - Vyse_

"What if they're gone for good?" wondered NiGHTS.

Vyse laughed, "Or even worse, they all joined La Flor. Now it's 5 against 10. That's even worse to think about."

"If they did all join La Flor," said NiGHTS, "Or heck, even are gone for good... we're in a bad spot. You, me... against Zod and Quan Chi... Olivier smack dab in the middle."

"_Doesn't matter how bad this twist is, or even if the three Zod sent are even coming back, we're still in a bad position. We have no idea if Bree or Olivier are going to flip or not. And if that is true... and they're gone? I don't know... I mean, I feel safer with it just being Olivier, but... doesn't make my paranoia free." - NiGHTS_

Vyse nodded, "Exactly... I do know that Olivier wants a strong tribe. Whether that means physically strong, or morally strong... if we all a strong tribe with unity... those villains have got to go."

"Yep, and that's the truth of the matter." agreed NiGHTS.

"_At this point, NiGHTS and I are fighting to stay in this. We have Stryker at least! Now we need two more, and those villains are toast. Those vital two are Bree, and Olivier. If they don't flip.. they're screwed, we're screwed... not fun." - Vyse_

Meanwhile, sitting atop one of the middle sized mushrooms, Zod and Quan Chi talked about their next move.

"The girls are blind enough to follow us," explained Zod, "The two of us, Lobo, Bree, and Olivier? We've conquered this tribe, I tell you."

"Agreed, general, but it's never that easy. I still suspect Olivier is in the middle." replied Quan Chi.

"_There are many variables that go into every decision in this game. For one, you have to look at every piece of the puzzle. Olivier, for one, has been in the middle. Her only real allies are Zod and Stryker. Even so, with all the talk about voting me off, there's a chance she will abandon us for that alone." - Quan Chi_

"I'm telling you, Olivier is solid!" Zod made clear, "Lobo has Bree. I have Olivier. Five is all we need. Trust me, sorcerer. I know what I am doing."

"Is that so?" smirked Quan Chi, looking over at him.

"_Maybe in Quan Chi's world, he would be making all the decisions. But it's not his world. It's Zod's world. Once we make our name clear in the dirt of Mushroom Hills, everyone will kneel before Zod, and remember my greatness!" - Zod_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area. Libertad did not show up right away.

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering where your fellow tribe members are. Well, I can safely say... they're fine. Let's bring them in. Come on in!... Libertad!"

Everyone was shocked to hear the name come out of Jeff's mouth, seeing the red tribe walk into the challenge area. Some were shocked, angry, sad, and some rarely happy.

"Who's the new leader of Libertad?" asked Jeff.

"We elected Stryker." confirmed Bree. Jeff nodded, and gave Stryker a red necklace, similar in style to Kitana's and Zod's.

"This is the Triple Twist. You will be now three tribes taking on eachother. Two tribes will win immunity, and the losing tribe will go to tribal council. Nothing is more important. If you lose today, you each have a 20% chance of going home. No excuses, we're down to the nitty gritty, and it's only Day 12."

Everyone nodded, pumped and ready to win.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

All the tribes nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Espada."

NiGHTS did so.

"For today's challenge, there are six puzzle pieces stuck in the mud. In order to get to them, you must cross a wavy balance beam, and collect two at a time. You do not have to cross the balance beam again. Once you have all six pieces, two other tribe members will put the puzzle together. First two tribes to finish win immunity. Losers know the drill, and I'm sure nobody wants to lose today. Let's get started."

Espada

Puzzle Pieces: Vyse, Olivier, Zod

Puzzle Itself: NiGHTS & Quan Chi

La Flor

Puzzle Pieces: Kitana, Mega Man, Garrus

Puzzle Itself: Fluttershy & Galaxo

Libertad

Puzzle Pieces: Stryker, Lobo, Bree

Puzzle Itself: Christian & Sabrina

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Vyse, Kitana, and Stryker all ran out onto the balance beam, and dove into the mud pit, trying to find the first two bags of puzzle pieces for their tribe. Vyse managed to take an early lead when he found both bags pretty easily, while Stryker and Kitana each had one. Vyse returned to the mat, and tagged out Olivier.

Olivier easily crossed the balance beam, and into the mud pit. Kitana and Stryker both managed to find the first two bags of puzzle pieces, and returned them back to the mat. Not so much later did Olivier extend Espada's lead, bringing back the third and fourth bags.

Zod, Mega Man, and Lobo all dove out into the mud pit first, although Lobo took a little more time on the balance beam. Despite that slow start, Lobo easily found two more bags of puzzle pieces for Libertad. He complained to Stryker about how he missed those. Bree was the next to be tagged in, but not before Lobo helped her find the last two from where he stood.

Zod and Mega Man were slowing down their tribes, especially Mega Man, who's tribe needed a boost in the challenge. Bree crossed the balance beam, and using Lobo's advice found the next two bags of puzzle pieces. That was it for Libertad. Once Bree returned, Christian and Sabrina got to work on the puzzle.

Mega Man finally was able to get a grip, and find the next two bags for La Flor, quickly skating back to tag out Garrus, in hopes La Flor could catch up to Libertad. Zod was a little bit angry that he wasn't having much luck finding the final bag for Espada.

Garrus searched in all the places Mega Man and Kitana didn't, and using that strategy did he pass Zod in the mud. He brought back the final two bags of puzzle pieces for La Flor, and Galaxo and Fluttershy got to work on the puzzle.

Galaxo's brain got into high gear, and with little input from Fluttershy, Galaxo had almost half the puzzle completed, whereas Sabrina and Christian were not working well together, as both had ideas that neither agreed with.

While Zod was still struggling in the mud, it didn't take long for Galaxo to finish for La Flor.

"Done!" called Galaxo. Jeff ran over and confirmed it.

"CORRECT! LA FLOR WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of La Flor hugged and cheered.

"It's down to Libertad and Espada. Zod lost a lot of ground, but Christian and Sabrina aren't even close to being done."

Eventually, thanks to Sabrina, Libertad finally started getting some work done on the puzzle. Zod kept working and working, but...

…

…

…

...to no avail.

"Check it Jeff!" called Christian.

"Correct! LIBERTAD WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Libertad hugged and cheered.

"Great effort from all three tribes. La Flor, you were in last place, but you prevailed thanks to Galaxo. Great job. Libertad, you've just shown what a new tribe like you can do. You are a force to be reckoned with. Espada, sadly, someone is going home. Anything can happen tonight, so come prepared. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Espada Day 12

Zod was pissed off when he returned to camp. He tossed his necklace onto the shelter roof, and shook his head.

"I'll admit it. I lost us the challenge!" Zod said, "But I do not deserve to leave tonight. I am your leader. A leader never fails his army!"

"_I was embarrassed in that competition. Bah! I couldn't find one stupid little bag in the sticky as all hell mud! Such a disgrace. However, I am not going anywhere. If anything, those little Sega people should be concerned!" - Zod_

"The Triple Twist, huh..?" chuckled Vyse, shaking his head, "Isn't that something, huh?"

Olivier nodded her head, "Indeed so. It is a shame to lose such strong competitors, but we will bounce back. Mark my words."

"_The triple twist puts the Espada tribe in a predictable spot. Do we continue with our plans? Or do we make our team stronger? Someone has to go, and the weakest link is NiGHTS. I considered every outcome, and I've decided that it would be a bad move to go against Zod. Not with NiGHTS and Vyse ready to vote me off at 3 if we lose that many." - Olivier_

"So, we're voting off Quan Chi tonight, right?" asked NiGHTS, looking up at Vyse and Olivier.

Vyse nodded, "Yep. I think it's the best move right now. Are you in, Olivier?"

Olivier simply nodded her head, making no response or eye contact. This worried Vyse a little bit.

"_When I asked Olivier if she was okay with the plan to boot Quan Chi, she kinda just... didn't really give me a convincing response. It's as if she's only here to know our plan, and that's all she needs. It's... really unnerving to be honest." - Vyse_

"Is... that okay?" asked Vyse, again.

Olivier nodded, "Yes. It is fine. Don't worry." She then got up and left the shelter area, leaving a confused Vyse and NiGHTS. They got a little more nervous when they saw Olivier wander off with Zod.

"Something tells me that she's not going to be voting with us." sighed NiGHTS.

Vyse shook his head, "Damn it."

"_Olivier didn't seem all that certain about the plan, so when she just left... and now speaking with Zod? That's just the proof we need to know that she's not loyal, and that one of us is going home tonight." - NiGHTS_

Vyse sat there in silence, figuring out a back up plan. Eventually, his eyes lit up and he smirked, "I got an idea! NiGHTS, we need to pull a 'Ben' on this one."

"A 'Ben'.?" asked NiGHTS.

Vyse nodded, "In Fans vs. Favorites, Ben managed to save his alliance from being pagonged when he exposed a few things to another alliance, causing them to turn on eachother. If it worked for him, it can work for us."

"I see what you're saying... so you think we should vote for...?"

"Olivier." confirmed Vyse, high fiving NiGHTS, "And then we tell Quan Chi that Olivier had a hand in planning his elimination... and boom. She's gone! We're spared."

"_I think Vyse is getting a little too ahead of himself, since he's relying on a plan that worked 7 years ago. But I have faith in him for now, because he and I both know it's do or die at this point, and we're here to do it to win it." - NiGHTS_

Meanwhile, Olivier and Zod were talking about the vote.

"Just give it to me straight, general," said Olivier, looking at him, "Who's the target? I suggest NiGHTS, but if you want Vyse out, Vyse will go."

Zod shook his head, "No, no, NiGHTS will be just fine for tonight. Espada needs the strength after all to win. She doesn't have it."

"_Tonight, it's either going to be Vyse or NiGHTS going home, and since we need all the strength we need, NiGHTS is the one who will be saying her goodbyes tonight. It's simple, straight to the point, and keeps the stronger members of Espada in play. Perfect plan for the perfect tribe." - Zod_

Olivier nodded, "Good. Listen, general, you can trust me. We're sticking together on this one. You and me to the end?"

Zod smirked and nodded, "What a deal you have made, miss. I think we can work something into that!"

"_I don't regret my decision to work with Zod. The triple twist confirmed my decision to work with him. If I voted with Vyse and NiGHTS, I would be third no matter what. This merely helps my chances, so it's worth every penny." - Olivier_

Meanwhile, moments before tribal council was under way, NiGHTS pulled Quan Chi aside to begin Vyse's plan.

"Listen, I understand if we go home tonight," explained NiGHTS, "I'm just... you would be keeping someone you can't trust."

"Olivier, I assume?" replied Quan Chi.

NiGHTS nodded her head, "Yeah. She and Stryker hatched a plan to vote you off next, after Ulala. They just needed to swing Bree, and they had it made. If you keep Olivier... you're just asking to be voted off soon."

"_NiGHTS is clearly in a panic mode, simply because she knows she's on the chopping block. I do like it when mortals are simply begging to stay. That said, she makes good points. I know Olivier wants me out, I can see it in her eyes. Zod may be the leader, but I have a mind of my own, and I do know how to overthrow someone in power, if push comes to shove." - Quan Chi_

"Just think about it," explained NiGHTS, "I'm sure you'll make the right decision if you think about it."

Quan Chi nodded, and watched as NiGHTS left the area. He then smirked to himself, nodding his head before grabbing his torch.

– – – – –

The Espada tribe arrived at tribal council.

"It's been an interesting last couple of days. Vyse, how does the triple twist effect the Espada tribe?" asked Jeff.

"I think it effects us a lot. I mean, like you said, we each have a 20% chance of being voted off... and tonight we add 5% more if we survive. So.. the odds get more and more extreme. I just hope I get to stay tonight." replied Vyse.

"Quan Chi, do you think losing Lobo, Bree, and Stryker hurt Espada, or helped Espada?" asked Jeff.

"I think it hurt us in a number of ways. While Bree was more then utterly pointless, we relied on the efforts of Lobo and Stryker in the competitions. We all have our weaknesses and our strengths. Tonight, we shall see if we can make the right choice." replied Quan Chi.

Zod and Vyse both nodded.

"Zod, should your performance today be a good reason to vote you off tonight?" asked Jeff.

Zod shook his head.

"That's nonsense! For just one mistake? I think my tribe knows what I'm capable of, thank you very much! If I go home tonight, that will ensure that Espada loses everything." replied Zod.

"Okay, it's time to vote, NiGHTS, you're up."

– – –

Quan Chi's Vote: Nothing personal, but for my game, it's worth it. (?)

Vyse's Vote: I trusted you in the beginning, but now... this could be the biggest move yet. (Olivier)

Zod's Vote: We may lose a good puzzle solver... but we have Quan Chi. So long with you. (NiGHTS)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, NiGHTS. (She nodded, shaking her head.)

…

NiGHTS. Two votes NiGHTS.

…

…

…

Olivier. One vote Olivier. (She perked up, not expecting that.)

…

Olivier. Tied two votes Olivier, two votes NiGHTS, one vote left. (Vyse and NiGHTS looked over at Quan Chi, while Olivier rolled her eyes.)

Fourth person voted out of Survivor Unfinished Business...

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Olivier. That's 3, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Both Olivier and Zod were stunned at the results. Quan Chi merely smirked, not hiding it at all. Vyse and NiGHTS were extremely giddy as Olivier brought her torch up.

"Olivier, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Olivier said nothing as she left the tribal council area.

"This was a big, big blindside. You just voted off one of your strongest women, and I wonder if it was the right move, or the wrong move. We will soon find out. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Olivier's Final Words**

"The minute I started to feel comfortable in my position, much like the first time, I get the blindside. Clearly I must be blind to have a blindside three times in a row. Loly's incubator... Kenpachi's arrogance.. and now Quan Chi's greed. Guess I should feel respected for being that big of a threat."

VOTE

NiGHTS – Zod and Olivier

Olivier – Vyse, Quan Chi, and NiGHTS

What do you think about the triple twist? I think it's a good twist, but I really hope the end results don't make this any more predictable then it has to be. ^^;

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	6. Episode 5 Pick Your Poison

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Garrus was wanting to vote Sabrina off next, as both Galaxo and Christian were on board with the plan. Kitana was uneasy with the plan, thinking Fluttershy was weaker then Sabrina was, and they would be needing Sabrina. Meanwhile, Christian bonded with Sabrina and Fluttershy._

_At Espada, NiGHTS and Vyse continued to convince Olivier to flip, but Olivier wanted the team to be strong, and voting out Quan Chi wasn't a good move for Espada._

_The huge twist rocked the tribes, known as the Triple Twist. Christian, Bree, Stryker, Sabrina, and Lobo all became members of a third and unique tribe. Known as Libertad, they had to live on a new island, with new resources, and a new leader._

_The Libertad tribe was quickly divided by tribe; La Flor against Espada. With Stryker as the new leader for the Libertad tribe, Christian and Sabrina needed to find a way to stay alive, and make it to the merge._

_Without any knowledge of the Triple Twist, Garrus and Galaxo made separate deals with Fluttershy and Mega Man respectively, hoping to secure their loyalty for a later date in the game. Kitana, however, did not like Garrus' decision to bring in Fluttershy._

_Like La Flor, Espada also had no idea about the Triple Twist. Vyse and NiGHTS were worried about what might happen if they were indeed down to five. They didn't trust Olivier at all, and their game rested in her hands. Meanwhile, Zod gloated about all the power he had._

_At the immunity challenge, the Libertad tribe was introduced to everyone, and the battle lines were drawn. Thanks to Galaxo, the La Flor tribe easily won immunity, followed by Libertad, when Zod couldn't find the last bag of puzzle pieces._

_Before tribal council, Vyse and NiGHTS talked to Olivier about voting off Quan Chi. However, when Olivier gave very unlikely thoughts, Vyse changed the plan, and attempted to get Olivier out, and expose a few lies to Quan Chi. NiGHTS talked to Quan Chi, and told him that Olivier was going to get him out if he didn't do anything._

_At tribal council, Olivier was blindsided when Quan Chi flipped on the villains alliance, taking out a future threat, and angering General Zod for his betrayal. 14 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Espada: NiGHTS, Quan Chi, Vyse, and Zod**

**La Flor: Fluttershy, Galaxo, Garrus, Kitana, and Mega Man**

**Libertad: Bree, Christian, Lobo, Sabrina, and Stryker**

– – – – –

Espada Day 13

Both Vyse and NiGHTS wanted to cheer out in the open, but were slightly forced to keep quiet when all they heard the whole way back was Zod's yelling.

"The hell was that, Quan Chi?!" shouted Zod, pointing at him. Quan Chi didn't look threatened as Zod shouted, "What did you possibly accomplish by voting off Olivier?!"

"Merely keeping myself safe, general," smirked Quan Chi, "While you were sitting on your high horse, believing you were at the top of the world, I was planning my own game. Surely you saw that coming."

"_I only voted off Olivier to keep myself safe. The reasons I did not do so well the last two times I played the game were merely trusting those who would later write my name down. Didn't matter if she was with us or not. She would have when she had the right chance." - Quan Chi_

"I do not keep traitors, I'll have you know right now!" shouted Zod, "The next challenge we lose, you are going home!"

Quan Chi nodded, clapping his hands, "Very good, general. I will then see you afterwards."

Zod blinked.

"If you haven't noticed, it's us against the other two," explained Quan Chi, not really caring that Vyse and NiGHTS were listening in, "If I go home because of your foolish decisions, you'll be next."

"Bah! Nonsense! Vyse knows that if he wants to win, he'll have to drop NiGHTS eventually, ain't that right boy?" asked Zod, looking over at Vyse.

Vyse just shrugged, "We'll see what happens."

"_I'm so glad this happened. Oh man! I feel so accomplished that I pulled this out! Now the villains are in complete disarray, and unless Zod grows a brain, NiGHTS and I will have all the power from here on out until the merge." - Vyse_

Quan Chi merely smirked, "Be my guest general, do what you please. But I must remind you. If we stick together, you will not regret it. You don't have to trust me... trust yourself on this one."

Zod shook his head, and stormed away from camp, rolling his eyes.

"_Bah! He's right, I should have seen this one coming! Villains are only out for themselves, and Quan Chi proved that! So, for that alone, he will have to be the one voted out at the next tribal council! If Vyse and NiGHTS want him out so bad, they shall have their reward." - Zod_

After Quan Chi left as well, Vyse high fived NiGHTS, laughing softly, "We won this one."

"We still have a long way to go, but we've survived another one!" laughed NiGHTS, smiling brightly.

"_I'm still here, so every second counts. Vyse and I were hanging by a thread, and thanks to Quan Chi, we avoided the target, and now we have a second chance. As long as things go right... we'll be able to get to the merge." - NiGHTS_

– – – – –

Libertad Day 13

Christian and Sabrina sat down near the water surrounding their island, and talked about the upcoming days.

"We have a difficult road ahead of us," commented Christian, "What are the chances we can make it out of this alive?"

Sabrina was silent, before speaking up, "Well, you can clearly see Lobo and Bree are a pair. Bree is always with Lobo, while Stryker is kind of the odd one out. Perhaps he's the one to talk to."

"_I think it's pretty obvious without psychic powers that the one we have to flip is Stryker. Lobo and Bree are tight as a pair, and need to be split apart. Stryker also doesn't seem to like Lobo, so that could play a factor." - Sabrina_

"I kinda like Stryker, so I think I can make a deal with him to convince him to come on over to our side." agreed Christian, nodding his head.

Sabrina nodded, "Good, just be careful. Either one of us could be going home. Either you for being old and weak, or me for being a threat. They should vote me out, but I highly doubt it."

"Anything's possible in this crazy game." laughed Christian.

"_Yeah, it's not looking great for La Flor right now. Sabrina and I are just hoping to find a crack, and she thinks she's found one in Stryker. Stryker's our new leader, and Lobo and Bree are pretty tight, so if we can get him to join us, we'll be good to go." - Christian_

"I'll sit back and observe," explained Sabrina, "You should go out and convince him. It's much better if you do it, since you might have an easier shot."

Christian nodded, shrugging, "If you say so.."

"_I think I like taking charge for once. In my last two seasons I never really got to do much since people thought I was too big of a threat, or Cynthia was just trying to prove ways of being a bitch. I'm a strategist, and with my psychic powers, no one can best me." - Sabrina_

Meanwhile, Lobo and Stryker were tending to the newly built fire, and discussing things.

"Let's get something clear: you don't like me. I don't like you. But we got to work together in this." explained Lobo.

Stryker nodded, "Oh yeah, absolutely. In the force, they always say you gotta do what you gotta do. If it means working with someone you dislike, you gotta do it."

"_I was never too fond of Lobo. Never thought he worked hard, nor treated people right. But honestly... we have to work together. This would be a great time to take him out, but if I take him out, where does that leave me? The bastard who turned on Espada?" - Stryker_

Lobo nodded, "Exactly. We have the old guy and the psychic. And there ain't a damn thing they can do to beat the three of us. It's like the twist favors us for once."

"That's just because we bested La Flor in the challenges, so... not our fault." laughed Stryker.

"_The Main Man is in a good spot, and for now? I could give a rat's ass if Zod or Quan Chi get voted out now. Bree and I? We're the lone wolves. We're tagging along with Stryker to stay alive, but that ain't going to last long, now will it?" - Lobo_

– – – – –

La Flor Day 13

With the triple twist into effect, Garrus felt a little uneasy about the next vote should La Flor end up losing.

"_You know, I never quite expected a twist like this. Christian is a dead man walking, so if he's gone, there's nothing I can do to prevent it. But we must move on, we lose one man, but we fight. I grew up with that motto, and continue to fight." - Garrus_

Garrus was talking with Kitana and Galaxo about the future, and what not regarding the twist. Galaxo was also tending to the fire.

"Well... the triple twist is both good and bad," commented Garrus, "The good is that Sabrina is no longer our problem, and we're all still together. The bad is... well, losing Christian."

Kitana shook her head, "It is a loss, but we will get over it, right?"

"Oh absolutely. But... is it right to move on without Mega Man, or Fluttershy. That's the big question right there." replied Garrus.

"_No one could have predicted the Triple Twist. Nobody. It was simply a twist pulled out of a hat, and we have to deal with the after effects. Thankfully, I still have Kitana and Garrus. Fluttershy and Mega Man are at the bottom, and sadly they'll be out next, one or the other." - Galaxo_

Galaxo looked up at his allies, "The fact is, both will be loyal to La Flor. So it's a matter of who we prefer. Mega Man could ruin our plans at the end, whereas Fluttershy would not. He's much stronger."

"Fluttershy is more of a liability then anything right now," explained Kitana, "But once we merge, she'll become a threat in her own right."

"She could be like Grune from my season, and just win on the social game alone." agreed Garrus.

"_Mega Man is dangerous in competitions, but he's been our saving grace in almost every challenge. It feels like a slap in the face to vote him off now. Fluttershy on the other hand... she's nice, helpful, and very sweet. But once we merge, she becomes a threat to win. If we're not careful, she'll slip by us all." - Garrus_

Meanwhile, Mega Man and Fluttershy were down by the ocean, far away from camp obviously. Fluttershy watched Mega Man harpoon several fish for the tribe's supper.

"It's so... weird being only five people. We started out so big." noted Fluttershy.

Mega Man nodded, "It's those twists that will turn the game right on it's head. Thankfully, I think we're a strong tribe, so no worries about tribal council or anything."

"Right." nodded Fluttershy.

"_I'm just so nervous right now. Because, um, if we lose the next immunity challenge... I feel like I would be the next to go, and, um, it makes sense for La Flor. I'm terrible in challenges, unlike the other four. They can use them, and me trying to plead my case might hurt La Flor. It's just... nerve-wracking for me." - Fluttershy_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All of the tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"La Flor, Libertad, getting your first look at the new Espada tribe; Olivier voted out at the last tribal council."

Both tribes were shocked, with Lobo just letting out a chuckle.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

All the tribes nodded excitedly.

"I did ask both tribes to bring their immunity idols back, so please hand them back."

Fluttershy and Sabrina both did so.

"For today's challenge, the leaders will be your callers. Out in the water is a slide puzzle. The callers will direct three other tribe members around in order to get the pieces in the right slots. First tribe to complete their slide puzzle, wins reward."

Jeff revealed several baskets of fruit and vegetables.

"I'll be honest, after 13 days in the Mushroom Hills, I was sick of mushrooms. Luckily, we were able to import these various fruits and veggies from all over Mobius. You win today's challenge, you win this. Also, the winning tribe will also earn immunity. Much like Survivor Ultimates, you will be safe from tribal council, and will not have to attend the immunity challenge. Are we clear?"

Everyone nodded, excitedly.

"Okay then. Let's get started."

Espada

Caller: Zod

Puzzle: NiGHTS, Quan Chi, Vyse

La Flor

Caller: Kitana

Puzzle: Fluttershy, Galaxo, Mega Man

Libertad

Caller: Stryker

Puzzle: Bree, Christian, Sabrina

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Zod, Kitana, and Stryker all started to bark out orders to their tribe members. All of them were doing their best in order to prove who was the better leader of the group. No matter how hard Zod tried, Espada just could not function, since Zod wasn't the best puzzle man. Kitana led her tribe wonderfully, getting something going for La Flor.

Stryker's team was moving a little slow for his liking, as he really wanted to win the challenge in order to keep Libertad from going to tribal council. With Kitana and Galaxo's minds moving a mile a minute, they were pulling La Flor ahead easily against Espada and Libertad. NiGHTS offered to help Zod, but Zod refused.

Eventually Zod gave up, and allowed NiGHTS to help from her point of view in the water. This gave Espada somewhat of a start against Libertad. They had Libertad's slow speed working in their favor, so they just wanted to at least beat them.

However, Kitana and Galaxo's hard work was way too easy for them not to lose.

"Done!" called Kitana. Jeff checked it to make sure.

"Correct! LA FLOR WINS REWARD! AND IMMNUNITY!"

All of La Flor hugged and cheered.

"La Flor, congratulations. While Kitana did an amazing job, Galaxo also deserves some credit. Because of your win, there is no immunity challenge for the La Flor tribe, you are safe from the vote. In addition, you have some fruits and veggies to enjoy. Espada, Libertad, got nothing for you. You will attend the immunity challenge tomorrow, and one tribe will lose. See you guys then."

– – – – –

La Flor Day 14

With another victory for the La Flor tribe, the five victors returned to camp feeling all happy, excited, and feeling safe knowing that nobody was going home.

"And another pleasing victory for La Flor," commented Garrus, carrying the baskets full of their reward, "And damn it's going to be a tasty one."

"_Once again, La Flor is regaining it's composure in these challenges. Where once we were being beaten to pieces by the Espada tribe, it seems as though we've made a strong comeback, and that amazes me honestly." - Garrus_

"You've got that right!" laughed Mega Man, looking over what they've got, "Now I think we'll be set for the merge, huh?"

"Looks to be that way, but I'm not about to have my ego grow just yet." chuckled Garrus.

Kitana nodded, "Getting over confident will be the end of us, so let's just take our victory in pride, and be ready at the next reward challenge."

"_Because La Flor won reward, we also won immunity. Therefore, we do not have to attend the immunity challenge. While I am ready to cut off some dead weight, it won't hurt but to wait a little longer." - Kitana_

"Well, I caught all that fish yesterday, so maybe we can mix that with the fruit to make something nice?" suggested Mega Man, "and since Fluttershy won't eat the fish, she could have fruit with rice?"

Fluttershy nodded shyly, "Oh, um... that would be nice. And, um.. I'll help with the cooking, even if it involves, um.. poor innocent fish."

"_I understand they have to eat the fish, but we ponies don't really eat that kind of stuff, so um... I'm limited to the rice we have, as well as mushrooms. But the reward, um, gives me more things to eat, and maybe I can, um.. cook for them. Show my appreciation?" - Fluttershy_

With that said, Mega Man and Fluttershy got to work on making the supper for their hard earned reward, while Kitana, Garrus, and Galaxo watched.

"Well... this makes things a little more... interesting." noted Garrus. Galaxo nodded at his words.

"_I'm not turning on my alliance. There's no way in hell I come 14 days, and say that it's time for a change. But damn, Fluttershy and Mega Man are working awfully hard to make it harder to choose between them. Pick your poison, I'd say." - Garrus_

After they were done cooking and preparing, the La Flor tribe savored their victory, and congratulated eachother on another win.

"Let's keep winning. That way, we can keep the momentum going." smiled Galaxo.

Garrus raised his bowl, "To La Flor."

"To La Flor!" the rest cheered with him, continuing to eat.

– – – – –

Espada Day 14

After another loss, and a 50% chance to win the next immunity challenge, the Espada tribe was in low spirits.

Of course, that really didn't stop Vyse nor NiGHTS from having any fun. They joked and talked a lot around the fire.

"_Right now, as much as I would to win immunity, I don't feel like I have to worry about going home or not. With the way Zod's been acting around camp, it's obvious he won't be joining back up with Quan Chi. So like... Vyse and I are guaranteed to make the merge, unless another twist ruins that." - NiGHTS_

Quan Chi watched them with a little amount of disgust on his face. Knowing that Zod was going to seal their fates, and being blind to it, he needed to do something.

"_While I would like to see the general realize his mistake in turning on me, my life in the game lingers on his shoulders. If he could let his revenge down for a minute, we could both be safe. Instead it appears Zod only wants to make things worse. Pity." - Quan Chi_

So with that said, Quan Chi took Zod down the water well trail, and warned him clearly.

"You came out here to win, is that right?" explained Quan Chi, "Then you will see what the right option is, and that is to not turn on eachother."

Zod rolled his eyes, "And what a hypocrite you are! You turned on me first!"

"...if that were the case, you would not be standing right here, now would you? Besides, I wouldn't of voted you out. Olivier was a calculated move. You would have sealed my fate." replied Quan Chi.

"And that's exactly what I'll do!" growled Zod.

"_That sorcerer will not best me at my own game! I am General Dru-Zod! Everyone should be kneeling down before me! I was the leader of this tribe, and I will see to it that I get what I desire! The sorcerer betrayed the leader, therefore he will be the next one to leave!" - Zod_

Quan Chi smirked, before nodding his head, "Again, I'll say it again. Vote me off tonight, those two will vote you off next. You are completely blind, and rightfully so for your age."

"Then you'll be the next to go if you vote me off!" argued Zod.

"Exactly. If we don't work together, we're merely the next two to go in some order. We cannot predict what Vyse or NiGHTS will do." nodded Quan Chi.

Zod sighed, saying nothing as he made a plan in his brain. When he was ready. He spoke back up, "Alright fine, sorcerer! I shall play your little game. Deal?"

Quan Chi was hesitant, but nodded, "Very well, then."

"_There's no way I'm going to work with the untrustworthy sorcerer! He ruined my game, now I shall ruin his! Vyse is a good lad, and he'll see that if we continue to lose challenges, he'll know who the real liability is!" - Zod_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Vyse and NiGHTS were making some rice and beans with mushrooms in it for the pre-challenge meal.

"I have a feeling we'll lose tomorrow," noted Vyse, "Just given how much we've lost the morale, and the teamwork? Libertad will be handing it to us. I'd be surprised if we win."

NiGHTS nodded, "If we do lose... who goes home?"

"_It's certainly a big choice. We have Zod, our insane leader, who's not really thinking logically now, and has his mind purely on revenge. While he'll gain his sanity back if Quan Chi leaves, he's still going to be overbearing. With Quan Chi, he's more helpful and diverse in challenges, but a strategical threat. So there's a big decision, and we just need to make a good one." - Vyse_

"I really want to see Zod go, just because I'm sick of hearing his voice, and his ego," sighed NiGHTS, "And give Quan Chi some credit for making that move. But... Quan Chi will be dangerous in the merge, compared to Zod."

Vyse nodded, "Zod will be nothing but a distraction, that's for sure. Quan Chi will fight hard."

Both players were still thinking about their decision as they cooked. It was going to be a tough choice, but they could only they won immunity, and didn't have to make a choice.

– – – – –

Libertad Day 14

As Sabrina did her evening meditation for the immunity challenge, Christian was out talking with Stryker near the ocean.

"One minute you're sitting pretty, then the next you're on the chopping block." noted Christian, looking out to all the giant mushrooms across the ocean.

Stryker nodded, "Oh, I can agree with you on that, man. But I think we're a good tribe... we might be able to get back into the game if we keep our spirits up."

"_I've come to like Christian a lot. He's very knowledgeable, has a lot of wisdom to share, and for me being 20 or so years younger then him, it's nice to know that he can hang in there with the best of us." - Stryker_

"Although I have to ask ya something," asked Christian, turning his head to look at him, "My son would always say, 'Dad, there's always a back door'."

Stryker laughed a little, "And let me guess, that back door is me? I kinda figured you guys would approach me."

Christian nodded, "Well, Sabrina has her powers, and she predicted it easily. She's a smart little lady, perhaps a little too smart... but anyway, it's not about Sabrina. It's about trying to make it out of this tribe alive, and into the merge."

"_Stryker's our only hope getting out of this tribe alive. Sabrina said that if we wanted to survive, we needed to get him to vote Bree or Lobo off next. She thinks we'd have an easier time with that, if we vote Bree, since she's more likely to make it a 2-2 tie without Lobo. Lobo... would just not make that possible." - Christian_

"Yeah, and I believe I know what you're going to tell me," explined Stryker, "Vote with us to take out Lobo or Bree. That's a good plan, but I don't know if I'm willing to turn on Espada like that. Even to get rid of Lobo."

"Nah, we'll be needing Lobo," replied Christian, "Bree's our target. But hear me out... should we vote those two out... and we have to go to tribal council as the 3? I'll vote Sabrina out instead. I'm a man of my word to you, and other then staying alive out here, I have no problem voting her out."

"_So I said look, to tempt you even further, why don't we vote Sabrina out after Lobo and Bree, just in case we lose three challenges in a row, and don't merge. Sabrina has been on the chopping block for a while now, and I think La Flor would rest easy without her psychic powers being a worry." - Christian_

Stryker was tempted with that offer, and considered it, "Well... that does sound good, honestly. Did she tell you to say that to?"

Christian laughed, shaking his head, "Nope. This is purely coming from me. I will honor my word if you vote Bree and Lobo out, and she'll be the next to go. Trust me."

"Very well then. I'll hold you to it." nodded Stryker, shaking his hand.

"_You have to make a make-it or break-it deal, and Christian did offer a lot of good chances for me to take if I betray Lobo and Bree. However, at this stage of the game, I don't know if I want to afford losing them yet. I mean, Olivier just got blindsided, one of my key allies, so... man, this was not the right time, huh?" - Stryker_

Meanwhile, laying down in the shelter, Bree and Lobo talked about the game.

Bree looked to the side, out of the shelter, and saw Christian and Stryker shaking hands, "Say dude, are you positive Stryker is with us?"

Lobo nodded, "Yep. Listen, babe, there ain't nothing for you, or me to worry about. He knows what the right move is for him. There ain't anything La Flor can promise him that they won't keep."

"True, but... I just saw him shaking hands with Christian." noted Bree.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow about that then," shrugged Lobo, "Just don't get paranoid, okay? The Main Man knows what he's doing."

"_Well, I can't help but be paranoid in this situation. I mean, hell dude, I was almost the first person voted out again! So like... I have to be on my toes every minute, because it could be the last day I'm here. Lobo may be comfortable, but I won't be until after our first vote as Libertad, man." - Bree_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both Espada and Liberatd arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Both tribes nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, one at a time, you will slide down a slippery, wet water slide. When you reach the bottom, you must grab the three rings in front of you, and throw them onto the hooks from afar. First person to get all three on scores a point. First tribe to 3 wins immunity. Losing tribe has a date at tribal council, someone going home. Let's get started."

Libertad chose to sit out Christian for this challenge.

"For the first round! Vyse is going first for Espada, while the Main Man, Lobo, goes for Libertad! Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Lobo and Vyse slid down the slide, with Lobo doing a belly flop, and quickly made it down. Both grabbed their rings, and started to toss them onto the hooks. Both were pretty even off the start, each getting two rings consecutively. However, Vyse's third ring missed, while Lobo's connected.

"Lobo scores for Libertad! Libertad leads 1-0!"

Vyse shrugged, returning to his tribe, while Lobo arm pumped.

"Next round, we have NiGHTS for Espada, taking on Stryker for Libertad. Survivors ready? GO!"

Both players slid down the slide fairly quickly, making it to the bottom, and collecting their rings. Much like Lobo and Vyse, both NiGHTS and Stryker tossed their rings on with little trouble as possible. It merely came down to the closest second...

…

…

…

"NiGHTS barely gets her third ring on before Stryker! NiGHTS scores for Espada, and we're tied 1-1!"

NiGHTS clapped her hands happily, while Stryker shook his head, but okay with it.

"Next round, Quan Chi will be facing off against Bree. All three rounds have been Espada against old Espada. We shall see which tribe is better off. Survivors ready? GO!"

Bree was a little slow getting down the water slide, while Quan Chi quickly made it to the bottom, and grabbing his rings. He easily made one good toss when Bree caught up to him. Bree's throws were a little off target, while Quan Chi missed only once. Every other shot, he made.

"Quan Chi scores for Espada! Espada takes the lead 2-1!"

Bree sighed, shaking her head, while Quan Chi nodded in confirmation.

"It comes down to General Zod for Espada. Zod, if you beat Sabrina, Espada wins immunity. Otherwise, we go to a tie breaker. Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Zod and Sabrina slid down the water slide, and were pretty even off the start. However, Zod didn't get a chance to make many throws, as when Sabrina tossed her rings, she used her psychic powers to ensure each ring make the hook. Zod missed twice, with no rings on when Sabrina got her last ring on.

"Sabrina scores for Libertad! Libertad ties it up, 2-2!"

Zod was a little irritated that Sabrina got away with her psychic powers, while Sabrina cheerfully hugged her tribe members.

"Zod, Stryker, pick one member from the other tribe to go again. This is for immunity."

Stryker picked Zod, while Zod picked Bree.

"Okay, Bree will go once more for Libertad, while Zod is once again going for Espada. This is for immunity. Win this, you are safe from the vote. Lose, and you face tribal council, and it could be your last day. Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Bree and Zod made it down their slides fairly easily, with Bree doing a lot better the second time, hitting the right mark to slide down fast enough. Zod got a little stressed out, wanting to win badly for Espada, but none of his rings were connecting. Bree made two tosses in a row, and just needed one more. Every throw she made after, she missed. Zod managed to get one on at least.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Zod's ring bounced off, while Bree's final one connected.

"BREE CONNECTS! LIBERTAD WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Libertad hugged and cheered.

"It came down to the bitter end, and Libertad pulls it out. Congratulations, no tribal council for you guys tonight. Sadly, Espada, another loss means another tribal council. You will be down to three tribe members. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Espada Day 15

Facing their second straight tribal council in a row, both Vyse and NiGHTS thought about who to vote off between Quan Chi and Zod.

"I think we're both safe," noted Vyse, "So I wouldn't worry about getting any blindsides. We just need to think about who we're keeping, and who we're voting off. Whomever we vote off goes home next."

NiGHTS nodded, "Yeah, and both have good and bad reasons as to why they should go or stay."

"_We lost our second straight immunity challenge, so another player has to go. Vyse and I really don't have to worry, since Zod and Quan Chi aren't working together, as far as I know, so we hold all the cards tonight. One will go, the other will stay." - NiGHTS_

"We've been wanting Quan Chi out since the beginning," noted Vyse, "But part of me wants to honor his decision to boot Olivier, you know? Plus, he's more valuable then Zod."

"Doesn't really matter. If we lose the next challenge, Zod is going home no matter what." noted NiGHTS.

Vyse shrugged, "We just need to worry about who we want to bring into the merge. Or well, whatever comes next. It's Day 15, so... maybe we're 4 to 6 days away from the merge. That's like two immunity challenges."

"_I'm the author of my fate this season. Last time, I was done in by a villain, and unreliable allies. This time, I'm in control for once, and planning for the future. For once, things are looking great for this air pirate." - Vyse_

Meanwhile, Quan Chi was sharpening the machete, aware that Zod was a bumbling fool, and would not keep him around.

"_For now, I can only hope that the two others will know what I'm capable of compared to the general. While I will not be writing the general's name down, I do hope he'll do the same. After all, perhaps he'll grow a brain before we leave." - Quan Chi_

Zod was by himself, chuckling evilly to himself, and lamenting all the power he had in the Espada tribe.

"_Everything is going well in this game. Quan Chi sealed his own fate when he betrayed me, and tonight he shall feel the pain of being voted out once more. Three times, and you still cannot make the merge? My God, sorcerer, are you pathetic." - Zod_

As the tribe left for tribal council, Vyse was still wondering who to vote off tonight.

"_We have our plan set, and one of the villains will be going home. However, I just hope we make the right decision tonight, and that whomever stays is grateful they're still in the game, and still fighting for the million dollars. Who knows, that could be their ultimate second shot." - Vyse_

– – – – –

The Espada tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Once again, another loss for Espada, and now you'll be down to only three players. Zod, with Espada going down the way that it is, what are your thoughts as the leader?" asked Jeff.

"Absolutely pathetic! We were once a strong tribe, completely destroying La Flor, my subjects kneeling before Zod! Now? We're losing it, Probst. Losing it." replied Zod.

Quan Chi smirked.

"NiGHTS, what would be the right move to make in order for Espada to survive?" asked Jeff.

"I think we need to raise the tribe morale. If we can stay strong as a tribe of three against two strong tribes of five? Then I think we have a chance. We need to bring our best group of 3 to the next stage." replied NiGHTS.

Everyone nodded at her words.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Quan Chi, you're up."

– – –

Quan Chi's Vote: I apologize. Please forgive my subordinate's idiocy. (NiGHTS)

Vyse's Vote: We won this battle, so I hope you understand. (?)

Zod's Vote: Betray Zod, you will die. Worthless little scum. (Quan Chi)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, NiGHTS. (She blinked, before nodding her head. Vyse's expression twitched.)

…

Quan Chi. One vote NiGHTS, one vote Quan Chi. (He looked over at Zod with a chuckle and smirk.)

…

…

…

Quan Chi. Two votes Quan Chi, one vote NiGHTS. (He lost his smirk, now it was Zod's turn to smirk.)

Fifth person voted out of Survivor Unfinished Business, Quan Chi. That's 3, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Quan Chi nodded his head, grabbing his torch, and looking at Zod, "I shall see you soon, general." He shrugged back at him.

"Quan Chi, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Quan Chi walked out of tribal council, without much else to say.

"Once again, Quan Chi leaves before the merge. He's just way too much of a threat, and people are too aware of it to let him off easy. But will his exit be the end for Espada? We shall soon find out. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Quan Chi's Final Words**

"Does not matter what moves I made, this was the general's own doing, and his ego made him blind to realize his current fate in the game. I believe Espada will falter, and fall without me around, and Zod is only helping it fall. I wish no luck to Espada, and only wish to watch them fall."

VOTE

NiGHTS – Quan Chi

Quan Chi – Zod, Vyse, and NiGHTS

Once again, Quan Chi fails to make the jury, or the merge. He's just way too big of a threat. He's not a terrible player by any means, but people are aware he's a threat, and there isn't much he can do about it.

I do have a cast planned for Singapore, and it will be unveiled (all but one player) after Episode 6 is up!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	7. Episode 6 Turning Into A Vigilante

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Zod was infuriated when Quan Chi voted out his good ally Olivier. Despite Quan Chi's warnings that Zod needed to stick with him, otherwise they were both doomed, Zod ignored them, wanting Quan Chi out primarily for revenge, which put Vyse and NiGHTS in a perfect position._

_At the other two tribes, life was going nice and easy. The main La Flor alliance of Garrus/Galaxo/Kitana were in the middle between voting off Mega Man or Fluttershy. Both contributed well around camp. At Libertad, Christian and Sabrina needed to find a way into the majority, and they were going to get Stryker, the new leader, to flip against Lobo and Bree._

_At the reward challenge, it was revealed that one tribe will win immunity with their reward. That tribe ended up being La Flor when Galaxo once again rose to the occasion._

_La Flor savored their reward, and because of Mega Man's excellence in fishing, and Fluttershy's excellence in cooking, the alliance was even more torn._

_At Libertad, Christian hatched a plan with Stryker to vote off Bree, which Sabrina said was a strategical decision. Stryker thought about it, but when Christian offered Stryker to take out Sabrina once Lobo and Bree were gone, Stryker heavily considered it._

_Over at the ailing Espada tribe, Zod was confident that even with Quan Chi, that Vyse was going to keep him around over NiGHTS. Quan Chi was just baffled by Zod's insistence that he was safe._

_At the immunity challenge, it came down to Bree and Zod for immunity, and in the end, Bree bested the general to win for Libertad._

_Before tribal council, it seemed obvious that Zod was voting out Quan Chi, while Quan Chi was sticking to the plan and voting out either NiGHTS or Vyse. On the flip side, both Vyse and NiGHTS had a lot of thinking to do._

_At tribal council, the two agreed on their original plan from the beginning, and Quan Chi was the next to go. Before he left, he told Zod that he would be seeing him shortly. 13 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Espada: NiGHTS, Vyse, and Zod**

**La Flor: Fluttershy, Galaxo, Garrus, Kitana, and Mega Man**

**Libertad: Bree, Christian, Lobo, Sabrina, and Stryker**

– – – – –

Espada Day 16

As the tribe returned from the vote, Zod felt proud of the move he made.

"_Ah hah! The sorcerer left as a betrayer would in great deed. Now that he's gone, we can rest assured that there will be no further bull$#%# on this tribe, and that we will be solid moving forward. I can already see the light!" - Zod_

Zod stepped forward in front of Vyse and NiGHTS, and spoke up, clearing his throat, "My tribe, we are ailing, we are weak. But we will not give up! We are not quitters. We may not have Olivier. We may not have that sorcerer. But we do have our tight unity as a solid group of three."

"Oh, absolutely," nodded Vyse, "Right now? I'd rather not go to another tribal council. That would be the toughest vote of the game."

"_Toughest vote? Give me a break... Zod is going home next if we lose the challenge, but I need him to feel comfortable, because if he finds out and freaks out, then we will lose the next challenge because he won't be focused on winning." - Vyse_

"Right now we just need the right people for the right job. You might be leader, Zod, but we need to share input. If we do that, then maybe, just maybe, we'll win a challenge." suggested NiGHTS.

"Ah, an excellent suggestion, my fair maiden," agreed Zod, "After all, we have you, Vyse, with your strength and speed. We have you, NiGHTS, for your brains as well as speed. And we have me." Zod looked over to their unlit campfire, and shot heat vision from his eyes at it, igniting it instantly, "That should be obvious enough, hmm?"

"_Quan Chi's words are mere words of despair. There is no way I'm going home next. I know that Vyse knows that he wants a strong team. NiGHTS may be good, but she's our weakest competitor. She'll have to leave if we lose. It is but a tragic lost, but we will move on." - Zod_

Vyse nodded, giving a thumbs up, "I'm not quitting, man! I'm giving it my all to win the next challenge. Whether it's at the reward, or at the immunity, I'm fighting until death do us part! All part of being an air pirate."

"We could use someone like you in the Kryptonian army." smirked Zod.

"_At this point, we're down to only three players. I don't even know if that's the smallest a tribe has ever been, but... we can't lose another. While I know I'm safe if we lose, Vyse and I may not be so safe after we vote Zod off. I can already feel it." - NiGHTS_

After Zod had went to bed for the night, Vyse and NiGHTS whispered a few things to eachother.

"Keep him comfortable," whispered Vyse, "Pretend you're going home. I want the unity to last for as long as we can hold it."

NiGHTS nodded silently, and hugged him gently, "Good. And Vyse, thank you."

"_As long as Zod has no idea he's going home, Espada should be peaceful until the merge. This might be the first time in 16 days that Espada actually has some harmony. That's always a good thing, because with harmony, we can do well." - NiGHTS_

– – – – –

Libertad Day 16

Stryker and Bree were walking down one of the trails collecting mushrooms, and talking.

"Just out of curiosity, man," started Bree, "What was Christian talking to you about, the other day?"

Stryker shrugged, "Well, he wants to get me to join him and Sabrina. I'm just like... eh, whatever. Thing is, they can promise me anything, but they won't give me anything in return."

"Exactly, dude. You just gotta stick with what you got. It's not fair, but... it's a game. You gotta go with the punches." nodded Bree.

"_Christian and Sabrina should be feeling on edge right now. One or the other is going home next if we lose immunity, so of course they have to try and find a way to prevent that from happening. Stryker confirmed to me that he is not flipping, so like... they don't stand a chance." - Bree_

"What I want to know is, who should we vote off first? Do we base it on who could beat us in competitions, or base it on who has better relations at La Flor?" wondered Stryker.

"If we're thinking long term, then probably the better relations. Dude, Sabrina? I just can't get a grasp on her personality," replied Bree, "Sometimes she's cheerful... other times she's dark and mysterious. If we merge with her, there's a good chance she'll be one of the first to go. With Christian, he'll find a way to slip through the cracks."

"You have a point there." agreed Stryker.

"_Originally, I did want to flip and join the La Flor tribe. But with the Espada tribe failing as it is... I got to stick with my original tribe. If I vote Bree or Lobo out, and we merge the next day? We're all goners, and it'd be my fault." - Stryker_

"I'm just worried about Espada, man," sighed Bree, "They're getting pounded in those challenges. Now they're down to three? Without Olivier, they're so dead."

Stryker nodded, "Yeah... and that could be bad for us if they lose again. I hate to do it... but if it comes down to us or Espada at the immunity challenge..? Let's throw it."

Bree blinked, "Seriously? Throw a challenge?"

"_Stryker suggested that we should throw the challenge, keep Espada from getting any smaller, and just get rid of either Christian or Sabrina right now, right there. I'm all for it, but... throwing a challenge just feels wrong to me, man. I came to win, not throw anything." - Bree_

Stryker shrugged, "I'm out of ideas, Bree. If we can beat La Flor, I wouldn't worry about it, but they have Garrus... Galaxo.. Kitana... Mega Man... team of all-stars right there."

"If we beat them, then we're the all-stars, dude. We can do it!" encouraged Bree.

Stryker nodded, "Exactly, and we got to try anything!"

"_Throwing a challenge is simple. We keep Espada strong, take out a La Flor, and we're good to go. Even if we don't merge at 12, at least we're at even numbers. Then all it takes is to keep the momentum going." - Stryker_

Meanwhile, Christian sat on a medium sized mushroom, and watched the waters that surrounded their camp, thinking about everything in general.

"_You never get a chance to stop and think about where you're at. Sure, most of us are sick of mushrooms, but we're in a location that many of us will never see again. Mushroom Hill is really majestic, and even at 54 years, it's nice to experience something now, rather then never." - Christian_

– – – – –

La Flor Day 16

It was early in the morning, and everyone on La Flor was up and hard at work. Fluttershy was boiling water, Kitana and Galaxo were portioning out the rice and fruit, and Garrus and Mega Man were out fishing.

"_I like to think La Flor is one of the most organized tribes in Survivor history. Every morning, we have a good system going. Fluttershy gets breakfast ready, Kitana usually helps her, Mega Man fishes for lunch and dinner... Galaxo and I help out here and there. Maybe that's why we're kicking the other tribes' asses, and not losing anything right now." - Garrus_

Mega Man shot out his harpoon at an incoming fish, before hooking on and reeling it in. Garrus looked over at him and nodded, "And another one in. Perfect. Damn you're good at this."

Mega Man shrugged, "I think I'm just good with my aim, but thank you!"

"_You know, La Flor has grown into a really coherent tribe. Ever since Sabrina and Christian left, I think we've got a good team, good people, and a good game plan moving forward. I would like the five of us to go to the Final 5, if possible." - Mega Man_

After catching a few more fish, Mega Man spoke up, "I want to ask, do you think it's possible for our group of five to make it to the Final 5? We're strong, we know eachother well, we listen well... I think since the triple twist started, we've been a great team."

"And I agree completely. Maybe it's just me, but I think it's because Espada needs a grip on their leadership. Kitana's done an excellent job for us, whereas Zod is probably overwhelming them right now." agreed Garrus.

Mega Man nodded, "And to be frank? If Libertad went to tribal council, we lost Christian or Sabrina, so... I don't know."

"Christian staying is fine with me, but I think Sabrina will need to go once we knock out a few Espadas," explained Garrus.

"Oh yeah, I completely agree with you on that," nodded Mega Man, "I just hope Fluttershy doesn't side with her over us."

"If she does, she loses our votes. But I don't think we have to worry about that. I think Fluttershy feels safe with us, and knows that Sabrina is or will be dead meat," reminded Garrus, "So I think she's solid."

"_I think some are worried that Fluttershy won't vote out Sabrina. I think she will, because she feels grateful to have lasted this long, and feel protected. For her to throw it away would be an insult. Thankfully, I trust Fluttershy wholeheartedly to make the right choice." - Garrus_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Kitana and Galaxo spoke quietly with one another as they portioned out bowls for breakfast as Fluttershy cooked.

"What's the game plan, do you think?" asked Galaxo.

Kitana shrugged, "Win. What else would it be?"

Galaxo rolled his eyes, "At the merge. I know we have to win, and I know we will."

"_The merge might be around the corner, and with the way La Flor is winning everything at the moment... I think we're in the clear to get all five of us to the merge. Knowing that there are no hidden immunity idols, if we hold the numbers, this will be a clean sweep of Espada." - Galaxo_

"Oh... well," noted Kitana, "Someone strong has to go first. So that's either Vyse, Lobo, or Stryker. If Quan Chi is still around, he might have to go first instead. We cannot trust that vermin."

"Oh, I agree completely. And as for Zod?" wondered Galaxo.

"Who knows. At this point, let's worry about it for later." sighed Kitana.

"_Galaxo's mind moves very quickly. He's thinking ten steps ahead of the rest of us. While I like what he brings to the table, he needs to calm down. We're not even in a position where we have to worry about the vote." - Kitana_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All of the tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"La Flor, Libertad, getting your first look at the new Espada tribe; Quan Chi voted out at the last tribal council."

Most of the tribes were glad to see him gone. Lobo shrugged it off.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

All the tribes nodded excitedly.

"I did ask both tribes to bring their immunity idols back once more, so please hand them back."

Fluttershy and Sabrina both did so.

"For today's challenge, two tribe members will be escorting one tribe member from platform to platform out in the water. The twist is that you must escort them on very small poles. The player on top must keep their balance from platform to platform. First tribe to get their player to the finish platform wins reward."

Jeff revealed a small grill, with steak, lobster, spices, and more pots and pans.

"Time for a big reward today! If you win today's challenge, you will win a grill, more pots and pans, as well as steak, lobster, and spices to go along with it all. In addition, winning tribe also earns immunity, and will not have to attend the immunity challenge tomorrow. Let's get started."

Espada

Escorted: NiGHTS

Escorters: Vyse and Zod

La Flor

Escorted: Fluttershy

Escorters: Garrus and Kitana

Libertad

Escorted: Sabrina

Escorters: Lobo and Stryker

"Survivors ready? GO!"

There was a definite learning curve to this challenge, and all three tribes needed to know it in order to win it. Fluttershy, despite having four legs, managed to keep herself balanced, although poorly, on her hind legs while keeping her wings out. Kitana and Garrus moved a little slower to help Fluttershy out. Lobo and Stryker had an easier time, as Sabrina kept herself focused on winning. Libertad took an early lead when Sabrina made it to the first platform.

Zod's rough movements with the pole kept knocking NiGHTS off her pole, and having to start the course all over again. Eventually, La Flor made it to their first platform, and got Fluttershy across.

Lobo and Stryker were making this challenge look so simple and easy for everyone to watch. With Sabrina keeping her cool, she made it easily onto the second platform. All Libertad needed was one more platform, and they won. Lobo could smell the steak from where he stood in the water.

But as Lobo and Stryker moved to get Sabrina onto the final platform, Lobo accidentally made a small jerk, which knocked Sabrina off the pole. They had to start the section all over, giving more time for La Flor to catch up. Espada was completely out of it by this point, no shot of winning reward.

With Fluttershy on the second platform, it would be a race to get Fluttershy or Sabrina onto the final platform. Garrus and Kitana worked well together, while Lobo and Stryker slowed down a little bit, but Sabrina kept her balance well.

In the end...

…

…

…

...La Flor made it within mere seconds.

"JUST BY A SECOND! LA FLOR WINS REWARD, AND IMMUNITY!"

All of La Flor hugged and cheered.

"Once again, another well deserved victory by the La Flor tribe. You worked well together, and managed to win yet another challenge. You will have an amazing meal waiting for you when you get back home, and you have nothing to worry about, as you've also won immunity. Libertad, Espada, got nothing for either of you. I will see you both for the immunity challenge. See you then."

– – – – –

La Flor Day 17

The La Flor tribe returned to camp with huge smiles, and happy attitudes.

"Another challenge win in the books!" cheered Galaxo, "Great work you three, showed them who the bosses were."

Garrus nodded his head, his mandible arranged into a smile of sorts, "When you have great attitudes like we do, you can do just about anything you want. Right now, we're the tribe to be reckoned with."

"_Once again, we win another challenge, and another immunity challenge we do not have to attend. Man, not to mention we have an incredible meal coming our way. Sadly, Fluttershy won't eat any of it, so... I do feel bad for her." - Garrus_

"Should I get the fire going?" suggested Kitana, "I'm ready to eat whenever the tribe is ready."

"Oh sure, go ahead!" smiled Mega Man, "Garrus and I will prep the meat. I suppose Galaxo will help Fluttershy make something else to eat."

"_I'm kinda glad we're getting rewards like this, and nothing like live chickens and a rooster. Because... Fluttershy would not likely let us kill them for food. Maybe that's why we're getting these rewards, to keep Fluttershy from being a worrywart." - Mega Man_

As Mega Man, Garrus, and Kitana made steak and lobster, Galaxo and Fluttershy were sharing some fruit together.

"You should, um, go and join them. You eat the, um... m-meat right?" asked Fluttershy, quietly.

Galaxo nodded, "I do, but I'm not just going to let you be by yourself while we eat. I respect that you don't eat animals, and I also respect you for not making a big deal out of it."

"I-It's not in my say what anyone eats or doesn't eat," replied Fluttershy, "So if, um... they want to eat cows or fish.. that's their say. Not mine..."

"_It's not fun watching my tribe members eat stuff like steak, or fish, but um... it's good for them. They, um, need the protein. If I were to argue, they would vote me off, so um... I don't say anything. I should, but... it's not my say." - Fluttershy_

Galaxo nodded, "That's good on you, Fluttershy. Besides, as long as you're eating well, and not getting sick, we're fine with whatever you eat."

Fluttershy nodded, smiling softly. "Thank you.."

"_Fluttershy is our weakest link, but even then we look out for her. She's like our little sister that isn't very good in competitions, but we still help her through everything possible. Honestly, as the game gets closer and closer to the merge, it makes sense to keep her over Mega Man." - Galaxo_

– – – – –

Libertad Day 17

Lobo was sitting in the shelter with Bree, chewing on a mushroom, shaking his head.

"Man, Zod.. what the $#%# were you smoking?" noted Lobo.

Bree nodded, "If Quan Chi was voted out, then Zod must have betrayed him... it's the only logical explanation."

"_So Quan Chi's voted out. The Main Man ain't liking this one bit. See, I figured our little general buddy was smarter then he let on, but apparently felt threatened by him. Probably had to do with the Olivier vote, I bet." - Lobo_

"Well, Cox," yawned Lobo, rubbing sleep out of his eye, "guess we're officially free agents now. Listen, I ain't gonna go join Zod after he just stabbed Quan Chi in the back. That's just the beginning of the villain war."

Bree nodded at his words, "So we're sticking to Stryker?"

"Pretty much. Nothing much else we can do at this point." shrugged Lobo.

"_With Quan Chi gone, I think we're pretty much just loners at this point. I like Zod, but if he's going to stab Quan Chi in the back, then I want nothing to do with him any more. I'm with the Main Man on this one, dude, I want to choose my destiny in this game. Not let Zod determine how long I stay." - Bree_

."Well, would you like to throw the immunity challenge?" suggested Bree, "Stryker wants to, since he wants Espada to stick together at the merge, over La Flor. Plus, Christian and Sabrina are easy targets."

Lobo opened one of his red eyes, "Pfeh. Is that so huh? So our little cop is turning into a vigilante. Hah!"

"We haven't decided who's going home, but I say we keep Sabrina, since she's likely to be ousted early in the merge, whereas Christian might last longer." explained Bree.

Lobo shook his head, "$%#% that. Keeping that psychic psycho? I'll pass thank you. But whatever you two agree on, I guess I don't have a choice."

"_I'd rather vote out Sabrina, because she's just... she's not just normal. I like her psychic powers, but I won't like them when we're going against eachother in individual challenges. Now that will be competition the Main Man won't want to deal with." - Lobo_

Meanwhile, Christian and Sabrina were talking about a few things.

"Stryker hasn't approached me since we talked about him flipping," confessed Christian, "And I doubt he's talked to you?"

Sabrina shook her head. Christian sighed, "Darn."

"_It's like we have no way of surviving this vote. I mean, I'll do my best to stay out here 3 more days over Sabrina, so it if comes down to it, I might just vote her off, and not say I'm sorry. It's a game, and if it has to happen, it'll happen." - Christian_

"I doubt they'll be voting me," noted Sabrina, "They're too scared. If we lose today's challenge, I would pack my bags if I were you."

Christian chuckled, "You sure sound confident, Sabrina."

"I just happen to know things you don't. They can't play mind games on me." replied Sabrina.

"_To play mind games with a psychic is like bringing a sword to a gun fight. There's no way you would win in that respect. I believe that if Stryker fails to join us, that it will be Christian that will be leaving the game." - Sabrina_

– – – – –

Espada Day 17

As Zod slept in the shelter, Vyse and NiGHTS shared their mushroom findings without him. They separated the good mushrooms from the bad, and started feasting.

"May not be much, but better then nothing." laughed Vyse, biting into his mushroom.

"_Oh God are these mushrooms awful tasting. I mean like... some have some flavor, but others have none whatsoever, and they just... your mouth begs for flavor. It's so.." (gags) "Blech!" - Vyse_

NiGHTS giggled a little when she saw Vyse trying hard not to gag, "I don't know... but I don't think we're picking these mushrooms again. We'll go back down the normal path tomorrow. Or maybe Zod can have the rest."

Vyse shrugged, "At this point, I could care less, you know? But listen... we have to win tomorrow."

"_Bad mushrooms aside, this next immunity challenge is big for Espada. If we lose, we'll be down to two players, and if there isn't a merge... NiGHTS and I are so screwed. Royally, royally screwed." - Vyse_

"I was just thinking that yesterday," nodded NiGHTS, "If we vote Zod off, well... where does that leave us? If there's no merge, we're either stuck as a tribe of two, or we're split up into the other two tribes. Whoever goes to La Flor is dead!"

Vyse shook his head, "That's what bugs me the most. Olivier was our mistake, but it was a good mistake, honestly. Without that vote, both of us wouldn't be here. But man... the road is tough, I'll say that much."

"I want to go to the Final 3 with you, Vyse," explained NiGHTS, "But if we keep losing, those hopes will be nothing but dreams."

"Just gotta believe well, and do your best." smiled Vyse.

"_Vyse and I have fought hard to get this far into the game, especially after starting on the minority alliance on Day 3! If we go as far as we can, we'll be doing it for Ulala, for our loved ones, for all of Sega. We want to win this game, or die trying." - NiGHTS_

NiGHTS nodded, and leaned against him a little bit, "Do you... do you think Reala and Aika would be proud of how well we're doing?"

Vyse nodded, wrapping an arm around NiGHTS, "Of course they are. Even though I was fifth out... Aika told me that she was proud of how hard I fought, and how hard I represented the Blue Rogues."

"Yeah... and Reala would say the same thing. He said that no matter how far I got, he would be satisfied. Coming from him, that's saying a lot."

Vyse laughed a little, continuing to eat mushrooms side by side, while Zod still slept.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both Espada and Libertad arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Both tribes nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you have three different food items in your food basket; coffee beans, can of beef, and bag of oranges. One at a time, you will adjust a plank, place the food item on one end, and hop onto the other end. If done right, the food item will be launched into the air, and land in your basket. First tribe to get all three items in their basket at the top, wins immunity, and safe from the vote. Losers face another tribal council, someone going home. Let's get started."

Espada

Going in order: NiGHTS, Vyse, and Zod

Libertad

Going in order: Bree, Stryker, and Lobo

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Bree and NiGHTS raced out, with Bree grabbing the can of beef, and NiGHTS grabbing the oranges. NiGHTS and Bree took their time to adjust the plank. Bree's launch missed overhead and almost bonked her on the head. NiGHTS' oranges landed perfectly in the basket, putting Espada in the lead.

Vyse grabbed the can of beef, and started to readjust the plank to his liking. Bree fixed up her set up, and on her second try, she managed to get the can of beef into the basket.

Stryker was the next one to go for Libertad, and he grabbed the oranges. Vyse missed on his first go, with the beef just barely missing. Stryker decided to mess around a little bit. He did not fix Bree's set up, and used one foot to launch the oranges. Obviously, he missed. Vyse readjusted the plank, and on his second try, he got the beef into the basket.

It was now down to Zod for Espada. The last two immunities were lost because of him, and he was determined to not repeat history. Grabbing the coffee beans, Zod adjusted the plank to his liking, watching Stryker mess around, and continuing to miss. Both Lobo and Bree didn't look that concerned from where they stood. Sabrina got immediately suspicious.

Zod copied Stryker's strategy, but utilizing his superhuman strength compared to Stryker's...

…

…

…

...the coffee beans made it into the basket.

"ZOD MAKES IT IN! ESPADA WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Espada hugged and cheered.

"Congratulations Espada, for the first time since the triple twist, there will be no tribal council for you guys. All three of you are safe, and you can head back to camp with that feeling. Libertad, this will be your first tribal council, someone will be going home. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Libertad Day 17

Sabrina wasn't too entirely happy with Libertad's performance at the immunity challenge, and told Christian what she thought as they returned to camp.

"Did you see what was going on...?" wondered Sabrina.

Christian nodded, "We didn't perform that well, that's what I can figure."

Sabrina shook her head, "No, no... Stryker wasn't even trying. You know he wasn't."

"_Once Stryker started to fail over, and over, and over again, I knew that they were throwing the challenge. Not to mention that Lobo and Bree weren't even looking concerned at all. Tonight, I'm 100% convinced Christian or myself will be going tonight, and I think it'll be Christian." - Sabrina_

"Well, you got me there..." sighed Christian, "I'm still going to talk with him, and still see where his head is at. But I'm packing my bags, and so should you."

Sabrina shrugged, "I'm not too concerned about it being me. I believe they'll be voting you out."

Christian rolled his eyes, and left her alone.

"_Don't know why Sabrina's acting all high and mighty when it's pretty clear no matter who goes home, the other is in deep trouble. Even if I go home, where does she go? She follows me out the door!" - Christian_

While they were talking, Stryker, Lobo, and Bree were discussing the vote tonight. Still, they were conflicted on who was going home.

"I'm fine with whatever you two suggest, okay?" noted Stryker, "The three of us are safe tonight, no matter what happens."

Bree nodded, "Yep. Honestly, like I said, Sabrina is easy prey at the merge. I doubt she has any allies on La Flor."

"_Honestly, we should vote out Christian. We're nearing a merge, and we got to think about relationships on the other tribes. Christian probably has them, while Sabrina likely doesn't. I think they're voting for me or Lobo tonight, so Stryker can flip the script, but after throwing the challenge today... I doubt he would." - Bree_

"But I do not want to go up against Sabrina in those challenges," shrugged Lobo, "Let's just be rid of her tonight, and worry about the old man later. Screw relationships, because we can beat him. We can't beat Sabrina."

Stryker nodded, "Both need to go at some point anyway, so let's just agree on the best option tonight, and hope the other doesn't screw us later down the road."

After some heavy discussion, the Espada group agreed on a target, and shook hands, splitting up.

"_It's going to be a pretty straight forward vote. I mean... I like the offer Christian made, but it doesn't guarantee me anything. They'll be waiting to vote me off the chance they get. So there's nothing to gain going with him. Sticking with Bree and Lobo is the right option." - Stryker_

– – – – –

The Libertad tribe arrived at tribal council.

"This is the first time the Libertad tribe ever had to come to tribal council, so let's make it one to remember. Lobo, when you first got here, how comfortable were you with the change?" asked Jeff.

"You know I hate twists Jeff. Especially when they don't benefit the Main Man. But this twist? I was fine with it. Espada has majority, and someone from La Flor is going home." replied Lobo.

Both Christian and Sabrina nodded.

"Sabrina, what are the odds that you will be the one going home tonight?" asked Jeff.

"If things do not go our way, I feel somewhat safe. I could be wrong, but my instincts say that I'm safe." replied Sabrina.

Christian shook his head, while Lobo laughed to himself, muttering a 'Wow'.

"Stryker, if a La Flor does indeed go home tonight, how do you determine which one leaves?" asked Jeff.

"Well, there's many angles to look at it. For one, individual challenges could play a big factor, and even relationships on La Flor or Espada. We made a decision, and we hope it's the right one." replied Stryker.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Christian, you're up."

– – –

Christian's Vote: Sorry, but this is the right move. I hope Stryker joins us. (Bree)

Lobo's Vote: Dang, and I thought I was the smart one. Heh. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Bree. (She nodded.)

…

Bree. Two votes Bree.

…

…

…

Christian. One vote Christian, two votes Bree. (Christian nodded, collecting his things. Sabrina nodded.)

…

Christian. Tied two votes Christian, two votes Bree, one vote left. (Christian looked over at Stryker.)

Sixth person voted out of Survivor Unfinished Business...

…

…

…

...Christian. That's three, that's plenty, you need to hand me your torch.

Christian nodded his head, gathering his things, and giving his torch up. "Been an honor."

"Christian, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Christian nodded, waving goodbye to his former tribe before leaving the area.

"Espada maintains control over the La Flor tribe in Libertad, and all that remains is Sabrina the psychic. Can she weasel her way in, or is she dead in her tracks? We'll soon find out. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Christian's Final Words**

"I know I played the best way I knew how, and I know no matter what, my son will be proud of how hard I played the game. I may not of played like Matt did, but I did well for an old man, huh? I hope the best for the La Flor tribe, and I hope Espada doesn't eat you alive."

VOTE

Bree – Sabrina and Christian

Christian – Bree, Lobo, and Stryker

The next episode will include a tribal swap. We're merging at ten, so the pre merge just ain't over yet. Kitana and Stryker will stay leaders, so that means Zod is no longer a leader. I will post the new tribes tomorrow.

SURVIVOR: SINGAPORE CAST!

**Maochong: Deadpool, Felicia, Gadget, Issun, Martian Manhunter, Orbb, Pinkie Pie, Serena, and Sorlag**

**Ruchong: Flaky, Glaceon, Hyde, Ilyana, Pink Gold Peach, Sakano, Shuichi, Toadette, Trevor, and Zatanna**

This includes the very first genderless contestant (Orbb), and because of that, this is the first season where there is one more female then male. There is still one player missing, and that player will be revealed on the first episode of Survivor: Singapore.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	8. Episode 7 My Ursa And Non

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Quan Chi gone, Zod felt confident that he was safe. But his ego was speaking for him, as Vyse and NiGHTS plotted to take him out the second they got a chance._

_At Libertad, Bree wanted to vote out Christian, as she saw Christian as the more likable character, as Sabrina was distant and didn't talk to anyone other then him. Stryker agreed with her, and they also plotted to throw the challenge, knowing how bad Espada was performing._

_Over at La Flor, Garrus made a Final 5 alliance with the remaining La Flors, seeing that Christian was a dead man walking, and Sabrina was not included in the main La Flor alliance. This would include Fluttershy and Mega Man, getting them into game mode._

_At the reward challenge, Libertad came close, but a small mistake from Lobo cost them reward and immunity when La Flor finished strong. They ended up winning a barbeque feast._

_La Flor savored their victory, even if Fluttershy wouldn't eat the meat herself. The tribe looked after her like a little sister, and even she was happy about it._

_Over at Libertad, both Lobo and Bree were shocked to see that Zod had betrayed Quan Chi, and Lobo declared themselves free agents moving forward in the game. At Espada, both Vyse and NiGHTS talked about wanting to please their loved ones._

_At the immunity challenge, aside from Christian and Sabrina, the Libertad tribe went with their decision to throw the challenge, giving Espada their first win since the Triple Twist._

_Before tribal council, Sabrina was confident she was safe, since she was certain Christian was going home. Meanwhile, the Espada members were conflicted between voting out either Sabrina or Christian._

_At tribal council, the agreed fully on Christian, and Christian was the sixth person voted out of the Mushroom Hills. 12 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Espada: NiGHTS, Vyse, and Zod**

**La Flor: Fluttershy, Galaxo, Garrus, Kitana, and Mega Man**

**Libertad: Bree, Lobo, Sabrina, and Stryker**

– – – – –

Libertad Day 18

Upon returning from the vote, Lobo yawned loudly. He wasn't too happy about the Christian vote, as he figured Sabrina needed to go.

"Well, that better be worth it." muttered Lobo, setting his torch with the others.

"_Last night, I felt like we made the wrong move. The Main Man didn't see Christian as a threat, as he's old, slow, and worthless. If we merge, Sabrina's going to be tough. We've seen her cheat with those psychic powers, and that's not fair. Only I'm allowed to cheat." - Lobo_

Bree shrugged, "Dude, I'll be honest, I wanted to switch last minute. But... I stuck to my guns. She's next no matter what."

"And if we merge, we're $#%#ed." shrugged Lobo, sitting down in the shelter.

Stryker shook his head, "I doubt it. I mean... honestly? Looking at how she's acted since she came here? I don't even think La Flor likes her."

"_Sabrina's very anti social, and I figured that was because she came into our tribe with low numbers. But I asked Christian early on, and even he said that Sabrina hardly spoke to anyone back on La Flor. She only made friends with Fluttershy and Kitana. So... I don't know, that fact alone sealed his fate." - Bree_

"I mean, she didn't even say anything when we got back," replied Lobo, "She just put her torch away... gave us a nod... and left. Back to where she sits and meditates. She's accepted defeat, if anything."

Bree nodded, "Pretty much. I mean, I won't lie. I felt really bad for her with that Cynthia person just treating her like $#%#, but... I don't know... it's hard to feel bad for someone who doesn't even make an attempt to be friendly. Even if you know your fate is sealed, at least make friends."

"She's kinda got half and half," shrugged Stryker, "Sometimes she's happy go lucky... and other times she's dark, moody, and mysterious. Only times I've seen her happy is whenever we win a challenge. That's it."

"_Sabrina's a threat, and I do like her for who she is. However, she's part of the reason why I didn't flip to La Flor's side. Only Christian made attempts to sway me over. She didn't. So... I couldn't really trust her at all." - Stryker_

"Once we merge or win a challenge she better be happy." muttered Lobo, going to sleep. Bree shrugged, and laid down in the shelter as well.

Stryker sighed, "Only 21 more days to go... get it together Kurtis."

Meanwhile, Sabrina was off by herself meditating.

"_I know I'm going home if we lose the next immunity challenge. Nobody approaches me about anything. I could be that one vote you need to move forward. All I can hope for now is a merge, or some twist. Otherwise, I'm done." - Sabrina_

– – – – –

Espada Day 18

Vyse and NiGHTS were sitting around the fire, while Zod went out fishing by himself.

"I love that we won immunity," smiled NiGHTS, "But that pretty much meant that... we have to take Zod into the merge."

"If we merge that is." reminded Vyse.

"_Right now, should we merge, and should Libertad have a predictable vote, we'll be entering the merge at 6 against 6. Zod has said he'll remain loyal to Espada, and I believe that. My problem is... once the La Flors are gone, it'll be 3 and 3; me, NiGHTS, likely Stryker, against Bree, Lobo, and Zod. Whoever gains advantage pretty much seals the Final 3 up." - Vyse_

Vyse smiled at her, "Well, no matter what, if we don't merge, Zod goes next if we lose immunity. So that's a weight lifted off our shoulders."

"I just want to merge at 12 or 10.. and have it evened up. I know for a fact that if we merge with the disadvantage, we're dead. La Flor seems too tight and unified." noted NiGHTS, worriedly.

"We have to find the cracks," reminded Vyse, "I know Fluttershy could be seen as the weakest link. We could try to pull her over? I would also say Sabrina, but... I don't really know. Fluttershy isn't a threat in challenges. Sabrina is."

NiGHTS nodded, "Oh yeah, Sabrina has to go once we merge. Along with Kitana and Mega Man. Get the big threats out of here."

"_It's Day 18, and both Vyse and I anticipate a merge today or tomorrow. If we do, we have to stick together as the Espada tribe. If we can pull over Fluttershy, who is the weakest link from La Flor, and bring her from the bottom to the top, we might stand a chance." - NiGHTS_

"If Fluttershy does flip," explained Vyse, "Then once we're at the Final 7? We cut one of Bree, Lobo, or Zod loose. Boom. Final 4 and 3 will be ours."

NiGHTS nodded, "Exactly! Vyse, there's nothing more that I want then to be in the Final 3 with you. We've fought hard, and we're going to do it!"

She high fived him, very excited.

"_Everything is going great for me and Vyse right now. The only thing that can mess up our plans is La Flor gaining the advantage. If that happens, well there isn't much we can do about it. I mean... Day 18, and no sign of hidden immunity idols anywhere or even a clue. So it's either do or die." - NiGHTS_

Meanwhile, Zod was out by himself fishing. He came back up with a few fish on the end of his fishing spear.

"_Life is going good on Espada, I'd say. Vyse and NiGHTS are hard workers, and I'm leading this army to the end! Perhaps they'll become my Ursa and Non of this game? Hah! They don't even come close, but they seem to be kneeling before Zod... so that pleases me." - Zod_

– – – – –

La Flor Day 18

The whole tribe was doing stuff around the main camp area. Mega Man and Garrus were cooking more lobster for lunch, Kitana and Fluttershy were eating rice, and Galaxo was off to the side, testing some of his magic spells.

Garrus turned to face his tribe, "I have to say, I'm amazed at how well we've done so far. Kitana, you've done an amazing job leading us."

"Couldn't have done it without some help from you," replied Kitana, "But thank you."

"_La Flor has amazing morale. Ever since the Triple Twist, we've been working hard, making friends with one another. It's honestly very, very relaxing. Survivor is going to be a lot more stressful, so it's best to stay solid now, and prepare for that stressful part." - Garrus_

Garrus looked around the area, and at his fellow tribe members, nodding his head, "This five. This five right here? We're going to the end. There's no question about it. I want us five to be that five at the end."

"I love that idea," agreed Mega Man, "Because we're able to work together really well, we got a good system going. Why ruin that, you know?"

"We're all winners, in my eyes. If any of us sit in the Final 3, those people deserve to win." explained Garrus.

"_I think we'd be lost without Garrus on our tribe. Both he and Kitana do an amazing job at leading this tribe. Sometimes though, I feel like Kitana lets Garrus lead a little bit more then she does. She's supposed to be our leader, not Garrus. Not that I have anything wrong with that, I just feel like she should be taking more authority." - Mega Man_

"The La Flor Five seems to be a good name for such an alliance." commented Galaxo, now appearing to have been listening despite focusing on his magic.

Garrus nodded, "Good name, I like it. May not put fear into anyone, but it's good enough for a Survivor alliance, I'd say."

"_Well, um, I love this little alliance that I'm in. Everyone here really deserves to win.. I just feel bad that.. well.. when it comes time for it, I have to go against them. It feels so selfish. I suppose that's what, um, Survivor is all about, but... I just don't think I'm that kind of mare." - Fluttershy_

"_The core alliance right now is myself, Garrus, and Galaxo. Christian too, if he makes it, which I doubt. Mega Man and Fluttershy are in, but will be the first two gone once Espada is done for. Mega Man will be tough to beat, but Fluttershy already said she'd fall on her sword for La Flor, so... that will be easy. As for Sabrina and I, well... we'll just have to see how it goes." - Kitana_

Meanwhile, Galaxo was planning out a certain spell for the merge.

"_The merge might be coming, so I need to be ready, especially if Sabrina is still there, which I'm counting on. She may not be one of the first to go, but she'll be out once the numbers are guaranteed for the La Flor tribe. So bring it on. I'm ready for the merge." - Galaxo_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All of the tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"La Flor, Espada, getting your first look at the new Libertad tribe; Christian voted out at the last tribal council."

Most of La Flor was saddened by the news, while Mega Man and Espada didn't seem bothered.

"Okay, guys, you've spent 9 days as three separate tribes. You all survived the Triple Twist. Today, you can drop your buffs... because we're going back to two tribes once more."

Everyone was excited when Jeff said to drop buffs, but were disappointed when he didn't say it was for a merge.

"Kitana, Stryker, onto the yellow and red mats over here. Zod, because Espada failed to keep numbers during the Triple Twist, you will no longer be leader, nor will Espada be a tribe. Please place the Espada flag, and the leadership necklace down with it."

All three leaders did so, with Zod a little bit irritated that his leadership was over.

"Garrus, Galaxo, Sabrina, Fluttershy, and Mega Man, get together in one group. Zod, Vyse, Lobo, Bree, and NiGHTS in another group. You will be coupled up in your original tribes for this pick 'em. Kitana, Stryker, you will rock, paper, scissors, and the winner will pick first. You cannot pick someone that you started this game with. Original La Flor must pick original Espada, and so on, so forth."

Kitana won the rock, paper, scissors game against Stryker, so she got to go first.

"We need brawn on this new tribe, so I will pick Vyse." said Kitana.

Vyse gave a thumbs up, and joined her on the yellow mat.

Stryker pointed at Garrus, "In that respect, I'll take your brawn. Garrus."

Garrus nodded, and shook Stryker's hand once he got to the red mat.

Vyse overlooked his options, "Hmm... Mega Man, please."

Mega Man clapped his hands, and joined the yellow mat.

"We've got brawn, now we need the brains. I'll take NiGHTS." said Garrus.

NiGHTS smiled cheerfully, and flew over to the red mat, a tad sad to be separated from Vyse.

"I don't really have a choice on Espada. Bree, please." said Mega Man.

Bree fist pumped, and joined the yellow mat. Zod and Lobo were ticked at Mega Man's comment.

NiGHTS didn't hesitate with her next choice, "Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy smiled warmly, and flew over to the red mat, a little nervous, so she stayed close to Garrus.

"Okay, here's where we stand. Galaxo and Sabrina remain for La Flor; Zod and Lobo for Espada. Bree and Fluttershy will make the last two picks. Whoever you don't choose goes to the opposing tribe. Bree, who are you choosing?"

"Gotta go with my man, Galaxo." smiled Bree.

Galaxo nodded, tilting his glasses a little as he joined the yellow mat. Sabrina shook her head as she joined the red mat.

"Umm... oh dear, umm... I think... Libertad could use, um... Lobo?" squeaked Fluttershy.

Lobo smirked, and joined Libertad. Zod grumbled as he joined La Flor. Jeff then tossed buffs to both tribes.

"We have our two new tribes! La Flor consists of Bree, Galaxo, Kitana, Mega Man, Vyse, and Zod. Libertad consists of Fluttershy, Garrus, Lobo, NiGHTS, Sabrina, and Stryker. I hope you have a good time with your new tribes, because these will be the tribes until the merge. See you at the next immunity challenge."

**La Flor: Bree, Galaxo, Kitana, Mega Man, Vyse, and Zod**

**Libertad: Fluttershy, Garrus, Lobo, NiGHTS, Sabrina, and Stryker**

– – – – –

Libertad Day 18

The new Libertad tribe arrived at their new island, with Sabrina and Fluttershy very happy to be back together. However, Sabrina was a tad suspicious, despite everything.

"_When I ended back with Fluttershy, I was excited. The most excited I have been in 18 days. However... when I read my old tribe members minds... it kind of shocked me. Garrus, along with the rest of La Flor, wants me out. Fluttershy knows of this, but wants me to stay. I need to find a way to survive, still. I won't worry about it until we have to." - Sabrina_

"We may not have as much as you did on La Flor," laughed Stryker, leading them around the Libertad shelter, "But I think it's something something. At least you can fish a little easier."

Garrus looked around, arms crossed, "Very nice, I'd say. Of course, I'll be honest, our shelter was better. But I think you expected that response."

"_Back on Day 1 of this game, Stryker and I formed a small bond. Being officers, we did share that bond, and built upon that. If I work my magic, I should be able to form a good alliance for the time being just to make it out alive." - Garrus_

Lobo grabbed the spear, and went out for a little swim, still a little irritated at the twist but kept his mouth shut, strangely. As the only ones left at camp, Stryker and Garrus started to talk.

"I hope you remember our deal back on the boat, 17 days ago." noted Garrus.

Stryker nodded, "Oh I sure do. And hey, I'll honor that if I have to. I mean, my one and true ally left on Day 12, so... I'm in need of one."

"_I trust Garrus immensely. He's genuine, he's honest, and he's got good people skills. He knows what needs to be done around here. I slightly trust NiGHTS, and don't trust Lobo at all. So, having Garrus here might help me out until the merge." - Stryker_

"I want this to be as fair as possible," explained Garrus, before looking out towards the beach, seeing Sabrina, Fluttershy, and NiGHTS off in the distance, talking, "I have Fluttershy in my back pocket. If you can bring in NiGHTS... the four of us can run the show up to the merge. They already seem to be bonding."

Stryker looked out where Garrus was looking and nodded, "Sure seems like it... who goes first then? Lobo or Sabrina?"

"Haven't decided. But for now, let's keep this as subtle as possible. Let those two believe it'll be 3 against 3." replied Garrus.

Stryker nodded, and shook Garrus' hand firmly.

"_Right now, I have some assurance in this new Libertad tribe in Stryker. And if my human culture lessons have paid off, the word 'Libertad' means freedom. Exactly what I would like right now. Freedom, with an extra spice of equality." - Garrus_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Fluttershy, NiGHTS, and Sabrina were all talking, while NiGHTS and Sabrina cleaned Lobo's fish that he just caught.

"Oh, Garrus is just amazing," smiled Fluttershy, responding to a question NiGHTS asked, "He goes out with Mega Man every morning to fish. He's been a great leader, and I know Stryker will do the best he can too."

Sabrina subtly rolled her eyes, while NiGHTS nodded, "Stryker is a great improvement from Zod, that's for sure!"

"_With the tribe swap, it does change a few things around camp. What's great is that I'm on a tribe with Fluttershy and Stryker; two people that I need to get on my side before we go into the merge. But.. the more and more Fluttershy compliments the former La Flor tribe, the less likely it seems she'll flip." - NiGHTS_

"I'm so glad you survived, Sabrina," smiled Fluttershy, looking at her, "I don't know what I would have done without you."

Sabrina shrugged, petting her mane, "You'd done fine without me, but I'm glad to still be here."

"_I do feel like, um.. being on this new tribe is nice, actually. I have Garrus and Sabrina protecting me.. NiGHTS is very nice.. so, um... if we lose the challenge? I kinda, um, want Lobo out. He really, really scares me with his red eyes and really mean demeanor." - Fluttershy_

– – – – –

La Flor Day 18

"Time to see what the La Flor tribe is all about." chuckled Bree to herself.

"_Wore a blue buff. Wore a red buff. Now I have a yellow buff, and quite frankly, I don't know if this is the best color. And honestly, it's because I don't really feel that secure. Maybe the Main Man not being here has something to do with it, but eh, whatever man. I just need to know where Zod's thoughts are." - Bree_

After being shown everything at La Flor, including their rewards, Bree and Zod trekked down the fishing path.

"So, explain why Quan's gone, dude." asked Bree.

"Because he was out for himself! That's why!" replied Zod, commandingly, "He was out for his own good, and he just couldn't be trusted. Thankfully, I owe my survival to Vyse. So the three of us are good."

"_I am terribly upset that I am no longer leader. I had my army running perfectly, and it was all stripped away. No matter. Once we make it past the first vote, they will surely kneel before Zod!" - Zod_

"Okay, that's great, man," nodded Bree, giving him a thumbs up, "We just gotta, well... make it out of this tribe alive, and into the merge. I don't see any one of those three flipping."

Zod shrugged, "Does it matter? We will draw rocks then. We then have a 50% chance of staying. Worth the risk, I'd say?"

Bree shook her head, "I don't like those odds, Zod, but... heh... we just gotta roll with the punches."

"_Zod and I were both first boots on our original season! We cannot end up like Olivier and leave before the merge. We came back for blood, baby, and blood we shall spill." - Bree_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Vyse was talking with Mega Man and Kitana.

"Man, you guys have a lot of stuff here," said an impressed Vyse, "Like... living on Espada for 18 days was just so freaking brutal."

Mega Man smiled at him, "Hey, we do have lobsters still ready to cook. Want to have a meal before the challenge?"

"Oh, god yes!" smiled Vyse, brightly.

"_I do like Vyse. He's very strong, quite young. My only concern is that he's a little naïve for his age. But if someone had to flip from the old Espada tribe, it would have to be him. Zod is too strong to keep, and Bree isn't trustworthy." - Mega Man_

With that said, both Mega Man and Kitana started to boil the lobster, while Vyse watched. Vyse licked his lips, "Man, that smells good."

"Wait until you taste it." replied Kitana.

"_I do have a lot on my mind about the vote. Zod and Bree are a pair, so I could potentially make a ballsy move to vote one of them off the island. Of course, it'd put me in serious jeopardy if I did it, because they might easily vote me off after. So... just gonna wait and see what happens." - Vyse_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Both tribes nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from both tribes. We'll be back to just one idol now."

Fluttershy and Galaxo both did so.

"For today's challenge, you will be holding onto a metal rod which is connected to a rope, and at the end of the rope is a bucket which contains weights that are 25% of your own body weight. You will hold on until you can no longer do it. Last player or players standing will win immunity for their tribe. Losing tribe will face tribal council, and another player will leave. Let's get started."

Fluttershy sat out for Libertad, while Galaxo sat out for La Flor.

"This challenge has begun..."

– 10 minutes in... –

On La Flor's side, Vyse and Bree were fighting really hard to stay alive. Kitana's arms were shaking just a little. Mega Man had a lot of weight to hold, since he was heavier then most contestants, so it bugged him down greatly. Zod was mid-mid.

On Libertad's side, Sabrina was the one struggling. Lobo and Garrus were doing the best for their tribes, muscles straining to hold onto the weights in the bucket. Stryker and NiGHTS were doing so-so.

– 20 minutes in... –

Three people dropped out.

"Kitana and Mega Man can't do it anymore for La Flor, so they're out. Sabrina's out for Libertad. Libertad has 4 players left; La Flor has 3."

Bree pulled really hard on the rope, struggling greatly but hanging in there for La Flor. On Libertad's side, Lobo wiped some sweat off his brow, not fond of the heat around him. Everyone else was doing okay. NiGHTS and Stryker both loosened their ropes a little.

– 30 minutes in... –

Just then, two more people dropped out.

"NiGHTS and Lobo drop out! Libertad now suddenly down to two players. The heat playing a major major in today's challenge. Rope can slip from your fingers at anytime, thanks to the sweat."

And just as Jeff said that, another player dropped out.

"Wow, Garrus drops out! It's down to only Stryker, Libertad's leader, holding strong for his tribe. Against Bree, Vyse, and Zod. All three look like they're ready to stay for a long time."

Stryker yanked on the rope a little more, while Zod did the same, and roared out a battle cry at the same time. His superhuman strength was kicking in.

– 40 minutes in... –

Another player dropped out...

…

…

…

"Vyse can't hang in any longer. We're down to three. Bree, Zod, and Stryker. Bree, I'm amazed you've hanged in this long. Trying to prove something?"

Bree nodded, "Not... going home... weak!"

Zod looked over at her and nodded. He then looked over at Stryker, smirking to himself. Both men were sweating profusely.

– 50 minutes in... –

It was a strong battle... but only one managed to outlast the rest.

…

…

…

...Bree drops out minutes later. Followed by Stryker.

"BREE IS OUT! STRYKER IS OUT! ZOD WINS IMMUNITY FOR LA FLOR!"

Everyone from La Flor hugged and cheered.

"Great effort from everyone. General Zod, my respects to you, as well as to Bree and Stryker. Sadly, Libertad? Your leader put in a great effort, but it wasn't enough. Tonight, you will face tribal council. Someone will be going home. See you then."

– – – – –

Libertad Day 19

When the tribe returned to camp, NiGHTS gave Stryker a good, relaxing little massage to relax his muscles from all the straining and pulling. Garrus was with them, commenting.

"Damn Stryker... you'd put my men to shame on how long you lasted out there." smirked Garrus.

Stryker wiped some sweat off his brow, "Needed... needed to step it up for the team, man."

"_I gave it my all, and it just wasn't successful. Tonight, somebody is going home, and it's between Lobo and Sabrina tonight. Do we sacrifice our strength, or our brains first tonight? I really, really don't know." - Stryker_

NiGHTS smiled, rubbing his shoulders gently, "You certainly gave it your all. Don't get down on yourself, okay?"

"I know..." smiled Stryker, lightly. After a little bit of silence, he spoke back up, "So... who are we cutting tonight?"

Garrus cleared his throat, "Well, today's challenge speaks for itself. Sabrina hardly lasted in that challenge. Plus, I'm willing to put myself at risk, and vote her ass off, and then we gun for Lobo. A sign of trust, I think."

NiGHTS nodded, "I'm fine with that deal. But it seems Fluttershy is really tight with Sabrina, though."

"_I like Sabrina, I feel like she's been through a lot, but I'm trying to stay alive in this game. Stryker and I agreed to this little deal with Garrus and Fluttershy, and this is a great chance for me to stay in one more round. Even if it means voting off Sabrina." - NiGHTS_

"I'll talk to her," replied Garrus, "But you have Lobo locked, right? He's voting Sabrina no matter what?"

Stryker nodded, "Yeah. I'll talk to him though, just to make sure."

"_This tribal means everything right now. This is the tribal that will show me whether or not Fluttershy is committed to the La Flor Five. If she votes off Sabrina, I'll trust her even more. Otherwise? Well... that will just break my trust." - Garrus_

Meanwhile, Fluttershy and Sabrina were talking by themselves.

"So, um... I think we're voting off Lobo tonight," said Fluttershy, "So, um... are you okay with that?"

Sabrina shook her head, "No, it's not. Fluttershy, this is the right time to make a big move. Tonight, we need to vote for Garrus tonight. I think we can get the numbers from Lobo and NiGHTS."

Fluttershy blinked, before shaking her head, "Oh no... Garrus is trustworthy, Sabrina. We can trust him. Lobo can't be trusted."

"_All of a sudden, um, Sabrina wants to vote off Garrus. It just kind of, um, shocked me. She must of figured out that, well, they wanted her out when we were once on La Flor. So... oh dear, this isn't good." - Fluttershy_

"Garrus is going to play you like a fiddle, Fluttershy," explained Sabrina, "He thinks you'll be loyal no matter what. It's in your best interest to blindside him tonight. He's the biggest threat here. Lobo is just an easy vote for later."

Fluttershy didn't say anything, and just nodded her head.

"_I was a little worried when Fluttershy didn't really say a whole lot. I am paranoid that Garrus might have already gotten Fluttershy on his side, but... I don't know. I don't think I'm going anywhere, but... at the same time, anything can happen." - Sabrina_

"It'll be all right, Fluttershy, trust me." smiled Sabrina, before leaving her to find NiGHTS and Lobo to discuss the vote. Fluttershy sighed to herself. Moments later, Garrus approached her.

"There you are... I was wondering where you went off to." noted Garrus.

Fluttershy sighed, "I just... I just discovered some bad news. Sabrina wants you out tonight... she thinks she can get NiGHTS and Lobo... but um... it's not the right move. We... we need Lobo out."

Garrus shook his head, "Hmm... interesting... but that's not happening Fluttershy. I'm sorry, but we're voting for Sabrina tonight. It's in your best interest tonight. She is manipulative, she's playing one step ahead... you don't want her around. Trust me."

"_Ohhh... I don't like this... I don't like this at all. Garrus and NiGHTS want to vote off Sabrina... Sabrina wants to vote off Garrus... I'm the mare in the middle, and oh dear... it's not what I wanted at all. I just... I just didn't want to be the back stabber..." (She sniffs) "That's just not me." - Fluttershy_

"Think about it, okay..? I've always been up front with you... and I promised I'd take you as far as I can. Sabrina can't promise that." explained Garrus, giving her a friendly nod before leaving her to think about the decision. Or rather in her case, silently cry about it for most of the time before tribal council.

– – – – –

The Libertad tribe arrived at tribal council.

"La Flor continues to dominate, no matter who's on that tribe. Lobo, I gotta ask what happened today at the challenge. Being one of the strongest guys left, you dropped out pretty early. So what happened?" asked Jeff.

Lobo shrugged.

"I'm a big guy, Probst. Big guys sweat like big hairy dogs, and that rope just slipped out of my hands. You know, the tribe knows, everyone knows the Main Man is better then that." replied Lobo.

"Fluttershy, you don't look happy at all. What went down back at camp?" asked Jeff.

Fluttershy sniffed a little.

"This game is too hard, Jeff... this wasn't made for me. I... I really just... well, um... I don't want to be here anymore." sighed Fluttershy.

Garrus looked at her alerted, as did Stryker, Sabrina, and NiGHTS. Lobo didn't look too concerned.

"You mean, you want to quit?" asked Jeff.

"Well, um... kind of, but..." started Fluttershy.

Garrus interrupted, "Fluttershy, it's not worth quitting the game. I completely agree with you... this game is really, really hard. But if you stick through it... you'll be amazed."

"Yeah... don't quit. Think about what your pony friends would say. They wouldn't want you to quit." reassured NiGHTS.

Fluttershy looked down at the ground, shaking her head.

"What's it going to be, Fluttershy. Is the game that tough to stay out here 39 days? Or will you toughen it out?" asked Jeff.

…

…

…

…

"...I... I'm... I'll stay." sighed Fluttershy, covering her face with her hooves.

This made Garrus, NiGHTS, and Sabrina feel a little better. Garrus patted her on the shoulder, gently.

"Sabrina, how strong do you think Fluttershy is, mentally?" asked Jeff.

"She's a really strong minded individual. She just really... really doesn't like the bad parts of the game, like the deception, the lying, everything like that. Survivor is more then that, in my eyes." replied Sabrina.

"Okay, then I guess it's time to vote, Sabrina, you're up."

– – –

Fluttershy's Vote: I'm so... so... so sorry... (?)

Garrus' Vote: Sabrina. You're smart, you're clever, you're a threat. Good luck to you. (Sabrina)

Sabrina's Vote: I hope the vote goes in my favor. (Garrus)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Sabrina. (She nodded, not surprised.)

…

Garrus. One vote Garrus, one vote Sabrina.

…

…

Sabrina. Two votes Sabrina, one vote Garrus.

…

Sabrina. Three votes Sabrina, one vote Garrus. (Sabrina was a little surprised. Fluttershy shook her head.)

…

Seventh person voted out of Survivor Unfinished Business, Sabrina. That's four, that's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Sabrina nodded her head, grabbing her things and her torch, and giving it up to Jeff. Garrus and NiGHTS comforted Fluttershy.

"Sabrina, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Sabrina looked back at her tribe, "Have fun, guys." She smiled lightly before leaving.

"This was a pretty emotional vote, and I'm glad Sabrina survived a few tribal councils. I hope this makes you a stronger tribe, and ready to take on La Flor. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Sabrina's Final Words**

"I am a little disappointed that Fluttershy turned on me. I do not blame her for doing so, but... I feel like she is giving Garrus one big edge. Both him and Galaxo, honestly. I do hope she can turn things around. I'm just glad to have survived a tribal council this time around. That's one good thing."

VOTE

Garrus – Sabrina

Sabrina – Lobo, Stryker, NiGHTS, Garrus, and Fluttershy

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	9. Episode 8 Special Turian Chocolate

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Lobo was a little irritated that Christian was voted off, as he believed Sabrina was the bigger threat that needed to go. Sabrina knew it was do or die at this point in the game, so all she could hope for was a merge, or another twist._

_Over at Espada, Vyse and NiGHTS were anticipating a merge, and they were planning on trying to get Fluttershy to flip over to their side, in order to potentially break a 6-6 voting split. Meanwhile, Zod was feeling confident the game was his for the taking._

_On La Flor, Garrus made a speech, and everyone agreed on a Final 5 alliance. Kitana, Mega Man, and Galaxo were all on board with the plan, but Fluttershy was feeling a little worried about making the alliance, not wanting to turn on them when the time came._

_At the reward challenge, Jeff confirmed the triple twist was over, and the game would return to two tribes. With Espada as a tribe dead, and Zod's leadership over, Stryker and Kitana picked the new Libertad and La Flor tribes. Libertad consisted of Sabrina, Lobo, Fluttershy, Stryker, NiGHTS, and Garrus. La Flor consisted of Kitana, Bree, Vyse, Zod, Mega Man, and Galaxo._

_At the new Libertad tribe, Garrus and Stryker immediately clicked, and remembered their deal back on Day 1 before the game started. They agreed to pull in NiGHTS and Fluttershy, and vote off Sabrina and Lobo. Sabrina, meanwhile, knew about what La Flor was planning against her, and wanted to try and reverse it._

_At the new La Flor tribe, Bree and Zod got back together after Zod explained himself about the Quan Chi vote. They were assuming rocks would be drawn if La Flor lost the challenge. Meanwhile, Vyse considered flipping to the other side, as he didn't trust the pair of Bree and Zod._

_At the immunity challenge, Zod made up for his losses on the Espada tribe, and defeated Bree and Stryker to win immunity for La Flor._

_Before tribal council, seeing Lobo as a more physical asset compared to Sabrina, Stryker and Garrus agreed to vote off Sabrina first. NiGHTS agreed to the plan, but Fluttershy of course was worried about it. Especially when Sabrina wanted to vote off Garrus, seeing that he would be a threat post merge. The poor mare was in the middle, and not loving it._

_AT tribal council, Fluttershy wanted to quit the game, but Garrus and NiGHTS talked her out of it, and managed to keep her in the game. After the votes were read, Fluttershy remained loyal to Garrus, and Sabrina was voted off after 3 tribal councils survived. 11 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**La Flor: Bree, Galaxo, Kitana, Mega Man, Vyse, and Zod**

**Libertad: Fluttershy, Garrus, Lobo, NiGHTS, and Stryker**

– – – – –

Libertad Day 20

Fluttershy was not happy about last night's vote. Garrus sat down beside her, and comforted her.

"You did the right thing," said Garrus, "I said I'd protect you in this game, and that's exactly what I'm doing. If this puts us in danger, they'd come after me. But... I wouldn't worry."

Fluttershy nodded silently, wiping her face off slightly, "I know... and um, I trust you, Garrus."

"_Last night was just horrible. Um.. Sabrina is gone, and I don't know if she understands. From this point on, I will remain loyal to Garrus. I won't get myself that attached to anyone again. I think that, um.. will help me with this game." - Fluttershy_

"That's good. Right now, Lobo will be going home next. We have it all set up to go," explained Garrus, "Once we merge, it will be 5-5, and we will hopefully win that battle as well."

"Maybe, um.. NiGHTS will flip? Or maybe... you and Stryker have a good bond?" suggested Fluttershy.

Garrus shook his head, "Nah, Stryker and I just made a plan to keep the numbers even, and not have it go to rocks. If Zod does what I expect him to, based on what Stryker said, we'll be fine."

"_Lobo is the next to go if Libertad loses another immunity challenge, as part of the deal made with Stryker. What I'm betting on, at the merge, is Zod ruining the Espada group, and making brash decisions. Just something to make them look stupid, and make us look good." - Garrus_

Meanwhile, NiGHTS and Stryker were going out with the fishing net, doing the morning routine as Lobo fished.

"I've been thinking a lot," explained NiGHTS, wiping sweat off her face, "And honestly? Garrus left himself totally vulnerable by letting Sabrina go."

Stryker nodded, "Yeah, and?"

"Lobo's the easy vote. We should be voting off Garrus instead, and enter that merge with numbers." suggested NiGHTS.

"_Sabrina was voted off, and honestly? Garrus left himself open to be voted off. I don't really think Stryker sees it though. I think he's trying to have that 'cop's honor' or whatever. What you need right now is logic." - NiGHTS_

Stryker shook his head, "Do you really want that trio of Lobo, Zod, and Bree around?"

"Do you want to risk the numbers going in La Flor's favor?" questioned NiGHTS.

"I know, NiGHTS, but... I just don't have a plan yet. Lobo's going to be a physical threat." shrugged Stryker.

"_NiGHTS does make a few good points about Garrus, but I just don't think it's the right move yet. If we keep Lobo, he'll go back to Zod and Bree, and I don't know if I can trust that trio. With Garrus around, it's still a fair fight, and we have more control over Bree and Zod's fates." - Stryker_

"I'm just saying Stryker," sighed NiGHTS, "I just want some guarantees when we merge. We have six right now. We have a grand chance to change that."

Stryker nodded, and continued to help her set the fishing net up.

– – – – –

La Flor Day 20

Vyse went out with Kitana and Mega Man for wood and mushroom collecting.

"How was life like on Espada?" asked Mega Man.

"Oh it was nothing special." laughed Vyse, "I mean... Zod was a good leader. Loud and egotistical, but a good and fair leader no matter what."

"_Ever since the swap happened, I've been weighing out my options on what to do. I could stick with Espada, and cause a tie breaker, and risk my fate in the game. Or, I can flip to La Flor's side, and break up Zod and Bree, potentially weakening that original villain alliance." - Vyse_

Kitana nodded, "Zod is a hard working, and I'm impressed with his efforts. I would truthfully vote Bree off before him or you."

Vyse nodded softly, "Well... is there a chance I could make that happen?"

"If you're willing to turn on your own tribe to vote with us... then that's your decision." replied Kitana.

"_Right now, we're sitting on a very likely 3-3 vote if we go to tribal council. However, Vyse has said he would flip to our side, and give us the numbers. Whether or not I trust that, I do not know. He could be trying to save his skin from drawing that rock." - Kitana_

"Zod and Bree are a duo, and I'm not included in that alliance," explained Vyse, "My guys are on Libertad, so... and heck, even I don't know if they'll survive or if new deals will be made, or what. I gotta play my new game on La Flor."

Mega Man nodded, placing a few more mushrooms in the bag, "I trust you Vyse, so... you have that to rely on. I mean, I won't lie, but Kitana and Galaxo aren't so trusting. So if you want to vote with us, I think... well what do you think Kitana?"

Kitana shrugged, "You'll have to do what we say. We won't vote on your interests. We still haven't made a decision yet, so.. please hear us out when we tell you who our target is."

Vyse nodded firmly, "Understood, and hey, I'm still thinking about it too, so... just keep me informed, and the more I know, the more I'll want to flip." He chuckled a little bit.

"_I trust Vyse. I think he sees that Zod and Bree are a tight pair, or at least a pair. Depending on who Libertad voted off last night, we might need Vyse to flip to ensure we enter the merge 5-5 or at least keep majority. I just don't want to be picked off at the merge. I came here to win." - Mega Man_

Meanwhile, Zod and Bree were tending to the fire. Bree looked out, and saw Vyse hanging out with Kitana and Mega Man. They were just returning from their collecting.

"Say... are you worried about Vyse at all?" asked Bree.

Zod broke a log in half on his knee, shaking his head, "Nonsense. I doubt he would turn on us. It could be the last thing he ever does in this game."

"I'm just saying," shrugged Bree, "I mean... he's been hanging out with Kitana and Mega Man lately... I know it's just to do chores and mundane stuff, but... its still something to think about."

"_Zod isn't really thinking about anyone betraying Espada, but... I think Vyse might turn on us. It makes sense, man. He's been talking and hanging with the La Flors frequently.. not to mention he was never involved in our alliance, so... it's a scary feeling knowing that there's a chance something wrong could happen." - Bree_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"La Flor, getting your first look at the new Libertad tribe; Sabrina voted out at the last tribal council."

No one was really surprised at the vote. Vyse nodded his head, confirming his decision whether or not to flip.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you'll be running an obstacle course. You'll start off by separating into two pairs of runners. The first runners will navigate underneath a belly crawl, up and over a fence, and over hurdles. Then two other teammates will navigate a bridge puzzle, using two planks to get you from post to post, and then eventually to the finish line. First tribe to finish, wins reward."

Jeff then revealed a table full of various desserts and chocolates.

"It's been a good 20 days out here. I think you guys deserve a little treat. Win today's challenge, you will win all these delicious and tasty desserts. Let's get started."

La Flor's first heat runners were Kitana and Vyse, with Galaxo and Mega Man in the second heat. Libertad's first heat runners were Lobo and Stryker, with Garrus and NiGHTS running last.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Kitana, Vyse, Lobo, and Stryker dashed out from the starting line, all four of them diving under the belly crawl. Lobo tore through the course quickly, while Stryker and the others took their time. Kitana and Vyse were not moving fast enough, giving Libertad a bit of a lead.

Lobo and Stryker got up to the wall climb, and Lobo launched himself up from the ground, and grabbed the ledge of the wall with his hand.

"Grab my leg, Stryker!" shouted Lobo. Stryker did so, and held on for dear life as Lobo lifted himself and Stryker up and over the wall. Just as they finished, Vyse and Kitana made it to the wall climb.

Once Lobo and Stryker cleared the first leg, Garrus and NiGHTS began their portion of the course. NiGHTS had a good idea from the beginning, while Garrus expanded upon it. Since NiGHTS was not allowed to use her flying, she followed the rules, and extended Libertad's lead when Vyse and Kitana were having trouble getting up and over the wall.

Kitana managed to get up the wall first, but Vyse's legs and feet kept slipping and couldn't get a good grip on the wall. Thanks to the combined efforts of Garrus and NiGHTS, Libertad had no trouble finishing the course. Galaxo was a little upset, knowing that had La Flor got to the puzzle portion, they would have nailed it.

"Not even close! LIBERTAD WINS REWARD!"

All of Libertad hugged and cheered.

"Great effort by the Libertad tribe. You just broke La Flor's reward record, and you will be enjoying a great afternoon of desserts, chocolates, and plenty more. La Flor, sadly, for once, I have nothing for you. You can head back to camp, and I'll see you in time for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Libertad (Reward) Day 20

The five remaining members of Libertad stayed behind after La Flor left, and started to feast on their reward.

"I don't know if I can eat this much chocolate!" giggled NiGHTS, eating some chocolate bars, "We haven't had sweets in so long.. the thought literally is making me sick to my stomach."

"_Today, we totally kicked La Flor's ass! Not only did we not lose our confidence, we're gaining confidence, and stealing it from La Flor. Now that's how the Main Man does it in. Gotta pay with pain, and we'll heal." - Lobo_

"And they even have that special turian chocolate just for me... Jeff thinks of everything doesn't he?" chuckled Garrus to himself.

"Could I try?" asked Stryker.

Garrus shook his head, replying sarcastically, "You're pretty brave wanting to try a piece of chocolate from the outskirts of space."

"Good point." chuckled Stryker.

"_There was... chocolate bars, cake, candy apples, banana splits, all many kinds of desserts. You think of it, and it was there. Even Garrus had some chocolate from his world there, so hey, that's pretty neat. After eating mushrooms and the like for 20 days, it's nice to have something else." - Stryker_

"Guess this will be enough energy to go out looking for that shark today," noted Lobo, eating a whole candy apple, "Little $#$%er's been destroying our nets. I've seen it too, just never had the energy to go out for it."

"If you were to catch us a shark, we'd never starve, that's for damn sure." noted Garrus.

Lobo nodded, "Yeah. I'll wrestle it to the death if I have to. Not like I can die or anything." He laughed out loud.

"_Screw the spear. I'll go out with my bare hands to find that shark, and rip him a new tail fin. We haven't had any fish lately, since our nets aren't functional no matter how many times Fluttershy and NiGHTS fix it. Once I find that shark, oh boy... he'll learn how hell feels like. Not like I would know though... banned for life." - Lobo_

"Just, um, be careful Lobo," replied Fluttershy, "You are still a part of our tribe, so um... don't do something that will hurt you."

Lobo shook his head, "Nah, I'll be fine. I told ya once, and I'll tell ya again; the Main Man can't die. I'll outlive you young kids and your grandkids. Maybe even your great grandkids if I ain't bored of living."

"_Lobo is definitely playing a different game compared to Prison Island. He's playing up the slacker, provider, strong guy role. Last season, he was just a jerk who just did whatever he wanted. That does make him more of a threat, but Espada definitely needs him at the merge. I know he's tight with Bree and Zod, but... Espada has no hope if we vote him off." - NiGHTS_

– – – – –

La Flor Day 20

Zod and Vyse were walking down the water trail path to go fishing. Along the way, they spoke.

"I just want to get some information out of you," explained Zod, "Because Bree is concerned you will flip to La Flor. Now, of course I doubt that, after all you've done for Espada, but why talk to the likes of Kitana?"

Vyse shrugged, "They just... don't want the rocks to be drawn. They think I'm the swing vote, so they're coming to me."

"_I lied to Zod, because I still have no idea what I'm doing. With Sabrina gone, Espada leads 6-5, so I do have room to make a bold move against Zod or Bree. But again, I don't know if that will be the right move for me or not. I could care less what they or Lobo think, because I really only trust Stryker and NiGHTS at this point." - Vyse_

Zod nodded, "Well then... that's good. I love it when the opponents are scrambling. Looking for alternatives. But alas, we have the best chances. Drawing rocks is only fair, and if that ends up being my fate, then so it shall be."

"Wow, I'd think you'd be angry about drawing a purple rock." replied Vyse.

"If I pick that rock, then that is fate! You cannot change that fate. Once it's said, it's done." explained Zod.

"_Vyse is loyal to the Espada tribe alliance. I do not see any reason why Bree would think otherwise. She's just worried that he'll want to avoid the rocks, but I don't think he will. He'll take a bullet for Espada just as much as I would." - Zod_

After a little bit of silence, Vyse spoke up, "Well... who are we voting for if we lose?"

"That will be difficult to choose," noted Zod, "As you have Kitana, who is strong, fierce, and their leader. Galaxo, the smartest man on this tribe and in this game. And Mega Man, the multi-threat. Whoever we leave out is still a threat."

"Agreed." nodded Vyse.

"_One good thing that forcing the tie could do for me is eliminating a really large threat. If Zod is not their vote, then he's able to be eliminated, and two of Kitana, Mega Man, and Galaxo will be on there. I have only a 25% of being picked, and... those are good odds in this tiebreaker." - Vyse_

Meanwhile, Galaxo, Mega Man, and Kitana were discussing what Vyse said this morning.

"If Vyse wants to flip, let him flip," explained Galaxo, "Just know that he'll have to do whatever we tell him to! We won't give into his demands."

Kitana nodded, "Exactly. He has to vote with us, or there's no deal, and he'll be the one in trouble."

"_I do want Vyse to flip, however, someone like him can't trusted. Especially at this stage in the game. If he flips, he saves himself. Otherwise, he'll be in danger of drawing the rock and going home. In the case he does not flip, we need to keep the threats on the block." - Kitana_

"We're voting for Bree, so if he wants Zod, too bad. We're not voting Zod, only for him to go back to Espada, and now Zod's suddenly safe from the rock, and Bree isn't. The strong need to be vulnerable. Also, I'm curious in knowing which one of us they'll vote." noted Galaxo.

"If physical strength, probably you," noted Mega Man, pointing at Galaxo, and then to Kitana, "If mental strength, probably Kitana. But they might still vote me. I doubt it, but it's likely."

"_We're getting closer and closer to the merge, and right now it's not looking good for La Flor. I'm worried about Fluttershy and Garrus on Libertad so... I don't want either tribe to lose, truthfully. But someone has to." (He sighs) "This game sucks." - Mega Man_

Kitana nodded, "But let's be clear; none of us will be blindsided tomorrow night if we lose. That's for certain."

Both Galaxo and Mega Man nodded, and fist pumped Kitana.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, La Flor."

Kitana did so.

"For today's challenge, two tribe members will assemble a wheelbarrow, and load it up with coconuts. Once the wheelbarrow is assembled and filled with coconuts, you will maneuver it through obstacles. Once you've finished that, the other two tribe members will take the wheelbarrow apart, and use the parts to create a slingshot. Using the coconuts, you will launch them into three targets. First tribe to knock all three targets down wins immunity, and stays out here a few more days. Losing tribe faces another vote, and another player leaving after 21 days. Let's get started."

La Flor

Building: Mega Man and Zod

Shooting: Galaxo and Kitana

Libertad

Building: Garrus and Lobo

Shooting: Fluttershy and Stryker

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Mega Man, Garrus, Zod, and Lobo all started to work on building their wheelbarrows. Mega Man and Zod managed to use their mechanics expertise to their advantage, giving La Flor a very slight lead over Libertad. Garrus and Lobo quickly followed behind.

Once the obstacle course started, it was another whole story. Zod and Mega Man bickered about how to go around it, and wasted time. Garrus and Lobo worked well together, and overtook La Flor. Eventually, Garrus and Lobo made it past all the obstacles, and Fluttershy and Stryker worked on making the wheelbarrow into a slingshot.

Once it was complete, Fluttershy went up first with a coconut, and followed Stryker's suggestions to aim the coconut correctly. She easily hit the closest target. Zod and Mega Man were still moving slow. Galaxo and Kitana were a little annoyed.

Stryker went up next, and his shot missed completely. Finally Zod and Mega Man arrived at the end of the course, and Kitana and Galaxo quickly got to work constructing their wheelbarrow into a slingshot.

Once done, Galaxo went to take the first shot. He picked up a coconut with his magic, and aimed the slingshot with his magic. He easily hit the middle target, while Fluttershy just missed. Both tribes were even 1-1.

Kitana and Stryker aimed their next shots each. Stryker was right about his aim, while Kitana was a little worried about the wind. Kitana's shot missed... while Stryker's didn't. Libertad took the lead 2-1. If Fluttershy made the next target, Libertad wins immunity.

Galaxo and Fluttershy went up next, and just like before Galaxo bested Fluttershy in this match up. La Flor tied it up at 2-2.

It came down to the leaders of both tribes; Princess Kitana and Kurtis Stryker. Both aimed for the furthest target. Winning tribe would win immunity, and the losing tribe would face tribal council.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

...Kitana's shot missed just barely, while Stryker's connected.

"STRYKER DOES IT IN! LIBERTAD WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Libertad hugged and cheered.

"Another close challenge, and it is won by Libertad. Congratulations on making the Final 10 for all five of you. You have no tribal council tonight, and nobody is going home. La Flor, should be an interesting night at tribal council, as one of the six of you will be going home. See you all then."

– – – – –

La Flor Day 21

With tribal council looming, everyone was betting on it being a tie. The only ones with any sort of idea that a change could happen were the La Flors, Bree, and Vyse.

"Today sucks... I don't feel like going to tribal council today." groaned Vyse.

"I don't think any of us deserve to leave yet, but... it's just the way it has to be." sighed Mega Man.

"_Tonight, tribal council is fast approaching, and hopefully, Vyse will vote with us to vote Bree off. Otherwise... there could be a good chance I'll be going home to another purple rock. Secretly? I'm hoping they vote for me." - Mega Man_

Mega Man changed his buster arm into his harpoon arm, and followed Galaxo and Kitana off for some fishing. This left Bree, Vyse, and Zod alone at camp to discuss the vote.

"Bree?" asked Vyse, "You can trust me, alright? I know I've been approached a lot but... I'm staying true to Espada. I have no choice."

Bree nodded, "Don't get me wrong, dude, I trust you'd make the right decision, even if it turns out you, me, or Zod end up leaving. We won't be destroyed if we draw that rock. It's 6-5 in our favor. We've got this thing, dude."

"_I'm still pretty nervous that Vyse will screw us over and surprise us at tribal council. I just don't want to walk into tribal council with a $#%$-eating grin on my face, and end up going home. I'm bringing my things, Zod's bringing his things, we're ready for tonight, I'd think." - Bree_

"Zod, have any decisions on the vote?" asked Vyse.

Zod nodded, "Let us vote for Mega Man tonight. He is a multi-threat, however... knocking out either the La Flor leader, or even her right hand man would be even better."

"Not like we have much choice," shrugged Bree, "All three of them are threats so one's gotta stay. Hey, at least we're being nice to him, man."

"_Right now, I'm still in the middle about joining La Flor or not joining La Flor. Either way, I'm putting myself at risk. Either risking my life now, or risking my life after the merge. I want to win this game. So what do I have to do in order to win?" - Vyse_

Down by the water, Kitana and Galaxo were cleaning fish that Mega Man caught earlier, while discussing the vote.

"Bree tonight, correct?" asked Kitana.

Galaxo nodded, "Precisely. That will leave Vyse and Zod, the bigger threats, on the chopping block. If Vyse wishes to flip, that's the name he needs to put on that parchment."

"_We lost the immunity challenge, and we face the vote. We really have no idea what will happen tonight. Either Bree will be blindsided thanks to Vyse, or the rocks will be drawn to determine our fates. As long as I stay safe, I'm content with either option." - Galaxo_

"Just have fingers crossed that none of us get the purple rock," sighed Mega Man, "If that happens, La Flor is just toast and in the fryer."

"We won't let that happen. Even if that happens, I'm going to fight to win this game, or at least ensure someone from our tribe wins the million dollars." explained Kitana, rising her fist up.

"_My mother would want me to take risks for my tribe. If it benefits me in the end, then I can make a strong case for myself. We need someone from Espada to leave tonight, whether that's Bree, Zod, or Vyse himself." - Kitana_

As the tribe left for tribal council, Vyse was having some last minute thoughts.

"_Keeping things the same could keep myself in this game, and give Espada the advantage, or eliminate a threat in Zod. Or, voting Bree off could gain a few allies, and weaken the villain alliance. There's too many variables right now." - Vyse_

– – – – –

The La Flor tribe arrived at tribal council.

"It's been a while since I've seen some of you guys. Mega Man, up until now, the La Flor tribe has been dominating the game since the triple twist. Now with that domination over, how does tonight's vote impact your game?" asked Jeff.

"Jeff, tonight this vote is absolutely critical. If everything works out correctly, an Espada member will go. Otherwise, a La Flor player will leave. No offense, but I hope it's the former." replied Mega Man.

"Zod, based on what I'm hearing, we're going to rocks tonight?" asked Jeff.

Zod nodded.

"That is absolutely correct. I've led Espada since the beginning of this game, and if this game forces me out because I took this risk, then so be it. I will take a sword for Espada if it means trying to make a change or two. I would do the same for my planet of Krypton." replied Zod.

"Kitana, if it's you tonight, what do you think your mother would say?" asked Jeff.

"Besides the disappointment of not going to the merge like she did, I think she'll be proud of the way I played this game, and handled myself out here. I became the leader, and I led that title well." replied Kitana.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Galaxo, you're up."

– – –

Bree's Vote: Sorry dude, but I hope everything stays the same. (Mega Man)

Kitana's Vote: We need the strong to be vulnerable. You are not one of them. (Bree)

Vyse's Vote: This is strategic vote, and I hope this doesn't bite me on the butt. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Mega Man. (He nodded, a little relived.)

…

Bree. One vote Bree, one vote Mega Man.

…

…

Bree. Two votes Bree, one vote Mega Man. (She nodded, looking over at the La Flor players.)

…

Bree. That's three votes Bree, one vote Mega Man.

…

…

Mega Man. That's two votes Mega Man, three votes Bree, one vote left. (Vyse closed his eyes, crossed his fingers.)

…

…

…

…

Eighth person voted out of Survivor Unfinished Business, Bree. That's four, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Bree shook her head, grabbing her torch, "Really Vyse? Really?" Zod growled at him, clearly upset.

"Bree, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Bree turned her head, "Kick ass." and with that said, she left.

"Turns out that there was no purple rock tonight, and clearly that shows as Bree did not see that one coming. With 18 days left in the game, anything can happen. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Bree's Final Words**

"I think Vyse made the wrong move, man. I knew there was something fishy going on, and yet Zod completely ignores it all. I hope he and Lobo can fix their act because at this rate, Espada will fall apart. I want to root for the Main Man, but I just have a feeling La Flor will rip them apart."

VOTE

Bree – Kitana, Vyse, Mega Man, and Galaxo

Mega Man – Bree and Zod

Next episode will be the merge! Dropping yellow and red, and bringing on lime-green. What new bonds will form? Who will rise to power? Who will be voted off first? Find out soon. Also, this season will be a Final 2, rather then 3. So one more person will not make it to jury.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	10. Episode 9 Not My Worst Injury

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Sabrina gone, Fluttershy was going to remain loyal to Garrus all the way to the end, knowing he was do whatever it took to help her in the game. Meanwhile, NiGHTS was thinking of keeping Lobo in favor of voting off Garrus, seeing a grand opportunity to take the numbers 6-4. Stryker wasn't so keen about it._

_On La Flor, Vyse told Kitana and Mega Man that he was willing to flip to their side to eliminate one of Bree or Zod. Kitana told him they would be fine with it, but he would have to vote their way, and not his way. All the time Vyse spent with La Flor worried Bree, but not Zod._

_At the reward challenge, Libertad easily smoked La Flor to win a chocolatey, dessert feast. _

_During the reward, Libertad savored their victory, knowing that if they can keep up with the momentum, they'll defeat La Flor no matter what._

_Back at La Flor's camp, Zod approached Vyse and explained Bree's worries to him. With Sabrina voted out, this did give Vyse a chance to break up the villain alliance without entering the merge at a disadvantage. Vyse was still in the middle about this plan. Meanwhile, La Flor discussed Vyse's decision to possibly flip._

_At the immunity challenge, Libertad took another lead. But La Flor managed to catch up just in time to make it even. But it ended up with another Libertad victory, sending the new La Flor tribe to tribal council._

_Before tribal council, the La Flor alliance targeted Bree, who was the smallest threat between her, Zod, and Vyse. The Espada alliance targeted Mega Man, wanting to keep La Flor's leader, Kitana, in danger, and the smart Galaxo on the block as well. Vyse was still considering every option before he wrote down a name._

_At tribal council, Bree's fears of Vyse flipping came true, as Vyse turned on Zod and Bree, voting Bree out of the tribe in a 4-2 decision. With this vote, the two original tribes are now at 5 members each. 10 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**La Flor: Galaxo, Kitana, Mega Man, Vyse, and Zod**

**Libertad: Fluttershy, Garrus, Lobo, NiGHTS, and Stryker**

– – – – –

La Flor Day 22

Zod was absolutely infuriated when he noticed that Vyse had betrayed his Espada tribe. He placed his torch with the others with a great force, knocking most of them over.

"Where's that snob-nosed lying twat of a pirate?" demanded an angered Zod.

"_I put my fate in the hands of this scummy pirate, Vyse! Bree was right all along, and I was so blind to even notice it! Not anymore I say! From now I, it will be war if he so wants it to be! Mark my very words, he will regret ever making a pass at Zod." - Zod_

"Not now, Zod," sighed Vyse, fixing the fire a little bit, "It's after hours, and I need some rest."

Zod shook his head, "Oh no, no no no! We are going to talk right now, young man! I can't believe you just screwed yourself out of a million bucks!"

Vyse shrugged, "Well maybe I have! Does it matter? So will you if you try to get revenge on me!"

"_I turned on Bree last night. My reasons for doing so were to mainly weaken the villain alliance going into the merge. If Zod and Lobo are smart, they'll stick with me, NiGHTS, and Stryker. If they don't, that's their loss, since they'll be shooting themselves in the foot with a shotgun." - Vyse_

"Revenge is a dish served cold with blood!" smirked Zod, "Quan Chi tasted it, and so shall you in the coming days!"

Vyse turned his head to look at the other three La Flor members, before looking back at Zod, "Do you honestly think these guys will keep you around for a swing vote? You're too much of a threat! If you vote with them, they'll just easily vote you out next."

"Not if I win all the individual immunity challenges, my dear boy." smirked Zod, crossing his arms behind his back.

"You and Lobo can't win them all." replied Vyse, raising an eyebrow.

"_Zod's ego is only building, and here I thought it would die once he saw what little power he had. I really hope that once we merge, Stryker or NiGHTS can talk some sense into him. I've said my peace, so he just needs to calm down, and get with the program. Especially if he wants to win." - Vyse_

Zod shook his head, and waved him off, "Scumbag.." He then stomped away from camp, grabbing the fishing spear. Vyse shrugged and rolled his eyes, before continuing to mess with the fire.

Meanwhile, in the shelter, Kitana and Galaxo noted the fight and observed it.

"I expected as such for them to fight." shrugged Galaxo.

Kitana nodded, "Indeed. At first I was skeptical of how this merge would go for us. Now? We may have already won."

"_Since Vyse voted Bree off last night, we are potentially merging at 5 members each, and with good odds of La Flor taking this win freely. Zod wants revenge on Vyse? Perfect. All the more reason for Vyse to join us in the end." - Kitana_

"We need Zod and Lobo out at the merge. That much is certain." explained Galaxo.

Kitana nodded once more, "Exactly. After them, it'll be NiGHTS, and then Stryker. Then... should we target Mega Man before Vyse?"

Galaxo shrugged, "Who knows at this point, but we'll have to see if the six of us make it that far."

"_Right now, our core alliance is myself, Kitana, and Garrus. Fluttershy and Mega Man are simply tag-along votes. Since Fluttershy is less of a threat, she'll be kept one more vote ahead of Mega Man. If this merge works out the way Kitana and I expect it to? Final 3 is sealed up for us." - Galaxo_

– – – – –

Libertad Day 22

Lobo was the first one up in the morning. He let out a loud yawn, and looked out into the waters surrounding Blue Fungus Island and their camp.

"_Last night, I set out our last fishing net. Doesn't really matter if that shark gets it. It's Day freaking 22, and we haven't merged... so that means there's one coming up. Me personally? I just want this $#%#ing shark." - Lobo_

As Lobo got ready to go out looking, Stryker was the next one to wake up. He rubbed sleep out of his eyes, and looked at Lobo, "Going out again..?"

Lobo nodded, "Yep. Even if we lose our last net, I'm gonna get that $#%#er today."

"And what if you don't? That's our last net.." sighed Stryker.

Lobo looked back at Stryker sternly, "Don't ever doubt the Main Man and his adrenaline. I'm getting that shark today, or die trying!" He then walked down towards the beach, and dove into the water.

"_Lobo's a crazy guy, and he's very well aware of that. I'll give him credit for that, at least. I do like how he's willing to go out and catch food for us, definitely a step up from earlier in the game where he did absolutely nothing at all. My views on Lobo have changed drastically since Day 1." - Stryker_

Eventually, everyone else was awake, and ready for the day's events. Garrus cracked his three-fingered knuckles, and looked around camp.

"Has he gone out looking for that damn shark again?" asked Garrus to no one in particular.

Stryker overheard him, "Yeah, he has... even set up bait for him in the form of our last net. So I hope he brings that shark to us, otherwise I'm gonna be upset."

"He didn't even take the spear. He's gone in with his bare hands." noted NiGHTS, worried a little, "I've seen the size of that shark, and he's about as big as he is. Not even a little baby nurse shark."

"_Sharks are intimidating creatures, that's for sure. No matter how tough Lobo is, that shark will rip him to pieces... and I won't sugarcoat that for anyone. He says he'll regenerate, but he has to hope that shark doesn't eat him for breakfast." - NiGHTS_

Lobo was swimming like a whale in a water. The net he left out had a hole in it, so he knew the shark was nearby.

"Might have to attract him a different way..." muttered Lobo to himself underwater, grabbing his chain from his belt, and striking himself on the wrist, causing him to bleed slightly.

"_Self harm, drowning, whatever it is, I will not lose that easily. I need to take this shark down, and when I do, I will tear him apart limb by limb, and prove that out here, in survival of the fittest, the Main Man will come out on top!" - Lobo_

After swimming around the island in one lap, he looked behind him, and saw the small blood trail he was leaving behind, and smirked when he saw the shark coming.

"Alright you bastitch... time for your insides to be on the outside! Yaaarrrgghh!" roared Lobo, charging towards the shark, with his chain out. The cameramen swimming with Lobo backed off to avoid being slaughtered.

Back on shore, Fluttershy, NiGHTS, Stryker, and Garrus noticed the little wrestling of waves coming from the direction of Lobo and the shark.

Fluttershy gasped when she saw a pool of blood forming around that area, "O-oh my..." She ran away and hid behind Garrus.

Garrus shook his head, "I take that back. Lobo is just insane. I mean that too."

"_Part of me wasn't worried about Lobo, but... damn, for someone as dangerous as he is, I'm surprised he's not dead yet. In my world, he would be wanted on every planet, and every galaxy." - Garrus_

Lobo and the shark were going at it rough and tough. It seemed to be one big cloud of smoke and waves around the area they were fighting at. After what seemed like a while... it stopped.

NiGHTS peeked through her fingers, not wanting to watch it, "Is it over..?"

…

…

…

Lobo eventually walked out from underwater, carrying the shark over his shoulder... and blood just gushing out of his left arm socket. He was missing his left arm.

"Lobo! Are you alright?" said a shocked Garrus, with him and Stryker rushing up to him to help him carry the shark back to camp.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm fine. I'll just get it bandaged. Just help me carry this thing." muttered Lobo, apparently not that bothered about losing his arm.

"_The shark and I went at it for the longest time. He bit my arm off with one strong bite... and that was the last thing he ever did, because my chain and his throat met one in one. I'm surprised the $#%#er lived after tossing out most of his organs. Oh well." (holds up his bandaged arm socket, it was still missing) "Lost an arm out of it. It'll grow back in a few nights. Not the worse injury I've had, honestly." - Lobo_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the area.

"Libertad getting your first look at the new La Flor tribe; Bree voted out at the last tribal council."

Lobo chuckle softly, shaking his head, "Say it ain't so."

"Now, before I get to today's events, I have to address the lion in the room. Lobo, forget your arm this morning?"

Lobo shook his head, "A shark had it for breakfast, Probst. Wrestled it, gutted it to death, we were gonna have it for breakfast in return, but we had to hold off for whatever you wanted."

"Are you sure you're going to be fine, I take it? I mean... you don't seem in any pain." addressed Jeff.

"Nah, it'll grow back in a few nights. I told you Jeff. I should have been dead a long time ago. This ain't any different for the Main Man." replied Lobo.

"Alright then, I'll leave it to you then. Anyway, I have some great news today. Drop your buffs, because we are merging!"

Everyone cheered happily, and tossed yellow or red buffs to the ground. Jeff then tossed lime green buffs out to everyone.

"You are all now one unique tribe. Unless anyone has to argue, I believe you're merging at the Libertad camp?"

Everyone nodded, with Stryker saying, "We have a great water source, fishing source, and a shark ready to eat."

"Alright then, then everything will be moved to the Libertad camp. From this point on, every challenge will be individual; challenges, rewards, immunity. I hope you all plan ahead for this merge, because this is where the true game begins. I will see you all tomorrow for the immunity challenge."

**Final 10: Fluttershy, Galaxo, Garrus, Kitana, Lobo, Mega Man, NiGHTS, Stryker, Vyse, and Zod**

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Day 23

As soon as the ten remaining players arrived at the merged camp, they were greeted with a huge tray of food. Even though they had a shark caught, they were still given the merge feast.

"Look at all the food!" cheered Galaxo, "Congratulations on Final 10, everyone!"

"_To make the merge, for all of us? It's a huge accomplishment, because we've all failed before, and now we're making things work. Right now, it's 5 La Flor, against 5 Espada. We're banking on someone flipping, so... right now I'm going to enjoy myself." - Galaxo_

On the tray of food, there was cheese, crackers, wine, bread, sandwich fixings, and plenty of spices.

"I would say cheers and hope for a clean game, but this is Survivor. It won't ever happen." laughed Stryker, pouring wine into everyone's glasses, aside from Fluttershy's.

"Not really a clean game when you think about it. Lobo's already lost an arm." noted Garrus, sipping his wine.

Lobo smirked, chuckling to himself, "Heh. Gonna need a lot of rest to get this arm back."

"_Sucks that Bree is gone. She was my spicy little spy under my wing, and now that she's gone, I really don't have anyone. But the Main Man knows that it's time to get serious. I'm here to win, and we need to take this La Flor tribe down, and down hard." - Lobo_

"I won't any promises," replied Kitana, "I am here to win, as are all of you. No holds bar, just as my mother and father taught me."

Stryker looked over at Kitana, "Think Queen Sindel and Erm- err, King Jerrod would be proud of you?"

"Of course they would." nodded Kitana, sipping her wine.

"_We've entered the merge at a 5-5 tie right now. However, due to the Vyse and Zod fight back at La Flor, I am not too concerned about Espada gaining any momentum. I'm fairly certain that by Day 39, a La Flor will be crowned the Sole Survivor." - Kitana_

"_I need to see what Vyse is thinking right now, because I'm pretty sure he turned on Bree last night, especially considering how Zod's body language has been since we've merged. He might have just ruined any chances of someone from Espada winning this game." - NiGHTS_

"_I'm feeling pretty good about my chances right now. Last night, Vyse proved he wanted to play with La Flor, so we hope he's still on our side, and we're ready to pick off the Espada players one by one, starting with Lobo and Zod, the two villains and the two strongest players." - Mega Man_

"_Even though I betrayed Bree last night, I'm sticking with my Espada tribe. I just hope Zod isn't stupid enough to flip and betray us all. I told him yesterday that if he flips he loses the game. I don't think he'll win either way, but... I want him to think he can if he stays." - Vyse_

As everyone feasted, Stryker looked over at Vyse, and whispered into his ear, "Is Zod pissed or something...?"

Vyse nodded, "Yeah... just don't worry. I doubt he'll do anything brash."

Stryker nodded in return, still a little worried about what Vyse said.

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Day 23

After the feast ended, everyone wandered off to do chores and/or talk strategy. NiGHTS and Fluttershy were in charge of painting the flag.

"Verde Lima, huh?" wondered NiGHTS to herself, "If we're sticking to Spanish themed tribes... that would make sense, with our color being a lime green color."

"I really love that name." smiled Fluttershy softly, painting the name into the flag.

"_So, um, our tribe name is 'Verde Lima'. According to NiGHTS, it means lime green in Spanish. Our color is lime green, so it really fits, I think. It may not be the best name ever, but um... it doesn't have to be perfect, right?" - Fluttershy_

While Fluttershy and NiGHTS painted the flag, NiGHTS spoke, "So, well... I wanted to ask if you want to join our side, and potentially get to the Final 4?"

"Oh! Well, um... I'm sorry, but... I don't want to turn on my tribe." frowned Fluttershy, shaking her head.

"You don't feel like you're at the bottom?" asked NiGHTS, curiously.

"Oh no, not at all. I mean, um, I've been told that Mega Man would go before me, so... yeah." nodded Fluttershy, being honest.

"_I was talking with Fluttershy about having her joining the Espada alliance, and going to the Final 4 with me, Stryker, and Vyse. However, she declined, and basically said that Mega Man was the one at the bottom of La Flor's alliance. I like Fluttershy very much, but... she's terrible at this game." - NiGHTS_

"Oh, well... that's fine I guess." nodded NiGHTS, painting a few limes off to the side of each corner of the flag. Fluttershy nodded her head as well, painting in Zod's name at the bottom of the flag.

Both girls hung the flag up on the poles, and then looked over their work. Then they split up to find their tribes. NiGHTS found Vyse and Stryker carving up and cleaning the shark Lobo caught.

"That looks like it'll take a week or two." giggled NiGHTS.

Vyse nodded, "But in return we'll be eating for a week or two."

"_This merge is off to a slow start, but I expected it to anyway. Right now, Zod hasn't really said anything since our fight on La Flor, so it does make me a little nervous about what he might end up doing at the vote. I just have to pray I win immunity today. That's my only safety net." - Vyse_

NiGHTS took a seat next to Stryker, and started helping them clean off the shark, "So I had a talk with Fluttershy. She's not willing to flip, but she did let loose some information."

"What would that be?" asked Stryker.

"Mega Man is at the bottom of the alliance. It's likely her, Kitana, Garrus, and Galaxo in a Final 4 alliance." explained NiGHTS, "It's easy to get information out of her because she's so honest, and not willing to lie. I hate having to do that to her, since she's a sweetheart, but desperate times call for desperate measures."

"_According to NiGHTS, Mega Man is the one we should approach about trying to flip. Right now, we're not going to immediately jump on that bandwagon right away. We're gonna see how this first vote goes, and if it appears we need him, we'll spill the beans. It's a safe play, in my mind." - Stryker_

Stryker nodded, "Exactly. She might flip when most of the La Flors are gone, but for now, she won't work with us."

Vyse looked at Stryker, "What about that deal you and Garrus have, from what you told us?"

"That might play a factor," replied Stryker, shrugging, "But he hasn't said anything to me since we've merged, so I don't know."

"_Right now, my only true allies are Stryker and Vyse. I've been with Vyse since the beginning, and I'm only beginning to gain Stryker's trust. As long as the three of us stick together, we should be a tough trio to break apart." - NiGHTS_

Meanwhile, the alliance of Garrus, Kitana, and Galaxo talked briefly down by the water.

"Do you think Vyse is still with us?" asked Kitana, looking at Galaxo.

Galaxo shrugged, "Heck if I know. He's been talking with his old tribe lately. Whether he's buttering them up or not, I don't know."

"_Now that we've merged, we need to find a way to make sure we do not get picked off one by one. I have my La Flor Five in Galaxo, Kitana, Fluttershy, and Mega Man. According to Galaxo and Kitana, Vyse flipped to our side to vote Bree off. Even still, I do not trust Vyse whatsoever. Can't trust a pirate that easily." - Garrus_

"If he's still with us, then we can get Zod out first," explained Kitana, "If Zod wins immunity, we'll put Lobo. He may be one arm down, but he says he'll back to full strength soon."

Garrus nodded, "I'm fine with that. Zod would be the easy vote anyway... and even if Vyse doesn't flip, perhaps we can trick Zod into joining us, and blindsiding him without it tying up."

"Oh, that would just be evil!" cackled Galaxo.

"_Going into the vote, we do have many options open for us. Our first plan is to vote Zod off if he doesn't win immunity. If he wins, Lobo will be our target. If Vyse shows signs of not flipping.. we'll approach Zod with flipping over, and give him a decoy vote, changing the vote into a 5-4-1 vote, easily sending Zod home, and giving La Flor the majority it needs. It does sound evil, but we're doing it to a villain, so... I don't think it's that bad." - Galaxo_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you guys, as tribal immunity is no more."

NiGHTS did so.

"For today's challenge, it's quite simple. You will attempt to hold your breath for as long as you can. The last three left standing will be moving on to the next round. The top three will then start out on a platform out at sea, before diving underwater to start untying and releasing a series of buoys. The first person to return to shore with all buoys released, wins immunity, and is safe. Losers, after 24 days, someone will be going home. Let's get started."

Everyone dove underwater, and grabbed something to hold onto.

"Challenge has begun..."

– 15 seconds in... –

Kitana and Stryker were doing the best off the bat. Garrus, Mega Man, and NiGHTS were plugging their noses as they held their breaths. Fluttershy looked like she was going to drop out any minute, while Zod and Galaxo slightly struggled. Lobo was doing fine, whistling underwater, but not really playing to win.

Vyse strangely dropped out early, since he didn't want to go on a winning streak of immunity wins.

– 30 seconds in... –

Stryker was now plugging his nose, making Kitana look the best one right now. Lobo continued to whistle arrogantly, holding onto the bars with his pretzel crossed legs. Everyone else was just trying to hang on.

Zod and Garrus were the next two to drop out, as Zod was struggling, and Garrus dropped out for the same reason as Vyse.

– 45 seconds in... –

Stryker was the next to drop out, spluttering out water suddenly. Galaxo found his peace of mind, and began to focus underwater. Kitana and Mega Man were doing just as well, while Fluttershy and NiGHTS struggled.

– 1 minute in... –

Fluttershy and NiGHTS couldn't take it any longer, and both girls dropped out of the competition. There was a small applaud for both of them by the other players. Underwater, Lobo tried to taunt one of the others to drop out, still whistling.

– 1 minute, 15 seconds in... –

One more dropped out...

…

…

…

"Lobo's taunting is over, as he drops out suddenly. Moving onto the final round are Galaxo, Kitana, and Mega Man. Let's get started."

Galaxo, Kitana, and Mega Man swam over to where the second half of the challenge started, and waiting for Jeff's call.

"You are looking to get all of your buoys up from the ladder underwater. First person to get all their buoys up and reach the finish, wins immunity, and is safe from the vote. Survivors ready? GO!"

Galaxo, Mega Man, and Kitana all dove into the water, and started to release their buoys one by one. Mega Man and Galaxo were going way faster then Kitana was, as Kitana was a little slow underwater, and she had to go back up for air after every 5 buoys. Moving underwater required more energy, and therefore more breath.

As Galaxo and Mega Man extended their lead, Mega Man noticed how well and how close he was against Galaxo. He didn't want to be that large of a threat in the merge, compared to how he was during the pre merge. So he slowed down, giving Galaxo the lead.

Due to Kitana's slowness, and Mega Man's apparent throwing the challenge, Galaxo literally had no competition holding him back as he raced for first.

"Not close at all! GALAXO WINS THE FIRST INDIVIDUAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Galaxo.

"Great effort by the magician! You, Galaxo, are safe tonight at the vote, and you now have a 1 in 9 shot of winning this game. As for the rest of you, someone will be going home tonight. Tonight we'll find out who that will be. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Verde Lima Day 24

With Zod unable to win immunity, the La Flor alliance agreed to vote for him tonight. All five members of La Flor were gathered around the fire, while the other Espada players were spread out.

"Zod goes tonight. Catch any signs of Vyse flipping or wavering, go to Zod and trick him," explained Garrus, "As long as nothing happens, there won't be any rocks being drawn tonight, and we'll be at the Final 5 at the end of the game."

"I would say Lobo's better in challenges, but we have a free shot at Zod tonight, so it's the right move." agreed Galaxo, nodding his head.

"All agreed on Zod?" asked Mega Man.

The rest of La Flor nodded, and placed their hands/hoof in the middle, and did the La Flor chant.

"_So um, tonight Zod will be the one we're voting for. Garrus and Kitana said that we should be fine, so um... I'm not worried about anything out of the ordinary happening. I feel safe with my tribe, and I will give them everything they want, to prove my, um, loyalty." - Fluttershy_

"I trust all four of you," smiled Garrus, "And I hope you trust me."

"We do, Garrus. We've been together since the beginning, and I don't see that changing!" smiled Mega Man brightly. Both Kitana and Fluttershy nodded in agreement.

"_I should have tried to win immunity today, but I felt like I didn't need it. I do trust my alliance to alert me if I'm in trouble, and also, I don't want to raise my threat level that much like I did before the merge." - Mega Man_

After a little more chit chat, the La Flors split up. Later on in the day, all five members of Espada gathered up to talk about the upcoming vote. Lobo's arm had regenerated the previous night.

"NiGHTS here has said that Mega Man is at the very bottom of the La Flor alliance," explained Stryker, "So we're going to vote for him tonight, because we should be going down to rocks tonight. If our luck is good, then Garrus, Kitana, or Fluttershy pick the purple rock, and go home. No matter who goes home, we will spill the beans to Mega Man after the vote."

Lobo shrugged, "Then why not tell him now, and not have go to rocks?"

"Because it's a little too early, and it sounds desperate." replied Stryker. This made Lobo and Zod both sigh.

"_These people make me face palm, like... really? The Main Man wouldn't just let this information slide, man. I would take Mega Man by the head, and tell him his alliance wants him out as soon as they can. But clearly, we're not playing that game. If that's how they want to play... so be it." - Lobo_

"Fine, but I do not trust Vyse whatsoever!" demanded Zod, making Vyse roll his eyes, "He betrayed our tribe at the last vote when he wrote Bree's name down!"

Vyse shook his head, "Zod, I'm not flipping, are you insane?"

"Why should I trust you?" asked Zod, "Once a traitor, always a traitor!"

"Zod, calm down..." said NiGHTS, "If we don't stick together, none of us will win."

"Does it matter? Once he sees the chance, I'm a goner!" growled Zod, pointing at Vyse, and storming away.

"_Like I said, always a traitor, always a traitor! Vyse will always put his interests in front of others, and that is no way to play during the merge! He deserves to go home tonight, because if he doesn't, then I am not safe!" - Zod_

Lobo shook his head, and walked away, "I'll go talk with him..."

Stryker sighed, "God, Zod... don't be a dumbass, please... play this smart. The vote is Mega Man... hopefully the rocks are drawn, and then we make our move."

Both Vyse and NiGHTS nodded, and shook Stryker's hand firmly before splitting up.

"_As long as Zod doesn't $#%# things up tonight, we should be going down to rocks tonight. Even if I go home tonight, at least I played the way I wanted to play, and not because someone was bitter, because who has the time to be bitter about the smallest things?" - Stryker_

Lobo chased after Zod, and spoke up, "Zod, come on man, are you really going to destroy your own game?"

Zod shook his head, "If I don't do anything now, he will destroy my game!"

Lobo shook his head, completely irritated with Zod's attitude.

"_Zod's just a mess. He can't even think properly now. Look, the Main Man was Bree's closest ally. I should be the one going ape$##$. But I'm not, so why should you?" - Lobo_

Zod waved Lobo off, and stormed off to go find one of the La Flor members to talk to about flipping. Lobo just ignored him, figuring there was nothing he could do to sway Zod back over.

Zod marched around camp, not seeing anyone to chat with, and with only moments before tribal council, he just needed a name, and a name only. Eventually, he found one person messing with the fire, and smirked.

Fluttershy.

"_I wanted to talk to someone like Garrus, or Kitana, but Fluttershy would do just fine. The honest one, they call her. She'll be straight forward with me, and tell me everything I need to know!" - Zod_

"Ah! The pegasus!" he called out, walking over towards her, which slightly scared Fluttershy, who was very frightened of Zod's presence.

"O-oh, um... wh-what do you w-want..?" cowered Fluttershy, not making direct eye contact with Zod.

"Don't be so scared, I just want to know who you're voting for tonight. I just need a name, and that name I will write down." demanded Zod, holding his arms behind his back.

"Oh well, um... I-I wouldn't know..." stuttered Fluttershy.

Zod shook his head, "Nonsense, I'm certain you know! You don't have to lie to me, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy closed her eyes, "Umm..."

"Yes?" wondered Zod.

"...itsyou! Werevotingyoutonight! Pleasedonthurtme!" squeaked Fluttershy quickly, covering herself down on the ground.

This caught Zod off guard, raising both of his eyebrows. Strangely, he said nothing, and walked away without a word. Fluttershy whimpered softly.

"_Oh no... oh no, this is not good... he knows now... I just... he frightened me... and I didn't have any time... I hope I didn't mess anything up tonight..." - Fluttershy_

– – – – –

The Verde Lima tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Now that the two tribes have become one, it will be interesting to see which alliances, which tribe, which deals last all the way to the end. Zod, being one of the original leaders, are you feeling the heat tonight?" asked Jeff.

Zod nodded.

"I do, Jeff. I do. I'm strong, I'm a leader, why not vote me off tonight? But... I have had a lot of time to think about things... and I think I've settled on what I'm doing tonight." replied Zod.

Fluttershy sighed.

"Kitana, same question for you. Are you worried about votes going your way?" asked Jeff.

"I do, actually. I think they would be stupid not to put my name down on the parchment tonight. They know who my mother is, who my father is... I do feel somewhat in danger, but I can only trust my alliance." replied Kitana.

"Vyse, with there being 5 original La Flor, and 5 original Espada, do you think tonight will come down to the purple rock?" asked Jeff.

Vyse nodded.

"Yeah, I think that's what we're hoping for. If I draw the rock, I'll be pissed off, but I think drawing a rock is much better then being blindsided, because at least you go out on your own terms." replied Vyse.

Garrus grew a little worried, as did Kitana.

"Galaxo, you're safe tonight, so if the rocks are drawn, you are safe from pulling one. This gives La Flor 3 potential targets, and Espada 4. Good odds for you?" asked Jeff.

"Good odds would be a 1 in 7 chance of getting that rock. Clearly that isn't possible tonight, so if the rock does happen, I can only hope for the best." replied Galaxo.

"Mega Man, last time you played the game, you were the one who got the purple rock, and you took one for your team. Will the same happen here for you, if it's your night?" asked Jeff.

Mega Man shook his head.

"I would be sad to leave by the purple rock again. I think that would make me as unlucky as Jacky Bryant from seasons past." replied Mega Man.

"Okay, it's time to vote, NiGHTS, you're up."

– – –

Garrus' Vote: ….Well I hope you screw up now. (Zod)

Kitana's Vote: I don't think Vyse is flipping.. so I hope you do. (Zod)

Lobo's Vote: Zod, don't be stupid, alright? As for you, blue boy, got nothing to say. (Mega Man)

Vyse's Vote: You seem like a really nice guy, which is why we're giving you our votes. Sorry. (Mega Man)

Zod's Vote: (he writes down a 'V' like letter, before shaking his head and continuing) (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Zod. (He nodded, not surprised.)

…

Zod. Two votes Zod.

…

Zod. Three votes Zod.

…

Zod. Four votes Zod. (Fluttershy sighed.)

…

…

Mega Man. One vote Mega Man, four votes Zod.

…

Mega Man. Two votes Mega Man, four votes Zod. (Mega Man nodded, looking over at Vyse)

…

Mega Man. Three votes Mega Man, four votes Zod.

…

Mega Man. We're tied, four votes Mega Man, four votes Zod. Two votes left. (Zod closed his eyes.)

…

…

Zod. Five votes Zod, four votes Mega Man, one vote left. (Garrus crossed his fingers, Zod opened an eye, while Lobo and Vyse hoped for the best.)

…

…

…

...Mega Man. We have a tie. Five votes Mega Man, five votes Zod.

There were mixed reactions across the tribe. Some were okay, some were pissed, and some were confused.

"Ok, here's what we'll do. No previous votes, no Q and A. Instead, we'll draw rocks. Whoever gets the purple rock, goes home. Mega Man, Zod, since you were both voted for, you are both safe. Galaxo, since you won individual immunity, you are safe. Garrus, Stryker, Kitana, Fluttershy, Lobo, NiGHTS, and Vyse, each of you will draw a rock."

Garrus, Stryker, Kitana, Fluttershy, Lobo, NiGHTS, and Vyse all picked out a rock.

"On the count of 3, show me your rock. 3, 2, 1, reveal."

The one with the purple rock was...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Lobo.

Lobo roared loudly, and threw that purple rock hard at one of the cameras, shattering one of the cameras.

"With that said, Lobo, not only do you need to pay for that camera, you are also the ninth person eliminated from the game. You will return, however, as a part of the jury. You need to hand me your torch. The rest of you can stay where you are."

Lobo patted Zod's shoulder, and gave his torch up, "Thank you for not making an ass of yourself. In addition, I hope you enjoy that shark without me."

"Lobo, this time, your luck has spoken. Would you like to snuff your torch again?"

"Just do it Probst. Your turn, bub." Jeff nodded, and he snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Lobo nodded, and walked out of tribal council, clearly pissed off about drawing the rock.

"The Main Man himself walks out of this game thanks to the rock, and it appears that La Flor has the advantage. Time will tell if that will stay the same, or if fractures will begin to emerge or not. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Lobo's Final Words**

"Damn it, I'm so pissed off right now! I gave my arm to play this game, and this is how I'm treated? Ah well... Lady Luck and I don't really love eachother all that much, so why am I $%#$ing surprised? At least the general didn't #$%# up tonight. Espada? Get it together, and kill those bastiches for me."

VOTE

Mega Man – Zod, Vyse, Lobo, Stryker, and NiGHTS

Zod – Kitana, Mega Man, Galaxo, Garrus, and Fluttershy

Too bad for the Main Man. He was really fun to write for. At least he got to have some fun before he got unlucky. Regardless, he becomes the first jury member. Next episode will be a double boot. Two tribal councils, two immunity challenges, two people going home and joining Lobo on the jury.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	11. Episode 10 Sit Down And Grow Up

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Zod went off on Vyse for betraying the Espada alliance when he voted off Bree. Vyse fought back, stating to Zod that he did what he needed to do, and recommended that Zod did not do the same thing. The La Flor tribe was convinced that Vyse was now on their side._

_Over at Libertad, Lobo lost an arm battling a shark he had been hunting for days. Even though it would grow back, Lobo's tenacity was well respected amongst the tribe._

_On Day 22, the two tribes merged into the Verde Lima tribe. With 5 original La Flor, and 5 original Espada, it was certainly anybody's game to win, or to lose._

_Many things happened the first day as new tribes. For one thing, Fluttershy and NiGHTS talked about the game, and Fluttershy let loose that Mega Man was at the bottom, and that she had no reason to betray La Flor. In addition, Espada hoped to use that information against La Flor at a later date, whilst hoping Zod didn't flip. Meanwhile, La Flor targeted Lobo and Zod first._

_At the immunity challenge, Galaxo, Kitana, and Mega Man moved onto the final round, but Galaxo came out on top when Mega Man threw the challenge, and Kitana struggled._

_Before tribal council, the plan was simple for both tribes; Espada was voting Mega Man, La Flor was voting Zod. La Flor's plan was Vyse flipping on Zod, and if that seemed unlikely, they would trick Zod into joining them, making the vote 5-4-1, and ousting Zod. However, Fluttershy blew that plan out of proportion when she told Zod._

_At tribal council, Zod did not flip to La Flor, and stuck to Espada's plan. This caused a 5-5 tie as Espada planned. In the end, Lobo drew the purple rock, causing him to be eliminated from the game, and become the first member of the jury. Now with Espada's life in jeopardy, can they turn things around? Tonight, two players are going home! 9 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 9: Fluttershy, Galaxo, Garrus, Kitana, Mega Man, NiGHTS, Stryker, Vyse, and Zod**

**Jury: Lobo**

– – – – –

Verde Lima Day 25

With Lobo out of the game, the La Flors knew this game was in their hands, while for Espada, it was mostly over for them.

"_We overcame many odds in this game, but now it doesn't seem like any of us will get our shot to win now. I am thankful Zod didn't betray us, but still, it's not a good feeling when you know you're at the bottom of the totem pole." - NiGHTS_

"_Well last night didn't go as expected, but as luck may have it Lobo drew the rock, and La Flor leads one man up of Espada. These are good odds in our favor, and all that's left is to sweep the rest off, and we'll be in the Final 5." - Garrus_

The four remaining members of the original Espada tribe sat around the glowing fire. Zod had his back turned to them, arms behind his back. NiGHTS had her head in her hands, Vyse wasn't that happy, and Stryker just seemed frustrated.

"Well, we can mope about it all we want," sighed Stryker, "But none of us are quitters, that much is true. Besides, we have a backdoor in Mega Man. If he can see the light, it's not over."

"He's our only hope. Otherwise we'll be booted back to back to back to back." muttered NiGHTS.

"_I wanted Vyse out last night, however, I knew better then that. Once Fluttershy told me I was the target, if I had wrote Vyse's name down, I would have been voted out! Doesn't matter now, I should've just done that instead. Lobo's gone, and I'm now the biggest threat left on the island! They'd be fools to not vote me off!" - Zod_

Zod shook his head, "Pity too... they're practically handing this game to Kitana and Garrus. None of the other three stand a chance, the poor souls! Are they stupid?"

Stryker shrugged, "Blind maybe, but not stupid. You have a point there, Zod."

"If the whole thing with Mega Man doesn't work," explained Vyse, "We might have to start throwing one of them under the bus... maybe if we light a fire underneath them... we can ruin both of their chances. Get one to turn on the other, that one goes home, and the one who stays loses a jury vote or two."

"_It's Day 25, so there's plenty of time to play the game, and get back to the top. Last season, I was at the bottom, but never got a chance to fight because I was out before I could do anything. Now? There's plenty of things we can do to fight, and we have to try them all." - Vyse_

NiGHTS nodded, "That would be for the best. I will still work on, and bond with Fluttershy. Every little bit helps."

Both Stryker and Vyse nodded at her words, while Zod just shrugged it off.

Meanwhile, Garrus and Kitana were walking through one of the dirt paths on the island. They were filling water jugs from the water well.

"Last night was the best thing that could have happened to us," noted Kitana, "With Lobo gone, they lost a great amount of strength."

Garrus nodded, "Exactly. Now, what do you suggest the boot order be from here on out?"

"_Last night, La Flor took the numbers advantage when Lobo pulled the rock, and now it's a foregone conclusion that someone from my tribe, La Flor, will be crowned the Sole Survivor of this game. I would like that person to be me, and I believe I stand a fair shot if I play honorably." - Kitana_

"Zod has to go next no matter what," explained Kitana, "Then we need to break up that Vyse and NiGHTS duo."

"That's what I was thinking. Stryker's stronger, but a duo is a duo no matter what." nodded Garrus.

"_Now that La Flor has the numbers, I know I can't keep Stryker around much longer. I do want to honor my loyalty to him by keeping him around as the last Espada to leave. I'm just lucky that the duo of NiGHTS and Vyse is much more apparent at the moment." - Garrus_

Kitana nodded, dipping one of the water jugs in the well to fill it up, "Let me ask you something... once they're all gone... you, me, Galaxo in the Final 3? Mega Man leaves at 5, Fluttershy leaves at 4 as she requested. I want to take the strongest to the end. I find it much fairer that way. I'd rather win against someone like you, Garrus, then someone like Fluttershy."

"Is that so, huh? Well I respect that decision, Kitana," smiled Garrus with a nod, "And I will accept that offer for the Final 3. It's us three to the end, and I will not break that promise."

"Good. And hey, even if this becomes a Final 2?" suggested Kitana, "You and me. Done deal."

Garrus nodded, and shook Kitana's hand firmly.

"_While I respect Kitana's wish to take me to the end, I'm here to win the damn game. As much as I like her idea to win against someone strong rather then someone weak, I need to take the competition out. I'll take an ass whooping for betraying her, but at least I played the game to win. Not to lose." - Garrus_

– – – – –

Verde Lima Day 25

Down by the water, Vyse was watching Mega Man use his harpoon arm to catch fish.

"Who needs Lobo anyway?" joked Vyse, watching Mega Man, "We have someone like you around to catch the fish."

"_This morning, after everything had settled down from the night before, we cooked Lobo's shark, and had ourselves some delicious shark for breakfast. I'd say it was in honor of Lobo, and his battle with the shark. An hour or two later, I wanted to learn how to fish, to sort of take his spot. But I saw Mega Man and his harpoon? No questions asked." - Vyse_

Mega Man chuckled a little, "Well, I doubt I can reel in a shark like Lobo could, but it's quick and painless!"

"I never really thought much about robots prior to you... but now I think they're awesome!" smiled Vyse, giving the blue boy a thumbs up.

"_Vyse and I do share a lot in common. We're the youngest left in the tribe, we both come from the same season, and he shares my will to win, and he'll never give up just like I wouldn't. But all of that combined makes him a big threat to win this game. With La Flor in numbers, we should take a closer look at Vyse, and think if it's worth keeping him around." - Mega Man_

Mega Man smiled at Vyse, before reeling in a few fish. He then tossed them back out to sea. He wasn't out catching fish, he was mostly just showing off his arm to Vyse.

After a little bit of silence, Vyse spoke up, "I wanted to come to you with a proposition. Fluttershy told NiGHTS a few days ago that she wasn't at the bottom, but you were."

Mega Man was a little shocked, "Huh.. really?"

Vyse nodded, "Yeah. So once we're all gone.. and you don't win immunity, you're fifth place. Do you really want to settle with that? Or would you like a Final 3 deal with me and NiGHTS?"

"_With us, Mega Man has a greater chance! Zod's going the minute we get a chance, and then we'll vote off Stryker, taking Mega Man into the Final 3. This is a smart move on my and NiGHTS' part, as hopefully Mega Man will burn bridges with the jury so that he becomes the goat, allowing NiGHTS or I to claim victory." - Vyse_

"Well that seems... to be the better offer." noted Mega Man.

"Just think about it, Mega Man," noted Vyse, "This can make the difference in placing 5th, or placing 3rd or better."

"_I'm going to think over this plan, because truthfully I don't know if I want to take Vyse's words for granted. Fluttershy is an honest pony, so I don't doubt what he said, but if I betray La Flor, I'll end up losing. I can see right through his ploy. Question is, do I take it? It might be my only way to reach Day 39." - Mega Man_

Meanwhile, sitting around the fire, Garrus and Stryker were talking.

Stryker threw the rest of his shark bone into the fire, "That was delicious. Best meal in 25 days, right there."

"Just a shame Lobo couldn't enjoy it... like him or hate him, he deserves this meal." noted Garrus.

"_In the end, Espada's going down in flames. That's all there is to it. So really, the deal between I and Garrus will have to be broken. I'm going to say my peace, end the deal, and promise Garrus my vote if he's in the end." - Stryker_

"Yeah... so, well, Garrus? I think it's fair to say our little alliance is over," shrugged Stryker, "No bitterness, as La Flor won it."

Garrus nodded, "It's a shame, because trust me had you been on my team, I would bring you as far as I can."

Stryker smiled, "Thank you, that makes me feel good about myself. Listen, man, if you're sitting in the end, you have my vote. Otherwise, Kitana gets it. If neither of you are there... God help me."

"I appreciate that, Stryker." nodded Garrus, shaking Stryker's hand.

"_Stryker deserves to be here, so if that's what he wishes, he'll be here until there's no one left from his tribe to kick off. He might be a physical threat, but I think Zod's more dangerous, as well as the pair of Vyse and NiGHTS." - Garrus_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Galaxo."

Galaxo did so.

"For today's challenge, you are going to balancing on a balance beam. While you are doing that, you will hold a wooden bow, with a ball balancing on top. If you fall off the beam, or the ball falls off the bow, you're out of the challenge. Last person left standing wins immunity, and will be safe at the vote tonight."

"But there is a twist to this challenge. If you choose not to compete, if immunity is not important to you? You can sit out, and have a feast on cheeseburgers, wine, and beer. If you wish to eat, you may step off the mat."

None of the Espada members got off their mat. All five La Flor members spoke quietly to one another. Afterwards, all of them minus Garrus stepped off the mat.

"The ones sitting out are Fluttershy, Mega Man, Kitana, and Galaxo. Garrus, why not you?"

Garrus shrugged, "Someone has to compete today for the La Flor tribe. I'll take one for the team as food isn't that important to me."

"Alright then, you four can go sit at the table. Garrus, NiGHTS, Zod, Vyse, Stryker? Get into position."

Everyone else got situated on their perches.

"This challenge is on... and you guys over there can start eating and drinking."

– 10 minutes in... –

Vyse and Garrus were doing well right off the bat, both focused well on winning.

NiGHTS and Stryker were doing so-so, doing well with balancing on the beam, but keeping the ball steady was hard.

Zod was wobbling back and forth, clearly letting his frustration getting the best of him.

– 20 minutes in... –

Zod couldn't do it any longer, and dropped out.

"Zod's out of the challenge, and we're down to four players."

Vyse had a small recovery after almost losing the ball off the bow. He got back into position, and sighed of relief.

Both Stryker and NiGHTS were struggling with keeping balance in both places.

– 30 minutes in... –

Both Stryker and NiGHTS looked at eachother, then nodded. Both of them then dropped out.

"Two more players drop out in the form of Stryker and NiGHTS. We're down to Vyse and Garrus. Vakarian hasn't moved in a long time."

Just as he said that, Garrus' arm twitched a little, but recovered nicely.

– 40 minutes in... –

It was a good battle between Garrus and Vyse. Both were beginning to wobble a little, and lose their focus.

In the end...

…

…

...Vyse just couldn't do it.

"Vyse is out. VAKARIAN WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Garrus.

"Even though you were the only La Flor competing, you managed to defeat all four Espada players. Great work today, Garrus, you are safe. As for the rest of you, tribal council tonight, and another player will be saying their good byes. See you tonight."

– – – – –

Verde Lima Day 25

All five members of La Flor were gathered down by the beach, discussing the vote.

Galaxo spoke up, "Alright, I think we should have the vote come down to a general consensus. Majority is the one we vote off. That seem fair?"

Kitana nodded, "I believe that will work fine, Galaxo. 3 votes or better will be our vote tonight."

"_Today, Garrus won the immunity challenge, so we have open season tonight on all Espada members. We can vote any one of them off. However, I think tonight's vote is plainly obvious." - Kitana_

"In favor of General Zod tonight?" asked Mega Man.

Fluttershy put her hoof up almost immediately. Garrus and Kitana followed suit.

"Looks like Zod's our target tonight," nodded Galaxo, "Zod it is."

"_Tonight, we're voting off Zod, and eliminate one of the biggest threats in the game. He's the Espada leader, he's intimidating, and he needs to go tonight." - Galaxo_

After agreeing for the vote, Garrus and Kitana wandered off to go do some chores. Mega Man then spoke up to Galaxo and Fluttershy about Vyse's plan, and told them everything he said. He did leave out how Vyse got that information.

Galaxo shook his head, "It's all lies, Mega Man. Truthfully, we can say this or that, but it's only Day 25. By the time they're all gone, there might be new plans, or new strategies."

Mega Man nodded, "I expected as such. I would never turn my back on La Flor. If I do leave at fifth though... that's my fate. Can't change fate."

Both Fluttershy and Galaxo nodded gently.

"_The oldest trick in the book; flipping to the other side to improve your chances... obviously that wouldn't work on Mega Man. Vyse might of just earned himself a slot on the jury once Zod is gone." - Galaxo_

Meanwhile, Zod was walking down one of the dirt trails, mumbling to himself.

"Had this game... had this game by the back of my fist..." muttered Zod to himself.

"_It is inevitable that tonight's my last night in the Mushroom Hills. I've done all I could, and yet not one person has kneeled before Zod! By the Krypton Gods I hope they've worked their magic, because I'm not leaving without a fight!" - Zod_

Eventually, Zod met up with NiGHTS and Stryker near the water well.

"I'm putting Fluttershy down on the parchment tonight," explained Zod, "And outing her for telling us everything."

NiGHTS blinked, "What? Why her? She's not the biggest threat."

Zod glared at NiGHTS, "You dare defy me? You will do as I say! If you don't then I'm going home, and you'll all be voted out next!"

"_Zod insisted that we vote for Fluttershy tonight, and try and call her out in front of the whole tribe. After all, she is the one that told us who's at the bottom.. and she's also the one who saved Zod from flipping. But... we're not accomplishing anything." - NiGHTS_

"NiGHTS is right, Zod," sighed Stryker, "We vote Fluttershy off tonight, but we're still at odds with them. But if you think that will work, then that's what I'm doing. I've got nothing to lose at this point."

NiGHTS shook her head, before leaving the area with a few filled canteens of water.

Meanwhile, Vyse walked down to the beach to talk with Mega Man. But before he could say anything to him, Mega Man spoke up first.

"I'm sorry Vyse, but I'm sticking to La Flor tonight. If it screws me over in the end, then that's my fault. Listen... it's in your best interest to vote Zod off tonight. There's nothing you can do to save him." explained Mega Man.

Vyse crossed his arms, "Is that so..?"

Mega Man nodded firmly.

"_If Zod has to go tonight, that's fine by me, but as strange as it sounds, we need Zod right now. He's valuable to our cause. Annoying and loud, but certainly valuable." - Vyse_

– – – – –

The Verde Lima tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll bring in the first member of the jury,"

"Lobo, eliminated at the last tribal council."

Lobo's dreads were tied into a pony tail, and he was shirtless with black jeans. In his mouth was a cigar.

"Last tribal council, Lobo drew the purple rock, and gave La Flor the advantage moving forward into the game. Fluttershy, this must be great news if you are a La Flor, right?" asked Jeff.

Fluttershy nodded.

"Yeah, um, it is. It'll be sad, since I've gotten to like most of the, um, Espada players. I told myself that it is a game, so.. I'm ready." replied Fluttershy.

"Mega Man, every tribal council we've been to, you've gotten votes. That could be a good thing, because if you tie, you're safe. Do you expect votes against you tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I don't think so. I believe there are bigger threats then myself. I understand why I was voted for, but I do not hold grudges because of such." replied Mega Man.

"Vyse, what do you do tonight? All four Espadas are vulnerable tonight, so if it's you, what do you tell your fellow tribe members?" asked Jeff.

"Well... I'd tell them to fight hard, never give up, and never surrender. I don't think I'm their target, but I've been wrong before in this game." replied Vyse.

Zod grumbled softly.

"Kitana, how do you determine the boot order from here on out?" asked Jeff.

"Basically, we've all agreed to have each and every decision until it's just us five left to be majority rules. We've chosen our target based on that, and it was a clear vote." replied Kitana.

Zod looked anxious to talk.

"Zod, before we get to the vote, I assume you have a lot to say, so let us hear it." offered Jeff.

Zod nodded, and stood up to address the other eight players.

"Listen up! Do you want to know the truth?" asked Zod, "Well, the truth is, you have a traitor in your tribe! That Fluttershy cannot be trusted! She told us everything! She told us Mega Man was at the bottom. She told me that I was the target, which is why I did not betray Espada like many expected."

Fluttershy whimpered softly, shaking her head. Galaxo and Kitana weren't too happy, while most of the Espadas looked annoyed.

"So let me make a proposition to all of you!" demanded Zod, "Vote Fluttershy off tonight! Then you won't have the honest machine around to blatantly tell off your plans and future!"

Garrus spoke up, "Now why don't you just sit down Zod. You have no room to talk, based on your actions in the last 25 days. We may not have spent one damn day together, but you have no room to talk to poor Fluttershy like that. She's trying her best to play the game, and we as La Flor have promised to help her. So sit down, grow up, and show some class."

Zod shook his head, "You do not talk to Zod like that! But whatever, I'm done with you idiots." He then sat back down. Fluttershy smiled softly at Garrus.

"Okay, it's time to vote, NiGHTS, you're up."

– – –

Fluttershy's Vote: You're one big meanie... (Zod)

Zod's Vote: I doubt anyone listened, but you're still my vote. Pathetic. (Fluttershy)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Fluttershy. (She nodded.)

…

Fluttershy. Two votes Fluttershy.

…

Zod. One vote Zod.

…

Zod. Tied two votes Zod, two votes Fluttershy. (He scratched at his beard for a minute.)

…

Zod. Three votes Zod, two votes Fluttershy.

…

…

Zod. That's four votes for Zod, two for Fluttershy. (He grabbed his things, sneering at everyone left.)

Tenth person voted out of Survivor Unfinished Business, and the second member of our jury, General Zod. That's five, that's plenty, you need to bring over your torch.

Zod nodded, grabbing his things, and his torch, and handing it over to Jeff.

"Zod, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

"My props go to Kitana and Garrus. Write them both a check, Probst." With that said, Zod left.

"The superhuman general himself has been voted off. With Zod out of the game, can the last three Espada members fight back? Or is it too little too late? Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Zod's Final Words**

"I've said what I needed to say, and I can only hope they take it to heart! That scoundrel Vyse! Betrayed me like I thought he would. Only two Fluttershy votes? Suspicious if you ask me! Espada stands no chance without me, and Garrus or Kitana will be walking away with the win. Good luck to them."

VOTE

Fluttershy – Zod and Stryker

Zod – Kitana, Vyse, Mega Man, Galaxo, NiGHTS, Garrus, and Fluttershy

– – – – –

Verde Lima Day 26

Fluttershy was feeling happy that Zod was finally gone from the game. Even still, she was still feeling a little bit down after having all of her mistakes being aired out.

"_I just... I knew this game was terrible. Even now I feel like I let my team down. I'm just terrible at lying... it's horrible, and if I want to win, I want to do it without being a lying meanie. It's just no fun playing like that." - Fluttershy_

Garrus walked over to her, and sat down beside her to give her a pep talk.

"Don't beat yourself up over what Zod said," explained Garrus, "You did nothing wrong. After all, we are still strong as a tribe, right?"

"I just... feel like I let the team down. I can't lie at all." sighed Fluttershy.

"Then you don't have to. Leave the lying to the rest of us. Makes you look good anyway." reassured Garrus, petting her mane gently.

"_Fluttershy didn't deserve all that battery thrown at her by Zod. She's doing the best she can. Sure she's not the best player out here, but she's trying her damnedest. As long as I keep my La Flor Five solid and strong, there's no way we can break." - Garrus_

Garrus and Fluttershy shared a little hug before Garrus left her to be by herself for the time being. He joined up with Galaxo and Kitana, who didn't look entirely happy.

"I'm just worried about Fluttershy right now. She might just screw us all in the end." muttered Galaxo.

Kitana nodded, "Exactly. She's been the most honest towards Espada. Why not go join them while you're at it?"

"_I didn't believe Zod's words when he said them. But the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. Fluttershy spends time hanging out with the Espada tribe, specifically NiGHTS. Either she's playing for jury votes, or she's letting loose secrets. Probably both." - Kitana_

Galaxo shook his head, "She has no shot to win this game, but that would just be Survivor suicide."

Garrus then spoke up, crossing his arms, "Now both of you calm down. I understand she made a mistake, but is it worth berating her?"

"I'm just worried about Fluttershy being too open with them," replied Kitana, "That is why I think it's a smart move, if we're going to split up Vyse and NiGHTS, to vote NiGHTS off next, and break that connection. She's tighter with NiGHTS then either Vyse or Stryker."

"That's too risky of a move," disagreed Garrus, "We vote NiGHTS off, and we keep the two players who can win individual immunity. I do like that suggestion, but she should go after Vyse. He's the dangerous one."

Galaxo didn't reply, and simply thought about it in his head.

"_Vyse is a determined guy. He will do whatever it takes to win the game, and that's a fact! He tried to get Mega Man to flip, and it backfired. Then again, I'm worried about Fluttershy's loyalty and honesty towards the old Espada players. It's a tough decision right now." - Galaxo_

Meanwhile, Stryker took a seat next to Vyse, whom was tending to the fire, and asked him a question.

"So uh... why the vote change?" asked Stryker, "I know you and NiGHTS voted Zod."

Vyse sighed, "Mega Man told me minutes before we left. There was no way he was staying.. no idea why NiGHTS flipped with me. Sorry that I didn't tell ya. Totally last minute."

Stryker nodded, before turning his attention to the fire.

"_Right now, it's just me, Vyse, and NiGHTS. Based on how things are going, there doesn't seem to be much we can do to save ourselves. Mega Man isn't flipping, Fluttershy isn't flipping, and Garrus and Kitana are running the show, and Galaxo is letting it all happen. I hope there's a change soon." - Stryker_

– – – – –

Verde Lima Day 26

NiGHTS and Fluttershy were spending time together separating mushrooms.

"I'm totally sorry if I got you into any trouble. It was never my intention." frowned NiGHTS.

Fluttershy shook her head, "Oh no, that's fine... it's more my fault honestly. I'm just a terrible liar."

"I don't like lying either, Fluttershy," sighed NiGHTS, "But I told myself it was part of the game, and I needed to do it. Reala would expect me to play tough."

"_Fluttershy is doing the best she can, and she puts up with a lot of stuff. But I just feel like mentally she's breaking down. She doesn't appear to be having fun out here. I think she's just here because she doesn't want to quit. I feel bad for her, really.." - NiGHTS_

Fluttershy tossed two poison mushrooms into the bad bin, and turned to look at NiGHTS, "I know... but I have you and Garrus to thank. You, um, you helped me through this game."

NiGHTS smiled at her, "Aw, well it wasn't all me. I just really want you to have a good time while you play the game. Or struggle or deal with, whatever you prefer."

"Oh, I just deal with it. My goal in this game is to get as far as I can." smiled Fluttershy softly, "I don't think I can win anyway. I mean... I would try but... I feel like Kitana... Garrus... Mega Man...? They truly deserve it more then I do."

"_NiGHTS is really sweet, and really kind to me. She and Garrus are the only things keeping me from quitting this game right now. NiGHTS is, um, like my BFF out here, and Garrus is my shield. I, um, know it's not the best strategy but... I think it's the right one for me." - Fluttershy_

NiGHTS nodded her head, "Well, I think you deserve it to. It's not all about strategy. It's about making friends just as much, and you have my vote. Promise."

"Oh, um... well, thank you." smiled Fluttershy, blushing slightly. She gave NiGHTS a hug, who returned it. Off to the side, Kitana was carrying a stack of wood from an opposite trail. She caught the exchange, and got a little bit suspicious.

"_I've been keeping my eye on the interactions between Fluttershy and NiGHTS lately. Ever since the last tribal council, we need to keep Fluttershy loyal to our alliance. I know what she's doing, and while she can hide it with how sweet she is, it's not convincing me." - Kitana_

Kitana returned to camp, and placed the wood next to Mega Man, who was using his saw arm to chop up wood.

"I need your opinion on something," asked Kitana, sitting next to him, "Any objections to voting NiGHTS off next, given she doesn't win immunity?"

Mega Man shrugged, "Well, if that's majority then of course I will. I think Vyse and Stryker are stronger, but I'm sure you have your reasons?"

Kitana nodded, "NiGHTS and Fluttershy are getting awfully close. Too close to the point that Fluttershy might let loose more information. We could have lost this advantage thanks to her."

"I know, I know.." sighed Mega Man, "And yeah you do have a point. Well, as long as we break that pair up, Vyse or NiGHTS, we're good."

"_Kitana has lately gotten a little bit paranoid about Fluttershy and her closeness with NiGHTS. I don't blame her, but I feel like it's a little too early to be worrying about stuff like this, personally." - Mega Man_

Kitana nodded, "As long as Galaxo agrees on NiGHTS, then that's majority. Garrus and Fluttershy want Vyse out next, so just as long as majority leans towards NiGHTS, she will be La Flor's target. I trust our alliance to stick to the promise of majority rules."

"I know. So do I." nodded Mega Man, placing the sawed wood off to the side.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Garrus."

Garrus did so.

"For today's challenge, you'll compete against eachother in a series of balance competitions. There are 3 rounds. You'll face off against someone that I've randomized beforehand. In each round, you will try to knock your foe off the perch in a tug-of-war. Fall off, you're out. Winner moves on. Last person left standing wins immunity, and earns a 1 in 7 shot at winning this game. Let's get started."

Round 1 Battles

Garrus VS Fluttershy

Vyse VS Stryker

Kitana VS Mega Man

Galaxo VS NiGHTS

Garrus gave a few light tugs, wanting to go easy on Fluttershy. However, Fluttershy pulled a little too good, and pulled Garrus into the water. She won the round, while apologizing immensely to Garrus.

Vyse and Stryker weren't too happy to face off against eachother, but held strong against eachother nicely. In the end, Stryker fell in the water first, with Vyse moving on.

Kitana and Mega Man's round was the best face off thus far. Mega Man held strong against the agile Kitana, but he managed to win the round, moving on over Kitana.

NiGHTS tried her best to knock Galaxo off, knowing she had a good advantage in anything balance. However, she was caught off guard when Galaxo made one strong pull, pulling NiGHTS into the water, and moving on.

"Fluttershy, Vyse, Mega Man, and Galaxo are moving on! Next round will begin soon."

Round 2 Battles

Mega Man VS Galaxo

Fluttershy VS Vyse

Galaxo and Mega Man fought hard against eachother. But ultimately in the end, Mega Man chose not to win this challenge, falling into the water when Galaxo m.

Vyse and Fluttershy didn't have much of a battle, as Vyse pulled in Fluttershy moments after Jeff called the round start.

"Galaxo and Vyse are moving onto the final round!"

"For immunity, Survivors ready? GO!"

Galaxo didn't want to let Vyse win, as it could give Espada the momentum it needed to continue forward.

Vyse knew he might be going home if he didn't win immunity, so he fought hard against Galaxo.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Vyse made one strong pull, pulling in Galaxo.

"Galaxo's out! VYSE WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Vyse.

"When you needed it, you definitely earn it. Vyse wins the individual immunity necklace, and won't be going anywhere tonight. As for the rest of you, someone is going home, and you have tonight to figure out who that will be. See you all then."

– – – – –

Verde Lima Day 27

Vyse wore the necklace proudly, feeling happy to have won the immunity challenge. Still, he felt a little bad, knowing that it was likely Stryker or NiGHTS were leaving next.

"There doesn't seem like much we can do tonight," sighed Vyse, "It's like our chances have been virtually stolen from us all together."

"_Tonight, I'm not going anywhere, but Stryker and NiGHTS are in trouble for obvious reasons. I do feel kinda selfish for winning immunity today and keeping it for myself, but uh, that's something I got to deal with. If I give it up, I'm done. I'm done." - Vyse_

"Yeah, I know right... man I wish there was something we could do. I mean, both of our options; Fluttershy and Mega Man, aren't flipping! They're completely loyal to La Flor." explained Stryker.

NiGHTS nodded, "I know... and I feel bad knowing that, because once we're gone, they'll be out next. That trio of Galaxo, Garrus, and Kitana is just too tight."

"I'm probably next anyway," sighed Stryker, shaking his head.

"_Since Vyse won immunity, I think I'm going home tonight. I will be shocked if they send NiGHTS home instead, but I think there's little chances of that happening. If she leaves tonight, we might be screwed because she has the best relations with the other tribe. She could be our ticket to the top." - Stryker_

Vyse shook his head, "It doesn't matter. Whichever one stays here with me, we need to fight to the top. We cannot give up. They think they have the game all wrapped up, but they're wrong. It's never over 'til it's over."

Both Stryker and NiGHTS nodded firmly, and shook Vyse's hand.

"_I've done all I could to progress through this game. I played to the best of my ability, and I think I never gave up one time. I think even if tonight's my last night, Reala will be proud of how I played. Unlike him, I never had to rely on my transformations to get this far." - NiGHTS_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, the La Flor Five was discussing the vote for tonight.

"Since Vyse is safe tonight, should we just go ahead and vote off NiGHTS?" suggested Kitana, "I'll put in the first vote for her."

"But um... why her? She's, well... not as strong as Stryker is..." wondered Fluttershy.

Kitana shook her head, "...Sometimes the smallest threat is sometimes the biggest threat."

"_I don't want Fluttershy knowing the truth behind why I want NiGHTS off. I don't want her feeling any worse then she already feels, so hopefully tonight we can eliminate NiGHTS, and keep her loyal to the alliance from here on out." - Kitana_

"I suppose your right, but like Fluttershy said, Stryker's a threat," replied Garrus, "I like the man, and I'm upset Vyse won immunity, but... we need to get rid of the competition."

Mega Man nodded his head, "So that's... one for NiGHTS, two for Stryker. I'm throwing a vote towards NiGHTS, as I think Kitana hit all the right notes with her."

Garrus nodded, and looked over at Galaxo, "Up to you now, Galaxo... who should we vote off tonight? Apparently you get the say."

Galaxo sighed, and wiped his brow a little.

"_Whoever I decide, will be who La Flor votes out, so it does feel nice to be able to make a decision for once! Both NiGHTS and Stryker have pros and cons associated with them. NiGHTS is weaker, but more influential. Stryker is stronger, but unlikely to make any big moves to change the course of the game. I have to go with the right option for the La Flor tribe." - Galaxo_

After a while of thinking, Galaxo agreed with a target, and with some reluctant sighing from two who didn't get their way, they agreed to the plan.

– – – – –

The Verde Lima tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of the jury,"

"Lobo..."

Lobo rode in on his Space Hog, a floating spacecraft-slash-motorcycle. He parked it above the jury bench, and fell off onto his seat. He wore the same clothes as last time.

"...and Zod, voted off at the last tribal council."

Zod hopped off Lobo's bike, and sat next to him, wearing his Kryptonian battle armor. He looked irritated.

"Last time, Zod made a strong speech, and got himself the boot. Mega Man, did his speech change any outlook on the game? Or just the same old, same old?" asked Jeff.

"I think there was a little bit of discussion left and right, Jeff. I mean, you have to look at every angle of the game. If you don't you're a fool." replied Mega Man.

Zod smirked, nodding his head.

"NiGHTS, Vyse won immunity today, so you and Stryker definitely have to be feeling the heat tonight. What do you do to ensure that it's not you?" asked Jeff.

"I have to rely on my social skills at this point. I hate to campaign against Stryker, but... it's what I got to do to stay in the game." replied NiGHTS.

"Garrus, how do you determine who leaves tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Well, you have two people who are very, very different. Stryker is an honorable cop, and he's impressed me since I've met him. NiGHTS is sweet, gentle, and very smart. Both have reasons to keep, and yet reasons to eliminate." replied Garrus.

Both NiGHTS and Stryker nodded.

"Vyse, how do you vote tonight? You have to try something to make a change, right?" asked Jeff.

Vyse nodded.

"Absolutely. At this point, we're dangling on by a dandelion, and it's about to snap and all of us are gonna fall off. It's not the best feeling in the world. I'm staying tonight, so I have time. But how much, who knows." replied Vyse.

"Okay, its time to vote, Galaxo, you're up."

– – –

Galaxo's Vote: You're an amazing competitor. Good luck out there. (?)

Stryker's Vote: Mega Man, you had a chance, and you lost it. Sorry. (Mega Man)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Mega Man. (He nodded.)

…

Mega Man. Two votes Mega Man.

…

Mega Man. Three votes Mega Man.

…

…

…

NiGHTS. One vote NiGHTS, three votes Mega Man. (She hung her head low, while Vyse and Stryker patted her shoulder.)

…

NiGHTS. Two votes NiGHTS, three votes Mega Man.

…

NiGHTS. Tied three votes NiGHTS, three votes Mega Man. (She nodded, placing her bag over her shoulder.)

…

NiGHTS. That's four votes NiGHTS, three votes Mega Man, one vote left. (Fluttershy sighed.)

…

Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Unfinished Business, and the third member of our jury, NiGHTS. That's five, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

NiGHTS gave hugs to Stryker, Vyse, and Fluttershy, waving goodbye to everyone as she gave her torch up.

"NiGHTS, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

NiGHTS nodded, and after one last wave, she flew off away from the area.

"Another Espada leaves the game, and this time she leaves with her head held high, and not in tears. With only two left in the game, will they simply meet their fates, or will something happen to change everything? We'll soon find out. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**NiGHTS' Final Words**

"I had a fun experience this time around, compared to Prison Island. That season was just a huge mess of strategy, and back-stabs, and I just didn't have fun that time. This time, I had more fun, made more friends, and had a wonderful time. Good luck to Stryker and Vyse, as they'll need it!"

VOTE

Mega Man – Vyse, Stryker, and NiGHTS

NiGHTS – Kitana, Mega Man, Galaxo, Garrus, and Fluttershy

I am hosting a poll asking what you want for the 25th season of Survivor leading up to All Winners. There IS a Fans vs. Favorites 2 option on there, but I need ten applications. I won't be asking for them until the beginning of Singapore. And ONLY if it becomes the top option. Otherwise, the second option happens instead.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	12. Episode 11 Last Minute Scheme

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Lobo gone, the Espada tribe was on the outside of the numbers. Zod saw no choice but to stick to his tribe, even though the likes of Vyse and NiGHTS he didn't trust. Meanwhile, Garrus and Kitana made a deal to go to the Final 3 together, with Galaxo. However, Garrus was weary of keeping Kitana around._

_Believing Mega Man was on the outside, thanks to Fluttershy telling NiGHTS, Vyse tried to make him see sense by pointing out his position on the La Flor tribe, and what he could do to change the game. Meanwhile, Stryker told Garrus that their deal was off, and no ill manners towards him._

_At the immunity challenge, all of La Flor aside from Garrus sat out of the challenge, and Garrus went on to defeat all four Espada players to win immunity._

_Before tribal council, La Flor confirmed Zod as the next to go, seeing him as the biggest and most dangerous foe left in the game. Meanwhile, Zod saw a grand opportunity to throw Fluttershy under the bus for her mistakes, although Stryker and NiGHTS thought there was no reason to target Fluttershy. Mega Man also told Vyse he was sticking with La Flor._

_At tribal council, Zod told everyone about Fluttershy's lies. He revealed what she said about Mega Man, and how she convinced him to inadvertedly not flip from Espada. His outburst caused Vyse and NiGHTS to flip on Zod, and vote him off. Zod then became the second member of the jury._

_After tribal council, Garrus comforted Fluttershy, and told her that she still had a lot to learn, but she shouldn't be told off because of such. On the flip side, Kitana and Galaxo were irritated with Fluttershy's decisions, although Garrus defended her._

_Fluttershy and NiGHTS spoke for a little bit about other things, and also spend as much time together, as NiGHTS needed to find a way to get into the alliance of five. However, when Kitana got paranoid, she approached Mega Man about trying to get NiGHTS out next, afraid Fluttershy would tell her things that were secret._

_At the immunity challenge, Vyse pulled his way into victory, winning immunity, and putting NiGHTS and Stryker on the chopping block._

_Before their second vote, Kitana and Mega Man wanted to vote off NiGHTS, while Garrus and Fluttershy wanted to get rid of the stronger Stryker. Galaxo was in the middle, and he was going to be the one that decided the fate of either NiGHTS or Stryker._

_At tribal council, Galaxo's decision was to send NiGHTS home over Stryker, and NiGHTS became the third member of the jury. 7 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 7: Fluttershy, Galaxo, Garrus, Kitana, Mega Man, Stryker, and Vyse**

**Jury: Lobo, Zod, and NiGHTS**

– – – – –

Verde Lima Day 28

Both Vyse and Stryker were shocked to see that NiGHTS was the one voted off, as Stryker was under the impression that he was leaving.

"_The fact that I'm still in this game says a lot right now. After Vyse won immunity, I knew I was toast, but when NiGHTS got the boot, I was shocked. But it could be their worst mistake yet, because Vyse and I have a lot of fight left, and we're not quitting." - Stryker_

Both men wandered off down one of the trails to fill up water jugs that morning.

Vyse spoke up, "We need to come up with a plan. We have 11 days left out here, and we're both leaving likely in 5 days. I'm sad NiGHTS is gone, but I'm not giving up."

Stryker nodded, "Of course, and listen, I think I do have a plan. I had this vision in my head about how we could move forward in this game. Sounds crazy, insane, and unlikely to work... but build up paranoia, you'd be surprised."

"_Stryker and I right now need to win every immunity challenge from here on out. We have no one willing to flip to our side, and it sucks because we could be the best options right now for some of these players to even have an inkling of winning the million." - Vyse_

"Well, I'm listening, man." noted Vyse, filling up the water jug once they arrived.

"You or I have to win the reward challenge," explained Stryker, "When we do... we need to find a clue to a hidden immunity idol. And if there isn't one? Make a clue. You see where I'm going with this?"

Vyse nodded, "I don't think there are idols in this game... so like you think we should make a fake one?"

"Exactly," nodded Stryker, "If we make a 'clue', and put it in a spot near us... and take it when someone's looking, then we can get the paranoia rolling. Then we'll spend all day after the reward challenge looking for it."

"_This is a ballsy play, but that's part of my strategy right now. Right now, as any good cop would, I'm laying undercover. Appearing to be out of it, and not really here to play. That might be why I stayed, as I told Garrus our deal was over, and that I'm not even gonna try and save myself. With this idol? We can raise paranoia, and get them to start turning on eachother just a few days early." - Stryker_

Stryker continued, "We'll discuss this after reward, because we may not even pull this off. But you have my word that we will make it out of this alive."

Vyse nodded, and shook Stryker's hand firmly.

"_Stryker has a last minute scheme, and I fully believe it could work. Even if it doesn't? I think we could start to pull some cracks open just a little bit more to make the final days a little more crazier before Day 39." - Vyse_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Garrus and Galaxo were tending to the fire and cooking some of the fish that Mega Man caught from earlier.

"I wasn't fond of the NiGHTS vote, but it doesn't matter," noted Garrus, "As long as the five of us stick together, I have no problems moving forward."

Galaxo nodded, "Precisely! We're voting Vyse next if he doesn't win immunity. If he does, we're putting Stryker out of his misery. Nothing can go wrong at this point. Kitana and Mega Man need to start winning immunity now."

"_We're in a good spot right now. It's 5 against 2, and the 2 remaining Espadas have little life in this game. The only way anything bad can happen is if one of them walks away with individual immunity. Vyse already won one, so that worries me." - Galaxo_

"Have you been thinking about the Final 3 yet?" asked Garrus.

Galaxo nodded, "Indeed I have. Mega Man will be the first to go, sadly, as he'll win easily. Fluttershy is going to the end no matter what, and... I would like to take you with us. Any complaints?"

Garrus shook his head, "None at all. Kitana's sweet and tough, but she's been an amazing leader for La Flor. She'd win easily over both of us, I'd think."

"_I don't think it's possible for me to win this game at all now, given how that it's likely going to be a Final 3 this season. But I just have to try to take the right two to the end. Fluttershy is an easy decision; she's well liked but I think the jury will award someone who did play the game. Between Garrus and Kitana, Kitana was the La Flor leader, so she'll probably win if she's in the end." - Galaxo_

Galaxo and Garrus shook eachother's hands firmly, set on that Final 3 deal.

– – – – –

Verde Lima Day 28

Vyse was down with Mega Man by the beach cleaning newly caught fish to be cooked.

"I'm just really, really hoping there's something I can do to stay in this game." sighed Vyse.

Mega Man frowned, "I know, Vyse... I think you truly deserve to stay in this game, but if the tribe says you have to go, I can't go back on it."

"_Vyse has a lot of pride in himself, and I think he's starting to lose hope that he can succeed in this game. His life is hanging by a thread, but I think if he steps up his game, wins more immunity challenges... I think he'll be back in it to win it." - Mega Man_

"I just hope that if I win reward, I can find a clue to the hidden immunity idol." sighed Vyse once more.

"Sorry to break the news, but... there aren't any immunity idols this season," replied Mega Man, "Fluttershy, and I assume Quan Chi as well, had a one use only immunity idol when they were not picked on Day 1. So... those hopes are shot."

Vyse shook his head, "Can't lose hope, you know? I mean, Reals vs. OCs, and Koopa Beach went without idols all season... and then at the merge, there was an idol."

"_This isn't part of Stryker's plan, but I decided to kinda bring up the discussion of a hidden immunity idol after the merge. Mega Man says he doesn't think there will be one... but I think he'll be surprised when I'm right, and he's wrong... I hope." - Vyse_

"Anything's possible, Vyse. Just don't give up hope. You have a good chance to win these immunity challenges from here on out. I'm sure you can do it." reassured Mega Man.

"Thank you for the encouragement, Mega Man." smiled Vyse, patting his back softly. Mega Man nodded back at him with a smile.

"_But eventually, this game will turn ugly. Our lovely La Flor Five will have to start turning on eachother, and pulling the knifes out to stab eachother, so there's a good chance that kind of craziness will give Stryker and Vyse some, if not a lot, momentum." - Mega Man_

Meanwhile, Garrus and Fluttershy were laying down in the shelter, relaxing after doing some chores around camp.

Garrus rolled his head over to look at Fluttershy, "I got us into a good alliance for the Final 3... you, me, and Galaxo. You good with that?"

Fluttershy laid there in silence, before speaking up, "Oh, um, not really... like, um, I said. Final 4 I really, really want to go."

"_When, um, we made our alliance... I told Garrus that I wanted to be fourth place at best because, um, I think he, Kitana, and Galaxo really, truly deserve to win this game. I don't think I do. I mean... if I'm in the, um, Final 3... I'll be taking away one of their shots... and that's just not me to take something away." - Fluttershy_

"I know, I know," sighed Garrus, "But we need you.. and I think you truthfully deserve a shot in the Final 3. Didn't one of your friends in Equestria make it to the Final 3?"

"Oh yes, um, Rarity did 2 years ago, but um... she didn't get any votes to win." replied Fluttershy quietly.

Garrus nodded, "Well, I think you could get votes if you're with me and Galaxo. NiGHTS might vote for you... Vyse might vote for you... maybe even Kitana and Mega Man. There's always a chance for you to win."

"Well, um... um... maybe." frowned Fluttershy.

"_Fluttershy has a heart of gold, and that's a tough heart to crack open. I respect her decision, but it's not making it easy on me. If I can convince her to at least give it a shot... then maybe she'll feel good about herself for trying." - Garrus_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guy's ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will answered a series of questions about your fellow tribe members. If you answered within the majority, you will get a chance to make a chop on someone's rope. Get three chops, you're out of the game. If there is a tie, everyone goes. Last person left standing wins reward."

"For your reward, all of you will be picked up by a boat and be taken to a local casino for dinner. On the menu are seven items based on value and taste. Today's winner will be in charge of that menu. Let's get started."

Everyone grabbed a color cube, and got ready for the challenge.

"Okay, first question: Who do you think is the most honest player left in the game?"

Galaxo, Garrus, and Vyse said FLUTTERSHY.

Fluttershy, Kitana, and Stryker said GARRUS.

Mega Man said VYSE.

"It's a 3-3 tie between Fluttershy and Garrus. Those are the correct responses, so everyone but Mega Man will get to have a chop."

Fluttershy chops Vyse's first rope. Galaxo follows suit with another chop on Vyse's rope. Garrus sent in the finishing blow, and took Vyse out of the challenge. Kitana then chopped Stryker's first rope. Stryker went in for pay back, and chopped Kitana's first rope. Vyse had his last and only shot, and took one of Galaxo's ropes.

"Just like that, Vyse is out of the challenge. Stryker, Kitana, and Galaxo all took one hit. Everyone else has 3 hits left. Second question: who is under the false assumption that they are smart?"

Stryker said GALAXO.

Mega Man said STRYKER.

Fluttershy, Galaxo, Garrus, and Kitana all said VYSE.

"Clearly, Vyse has the most answers, and Vyse is the correct answer. Everyone gets a chop except Stryker and Mega Man."

Fluttershy hits Stryker's second rope, and Galaxo finished him off with chopping his final rope. Garrus then hit Mega Man's first rope. Kitana then hit Mega Man's second rope.

"Stryker's out of the game. Fluttershy and Garrus still have 3 hits, Galaxo and Kitana with 2, while Mega Man only has 1 hit left. Third question: who has proven to have the best leadership skills?"

Fluttershy, Galaxo, and Kitana all said GARRUS.

Garrus and Mega Man said KITANA.

"Garrus is the correct answer, so everyone but Garrus and Mega Man get to make another hit. Mega Man still hasn't made a hit all game."

Fluttershy took out Mega Man's last rope, and eliminated him. Galaxo then chopped Kitana's second rope, while Kitana returned the favor.

"Mega Man is out of the challenge, and we're down to four players left. Fourth question: who should run for the president or leader of their country?"

Kitana said GARRUS.

Fluttershy, Galaxo, and Garrus all said KITANA.

"This time, Kitana is the correct answer. Everyone but her got it right, so they all get another chop."

Fluttershy took out Kitana's last rope. Galaxo took Fluttershy's first rope out, while Garrus fully eliminated Galaxo.

"Kitana and Galaxo are out of the competition. This leaves Fluttershy and Garrus in the game. Because Fluttershy has two hits, and Garrus has three, we have ourselves a winner. Garrus wins reward!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Garrus.

"Great job today Garrus! You will be in charge of the menu tonight, and you'll be able to decide who gets what however you want. You'll be heading over later tonight, so please enjoy! I'll see you all there."

– – – – –

Reward Night 28

Everyone arrived at the Casino Night Zone which was located on Angel Island, and nearby the Mushroom Hills as a result.

"_After 28 days of seeing mushrooms everywhere... it was great to walk in a casino with neon lights... slot machines, and even better... food that was not a mushroom." - Garrus_

They were instructed towards the dining area of the casino, and everyone's names were listed on the table, indicating where to sit. Stryker took note of the flower vases and the napkins near each seating.

"_Since both Vyse and I went on reward, along with everyone else, I knew it was a grand opportunity to pull off our plan. We have to be quick about it at the beginning, just so our cover isn't blown. I want to stay in this game, and this could be my only way." - Stryker_

Once everyone took their seat, Jeff met up with them moments later.

"Welcome to the Casino Night Zone!" smiled Jeff, "Garrus Vakarian, must feel great to win this reward! You will be in charge of the menu, which you can see right over here."

Jeff moved aside to see a tray of seven food items. From left to right: grilled steak, ham and cheese sandwich, french toast with bacon, smoked sausage, a healthy salad, a baked potato, and a cold bowl of rice.

"What are you gonna do, Garrus?" asked Jeff.

"Well, I think I'm going to be fair here," explained Garrus, "I want to go in order of the placing of the challenge. Me, Fluttershy, Galaxo, Kitana, Mega Man, Stryker, and Vyse. They can pick what they want. For me... I'll take the grilled steak."

"Very well then." agreed Jeff, "Then we'll go down the line. Fluttershy?"

"Well um... the salad, please." smiled Fluttershy.

"The ham and cheese sandwich!" smiled Galaxo.

"I'll take the smoked sausage please." nodded Kitana.

"French toast sounds good to me!" smiled Mega Man.

"Well... I'm gonna be nice to ya, Vyse. I'll take the rice." replied Stryker.

With all the food items select, with Vyse getting the left over baked potato, everyone got up to go get their dishes, and add anything else they wanted on it from the condiments bar. Stryker stayed behind, and quickly ripped off a little bit of his napkin that could resemble a note.

He rolled it up into a tube, and placed it in the vase near Vyse's seat. He then caught up with the others to get his meal. He whispered over to Vyse, "It's in the vase. The 'note'." Vyse simply nodded, and sprinkled pepper onto his baked potato.

"_So far, so good. If our plan works, this could be the biggest comeback in Survivor history, and you know me. I'm always willing to become a part of Survivor history!" - Vyse_

Garrus took some spices and seasoned his steak perfectly. Fluttershy didn't add anything onto her salad, and neither did Galaxo to his sandwich. Kitana squirted some hot sauce next to her sausage, and Mega Man got some syrup onto his french toast. Stryker and Vyse were the first two to return to the table. Vyse noticed the note, and ignored it for the time being, wanting to eat first.

Eventually, everyone was eating, and enjoying their dinner.

"To the Final 7!" toasted Kitana.

"To the Final 7!" everyone else returned the toast, and cheered before going on with their meal.

Vyse finished about half of his baked potato, and decided to reach into the vase for the rolled up napkin in there. He was sitting right in front of Kitana and Mega Man, and when he pulled the 'clue' out, Kitana noticed him during the whole thing, while Mega Man wasn't paying attention.

"_During the dinner, I was in perfect harmony, enjoying my sausage, and getting some energy in me to last these last ten days. However. I set back into game mode when I noticed Vyse reach into the vase, and pulled out... what appeared to be a rolled up note or paper or something. When the game is involved, that probably means it's a clue to the hidden immunity idol." - Kitana_

Vyse looked over at Stryker, who was sitting next to him, and winked knowingly. Stryker nodded, confirming that he had it, before finishing up what was left of his rice.

"How is everyone enjoying their dinner?" asked Mega Man, noticing how silent it was for the time being.

"Oh, this is absolutely delicious. Turian delicacies are one thing, but I've had human made food, and steak is one them." smiled Garrus, cutting into his steak.

"_I wish there was a way just to make that steak reappear on my plate after I finished it. It was that good. This was a good break from the game, but I know that once this is over, the game is back on, and we have to continue forward with our plan. And that plan is to take Vyse and Stryker out." - Garrus_

– – – – –

Verde Lima Day 29

As the tribe returned to camp after their night at Casino Night Zone, Vyse and Stryker hung back behind and whispered a few more things.

"Once at camp, run off down the water trail." whispered Stryker.

Vyse raised an eyebrow, "Won't they get suspicious?"

Stryker shook his head, "Doesn't matter, we're at the bottom. Besides, they need to believe we're looking for an idol."

"_Once we got back to camp, it was time to put our plan into motion. We're going on... well... a fake idol hunt. I don't know if anyone saw Vyse take that 'clue', but if they did... I hope it works to convince the others that we're out looking for it. God I hope this works..." - Stryker_

Once everyone settled back at camp, Vyse set his bag next to Stryker's, and gave him a nod. Once he did, both men darted off down the trail very quickly, leaving the five La Flor members to question what was up.

"What are they up to?" questioned Galaxo, a little confused.

Kitana noticed they were running off, and grew very suspicious, "I think I may know..."

"_At the reward, I saw Vyse find a rolled up note, like you would any reward. However... given how Fluttershy said there was only one immunity idol, I really question why there's one now. But who knows... this might be one of those merge exclusive idols." - Kitana_

"Well, what do you think?" asked Galaxo.

"I saw Vyse take a note out of one of the vases during our dinner," explained Kitana, "If anything.. they're out looking for the idol."

"But, um... I thought there was only one idol..." noted Fluttershy, quietly.

"Never overthink the possibilities." noted Garrus to himself.

"_Kitana saw Vyse find what she thinks is the clue to an exclusive hidden immunity idol at the merge. Now, I think anything is possible, but I'm not going to assume anything at this point. Both Vyse and Stryker need a leg up, but an idol can only save them one vote." - Garrus_

Galaxo shook his head, "Even if they find it, they're going to bluff.. I believe what Fluttershy said. I think there is no hidden immunity idol."

Kitana shook her head, "I don't think so. Maybe I'm just not as blind as you are." That comment made Galaxo roll his eyes.

"_Even if they find an idol, it doesn't matter! We're five against two. Once you use it the first time, it's gone, and we're voting you out up to the Final 4. So I'm not worried if they find it. Not at all." - Galaxo_

Deep in the middle of Blue Fungus Island, Vyse and Stryker were digging from area to area. As they dug, they spoke about their plan.

"Hmm... I think it sounds realistic if the clue somehow leads you up to the very top of the mushroom." suggested Stryker.

Vyse blinked, "You mean at the top of the Blue Fungus? This giant mushroom?"

"_Stryker is insane if he thinks I'm gonna climb up this mushroom to find a fake idol. Well... not only do we need to feign looking for it, but we need to actually make it, which I've been assigned to do. I do have some supplies for it, even some of my own personal items." - Vyse_

Stryker nodded, "Climb up the mushroom... use your cutlass to cut a hole through the top, just so you can get on top of it, and dig into it. Then make the idol up there. Alternate back and forth."

"I just... dude, I feel like this will be all for naught." sighed Vyse.

"Even if it does, then I'm screwed as well, but it's our only option. Would you rather we pointlessly defend ourselves without any ammunition? Because that hasn't worked." reminded Stryker.

"_Vyse and I are putting ourselves at a huge risk right now, but even if we don't do this, we're probably still going out next. For me, it's not about winning right now. It's more about causing riffs and cracks between the La Flor tribe." - Stryker_

After a few minutes of digging in random places, Vyse stopped digging, and took a deep breath. He then began to climb up the big mushroom that was smack dab in the middle of their island, and the name sake of it.

Back at camp, Mega Man looked up, and noticed Vyse climbing the mushroom. The mushroom was in clear view of their camp, so they could see it from nearly any angle.

"Guys, look up at the Blue Fungus." called Mega Man, pointing over there.

Kitana looked over, and shook her head, "Could it be that the idol is buried underneath the mushroom's skin? But that's just dangerous to try and get up there."

Galaxo rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I figured they were playing around. It's just a bluff Kitana, lay it off."

"_Why would the idol even be buried up at the top of the Blue Fungus? Like... seriously? Nobody could get up there, other then Fluttershy, so it's kind of unfair." - Galaxo_

"Fluttershy, fly up there, and see if you can find it before Vyse gets up there." asked Kitana.

Fluttershy got up slowly, but Galaxo shook his head, "Don't bother, Fluttershy, it's just a bluff. I doubt an idol is up there."

"Oh, um.. okay then." nodded Fluttershy, going back into the shelter. Kitana shook her head.

"_Galaxo is not seeing from every angle. Even if it's a bluff, what if it's not? Then you'll be the one crying when you are blindsided by their idol. I'm not going to fall for anything they throw at me. They can find an idol, but it won't save them." - Kitana_

Back with Vyse, he took several deep breaths as he climbed up the mushroom. Once he reached the bottom of the mushroom head, he took out his cutlass, and cut a circle through the mushroom. He then pulled himself through, and did a little cheer.

"Oh my god," hooted Vyse, "I thought I was gonna fall. But now... let's see what I can do."

He started to dig into the mushroom head, trying to 'look' for the hidden immunity idol. Once he dug enough, he started to build his fake immunity idol.

"This is my last resort. A fake immunity idol. Never thought it would come down to that, quite honestly, but hey, I needed to make the Final 7 interesting somehow, man. If this plan works, I will explode with arrogance, I'm sorry. I won't be able to contain my happiness." - Vyse

He spent most of the afternoon building his idol before the challenge began. Stryker eventually headed back to camp to prepare.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Vyse."

Vyse did so.

"For today's challenge, we will run this challenge in 3 legs. In each leg, you will be maneuvering a buoy through a rope course. The buoy must be pulled through the long line of rope, and you must keep up with it, throwing yourself through obstacles. The first five to finish Leg 1 move on, followed by the first three in that leg, and in the final leg, we will have one winner. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated.

"For the first leg, you will move the buoy up and over walls, and under walls. First five to finish move on. Survivors ready? GO!"

All seven players ran off from the start, and started to maneuver their buoy through the rope course. Kitana, Galaxo, and Vyse were moving the fastest, being just as agile as the other four players. Kitana had a slight lead over the other players.

Behind them, Fluttershy was struggling to even get over the obstacles. Mega Man and Garrus were neck and neck but lagging, while Stryker was trying his best.

Galaxo, Kitana, and Vyse all finished first. Stryker soon followed behind. It was between Mega Man and Garrus for the last slot.

…

…

…

"Moving on to the next round: Kitana, Galaxo, Vyse, Stryker, and Garrus! Fluttershy and Mega Man are both out."

Neither Mega Man nor Fluttershy were sad that they lost.

"For Leg 2 you will have to maneuver your buoy around a balance beam, whilst keeping your own balance. If you fall, you have to cross the beam again, but the buoy's progress stays the same. Survivors ready? GO!"

All five players did well off the bat. Galaxo and Garrus were not having it easy with the balance beam, especially Galaxo who fell off several times. Kitana and Stryker had amazing balance, and managed to get it through the balance course in no time.

Garrus was catching up to Vyse, but was it enough...?

…

…

…

"Moving onto the final leg are Kitana, Stryker, and Vyse! Garrus and Galaxo are out!"

Both Garrus and Galaxo were worried now, and hoped Kitana could pull a victory out.

"For the final leg, you will continue the same type of challenge of moving the buoy through a rope and through a course. Only this time you are underwater. If you need a breath, come up for air. First one to complete the course, wins immunity, and is safe at the vote. Survivors ready? GO!"

All three players dove underwater, and started to maneuver the buoy through the underwater obstacle course. Stryker had a lead over Kitana and Vyse, while Kitana was having the same trouble as she did the first individual immunity; keeping a good amount of breath while moving quickly underwater.

So most of the La Flors were irritated when they noticed Kitana wasn't going to win. It was between Stryker and Vyse for individual immunity.

In the end...

…

…

…

Stryker passed the finished line way ahead of Vyse.

"STRYKER WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Stryker.

"Great job today Stryker! You are safe tonight at the vote, and you now earn a 1 in 6 shot at a million dollars. As for the rest of you, got tonight to think about who you're sending home tonight. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Verde Lima Day 30

With Stryker winning immunity, La Flor's decision on who to vote off was pretty straight forward.

"Vyse tonight, then?" asked Garrus.

Galaxo, Mega Man, and Fluttershy all nodded, with Galaxo replying, "Well, it's our best move right now. He doesn't have a hidden immunity idol, it's just... doesn't seem right to me. Especially on who he found it."

"_Since Stryker won the immunity challenge, it was pretty much decided that Vyse would be the next one to go. Kitana has been a little paranoid that he does have an idol, and while I would like to think he does, we can't split this vote. It has to be all or nothing. Even if it means one of us takes the fall." - Garrus_

Kitana just nodded her head, and didn't speak up much about it.

"Feeling good about it, Kitana?" asked Mega Man.

"Maybe. I just hope you're right Galaxo." muttered Kitana.

"_Everyone's set on voting off Vyse, and I think most of them are convinced he doesn't have an immunity idol. However, I think that's bad judgment. I feel like they should trust me, because I'm the only one who saw Vyse with a clue... and it hurts to know they don't think its real." - Kitana_

After agreeing on the vote, Kitana wandered off down the water trail. She noticed Vyse off in the distance, and walked up to him.

"Do you mind if we have a small talk?" asked Kitana.

Vyse nodded, "Of course, no trouble at all. I wanted to talk to you anyway."

"_The best person to try and flip over onto my side would be the leader herself! I mean, if I can convince that by making this one move, she can improve her chances of winning this game. Personally, it may not be my or Stryker's best move, but... for her it could be." - Vyse_

"Perfect timing, I'd say," smirked Kitana, crossing her arms, "Give it to me straight. Do you, or do you not, have the hidden immunity idol? You've been acting funny since we returned from reward."

Vyse blinked, before smirking inside his head. He nodded his head, and reached into his pocket, and pulled out the hidden immunity idol. Kitana nodded her head.

"Now listen," explained Vyse, "I'm using this idol tonight. But I want your trust, so that in the future, you could earn my vote for a million dollars. Tonight, I want to vote off Fluttershy."

Kitana was caught off guard, "Fluttershy? Seriously? Why her?"

"I don't have a lot of options left," shrugged Vyse, "But for you, for you Kitana, I want to help you win this game. Fluttershy isn't going to be treated well by the jury. She might get one vote tops from NiGHTS. The rest will go to the other two. Now... who's to say one of those two won't be you?"

"Good point..." noted Kitana to herself.

"_Vyse made a lot of good points about Fluttershy. She is rather close with Garrus, as Garrus is her rock out here. Galaxo and Mega Man are kind towards her. I've been the one who hasn't really bonded with her all that much, so... I don't know. I do have a slight feeling that Garrus would take Fluttershy over me just to win the money." - Kitana_

"If you vote for Fluttershy tonight, and maybe get one more... you have my trust," offered Vyse, holding his hand out, "Even if Stryker and I leave next, I just want to get through one or two votes at least."

Kitana nodded, and shook his head, "Better be a man of your word, pirate."

"_I am putting a lot of faith into Kitana tonight. If she goes back on me, then I'm going home! I don't have an idol, and there's nothing I can do about it. However, if she joins us, and gets a fourth vote... she let paranoia beat her in this game." - Vyse_

After shaking hands, Kitana left Vyse by himself, and returned back to camp. She noticed Mega Man by himself, and sat down next to him.

"I wanted to ask you something," began Kitana, looking at him.

Mega Man looked over and nodded, "Hmm?"

Kitana explained to Mega Man about what Vyse told her, and about potentially voting off Fluttershy.

"I don't know..." sighed Mega Man.

"If we do this... they lose their idol, it'll be a waste," explained Kitana, "We eliminate the goat, and change everyone's strategies up. It's the best move."

"_Kitana came up to me, and asked me if I wanted to vote off Fluttershy, and negate Vyse's idol. It would be out of his hands, and he's back to square one. I just don't know if it's worth it, especially to someone like Fluttershy. I have a lot to think about, and it's not fun." - Mega Man_

"Just think about it, Mega Man. I just feel like it's a good move." noted Kitana, before taking a bowl of rice to eat. Mega Man nodded, and continued to stir the cooked rice around boredly.

"_I know Garrus will be upset with my decision, but I am playing my game. I'm playing for me, for my mother, for Edenia, for all of us. If I want to win, I have to play hard, and make the right moves at the right time. I believe I'm doing that tonight." - Kitana_

– – – – –

The Verde Lima tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of the jury,"

"Lobo,"

Lobo wore the same clothes as last time, although he no longer had his dreads, and instead had straight jet black hair.

"Zod,"

Zod once again wore his battle armor to tribal council.

"And NiGHTS, voted off at the last tribal council."

NiGHTS looked the same as she did on the island, just a little cleaner. She smiled at seeing Stryker with immunity.

"With Stryker having immunity, it seems like the vote tonight would be an obvious one. Garrus, would you agree with that statement?" asked Jeff.

Garrus nodded.

"That's how I see it, Jeff. However, the last two days have been big for us. Tons of running around the forest by Vyse and Stryker. With the game on mind, that gives you a lot to think about." replied Garrus.

"Vyse, what were you two doing out there in the forest?" asked Vyse.

Vyse smirked, and pulled out his fake immunity idol, and wore it around his neck.

"This. Found a clue during the reward... searched most of yesterday with Stryker... and now I feel secure tonight. Someone out of this group of five will be going home tonight." replied Vyse.

Garrus and Galaxo didn't look fazed, while Fluttershy, Mega Man, and Kitana looked worried.

"Kitana, how does this news impact your game?" asked Jeff.

"Well I need to figure out what would the best move be right now. Most of La Flor wants to stick to the plan, but I feel in danger if we do. I know Vyse sees me as one of the biggest threats of the La Flor tribe, so I do feel a little nervous." replied Kitana.

"Fluttershy, what about for you? You've been quiet this whole game, so you should be the most observant?" asked Jeff.

Fluttershy shook her head.

"Oh, well, um... I don't really know. I mean... I don't think I would be his target, but um... maybe I am? I don't know." replied Fluttershy.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Stryker, you're up."

– – –

Galaxo's Vote: Sorry Vyse, but you don't scare me. You can't trick this magikoopa. (Vyse)

Garrus' Vote: You were a worthy competitor. Hopefully, nothing strange happens tonight. (Vyse)

Kitana's Vote: I'm sorry, but this is a move I need to make for myself. Nothing personal. (Fluttershy)

Mega Man's Vote: …..I'm sorry. (?)

Vyse's Vote: Even if this is my best move, I need to make chaos happens, and this is chaotic enough. (Fluttershy)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Vyse clasped his hands together, shook his head, and placed his idol back in his pocket. "This better work." He muttered to himself. Most were a little surprised, minus Galaxo.

First vote, Fluttershy. (She frowned a little.)

…

Fluttershy. Two votes Fluttershy.

…

…

Vyse. One vote Vyse, two votes Fluttershy.

…

Vyse. Tied two votes Vyse, two votes Fluttershy. (He sighed deeply.)

…

…

Vyse. That's three votes Vyse, two votes Fluttershy. (Vyse muttered a 'Dammit', and threw his head down.)

…

…

…

Fluttershy. We're tied again; three votes Fluttershy, three votes Vyse, one vote left. (Everyone was caught off guard by this, minus the Espada two. The jury was loving this.)

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor Unfinished Business, and the fourth member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...is Fluttershy. That's four, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Both Garrus and Galaxo were caught off guard by two of their own turning on them. Fluttershy sighed deeply, but kept her head up high as she gave her torch up.

"Fluttershy, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Fluttershy waved goodbye to her former tribe members, "Good luck..!"

"Now that was what I call a blindside. Now what will come out of this vote, I have no idea, but I can be assured that it will be crazy. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Fluttershy's Final Words**

"You know what? I feel so happy to be out of this game. I'm... kinda sad it wasn't, well, um, I mean like, I wanted to know if I was going home. Tonight, I was shocked and I didn't know I was leaving. At least I don't, um, have to play anymore, and can relax now that this game is over for me. Good luck..!"

VOTE

Fluttershy – Kitana, Vyse, Mega Man, and Stryker

Vyse – Galaxo, Garrus, and Fluttershy

Only three more episodes to go! Will Kitana and Mega Man pay for their betrayal? Will Vyse and Stryker go unnoticed? Or will their ploy fail them ultimately?

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	13. Episode 12 Maybe I Will Vote You!

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With only two Espadas left in the game, Stryker and Vyse needed to find a back door in order to win. While playing undercover, Stryker decided to trick the others into thinking they had a hidden immunity idol, made specifically for after the merge. They needed to go on reward, feign finding the clue, and then make the fake idol. Meanwhile, Garrus and Galaxo made a Final 3 deal to include Fluttershy._

_When Garrus asked Fluttershy about joining them, she refused, still wanting to be fourth place overall, as she felt overall that Garrus, Kitana, and Galaxo all fought hard to get where they got, and she didn't want to ruin their hopes and dreams. Despite this, Garrus tried to reason with her._

_At the reward challenge, Garrus wasn't hit one time, and he was awarded the chance to give everyone a meal for reward._

_While Garrus allowed everyone to pick what they wanted to eat, Vyse and Stryker put their plan into motion. Stryker rolled up a little piece of napkin into a vase, and Vyse found it easily. Kitana noticed what he was doing, and took quick note of it._

_When the tribe returned to camp, both men scurried off quickly into the woods to begin their fake search for the hidden immunity idol. This made Kitana completely paranoid, but Galaxo and Garrus weren't too concerned, as they figured it was a bluff._

_At the immunity challenge, Stryker fought hard over Vyse and Kitana to win his first individual immunity. This did put Vyse on the hot seat._

_Before tribal council, Vyse was the target, since Stryker won the immunity challenge. However, Kitana did not feel safe, as she feared Vyse had the hidden immunity idol, and was going to vote her or Garrus off. When she approached Vyse, Vyse revealed he had the immunity idol, and told Kitana she could save herself by voting off Fluttershy in order to gain Vyse's trust. Knowing that Vyse was going to play the immunity idol, she decided to go along with it, just to get it out of his hands, and to make him waste it._

_After convincing Mega Man to join her, at tribal council, everyone was stunned when Vyse never played an idol, and Fluttershy got two extra votes against her, causing her to be the next person to leave Survivor Unfinished Business. 6 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 6: Galaxo, Garrus, Kitana, Mega Man, Stryker, and Vyse**

**Jury: Lobo, Zod, NiGHTS, and Fluttershy**

– – – – –

Verde Lima Day 31

Both Garrus and Galaxo were caught completely off guard when Fluttershy was voted off. Both of them knew who turned on her, and it was pretty clear.

Galaxo crossed his arms, and glared at Kitana, "So, care to explain why you made such an unnecessary move?"

"I wanted to make a power move," replied Kitana, sternly, "I knew the both of you were being too peachy towards Fluttershy, and knowing how little she's done in this game, both of you would have taken her over me!"

"That's not true, because I made a deal with you, and I don't go back on promises." replied Garrus, lying through his mandible.

"_As sweet as Fluttershy was, she was anyone's dream to take to the end of the game! Garrus and her have been growing tight, and Vyse made a lot of sense. Why take me when you have her around? I couldn't let that be a possibility." - Kitana_

"Well maybe you'll be the next 'Fluttershy', huh?" muttered Galaxo, shaking his head, "Playing the way that you are. Irrational decisions, letting the enemy team get momentum, all because you thought they had an idol! An idol that doesn't even exist!"

"I saw it with my own eyes Galaxo!" shouted Kitana, "Vyse showed it to me right before we left! You're the one who's blind. And you're supposed to be the brains behind this operation!"

"And I thought you were the leader of this group. Clearly not the case anymore. A true leader never turns her back on her tribe." argued Galaxo.

"_I can't understand how Kitana thought this was a great decision. Obviously my Final 3 is ruined, but for her personally? She's going to give Stryker and Vyse the momentum they need to defeat all of us. As for Mega Man? He's not even playing the game. He's just following us like a little puppy dog." - Galaxo_

Stryker and Vyse were eating bits of fish and rice, looking back and forth at Galaxo and Kitana as they argued. Mega Man tried to not be seen, while Garrus shook his head in frustration.

Garrus then spoke up, "Alright, let's just stop, okay? One bad night is one bad night. But letting that get to you is just bad sportsmanship. We got nine days left, so suck it up, and get along."

"Yeah right..." muttered Kitana, throwing some sticks onto the fire before leaving camp in irritation.

"She can't be trusted Garrus," sighed Galaxo, once she was gone, "She's a loose cannon, out for herself."

Garrus shook his head, and walked over to Galaxo, and whispered in his ear, "And we need her. Leave her to me. You get Mega Man back on board."

"_I'm not going to watch as La Flor sinks like a ship. I need to fix this, and get back on track. Vyse and Stryker got what they wanted out of us, and now we need to return the favor. Maybe I'm the biggest sucker in the world, and I'm the next to go, but I'm staying loyal, even if they aren't." - Garrus_

Galaxo sighed, and nodded his head. With that said, both Galaxo and Garrus split up, leaving Stryker and Vyse by themselves. They smirked at eachother fist bumped.

"Nicely done." smiled Stryker.

Vyse nodded, "Now we lay back... and let the fireworks roam like crazy."

"_Vyse survived last night's vote, but I don't think we're safe just yet. As far as we know, Galaxo is really the only one who doesn't believe our story. He's been quite adamant about that this morning. Kitana and Mega Man do. We'll continue to play that up, and see where it brings us." - Stryker_

"Who's next?" whispered Vyse.

"Galaxo," replied Stryker, "Gotta get the smart guy out now then never." Vyse nodded, and shook Stryker's hand firmly.

– – – – –

Verde Lima Day 31

Down by the beach, Galaxo walked down to meet Mega Man. He sat down on the log nearby and spoke.

"Listen uh," began Galaxo, "I know you made a decision last night, but I really want to try and get you back with me."

Mega Man nodded, "I wasn't leaving La Flor. I just... well, I made a decision based on me. Also Vyse's idol scared me."

"Well, don't let it. It's fake, I mean... come on." muttered Galaxo.

"_Last night, I voted Fluttershy out with Kitana, and I know both Garrus and Galaxo are upset at my decision. Even more so then Kitana since I've been more loyal then she has. I just made the decision that I felt would benefit me later in the game." - Mega Man_

After Mega Man didn't respond, Galaxo continued, "Listen, you need to stick with the alliance. If Garrus and I leave next, where does that put you and Kitana? 2-2 tie vote against Stryker and Vyse. Do you want another purple rock?"

"No..." sighed Mega Man, shaking his head.

"Well then... stick with La Flor, let's finish the job, and we'll move onto the Final 4." smiled Galaxo.

"_With Fluttershy gone, I pretty much have no choice but to bring Mega Man with me to the Final 3. Kitana is playing for jury votes and it might just work. I told her that she would lose votes this way, but honestly? There's a chance I could be wrong." - Galaxo_

"And then after that?" asked Mega Man.

"Then it's you, me, and Garrus." confirmed Galaxo, "Not lying, not holding back anything, that's the plan. Kitana will leave at four. The boot order is Vyse, Stryker, Kitana. Then it'll be anyone's game."

"I can make that deal. You're good to your word, Galaxo." nodded Mega Man, looking over his shoulder to smile at him.

"_I know early on in this game, Galaxo and I did make an alliance to the end, but lately, I've been losing my trust with him. I think it's because we're nearing the end of the game, and he's probably making more Final 3 deals behind my back to ensure his safety. I don't know... something tells me I wasn't in his original Final 3." - Mega Man_

"If anything changes, I'll let you know," replied Galaxo, "As Kitana's getting less and less trustworthy in my eyes. We might have to snake her soon."

Mega Man nodded, and watched Galaxo nod his head, and leave the area back to camp.

Meanwhile, Stryker and Kitana were laying down in the shelter, talking about the game.

"This is getting crazier by the minute." laughed Stryker, shaking his head.

Kitana nodded, "Quite so.. I'm glad I made the decision that I did. Make no mistake about it, Stryker, but I am not going with you and Vyse to the Final 3."

Stryker nodded, "I wouldn't expect you to anyway. We have our idol, and it'll buy us maybe one more vote."

"_Kitana told me that she's probably not going to stick with us. That kind of sucks, but we do have the hidden immunity idol, so she thinks. Depending on who wins immunity, we might need to make a move to keep both Vyse and I safe." - Stryker_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guy's ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you're going to be divided into two teams of three. You will have to compete in three legs, one for each team member. On Leg 1, you are going to walk across the water on circular platforms, dive off the last platform, retrieve a flag. Hand the flag to the next guy. That person will run Leg 2, which involves you untying three different bags, one of which holds a flag. Carry both flags with you to the next guy, and then both of you will paddle a boat with several holes in it. One person should row, and the other person should bail out water. First group back to the shore, wins reward."

"Last reward, you all went to the Casino Night Zone for a food reward. Now for this reward, the winning team will enjoy the luxury of the hotel. Clean beds, showers, nice dinner, return at the next immunity challenge. Let's pick the teams and get started."

Team A consisted of Mega Man, Stryker, and Vyse

Team B consisted of Garrus, Galaxo, and Kitana

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Mega Man and Garrus were the first two up for their teams. Both men crossed the floating circular platforms, and managed to make it to the other side. Even as they dove for their flags, both teams remained even.

Stryker and Galaxo were next, and they needed to work to untie three bags in order to find the second flag. Galaxo immediately found the second flag in the second bag, while Stryker was slowed down because of luck.

Galaxo hopped into Kitana's boat, and the two started to paddle out to shore. However, while Kitana rowed, Galaxo bailed water. However, Galaxo wasn't getting much out, and asked Kitana to swap places. Kitana refused, saying she was the better paddler.

Their arguing gave Stryker time to find the second flag. He hopped into the boat with Vyse, and with Vyse paddling and Stryker bailing, Team A was trying to catch up to Team B.

Team B had a great lead, but Kitana and Galaxo weren't working well together, which gave Team A and their perfect partnership a good advantage. But was it enough?

In the end…

…

…

…

…

...Team A arrived at shore first. Stryker and Vyse hopped out, and raced across the finish.

"TEAM A IS FIRST! STRYKER, MEGA MAN, AND VYSE WIN REWARD!"

All of Team A hugged and cheered. Mega Man swam back to shore to join them.

"Great teamwork from Team A! You guys will enjoy a great evening at Casino Night Zone, get some sleep, a shower, and food. Garrus, Kitana, Galaxo? Got nothing for you, head on back to camp. See you all for the next immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Reward Day 32

Mega Man, Vyse, and Stryker all arrived at the Casino Night Zone hotel.

"Wow... this is what I'd expect from a casino hotel." smirked Stryker, looking around the interior.

"_This is the first real reward I have won on Survivor, and I'm just gonna say it was amazing! We returned to the casino for showers, food, and a nice bed to sleep on! Maybe even play a few casino games, who knows." - Vyse_

Once escorted to their room, Stryker and Vyse immediately jumped into the showers, while Mega Man just got a scrub down, since being a robot he didn't need a shower.

"I wonder if this will last seven days." laughed Stryker, shampooing his short brown hair.

"_The reward was amazing off the bat. I mean, there wasn't much game talk at the beginning, and it was just an amazing break from the game and all the wheeling and dealing. I hope things are peaceful back at camp but... probably not." - Mega Man_

Once everyone was in their robes, they all sat around the table. The waiter eventually arrived, and placed beautifully cooked burgers and fries in front of them. Also two cold jugs of cola were placed next to them.

"To the Final 6!" toasted Vyse, clinking his glass with Stryker's and Mega Man's, who both toasted back with a smile.

As everyone ate, Vyse spoke back up, looking at Mega Man, "Where is your head at lately? Right now, we're in a good spot to go to the Final 4; us three, and Kitana."

Mega Man nodded his head, not saying anything.

"I would say Garrus goes next," explained Stryker, "But he's not much competition in challenges, so I'd have to say Galaxo should go next. He's smart, knows some things, and we don't want him around."

"_Vyse and I really don't feel safe at all right now. We need to win the next several immunity challenges, and then hold the threat that our fake hidden immunity idol could be used to save the vulnerable player. Eventually this tactic will stop working. We're just lucky it still works for now." - Stryker_

"Any thoughts Mega Man?" asked Vyse.

Mega Man nodded, "I just.. well, I'm playing the game for me. I like everyone left in the game, so.. I'll just go with you guys right now. I feel like that's my path to the Final 3."

Vyse nodded, "That's good, because I think we want you there, Stryker and I. Kitana's too much of a threat to win the money."

Stryker nodded in return, and when Mega Man wasn't looking, he winked at Vyse.

"_We don't want Mega Man in the Final 3. If Kitana continues playing the way that she is, she'll lose jury votes, so... as long as our four stay strong? As long as we can get Mega Man and Kitana against eachother at Final 4? We're rock solid." - Stryker_

– – – – –

Verde Lima Day 32

Galaxo wasn't happy at all with the challenge loss, and he looked over at Kitana with an angry look on his face.

"Why didn't you listen to me, Kitana?" shouted Galaxo, "I told you to swap out with me, and you didn't!"

"Because I felt comfortable rowing the boat. Had you been doing it, we would have lost still." replied Kitana, crossing her arms.

"_I blame Kitana on today's loss. She can say whatever she wants, but I think had our positions been swapped, she would have been quicker bailing water, and I would have rowed us to victory over Stryker and Vyse. She just doesn't listen, nor does she respect me." - Galaxo_

Galaxo shook his head, "You're not a leader anymore, Kitana. We were a team in that challenge. We needed to listen to one another."

"Oh be quiet," muttered Kitana, "Are you really going to hold a grudge against me simply because of my decision to make my path to a million dollars better?"

"There's no grudge!" snapped Galaxo, "I just want to win, and you're not making it easy on me!"

Garrus shook his head, drinking from his canteen to ignore the yelling.

"_It's been just bicker, bicker, bicker, bicker between Kitana and Galaxo ever since the last tribal council. It's getting on my nerves because now I feel like there's no chance of them working together. Especially after how poorly they worked together today." - Garrus_

Kitana waved him off, and walked over towards Garrus. Galaxo rolled his eyes, and looked at her, "You know what Kitana? Vote for me at the next vote. Just see how that helps you out in the long run!"

Kitana looked behind her, and shrugged, placing her arms behind her back, "Maybe I will vote you out then. Why did I ever think I needed someone like you in the Final 3? Garrus and I were foolish to trust you."

"Now don't bring me into this." groaned Garrus.

"_I wouldn't mind working with La Flor again, but I cannot stand Galaxo whatsoever. He's too smart, and he has been nothing but a whiner ever since my move. How about you respect my decision to make the right move for my game, rather then complain that things aren't going your way?" - Kitana_

Galaxo shook his head, and laid down in the shelter. Kitana sat down next to Garrus, "I apologize Garrus, but I cannot stay loyal to La Flor with Galaxo around. I will be voting him tomorrow night if he fails to win the immunity challenge."

Garrus sighed in frustration, while Kitana continued, "We'll be fine without him. He's too much of a threat as it is. We'd be fools to take him into the Final 3."

"Over Mega Man?" questioned Garrus.

Kitana shrugged, "Mega Man can't make an argument for himself. He'll lose instantly. Galaxo can sweet talk with his knowledge. He's too dangerous."

Garrus sighed once more, shaking his head.

"_I really hope that Galaxo wins today's immunity challenge, because otherwise I might have to make a tough decision tonight. I promised Kitana I would never write her name down. I promised Galaxo Final 3. Damn, not the best situation, and this conflict doesn't even involve me." - Garrus_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in Stryker, Vyse, and Mega Man, returning from their reward."

All three players returned from around a corner, and joined everyone on the green mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Stryker."

Stryker did so.

"For today's challenge, you will start out on a platform in the middle of the ocean. On my go, you will guide a buoy along a rope and maneuver it through this underwater obstacle course. Once at shore, you will untie a bag of puzzle pieces, and use those pieces to solve a puzzle. First player to finish, wins immunity, and is guaranteed a spot in the Final 5. After 33 days, nothing is more important then having immunity. Let's get started."

Everyone nodded, determined to win.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All six players dove into the water, and started to maneuver their buoy through the water course. They had to get it through posts, around poles, and even go underwater for good periods of time to move it. Vyse and Galaxo were doing the best, having good stamina to carry them through. Garrus and Mega Man were doing sub-par, while Kitana was yet again having issues with stamina and holding her breath.

Both Vyse and Galaxo extended their lead by surging forward, and working hard to beat the others. Mega Man slowed down when his buoy got stuck between some of the rope. Kitana, Stryker, and Garrus were doing their best to move forward.

Galaxo also got stuck while moving his buoy around a pole. Vyse took the lead, and managed to get to shore before Galaxo. He untied his bag of puzzle pieces, and got to work on the puzzle. Stryker moved on ahead, passing Garrus and Kitana in the challenge. Mega Man was dead last, as Kitana had passed him.

Vyse was having a little bit of difficulty doing the puzzle, taking his time, and not worrying too much. This gave the others more time to get through the buoy course. Stryker managed to make it to shore, and he started to work on the puzzle after getting his puzzle pieces. Garrus and Kitana managed to catch up to where Galaxo was, and he was still having trouble.

Kitana managed to make it to shore before either Garrus or Galaxo, and collected her bag of puzzle pieces. However she was too late, someone called out for Jeff.

…

…

…

…

"Jeff! Please say yes!" called Vyse, placing his hands on his cheeks.

Jeff ran over and confirmed it.

"You have to dig deep! That is the correct phrase, and that he has! VYSE WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Vyse.

"Great job today Vyse! You managed to take the lead, and you never lost sight of the goal. Tonight, you cannot be voted out. As for the rest of you, somebody going home. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Verde Lima Day 33

With Vyse safe for the night, and Stryker vulnerable, Vyse handed Stryker his fake immunity idol.

"Use it however you see fit," explained Vyse, "Just don't play it of course. We're voting Galaxo tonight, and eliminate the next biggest threat."

Stryker nodded, "Yep. And hey, if what I'm hearing is correct, then maybe we'll both be safe, man... we'll just see how it goes."

"_Vyse won immunity again, so I'm probably in danger of being voted off tonight. However, we've been hearing that Galaxo and Kitana haven't been getting along lately, so maybe that could be used to our advantage. Exploit it just a little bit, and then boom! We found our crack." - Stryker_

"Also, don't take my word for it, but I think we might be having a Final 2 this season," noted Vyse, "It's Day 33, and we're down to five tonight? Doesn't make sense."

Stryker shrugged, "They've done it before, so won't surprise me. Either way, it's us to the end."

Vyse nodded, and high fived Stryker before the duo split up.

Meanwhile, sitting around the camp fire, Garrus and Galaxo were talking for the vote.

"Here's what I'm thinking for tonight," explained Galaxo, "Since Stryker is vulnerable tonight... if you guys are that nervous about the stupid idol, then we'll make it easy and vote Kitana. Besides, might be our only chance."

Garrus shook his head, "Now you're jumping on that bandwagon?"

"No, not at all! I'm just saying, if you guys honestly don't want to worry about the idol, then vote Kitana. That simple." shrugged Galaxo.

"_Now Galaxo wants to vote off Kitana. He's hiding his true reasons so well. It's basically about wanting to 'avoid their idol', but honestly? I think he just wants Kitana's head on a silver platter. Nothing more to it then that." - Garrus_

"What do we tell the Espadas?" asked Garrus.

"Nothing. Leave them be. If you, me, and Mega Man stick together against Kitana, Vyse, and Stryker?" explained Galaxo, "Then it'll be a 3-3 tie, and we'll go to fire making, and I'll win easily over Kitana. I'm the one who makes the fire every day."

Garrus nodded, "Damn right you do.."

"_Tonight, Kitana will probably be going home tonight. She made a terrible move in voting off Fluttershy, and giving the Espada players the momentum. Once she's gone, Stryker and Vyse follow suit, and we're at the Final 3." - Galaxo_

Garrus patted Galaxo's back, and left him to his own devices. He followed the water trail down to where Kitana was by herself filling water jugs. He told her everything Galaxo planned on doing.

Kitana shook her head, "The imbecile... like I told you, I'm writing his name down tonight. As long as you stay loyal to me, and we have Mega Man, the game is sealed for us."

"_Galaxo wants me out of the game, so I will try my best to take him out of the game! I will not allow him to ruin my plans. Once he is gone, I will feel really good about my chances to win this game. I will have Garrus and Mega Man on my side. Nothing can go wrong from there." - Kitana_

"Damn it, I wasn't ready for the alliance to break," sighed Garrus, "But something has to happen. Do not worry Kitana. I have your back no matter what."

Kitana nodded, "And that I am grateful for, Garrus." She shook his hand firmly.

"_Tonight, it's going to come down to my and Mega Man's votes, I'm sure. I will talk to him before we head out for tribal council. Whomever I stick to will be going to the Final 3 with me and Mega Man. So that will play a factor in who leaves." - Garrus_

After discussing things with Mega Man, they agreed on a target, with Mega Man dead-set on it.

– – – – –

The Verde Lima tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of the jury,"

"Lobo,"

Lobo wore a purple and orange prison outfit. He puffed on a cigar, and looked at every single remaining player.

"Zod,"

Zod once again wore his battle armor to tribal council.

"NiGHTS,"

NiGHTS looked the same as she did on the island. She smiled at seeing Vyse with immunity.

"And Fluttershy, voted off at the last tribal council."

Fluttershy looked a lot cleaner then she did on the island. She also wore a flower tiara on her head.

"Last tribal council turned out to be a big turning point in this game when a La Flor was booted over an Espada. Galaxo, what happened when you guys returned to camp?" asked Jeff.

"Well, it was obvious that Kitana and Mega Man flipped on us, wanting to make a silly move for about no reason at all now. I truthfully think that tonight will be karma, Jeff. Bad karma." replied Galaxo.

Fluttershy frowned, while Kitana shook her head.

"Garrus, this has got to make you worried, as La Flor is already eating eachother before Vyse and Stryker are gone. What do you do in this case?" asked Jeff.

Garrus sighed.

"We need to stand strong as a team. No offense Stryker, but we should be voting you out tonight. But we have some bad blood in our tribe, and it needs to be cleaned up." replied Garrus.

Galaxo and Stryker both nodded, while Kitana looked over at him.

"Kitana, if it's you tonight, will you regret the move you made?" asked Jeff.

"Not at all. I made the move best suited for my game. Tonight, I will do the same. I have my plans, and this person I'm voting out has no part in it." replied Kitana.

Galaxo smirked.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Galaxo, you're up."

– – –

Galaxo's Vote: Karma hurts in many mysterious ways. (Kitana)

Garrus' Vote: I'm sorry, but this is the right move for me. (?)

Kitana's Vote: Galaxo, you are too smart for this game. Tonight, it's over. (Galaxo)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Galaxo. (He nodded, not surprised.)

…

Galaxo. Two votes Galaxo.

…

Kitana. One vote Kitana, two votes Galaxo. (She sneered a little.)

…

Galaxo. Three votes Galaxo, one vote Kitana. (Garrus sighed deeply, while Mega Man shrugged.)

…

…

…

Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor Unfinished Business, and the fifth member of our jury, Galaxo. That's four, that's plenty, you need to hand me your torch.

Galaxo's mouth dropped a little, shaking his head, "Really? Such dummies.." He muttered, and brought his torch up.

"Galaxo, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Galaxo shook his head, and teleported out of tribal council with his magic.

"You outwitted the wizard, and now we're down to five players left in the game. With many more challenges ahead, how will this game shape up with only three original La Flor, and two original Espada. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Galaxo's Final Words**

"This doesn't make a lick of sense in my mind for Garrus and Mega Man to just abandon me! What did I do wrong, you know? Oh well, I'll be on the jury, and if those two make it into the Final 3, I'll be waiting to ask them everything. At this point, I can't predict a winner, or root for anyone."

VOTE

Galaxo – Kitana, Vyse, Mega Man, Stryker, and Garrus

Kitana – Galaxo

Happy 300th episode! :D

Only five players remain! Remember, this is a Final 2 this season, and the players are slowly beginning to figure it out. Will the two Espadas sneak into the end? Or will the La Flors finally stick together for good, figure out the fake idol ploy, and eliminate the last two Espadas? Find out in the penultimate episode!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	14. Episode 13 A Little Lost Puppy

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Fluttershy blindsided, Galaxo and Kitana got into a fight over loyalty. For Stryker and Vyse, this was their biggest moment in the game, as it seemed as though the La Flor alliance was beginning to crumble._

_Worried that Mega Man was no longer in his good graces, Galaxo tried to get Mega Man back on his side, but Mega Man was losing trust in Galaxo. Meanwhile, Kitana told Stryker she wasn't taking him to the Final 3, which he sort of expected._

_At the reward challenge, Kitana and Galaxo continued their differences, while the team of Mega Man, Vyse, and Stryker sailed to victory._

_During their reward, Stryker and Vyse made a Final 3 deal with Mega Man, but Mega Man wasn't willing to commit to them, as he wasn't sure if he would or not._

_Back at camp, another fight was started between Galaxo and Kitana. Both parties eventually decided to target eachother, leaving Garrus in the middle of everything._

_At the immunity challenge, Vyse held another strong lead, and took away his second individual immunity win._

_Before tribal council, Galaxo wanted to vote off Kitana, seeing her as a liability in their alliance. Kitana, on the flip side, wanted Galaxo out, not wanting to stick with La Flor until he was gone. With Espada voting Galaxo off, it would come down to Garrus and Mega Man's decision to either vote Galaxo off, or force a tie._

_At tribal council, both men stuck with Kitana, and voted off Galaxo in a 5-1 vote. 5 are left, tonight, one more will go._

**Final 5: Garrus, Kitana, Mega Man, Stryker, and Vyse**

**Jury: Lobo, Zod, NiGHTS, Fluttershy, and Galaxo**

– – – – –

Verde Lima Day 34

With Galaxo out of the game, there was little tension now at camp.

"I am glad that wizard is out of here," noted Kitana, setting her torch aside, "Now I feel secure with this tribe."

Garrus nodded, "Exactly, now no more surprises. I'm ready for the last five days to be simple, easy, and nothing stressful."

Stryker chuckled, "When it's a game for a million dollars, you can't help but be stressed out."

"_Last night, I made the decision to betray Galaxo over Kitana, and I honestly believe that was the right move for me. Kitana's starting to really tick off the others, where on the other hand Galaxo is smart, observant, and knows the right things to say. He was a much more dangerous player." - Garrus_

Vyse picked up the mushroom baskets, and looked at Stryker, "Should we go out on a mushroom hunt this morning?"

"Yeah, we really need to stock up on them. Let's go." nodded Stryker, following Vyse down the water trail, leaving the three La Flors back at camp.

"_Stryker and I survived two, count them, TWO tribal councils! I don't know if that's luck talking or if we're really playing this game hard. We have a fake idol, and it's worked so far. Can we make it three for three? We'll find out in three days." - Vyse_

Garrus nodded, watching the duo walk off away from camp. Once they were gone, he turned to face Kitana and Mega Man, "Listen, are we going to stick together now? Because I spoke my peace when I wrote Galaxo's name down. I want to be loyal to you two, and you two only."

Kitana nodded, "I have no plans to turn on you, Garrus. And you, Mega Man, have proven your loyalty to La Flor, so I can trust you as well."

Mega Man nodded and smiled at her, "Thank you, that's good to hear!"

"_It would make me look like a complete moron to go with the Espada tribe players. They will win hands down, whereas I believe I can beat both Mega Man and Garrus. It's a smarter more strategic play on my part." - Kitana_

"Vyse has to go first. Point blank," explained Garrus, "He's the bigger threat over Stryker. However, I am concerned about bringing Stryker to Final 4."

"There's concerns about bringing either of them to the Final 4," reminded Mega Man, "We just need to take the one that's less threatening."

"And what of their idol?" asked Kitana, crossing her arms.

"I don't know. They should of played it last night, as I didn't tell them anything about voting Galaxo off. Either they knew, or... just coincidence." shrugged Garrus.

"_Vyse has a hidden immunity idol, or so we assume. It's been two votes since he's found it, yet it's never been used. Now, given last night's circumstances, I don't see how either of them knew Stryker was safe and Galaxo wasn't. I'm beginning to believe they're bluffing 100% now." - Garrus_

Meanwhile, down the water trail, Vyse and Stryker were collecting the many mushrooms, and using the skills they learned from Fluttershy to separate them into non-poisonous, and poisonous buckets.

"I was thinking," began Stryker, "Is Garrus that much of a threat? He's not the best performer in challenges, so..."

Vyse shrugged, "What did you have in mind?"

"Kitana. I mean, she came up to me several days ago, and told me that she had no intention of helping us to the Final 3," explained Stryker, "Since Galaxo is gone, there might be a chance she's gone back to Garrus like a little lost puppy dog."

"Sounds about right... that means we need to work Mega Man hard." noted Vyse, shaking his head.

"_Kitana is a more physical player in these competitions, so taking her out of the picture could be helpful to our alliance. So far, we've won the last three immunity challenges, Stryker and I, but that could all change. Kitana isn't on our side, so she's useless to us." - Vyse_

– – – – –

Verde Lima Day 34

Mega Man was prepping up to go fishing for the morning before the reward challenge went under way. Before he left, Vyse called after him.

"Hey, Mega Man?" asked Vyse, running over with the tribe's fishing spear, "I think you deserve a break. It's been 34 days... and I never caught one fish out here."

"Oh, well, go ahead then!" smiled Mega Man, retracting his harpoon arm.

"_Vyse wanted to go fishing this morning, so I let him. He and I do have a good bond out here, playing the game of Survivor, and he told me he owes a lot to me for saving him a few votes ago. So I decided to let him fish for breakfast this morning. I find it to be a good gesture on my part." - Mega Man_

Vyse smiled, and tagged along with Mega Man as they arrived near the waters surrounding Blue Fungus Island. Vyse then dove into the water to go fishing. Mega Man sat down on one of the nearby rocks and watched him.

Vyse was underwater for a good amount of time, before resurfacing with a tiny little clown fish on his spear. He called out to Mega Man, "Guess I found little Nemo!" He laughed a little, swimming back to shore.

"A fish is a fish!" smiled Mega Man, clapping his hands.

"_Not a bad fish for the first fish I ever caught on a spear. I'd rather use a fishing rod, but uh, we don't have many of those lying around here. At least we have... something for breakfast. Regardless, we're all hoping this reward challenge brings us food in some way." - Vyse_

As Vyse cleaned off the fish, he spoke with Mega Man, "Have you ever considered that this would be a Final 2 season?"

"Haven't really thought about it," shrugged Mega Man.

"Well, I think it will be. Day 34... final 5... makes perfect sense to me. But the one thing that throws me off is the eight member jury." replied Vyse.

"Guess we'll have to find out, huh?" chuckled Mega Man.

Vyse nodded, "Well, if it is a final 2? I'm taking you to the end. I can't beat Stryker in the Final 2. It'll be a landslide for him, since he's the dark horse."

"_I offered Mega Man a spot in the Final 2 if me, him, and Stryker make it to the Final 3. It's a good deal, because he'll have a 1 in 2 shot of winning the million dollars. Will I hold true to it? I don't know. It sounds good, but I don't know if I can beat Mega Man in a Final 2." - Vyse_

"I can see that being a close vote between us," nodded Mega Man, "I mean, I don't know if I can beat Kitana or Garrus at this point. I want to stay loyal to La Flor, but if I can't win that way... I might go with you."

Vyse smiled brightly, "Gotta look at every angle, right?"

"_I told Vyse I would think about his offer, but at the same time, Garrus and Kitana have been nothing but loyal and honest to me the whole time we've been out here. If I could vote anyone off at this point it would be Stryker, since I've bonded with him the least, but... I don't know really." - Mega Man_

Meanwhile, Garrus was returning with tree mail. It appeared to be a cell phone.

"Well guys, we got some big tree mail," explained Garrus. Vyse and Mega Man returned from the beach to listen in with Stryker and Kitana. "Just gotta turn this damn thing on..."

"I'll handle it." smiled Stryker, offering to help Garrus with the human device. Once the phone was on, there was a voice recording, which was the only thing stored on the phone. Stryker clicked on it, and a series of recorded voice messages went through.

"_Yo Stryker! Glad to see that you've made it to the Top 5! Man, that has to be a big accomplishment. I wish I could be there with ya, but I gotta help honor my badge as well as yours. Bring home the million." - Kabal, Stryker's partner-in-crime and best friend_

Stryker chuckled, remembering his fellow cadet and _Edenia _tribe member Kabal, "He's the best. He's a cadet in training, and I'm helping him all the way. I gotta win this. For my family, for the force."

"_Kitana. I am so proud of you for making it this far into the game of Survivor. I want to tell you that your mother and father are rooting for you, myself, Kung Lao, and the Shaolin monks are on your side. Be yourself, and play with honor." - Liu Kang, Kitana's lover_

"Liu Kang's always been there for me, ever since my family was freed from the wrath of Shao Kahn," smiled Kitana, "He gave me the courage to come back out here, and win for my country."

"_Vyse, you there?! I miss you so much, Vyse! Te Blue Rogues just aren't the same without you leading the way! We're doing the best we can, and we're hoping the same for you! You're just five days away from the prize, so don't give up!" - Aika, Vyse's girlfriend_

Vyse smiled, nodding his head, "Aika's one big ball of energy, and that's why I love her. She puts so much of her life and time into our adventures with the Blue Rogues. She has so much determination."

"_Mega Man, I'm glad you've done this well in the game. I have been the one who built you, but you are like my own son. I'm impressed and proud of you and your skills. Do not lose sight of the prize, and win this game. Good luck, Mega Man." - Doctor Light, Mega Man's creator_

"He's certainly right," smiled Mega Man, "He does treat me like his own son, and he's like my father. I mean, why wouldn't your creator not be your father, right? I want to win this, and make him proud."

"_Well, well, well, Garrus. With the Reapers finally gone from our world, this is how you find your peace and quiet? Well, I hope it was worth it, because I miss you so very much. While I know you'll be fine... it's just the whole Reaper scare. I miss you." - Tali; Garrus' lover_

Garrus shook his head, sighing and trying to keep his composure from tearing up, "Damn. She's a spunky Quarian, and...… she means the world to me. Not quitting this game. I want something to go right in my life... just once."

Everyone listened to the recordings one more time before leaving for the reward challenge.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, you will navigate a handle through a table maze. Solve the maze, and then smash the tile at the end of it to release a bag of puzzle pieces. First player to solve their puzzle wins reward."

"I think you know what you're playing for. You will be playing for an afternoon spent with your loved ones. You'll have a nice picnic underneath the second largest mushroom in Mushroom Hill. Obviously, since you're under the Blue Fungus, this is the Red Fungus. Let's get started."

Everyone got ready for the challenge.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All five players started to navigate through the table maze. Both Kitana and Stryker were slow out of the gate, getting into dead ends, while Mega Man moved swiftly through the maze. Garrus and Vyse were neck and neck, and seemed to be ahead of Mega Man.

Eventually Mega Man hit a dead end, and he needed to retrace his steps. This gave Stryker and Kitana time to catch up with him. However, there was no one competing against Vyse or Garrus, who were now complete done with the maze. Garrus and Vyse both broke their tiles, grabbed their puzzle pieces and got to work on the puzzle.

Kitana was still having to retrace her steps, giving Mega Man and Stryker more time to get through the table maze. Eventually, both Mega Man and Stryker smashed through their tiles, and grabbed their puzzle pieces. Garrus and Vyse were still neck and neck.

Eventually, Kitana finally made it to the end of the maze, but was still in dead last in the challenge. Mega Man was catching up to Vyse and Garrus, while Stryker lagged behind on the puzzle.

In the end, someone finished first...

…

…

…

…

"Think I got it!" called Garrus, stepping away from his puzzle. Jeff ran over to check it.

"He's got it! GARRUS WINS REWARD!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Garrus.

"Close finish by you today, Garrus. You will be spending the day with your lover, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. Let's bring her out now. Tali come on out!"

Garrus stepped forward with his arms out, seeing the young quick-minded Quarian running out of the forest, right into his arms, hugging in a loving embrace.

"Now Garrus, won't be much fun by yourselves. You may bring one other person and their loved one, and only one."

Garrus sighed, looking at the other four players.

…

…

…

"She's been with me from the beginning, so Kitana and her lover." confirmed Garrus.

Kitana thanked Garrus politely, and ran forward upon seeing the young Shaolin Monk and Mortal Kombat champion Liu Kang come out of the same forest as Tali. The couple embraced lovingly.

"You guys will head down the trail to enjoy your little picnic. Stryker, Vyse, Mega Man? Sadly, got nothing for you. Head on back to camp, and I'll see all of you for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Reward Day 35

Garrus, Tali, Kitana, and Liu Kang all arrived at the Red Fungus, and right underneath was the picnic basket and blanket.

"Hopefully they have food for turians and quarians. Just saying, especially since Tali here can't eat most human food." commented Garrus.

"Our immune system is unlike any other in the entire galaxy," explained Tali, "Wearing these suits protect us from any diseases, and trust me, there are plenty out there. You may not get them, but we can."

Liu Kang nodded, "Well, there's something you learn every day."

"_Spending this day with Tali... well, one of the first days since the Reapers were destroyed that I could really, really relax, and enjoy without any sort of stress or worry. Quite, quite remarkable." - Garrus_

"Either way, I already ate something before I left for the Mushroom Hills," continued Tali, "So don't worry about me."

Garrus nodded, "Very well. But don't blame me if you get hungry. After all, I'm sure there's something in this basket you'll want to eat... but more likely drink." He smirked.

Tali shoved him playfully, giggling, "You're terrible. I do not get that drunk."

Inside the picnic basket were sandwiches, chocolates, and a champagne bottle with glasses. The two couples agreed to eat in pairs just to spend time with eachother before the day's end.

With Kitana and Liu Kang, Liu Kang was catching Kitana up with everything that was going down back in their world.

"There haven't been any Outworld activity in the past month," explained Liu Kang, "I believe we've finally eliminated any remaining forces."

Kitana shrugged, "They'll still be on the hunt. Trust me. When I'm back home, they'll be back."

"_Liu Kang is my rock. Outside of Edenia, I did find somebody that I could feel close to, and it happened to be a Shaolin Monk. Every course of my journey, he's been with me, and I could not of asked for a better lover and partner." - Kitana_

"Lord Raiden is doing the best he can, as well as the other Elder Gods. Like always, the Forces of Light will prevail over the evil of Outworld." nodded Liu Kang, smiling at her.

"Exactly." replied Kitana, smiling back at him.

Meanwhile, on the other side, Garrus and Tali were talking, and catching up the events in their world.

Garrus shook his head, "So many things have gone wrong in my life, Tali. C-Sec bull#$%$ing all of their policies and making me look bad... the Reapers nearly killing my family... I'm not going to quit."

Tali nodded, "You need this win more then any of us. You turned down Destiny Isles, and now you're back here. Dr. Solus might have beaten you to the punch, but I still believe you can win."

"_I was asked back for Survivor Destiny Isles, however during that time I needed to be there on my planet, Palaven, in order to stop the Reapers. I came back to play and win, and right now, I have a 1 in 5 shot of winning this game. I will not let it slide out of my fingers. Not this time." - Garrus_

"As long as I have your support, I can do it." nodded Garrus, smiling softly at Tali. She smiled back at him under her helmet.

– – – – –

Verde Lima Day 35

The three remaining players returned to camp, feeling a little down about not seeing their loved ones. Stryker looked at Vyse, and then to Mega Man, thinking this would be a grand chance to get Mega Man thinking.

"_Today, Garrus won reward, and took Kitana with him. Maybe this is what will get Mega Man on our side. If we can exploit their relationship, there's no reason for Mega Man to stick with them any longer without placing third. Of course, he's third no matter what, but we don't want him thinking that." - Stryker_

Vyse passed out rice bowls to Stryker and Mega Man, shaking his head, "Man, such a shame I didn't get to spend some time with Aika before the game ended."

Stryker nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean, man."

"Mega Man? Don't you see what's happening? We're nearing the Final 2, possibly, and if you go with Kitana and Garrus, you're done." explained Vyse.

"_Our idol is useless. We can continue to play it up, but eventually, it won't be any good, so we need to start digging further into cracks. Today, Garrus won and took Kitana with him. That's a duo and it needs to be split up." - Vyse_

Mega Man sighed, "Yeah but... won't I be third anyway? You two are a pair as well."

"But here's the thing Mega Man," continued Vyse, "If you take one of us out tomorrow night, and whoever stays wins immunity at 4? You're screwed. Kitana won't vote Garrus, and Garrus won't vote Kitana. Who're they gonna vote off?"

"Me, I know..." sighed Mega Man, eating his rice quietly.

"_Ever since the merge, the Espadas have been trying to get me to turn on La Flor. Well, today is probably the first day that I seriously considered it. In the beginning, I flew under the radar, before emerging as a powerful threat, and swing vote. Now it could be my time to take out some threats." - Mega Man_

Stryker nodded, "At least with us three, we're voting Kitana off tomorrow night unless she wins immunity, otherwise it's Garrus. We have a better shot at winning immunity since we've won 3 in a row combined. You got to think about your options Mega Man. It's Day 35, only four days left to go."

"I know, and seriously I'm considering it. I really am." replied Mega Man.

"We will be playing that idol tomorrow night," explained Vyse, "So if we get the inkling you aren't flipping, we can change it all up and vote you. I don't want to threaten, but it's getting down to the wire. Blood will be poured."

"_I don't want to threaten Mega Man, but honestly, it's the only other way right now. Stryker and I need to win this immunity challenge. It could make the difference in going to the Final 2, or being the next two players out of this game." - Vyse_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in Garrus and Kitana, returning from their reward."

Both players returned from around a corner, and joined everyone on the green mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Vyse."

Vyse did so.

"For today's challenge, you will be running a maze. There are questions to answer along the way. One answer leads you through the maze, and the other leads you out of the maze and out of the challenge. There are a total of four different questions. First person to reach the end, or be the last person standing wins immunity, and will get a spot in the Final 4. Nothing more important then earning a spot in the Final 4, and earning a 25% chance of winning this game. Let's get started."

Everyone nodded, determined to win.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All five Survivors raced into the maze, and each reached their first question: What species of alien is Tali'Zorah, Garrus' lover? Left gate for Vorcha. Right gate for Quarian.

Stryker and Vyse went through the left gate, while Garrus, Kitana, and Mega Man went through the right gate.

…

…

…

Stryker and Vyse were led out of the maze, and out of the challenge, meaning both Espadas were not winning immunity this round. Garrus, Mega Man, and Kitana moved on to the second question: Who is the ruler of the Nether realm? Left gate for Lord Shinnok. Right gate for Quan Chi.

Garrus and Mega Man went through the left gate, while Kitana...

…

…

…

...went out the right gate. She was baffled she got that one wrong. She blamed it on being away from home for an extended period of time. This left Garrus and Mega Man in the challenge.

At the third question: What is the name of Mega Man's rival? Left gate for Zero. Right gate for Protoman.

Both Garrus and Mega Man exited out the right gate, and continued forward with the challenge. Only one question remained. Whoever got this question right would win. If both got it right, whoever is fastest out of the maze wins. If both got it wrong, there would be a tiebreaker.

Fourth and final question: What specifically is Vyse's job? Left gate for Air Pirate. Right gate for Sky Pirate.

In the end... one person got it right, and the other wrong...

…

…

…

…

...Garrus was led out of the maze, while Mega Man ran for victory.

"Mega Man's out first! MEGA MAN WINS IMMUNITY! GUARANTEED FINAL 4!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Mega Man.

"Great effort! Tonight, Mega Man, you are safe and you are one of four people moving on to the Final 4 of Survivor Unfinished Business. Tonight, Stryker, Kitana, Garrus, Vyse? After 36 days, somebody will be saying goodbye tonight. We'll find out who that will be, see you all tonight."

– – – – –

Verde Lima Day 36

Mega Man felt happy to win immunity for once, knowing no matter what he did, he was going to be safe.

"_This was probably the first time in the game where I ultimately needed immunity. If I didn't win, I would be just a little bit nervous about tonight. Now, I can make a decision, and not pay for it directly. I'm still in the middle, but I'm not letting Garrus or Kitana know that." - Mega Man_

Garrus shook his head, standing in a circle with Kitana and Mega Man, discussing the vote, "I bet their votes will go to me, which I'm fine with. I'll be surprised if they vote you."

Kitana nodded, "I would be too, but why worry? We're three solid. They may have an idol, but neither of them have immunity. We can easily trick them."

"_Tonight, Mega Man won immunity, which gives us the advantage over the two remaining Espadas. We just need to vote for the right player, and send him home tonight. That's all we need. Otherwise there's a good chance Garrus will leave." - Kitana_

"Vyse is a physical threat, but Stryker can talk his way out of being voted off. That's what I'm worried about." noted Garrus.

"A physical threat is still a physical threat," reminded Kitana, "Vyse has won two immunities. Stryker only won one."

Mega Man shrugged, "I would take Vyse over Stryker, but that's because I don't trust Stryker as much as Vyse. So... but whatever, I'll go with what you want. As long as we don't get idoled."

"_Still, Kitana and Mega Man are paranoid about a hidden immunity idol that probably never existed to begin with. After the last tribal council, I was under the impression it was a bluff. Tonight, one of them will be going home. But if that idol is real... then I'll gladly accept the dumbass of the year award." - Garrus_

After agreeing on a target, they split up to do various chores before the nights end. Mega Man got his harpoon arm on, and walked down to the beach. Conveniently, Stryker and Vyse were down there discussing the vote.

"Kitana tonight. Nothing more or less. She's a bigger threat then Garrus anyway," noted Vyse, shrugging his shoulders. He then noticed Mega Man and smiled, "Hey, Mega Man. Good job today."

"Thank you. So... Kitana tonight?" asked Mega Man.

Vyse nodded, "Yep, that's what we're doing. Please... that's all we ask of you tonight. Kitana goes tonight, Garrus leaves tomorrow, we're all set."

"_Our idol won't work, so we're praying Mega Man will vote Kitana off tonight. Once he does, I believe the Final 2 for Stryker and I is in full motion, no stopping us then. But hey things can go wrong at any time, so I am not holding my breath yet." - Vyse_

"Sounds good to me," nodded Mega Man, "Don't worry about me, okay?"

Stryker nodded, "That's fine. We know you'll make the right decision for your game."

"_It's a tough decision, because I want to win this game, but I also want to win this game with loyalty and dignity. Going with Stryker and Vyse will tarnish that. But on the other hand, this is Survivor. At some point, you need to check loyalty at the door, and play with your gut. That's how I'll vote tonight; with my gut." - Mega Man_

– – – – –

The Verde Lima tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of the jury,"

"Lobo,"

Lobo once again wore a purple and orange prison outfit.

"Zod,"

Zod once again wore his battle armor to tribal council.

"NiGHTS,"

NiGHTS looked the same as she did on the island.

"Fluttershy,"

Fluttershy wore her Gala dress to tribal council.

"And Galaxo, voted off at the last tribal council."

Galaxo didn't wear his yellow wizard robe, but instead a purple one. He didn't look happy at all.

"When the merge began, the Espadas were taken out quickly. But lately La Flor has taken some hits, blindsides even! Vyse, how is it for you to see two La Flor members leave back to back?" asked Jeff.

"It's very good, honestly. I won't hide that fact, Jeff. Stryker and I are the underdogs, we're fighting to the bitter end, and we won't quit. We're here to win." replied Vyse.

"Mega Man, you have a spot in the Final 4 waiting for you. How are you feeling at the moment?" asked Jeff.

"Well, with immunity I feel great! But I still wonder sometimes. It's almost Day 39 and I get the feeling I may not be there. So tonight, I need to make a decision to help me out in this game." replied Mega Man.

Garrus glanced over at him.

"Stryker, if it's you tonight, any words for Vyse?" asked Jeff.

Stryker chuckled a little bit.

"Stay strong, stick to the plan, survive? I don't know Jeff, if I'm gone tonight, I don't expect Vyse to last much longer. Even the other way around." replied Stryker.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Mega Man, you're up."

– – –

Kitana's Vote: I'm sorry, but you played hard, and ended strong. (?)

Mega Man's Vote: I'm so sorry about this vote, but I need to make this vote for my game. (?)

Vyse's Vote: Kitana, you're one crafty player. I see your mother in you. That's dangerous. (Kitana)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decis-"

Vyse interrupted Jeff, and stood up, taking out his fake immunity idol, "Just in case anyone was wondering?"

He tossed the idol into the fire, smirking to himself, "It was fake." Galaxo slapped his knee and mouthed 'I knew it!'. Garrus had no reaction, while Kitana and Mega Man looked stunned.

"...okay then. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Kitana. (Garrus and her were both surprised by that vote.)

…

Vyse. One vote Vyse, one vote Kitana. (He nodded, placing his head on his hand.)

…

…

Kitana. Two votes Kitana, one vote Vyse.

…

Vyse. Tied two votes Vyse, two votes Kitana, one vote left. (Vyse looked over at Mega Man)

Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor Unfinished Business, and the sixth member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

...is Vyse. You need to bring me your torch.

Vyse nodded, "Aw shucks, almost had it. Oh well, good luck guys!" He shook hands with the Final 4 players, and handed his torch to Jeff.

"Vyse, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Vyse nodded, gave a thumbs up to the rest, and left the area.

"You have made it to the Final 4. You have 3 tribal councils left, 2 challenges left, and only one winner by the end of it all. And yes, you heard me right. That means we will have a Final 2 this season. Think about that as you experience the last 3 days. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Vyse's Final Words**

"Damn! I almost had it in the palm of my hand, but hey, I can't be bitter about lasting this long. Last time, I only made it 14 days. Now with 50 days total under my belt, I think I made the most out of my Survivor experience... aside from the million dollars. Come on Stryker, pull it out, man! You can do it!"

VOTE

Kitana – Vyse and Stryker

Vyse – Kitana, Mega Man, and Garrus

I hope you're all ready for the Finale! :D Coming before the start of next week! Hopefully Mario Kart 8 doesn't keep me busy. XD

Anyway, I want to give you news on that poll, well we will be having a Fans vs. Favorites 2! I don't know what it will be called exactly, but not that of course. Anyway, here is the application for you to fill out and/or send to friends:

Name:

Gender: Must be of your gender, but can use opposite gender if you so wish.

Age: 20-50 range

Job:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Physical Description: Describe your character to me in appearance. I will make your character on the program FaceYourManga so that it has an icon for the wikia. You can do it yourself if you wish, and send it to me on an image sharing site.

Personality:

How are you going to play the game:

Top 5 Male Players: (In order from most to fifth most)

Top 5 Female Players: (In order from most to fifth most)

On the wiki and on my journal will be a list of specific players to choose from for this. This will help me decide who should be a favorite this season. Singapore characters will have their own poll later as that season goes underway, so do not choose any of them. Also, you must put them in order of preference from most to fifth most.

You have from now until the merge episode in Singapore to get the applications to me. If I do not get ten by then, the season will not happen, so I hope we get enough apps! PLEASE SEND ME THE APPLICATION THROUGH PMS!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	15. Episode 14 The Finale Pt 1

_36 days ago, 18 former castaways returned to play the ultimate game one more time. While not All-Stars, these players were booted before the merge and jury, and returned to play to prevent the same mistakes._

_Day 1, two players were going to receive an immunity necklace that would then allow them to hand pick their tribes in a schoolyard pick. Kitana found the La Flor necklace, while Zod found the Espada necklace. Fluttershy and Quan Chi ended up not being picked to play, and ultimately were flown back to camp before the rest of their tribes._

_On Espada, while Zod's leadership was handled perfectly, there were many who found the trio of him, Quan Chi, and Lobo to be dangerous. With Bree tagging along, the group of four managed to take control when they targeted a potential Sega alliance, by voting out Ulala first._

_Over at La Flor, Kitana had some help leading her tribe with the C-Sec officer Garrus by her side. The two formed a powerful alliance, and brought in Christian, Galaxo, and Fluttershy. They easily eliminated Jack and Javik first at their first two tribal councils._

_On Day 10, both tribes were hit with a major twist, The Triple Twist. La Flor lost Christian and Sabrina, while Espada lost Stryker, Lobo, and Bree. Those five members formed a new, third tribe called Libertad. With three tribes competing against eachother, it would be a whole new ball game. For the former La Flor members, it was certain doom for them, as the three Espada players eliminated Christian, leaving Sabrina on her own._

_With Zod's relationship with Olivier growing, NiGHTS and Vyse both knew they were on the outside of the Espada tribe, and knew that if they didn't do anything, they would be eliminated quickly. Vyse came up with a clever plan to ruin the villains' game. He went to Quan Chi, and told him that Olivier was gunning for him. Just like that, the villains turned on eachother. Olivier was voted off next, followed by Quan Chi after Zod found his revenge._

_After a tribal swap ended the games of Sabrina and Bree, the two tribes became one on Day 22. They merged into the green Verde Lima tribe, and with even tribal lines; 5 original La Flor, the same La Flor that dominated throughout the Triple Twist, and 5 original Espada, who were falling apart because of Zod's anger towards Vyse._

_However, thanks to Fluttershy's inability to lie, Espada gained valuable information from her, and used it to their advantage. Zod did not flip as he learned he was their target. This caused a 5-5 tie between the two tribes, and Lobo drew the unlucky purple stone, becoming the first jury member. With Espada on the outside, Zod and NiGHTS met their untimely fates until only Vyse and Stryker remained._

_With their backs against the wall, Vyse and Stryker pulled off one of the most ballsiest moves in the history of the game. They faked a search for the hidden immunity idol, made a fake idol, and successfully tricked all of the La Flor tribe for the exception of Galaxo and Garrus. After Vyse told Kitana that Fluttershy could take her spot in the Final 3, she got Mega Man on her side to blindside Fluttershy. Galaxo's anger towards Kitana would only end his game in three days._

_Last episode, the Final 5 was treated to voice recordings of their loved ones. At the reward challenge, Garrus managed to win reward again, and he took Kitana with him to spend time with their lovers._

_Back at camp, Vyse and Stryker told Mega Man that he would be third against Kitana and Garrus, and that he needed to join them in the Final 3. Vyse also promised Mega Man a spot in a hypothetical Final 2 scenario._

_At the immunity challenge, Mega Man won his first individual immunity challenge, guaranteeing him a spot in the Final 4._

_Mega Man was caught in the middle, and before tribal council, he was going to either vote off Vyse, one of his good friends, or Kitana, a strong threat in challenges._

_At tribal council, after Vyse revealed the truth about his fake idol, he was quickly voted off in a 3-2 decision, leaving Stryker to fend for himself._

_Now only 4 remain!_

_Kitana._

_Mega Man._

_Stryker._

_And Garrus._

_Tonight they will compete in their final immunity challenges! Two will move on to face the jury, but in the end, only one will outlast all the rest, and become the Sole Survivor! Who will win?!_

**Final 4: Garrus, Kitana, Mega Man, and Stryker**

**Jury: Lobo, Zod, NiGHTS, Fluttershy, Galaxo, and Vyse**

– – – – –

Verde Lima Day 37

Stryker knew that no matter what happens, he was toast unless he won immunity.

"_With Vyse gone, not only am I the last remaining member of the Libertad tribe, but I'm also the last remaining member of the Espada tribe. It's pretty crazy to tell ya the truth. Now, I have no option. I need to win individual immunity, or I'm gone. Gone easily." - Stryker_

After placing his torch with the others, he approached Kitana, Mega Man, and Garrus, "Well guys, it's been a fun game. May the best man win, and uh... if I don't win immunity, it's an easy decision.

"It was an honor playing with you Stryker," nodded Garrus, shaking his hand, "If only things worked out a little differently. But I can't complain."

Kitana nodded, "You've done well, Stryker. I know well from our world you were never a quitter."

"_From my world, Stryker is nothing but a mere cop, yet he helps Earthrealm take out the Outworld beasts like it's nothing! He took down Kintaro, a shokan. That tells you how much strength he really has within him." - Kitana_

Stryker clapped his hands, "Yep. So, uh, got anything for me to do on my last day? We can go fishing Mega Man, if you want."

Mega Man nodded, "Of course we can. Let's head out now." He smiled, and propped up his harpoon arm, and with Stryker they headed out towards the waters.

"_I'm still playing undercover. Might sound useless now, but if I can win the last two immunity challenges? It's over. I've won the game because I know I have the Espada votes on my side, including Lobo and Zod. Unless Vyse, I managed to earn their respect, so... yeah, I have a great shot." - Stryker_

After the duo left, Kitana turned to face Garrus, "You respect Stryker a lot don't you?"

Garrus nodded, "Have to. He's proven to be someone that won't give up, no matter what the stakes are. He says he's given up, but I know he hasn't. That's just not his style."

"Exactly. I was thinking... maybe Mega Man before Stryker?" suggested Kitana, "We need to go to the Final 2 together, Garrus. Mega Man may not of played hard like us, but he's definitely respected by everyone on the jury."

"_I believe Mega Man is a larger threat to win this game compared to Stryker. We can beat Stryker in challenges, but not Mega Man. He's been holding back, even we know that. Now that we've reached Day 37, there's no way Mega Man's holding back now." - Kitana_

Garrus sighed, "Assuming the final immunity challenge is endurance, Mega Man will excel compared to Stryker, I would think. Damn it, Kitana, as much as I like Stryker, I don't want to put another pissed off juror on the jury. We already have Galaxo as it is."

Kitana crossed her arms, "So? They'll have to respect the game that we play. It's not about the social game. My mother was one immunity challenge away from winning the game in Edenia."

"_If there's one thing Kitana lacks, it's her social game. Much like her mother Sindel, she's blunt, she's tough, and she won't back down. Even then she's a threat to win the money. So I have to think about my last couple of options before the Final 2." - Garrus_

"I'll think about it Kitana," replied Garrus, "But I still think we need to send Stryker home before Mega Man. Either way, I'm bringing you to the Final 2 no matter what. That was my promise to you at the beginning of the merge, and I'm not breaking it now."

Kitana nodded, and shook Garrus' three fingered hand firmly.

– – – – –

Verde Lima Day 37

Down by the waters, Stryker and Mega Man were sitting down and talking. Mega Man was reeling in breakfast for the morning with his harpoon arm.

"I respect the decision you made last night," explained Stryker, "But I'm telling you, you're fourth out if I win immunity."

"Well, if you win immunity, can't we just force the rocks?" asked Mega Man.

Stryker shook his head, "Well, why would I save you when you didn't save Vyse? Things don't work like that, dude."

"_Mega Man pretty much sealed his fate. Once Vyse left, he signed up to be third place. Although, he could prove me wrong entirely if he wins that immunity challenge. Something that he needs to win otherwise he's history." - Stryker_

Mega Man sighed, reeling in another red snapper, and throwing it into the bin. He then spoke back up, "Well, then I guess I won't back down. I have to win that immunity challenge. Then you'll be wrong."

"Maybe so. If you want my advice?" asked Stryker, "Take Kitana. Garrus has much more support on the jury. Heck I'll vote for him. If you take Kitana, I'll probably give you my vote."

"Are you sure about that? I mean.. Kitana was the leader of La Flor, so..." noted Mega Man.

Stryker shook his head, "Kitana made some irrational decisions lately.. and from what I saw, followed Garrus' lead when she didn't act out on her own. Garrus never followed her lead unless he didn't have a choice, like Galaxo."

"_I know Stryker isn't too pleased about my decision to vote off Vyse rather then Kitana last night, and I expected that. Today, though, he told me that if I were to win the final immunity challenge, that I should take Kitana to the end rather then Garrus. For some reason.. I don't trust Stryker's idea." - Mega Man_

Mega Man nodded, "Even I know the Fluttershy vote was harsh.. and I think we could have found someone else to blindside. Like Garrus, maybe. I think then she would have a better shot. That would have made more sense."

Stryker nodded, "I'm just telling you, Mega Man... if you want a shot to win this game, take Kitana. Who knows, you might not be able to beat either of them. You just need to take the one who you have a better shot against."

"Exactly, yeah, I see your point." nodded Mega Man, switching out his harpoon arm.

"_I have no idea if Mega Man believed me or not. He could make one of the dumbest moves in Survivor history if he takes Garrus to the end. Or heck, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe Garrus will absolutely suck at final tribal, and Mega Man wins easily. But I'm not holding my breath for that." - Stryker_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Mega Man."

Mega Man did so.

"For today's challenge, you will each be attached to a rope course. You will have to maneuver yourselves through the ropes, which means you'll be flipping yourselves up and over obstacles. First two to finish move onto the final round. In the final round you will solve a lock combination puzzle. You will have three cards with a number on each side. Find the right combination, and unlock your treasure chest, grab your flag, and raise it. First person to finish, wins immunity, and is guaranteed a spot in the Final 3. Let's get started.

Everyone got situated and hooked up to the course.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All four players dashed out from the start, and started to maneuver through many obstacles. Whether it was spinning around posts, or crawling over, through, and around wooden fences. Kitana was easily getting tangled up in the ropes, while Mega Man was moving quickly, with Stryker trying to catch up. Garrus was overlooking the course, whilst working fast.

Garrus' observations allowed him to move just a little bit faster, and when Stryker got tangled up and Mega Man slowed down, Garrus caught up to Mega Man, and even passed him. Kitana was still trying to get through the challenge.

Stryker eventually untangled himself, and got through that pesky obstacle. Garrus crossed the finish line first, and he was moving onto the final round. Mega Man looked like he would be the second one, but only if Stryker didn't catch up to him.

Kitana finally got herself through the obstacle, and now was making a beeline through the rest of the obstacles to the finish line. However, she couldn't of caught up that quickly. One of Stryker and Mega Man finished...

…

…

…

"Mega Man is finished! Garrus and Mega Man moving onto the final round! Stryker and Kitana are out."

Stryker kicked at the dirt, frustrated, while Kitana shrugged, hoping Garrus beat Mega Man.

"For the final round, you must solve the combination lock puzzle. You'll know you got the first number right if your key turns a quarter of the way, half of the way if you got the first two right, and if your key turns all the way, you got it correct. First person to do so, wins immunity, earns a spot in the Final 3. Survivors ready? Go!"

Garrus and Mega Man were working hard to solve the lock. Both of them laid out their first combination, and luckily for both of them, they got the first number right, but the rest wrong. There were duplicate numbers, so they needed to be careful.

Garrus tried out another combination, after swapping the last two cards around, but didn't get another number right. He shook his head in frustration. Mega Man swapped a few cards, and managed to get his second number right. He just needed to hope he didn't have anything wrong.

With Mega Man inching forward to victory, Garrus changed a few numbers, and this time he got the second number right. But was he working quickly enough to beat Mega Man...?

…

…

…

...he wasn't. Mega Man finally got the full combination correct, pulled the flag out, and raised it. This was just as Garrus finally got the chest open.

"MEGA MAN WINS IMMUNITY! GUARANTEED A SPOT IN THE FINAL 3!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Mega Man.

"Back to back wins, so congratulations to you! You have earned a spot in the Final 3, and you are getting closer and closer to the million dollars. As for the rest of you, tribal council tonight, the seventh jury member will be chosen. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Verde Lima Day 37

With Mega Man safe for the night, both Kitana and Garrus were forced to stick to the plan of voting off Stryker no matter what.

Garrus looked at both La Flor members and nodded, "Stryker tonight? No questions asked?"

"Yes. That's the only move we can make tonight." confirmed Kitana.

"_Tonight, since Mega Man won immunity, we have no choice but to vote off Stryker tonight. It is a shame, but I can only hope for the best that Garrus or I can defeat Mega Man in the final challenge." - Kitana_

Stryker was mentally kicking himself for not trying harder in the immunity challenge, but was okay with how well he done in the game.

"_Even though I'm a goner tonight, that's fine with me. You know, I played this game the best way I knew how. I didn't make any stupid mistakes like giving any immunity idols away... nor did I betray anyone in this game. Even though I won't be a millionaire, I'm proud." - Stryker_

While Mega Man and Garrus were finishing up their dinner before tribal council, Stryker followed Kitana down the water trail for one last talk.

"Listen, my back's against the wall, I'm going home next," explained Stryker, "I have nothing to hide anymore."

"Exactly what I believe. I assume there's something you want me to know?" asked Kitana.

Stryker nodded, "Yeah. I spoke with Mega Man the other day, and well... he's taking you to the Final 2. But only because he believes he can beat you. He thinks you'll lose easily."

Kitana was a little surprised at Stryker's words, "Huh... really?"

"_I do not believe Mega Man has a chance to win this game. What has he ever done to play this game? He hid behind me, Galaxo, and Garrus this whole game, and he was meant to be the first to go once La Flor was by itself. He's only lucky he got this far." - Kitana_

"And I think he's right," noted Stryker, crossing his arms, "He hasn't pissed anyone off, played with a good heart... you and Garrus made a lot of big moves that might of upset the jury."

"True enough..." noted Kitana to herself, filling up one of the water jugs.

"I know you'll make the right decision anyway, I'm just telling you a few things before my bags are packed." smiled Stryker.

"_I threw Mega Man under the bus, but I don't really care if he minds or not. After all, I'm going home tonight, and I can't really fight that. I can only hope this causes a little bit of conflict once I'm gone, and hopefully make the last two days very interesting." - Stryker_

– – – – –

The Verde Lima tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of the jury,"

"Lobo,"

"Zod,"

"NiGHTS,"

"Fluttershy,"

"Galaxo,"

"And Vyse, voted off at the last tribal council."

"Day 37, Final 4, and from what I can see a pretty easy, simple vote tonight. Kitana, would you agree with that?" asked Jeff.

Kitana nodded.

"Stryker basically knows his time is up now, and we even told him that today. It's a better message to be told you're leaving, rather then being blindsided." replied Kitana.

Zod rolled his eyes, while Lobo chuckled.

"Mega Man, this is your second immunity win in a row. Do you think you can go on three in a row?" asked Jeff.

"I can only hope so. I mean, it's my last chance to make myself feel secure in the game, and without immunity I'm most certainly vulnerable." replied Mega Man.

Stryker nodded.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Mega Man, you're up."

– – –

Garrus' Vote: I wish you were on my side, because we would have made a great partnership. (Stryker)

Stryker's Vote: Gotta vote for someone, sorry. (Kitana)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Kitana.

…

Stryker. One vote Stryker, one vote Kitana. (He smiled, nodding his head.)

…

…

Stryker. Two votes Stryker, one vote Kitana, one vote left.

…

…

Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor Unfinished Business, and the seventh member of our jury, Stryker. That's three, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Stryker nodded, grabbing his torch. He shook everyone's hands before giving it up to Jeff.

"Stryker, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Stryker nodded, saluted off the Final 3, and left the tribal council area.

"With that vote, the final member of Espada has been voted off. Now the final three members of La Flor make up the Final 3. Unlike most seasons, this is where we end the game, and the jury votes for one of you. But we're going down to a Final 2, meaning you better rest up for the final immunity challenge. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Stryker's Final Words**

"I hope I made the SWAT force happy with my performance this time around, compared to my silly antics during Edenia. I played to the best of my ability, and I did make some ballsy moves in order to save my own ass. It comes down to three La Flors, and all of them deserve the million."

VOTE

Kitana – Stryker

Stryker – Kitana, Mega Man, and Garrus

– – – – –

Verde Lima Day 38

With Stryker out of the game, and now down to three former members of La Flor, all three players did the La Flor chant.

"Congratulations on making it this far!" cheered Mega Man.

Garrus nodded, holding his hands behind his back, "Indeed, we played to the best of our ability, and we didn't let Espada's fake idol ruin us completely. Such a shame that we won't be together on Day 39."

"_With Stryker gone, it's down to La Flor only, and we have one last challenge awaiting us. Damn, it's going to be tough to decide whether I want Kitana by my side, or Mega Man. Both have proven their loyalty to me time and time again, but one has to go... and it could even be me." - Garrus_

Kitana sat down by the fire, and tended to it quietly, "We'll need our strength tomorrow, so we need a good rest, correct?"

Garrus shrugged, "I don't think we'll have the time, because Probst will be coming any second... and ah, there he is." He pointed off into the distance.

Indeed was Garrus right, as Jeff Probst was walking up towards their camp. Jeff waved at the Final 3 players, "Sup fellows!"

"Nothing much Jeff!" smiled Mega Man, "We're just relaxing, waiting for the next step in our journey."

"Well, that next step will be happening now. It's time for the famous rites of passage. You will go down the trail, and find the 15 torches of the 15 people voted out. Remember them, and all that good stuff. I'll be waiting for you down by the Red Fungus, and we'll start the final immunity challenge."

Everyone started to walk down the trail.

"_Day 1 I became the leader of the La Flor tribe. I believe I was a good leader, and I believe my lessons learned out here will help me out in my real life, as I train to be the future Queen of Edenia. I owe most of it to Garrus, as he was my most trusted ally in this game. La Flor dominated in and out of this game, and it comes down to the three strongest left. I hope I am the one who survives at the end." - Kitana_

"_Going into this game, I wanted to play a quiet, under the radar game. I know I was a physical threat, and I needed to appear low on everyone's radar. Since I'm in the Final 3, I think that says a lot for my strategy. Now that I've held back up until now, I have to win the final immunity challenge to have a stronger shot at winning the million dollars." - Mega Man_

"_Back on Survivor Virmire, I barely got a chance to even play. Day 6, and I was out of it. Day 38 out here, and I believe I played to the best of my liking. Kitana and I led La Flor well through the game, and we managed to outlast the entire Espada tribe. Sure we made a few sacrifices, but in the end, we made it to the final 3, and now it's' time for the last challenge. I hope I win this game." - Garrus_

– – – – –

Rites of Passage Day 38

The Final 3 began to walk their way along the trail, and came to Ulala's torch.

"I do feel bad for her, as I think she should have lasted longer." noted Kitana.

"Exactly. Such a shame she can't beat that quitter rival of hers." replied Garrus.

Next up was Jack's torch.

"Nobody wanted to keep her around too much longer." laughed Mega Man.

Garrus nodded, "You got that right. As powerful as she is, she was just too powerful."

Javik's torch came next.

"If it weren't for his hatred for you, Mega Man, he would've lasted longer." noted Kitana.

Mega Man shook his head, "Yeah... I think he's just misunderstood about robots and all that."

Olivier's torch was next ahead.

"I was absolutely shocked that she was the first one out once we mixed up." said Mega Man.

"Such a strong woman... I was really questioning why they would vote her out after a twist like the Triple Twist." replied Garrus.

Next up was Quan Chi's torch.

Garrus smirked, "Glad he didn't last long. I did not want to deal with that bastard."

"He's such a worthless little piece of scum. Let's not bother with him." muttered Kitana.

Next up was Matt Farmer's father, Christian.

"Despite his old age, he was able to hang in with us." smiled Mega Man.

"I never really trusted him in this game. Too... can't find the word for him." shrugged Kitana.

Sabrina's torch came next.

"I wanted to trust her, but nobody could." shrugged Garrus.

"I am happy she survived a few tribal councils, but yeah... psychics can't be trusted." nodded Mega Man.

The first person to ever be voted out, Bree, came next.

Kitana nodded her head, "Bree was a worthy fighter in the challenges."

"She really was, honestly. But for that reason she needed to go." replied Mega Man.

Lobo's torch was next.

"Whatever the Main Man is..." shrugged Kitana, "I'm just glad he's not here anymore."

"He was strong, he was tough, he never gave up. I think he lives up to his title well." noted Mega Man.

General Zod's torch came by next.

"Say what you want, you two, but Zod was a good leader." said Garrus.

"I still think he was a bitter old man that doesn't understand a thing." replied Kitana.

NiGHTS' torch came next.

"NiGHTS going next was a smart decision," noted Mega Man, "She was too tight with Fluttershy."

"Clearly that wasn't enough for you two, now was it?" joked Garrus, shaking his head.

Fluttershy's torch came next.

"She had no business being out here. I don't think she enjoyed it for a second." said Kitana.

"She was very sweet, kind, but yeah... she wasn't really having any fun." nodded Mega Man.

Galaxo was coming up next.

Garrus shook his head, "Damn it Galaxo, why did you lose sight of the prize?"

"He got greedy. That's what." muttered Kitana.

Vyse's torch was up ahead.

"Vyse was a warrior in challenges," said Kitana, "He was one tough man."

"He was a really good guy. Sucked that he had to go..." sighed Mega Man.

Last, but not least, Stryker's.

"He fought to the bitter end," noted Mega Man, "He was a good man."

"Even for a cop, Stryker has the power of an ox." smiled Kitana.

At last they reached their final destination.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your final immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you again, Mega Man."

Mega Man did so.

"For today's challenge, you will place a ball on top of a metal chute, and let it roll down the track. You must be on your toes, because there are two exits, and the ball could exit either one. If you manage to catch your ball as it comes out the exit, place it back at the top, and start again. As the hours pass, you will add in another ball, going up to three balls to watch. If you miss a ball as it comes out an exit, you're out. Last person remaining, wins immunity, guaranteed a spot in the Final 2. Very important, right now. Let's get this started."

All of the Survivors were ready to go, and all three of them let their balls begin the cycle of rolling down the track.

"The challenge has begun..."

– 30 minutes in... –

Kitana was deeply concentrated on the ball rolling through the maze. She knew this would be her strongest suit; endurance. She just hadn't had a time to show it off yet in the game.

As for Garrus and Mega Man, they were doing fine, but didn't seem as concentrated as Kitana.

"It's been 38 days, and I know nobody wants to leave just yet."'

– 1 hour in... –

"Okay, it's been one hour. You must now add in a second ball right now."

Kitana kept her eyes on the ball at all times, and quickly added in the second ball. Mega Man did the same, but almost dropped his first ball. Thankfully, he didn't, and managed to keep himself in the challenge.

For Garrus, though, once he took his eyes off the ball, it was the worst time to do it as the ball rolled out before he could catch it.

"Garrus misses the ball, Garrus is out of the challenge, and we're down to two."

Garrus shook his head, and sat down on the bench, watching Kitana and Mega Man.

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in... –

Both Kitana and Mega Man were doing their best to keep their eyes on both balls, and keep throwing them back into the metal chute. One small mistake, and they would be done.

However, one player made a small mistake when placing their ball back down the chute, they didn't place it in right, and it slipped out of the chute and onto the ground...

…

…

…

"Aw man!" muttered Mega Man.

"Mega Man's out of the challenge. KITANA WINS THE FINAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Kitana.

"Great job, princess! You will be one of two people moving on to the Final Tribal Council. There you will get a chance to plead your case as to why you deserve to win the title of Sole Survivor, and the million dollar prize. You have tonight to decide if you want Garrus or Mega Man sitting next to you. See you then."

– – – – –

Verde Lima Day 38

Without immunity, Mega Man felt for certain he was going home. He ate what he assumed would be his last fish and rice meal.

"_Today, I gave it my very all to win immunity, and well... I blew it. I wasn't paying attention, and that's what killed me today. I have no doubt that Kitana will be taking Garrus tonight, but who knows maybe she'll take me. I have to stay positive." - Mega Man_

Garrus shook Kitana's hand firmly, "Tonight will be a tough decision, and I will support you no matter what you do."

Kitana nodded, "Thank you, Garrus. I'm still thinking about some things you, Mega Man, and Stryker have all said over the last 38 days. That will play a factor tonight, for sure."

"_Kitana's been my right hand woman for 38 long hard days. For her to betray me now would be the smartest thing she could do. But even then, the jury might love Mega Man. I am glad I'm not in her spot right now." - Garrus_

As the tribe left for tribal council, Kitana was considering every little bit of detail.

"_Mega Man wanted to take me to the Final 2, thinking he can beat me. If that's true, then maybe I shouldn't take him. Stryker's absolutely right, he could win on his sweet persona alone. But in addition, Garrus has a good charm to him as well." (shakes her head) "This is turning out to be much tougher then I had thought." - Kitana_

– – – – –

The Verde Lima tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of the jury,"

"Lobo,"

"Zod,"

"NiGHTS,"

"Fluttershy,"

"Galaxo,"

"Vyse,"

"And Stryker, voted off at the last tribal council."

"Okay, here's how the vote is going to go tonight. Kitana is the only one whose voting. Mega Man and Garrus, you guys need to plea to Kitana, and try to get her to take you to the Final 2. Mega Man, you'll go first." explained Jeff.

"Well Kitana, we made several decisions together in this game. You've shown your loyalty to me just as much as Garrus has. I think Garrus is also a dangerous threat to take to the end. You might have it easier over me. But whatever you do will be fine." pleaded Mega Man.

"Garrus."

"Kitana, how many duos have agreed to stick together on Day 2, and never make it here? Few do. I think both of us have been major threats to win this game since the merger, as Zod even said himself. I think it would be a great finish for us to go up against eachother head on. Thank you." pleaded Garrus.

"Okay, Kitana. It's time for you to make your vote. Go make it."

– – –

Kitana's Vote: For me, this is the right decision, if I want to win. (?)

– – –

"Once the vote is read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the vote."

Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor Unfinished Business, and the final member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...is Mega Man.

Mega Man frowned and sighed, grabbing his things, and giving his torch up to Jeff. Garrus shook Kitana's hand again.

"Mega Man, for the first time, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Mega Man nodded, and waved goodbye to the last two, before leaving.

"Congratulations Kitana, Garrus, you have made it as far as you can go in this game. Tomorrow night, the power will shift over to the jury. 8 people that you voted out of this game directly or indirectly will have an impact on who wins this game. You have one last night out here in the Mushroom Hills, so please enjoy it. Be ready for tomorrow night, as it will be a big one. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Mega Man's Final Words**

"I'm shocked Kitana didn't take me, but I guess she had her reasons not to. I just think Garrus might defeat her easily in the Final 2, or maybe I'm wrong and it'll be a close battle. Regardless, I had a lot more fun this time then last time, and I wouldn't trade it for anything else. Good luck you two!"

VOTE

Mega Man – Kitana

– – – – –

Verde Lima Day 39

Both Garrus and Kitana walked into camp one last time, and hugged eachother.

"Thank you, princess." thanked Garrus, hugging her gently, "Your decision last night showed me how much you really honored our alliance and friendship out here."

Kitana nodded, hugging him back, "Think nothing of it, Garrus. If I lost to Mega Man, I would be ashamed. If I lost to you, I would feel okay with it. Both of us deserve to be sitting here."

"_I voted Mega Man out because I did not think he deserved to be in the Final 2. He rode on our coattails, and got lucky breaks which is how he got to the Final 3 in the first place, because otherwise he would have been voted off way sooner." - Kitana_

"Now that I agree with," nodded Garrus, poking at the fire with a stick, "I just hope that jury doesn't tear us apart."

"They will, and I'll be ready to argue my position." nodded Kitana.

Garrus shrugged, "If they start giving me crap, then... I'll give them crap back. I'm not here to look like a fool, Kitana. Neither should you."

"I won't let them, Garrus. I will own up to my game play, and argue my points." nodded Kitana once more.

"_Being a natural born leader, I helped Kitana during her leadership, and taught her a lot of things that I hope she takes to heart, and uses when she becomes Queen. Tonight... I told her not to take any crap, and give the jury crap if they do so." (shrugs) "Not that I will, but I want to have an edge. Rule number 70 about being a leader: never trust your subordinates." - Garrus_

"So what should we do with the camp? I was thinking about chopping down the Blue Fungus, and having it crush it, but I was told that would be illegal." noted Garrus.

Kitana nodded, and looked around before pointing at another large mushroom, "Over there. Cut it down at the right angle, it'll crush it like a pancake."

"Good choice. I'll clean out the shelter of our personal items," explained Garrus, "You give me a hollar when it's close to falling over."

Kitana nodded, and raced off with her sharp fan blades to cut the mushroom down.

"_I like to live dangerously, and I've been through many things in my life. The reapers, C-Sec, the Palaven invasion... they've all made me a tougher turian on the inside. Dad, if you're watching this.." (chokes up) "..I hope I made you proud." - Garrus_

Once Garrus had cleaned out the shelter, Kitana called out for Garrus to move out of the way. Garrus rushed out, and the huge mushroom came crashing down towards her shelter. The shelter was completely demolished by the mushroom's head.

"Haha! Nice shot!" hooted Garrus.

"_I hope I made my mother proud of my game, and with only one more player to beat, I can feel the win just waiting for me. I can feel it. This is just the first step in growing into a new young woman, and becoming Edenia's new Queen." - Kitana_

Garrus handed Kitana's torch to her, and grabbed his own, "Alright, let's go and finish this damn game."

Kitana nodded, "Yep. May the best player win." And with that said, both players made their way to tribal council one last time.

– – – – –

The Verde Lima tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in your completed jury..."

"Lobo,"

"Zod,"

"NiGHTS,"

"Fluttershy,"

"Galaxo,"

"Vyse,"

"Stryker,"

"And Mega Man, voted off at the last tribal council."

"Congratulations, Kitana and Garrus. You've succeeded in making the Final 2. After tonight, there will be one winner. We're going to kick things off by starting with opening statements. Address the jury, and tell them why you deserve the million dollars. Kitana, you first." explained Jeff.

"Hello jury. I want to start off by saying that being a leader wasn't easy. La Flor was a strong tribe, and many big personalities on there. However, I prevailed, and people like Garrus and Sabrina made things easier over there. I believe I played a balanced game. I didn't ride anyone's coat tails, and while I did make a few big moves, I stand by all of those decisions as my own. Thank you." explained Kitana.

"Okay Garrus, you're next."

"I'm a natural born leader. I helped Kitana in every way I knew how. Do not assume I did all the work. She's just as responsible for all of La Flor's wins. We were a duo, and we played this game together, and we promised eachother we would be sitting here on Day 39. Some of you might be upset with the way we played, and well you should. But I will own up to anything I did out here, and explain myself. Thank you." explained Garrus.

"Okay, jury. You will soon get to ask questions or state the obvious to Kitana and Garrus in a minute."

– – – – –

"Okay, it is time to address either or both Garrus and Kitana. Zod, get us started..."

Zod smirked, and made his way up to talk to the Final 2. He placed his arms behind his back.

"I have two questions for both of you," explained Zod, "With the second one being crucial in earning my vote. Kitana! I want to know... which one of you coat tailed more then the other? Because this whole game I don't think I saw you do anything leader-like."

Kitana rolled her eyes, "Neither of us did! And if I have to answer it, then Garrus, because I had to push Garrus into making several moves that he was afraid to make. Like the Galaxo vote, and the Javik vote."

Zod nodded, "Is that so? Interesting. Do you remember when I said both of you were going to win this game? How come neither of you turned on one another?"

"Because I wanted to stay loyal to him." replied Kitana.

"Same here." replied Garrus.

"Fine, guess that's all I'm getting. Now, if you really, really want my vote... you must kneel before Zod. Get down on your knees and kneel!" demanded Zod.

Kitana shook her head, "What a stupid demand! Is that really how you're going to pick a winner? Then you'll just be sorry, because neither of us are-"

She looked over, and saw Garrus do exactly what Zod asked him to.

"Ah, see, he is doing it! Why won't you?" questioned Zod.

"Because I won't kneel to a scoundrel like you!" shouted Kitana.

Zod nodded, "Not good enough, then." He then sat back down, while Garrus sat back up.

Garrus whispered to Kitana, "That was the easiest vote you could have earned." Kitana rolled her eyes.

"Vyse."

Vyse nodded, and walked on up to address the final 2.

"I guess that makes me the first to say congratulations to both of you!" smiled Vyse, "You both played awesome games. Kitana I'll start with you. You played a dirty game, and you really didn't have much to back it up. Prove that I'm wrong."

"Well," began Kitana, "I feel like an idiot now because I only made those moves out of fear. Espada had a fake idol, and I was foolish enough to fall for it. If not for that, Fluttershy and Galaxo would have made it farther. Trust me."

Galaxo looked over at Fluttershy and shook his head.

"Okay then. Garrus. I have a lot of respect for you. So my question for you is if you had won the final challenge instead of Kitana, who would you have taken?" asked Vyse.

Garrus didn't take long, "Kitana. That would be a no brainer for me. As much as Mega Man followed us through this game, I knew he was going to be a social threat."

Vyse nodded, and took his seat.

"Mega Man."

Mega Man nodded, and walked over to face the finalists.

"I want to thank you both for getting me as far as I could in this game. What I want to know is... if I was sitting in your spot in the Final 2, would you have voted for me to win?" asked Mega Man.

"Probably not. Even if Kitana stabbed me in the back. I can't be a bitter betty." replied Garrus.

Kitana nodded, "Most definitely. Or well... it depends. If you voted me out, then I would vote for Garrus. If he voted me out, then I would vote for you."

Mega Man nodded, "Very well then." He then sat back down.

"Lobo."

Lobo grinned, and took a few puffs on his cigar as he walked up to face them.

"Listen, I ain't got no questions for either of you. I'm just gonna listen, and watch, and then vote. I could care less which one of you bastiches win, so... good luck or whatever." muttered Lobo.

He then sat back down with a grumble.

"Galaxo."

Galaxo smirked, and hopped off his seat to go talk to the final 2.

"Well, well, well! Look who we have here," said Galaxo, "Two people who promised me their loyalty, and broke it. Kitana, I have no questions for you. The only way I'm voting for you tonight is if Garrus sucks tonight."

Kitana rolled her eyes, sighing again.

"Garrus, we had a deal to the Final 3. You, me, and Fluttershy," explained Galaxo, "Was that the true, honest plan? Or did you go back on it when Fluttershy got voted out?"

"That was the honest plan," explained Garrus, "At the time, I didn't think I could beat Kitana, so I wanted to go with you two. Once Fluttershy was gone, and you started gunning for Kitana, I needed to make a decision and... I chose you. I'm sorry, but this was a game, and I needed to play it."

Galaxo nodded, fixing his glasses a little, "Thank you. We'll see if it's worth it." He then sat back down, crossing his arms.

"Stryker."

Stryker nodded, and walked up to talk to the others.

"Great job you guys," congratulated Stryker, "You both fought hard, and here you sit with a 1 in 2 shot of winning this game. I really don't have any questions to ask you, so... good luck!"

He then sat back down with a smile.

"NiGHTS."

NiGHTS flew on up to face the finalists.

"I just have to say, really great job to both of you!" smiled NiGHTS, "You really played this game hard, and I respect that. My question tonight will be... which two members of Espada should be sitting in your spots as the Final 2, and who would you vote for?"

"Definitely... you and Stryker. As for who to vote for..." replied Kitana, "Stryker. I think he played a cleaner game then you, NiGHTS. But I respect you both."

"Stryker and Vyse," nodded Garrus, "With my vote for Stryker, because like she said, clean game, didn't back stab. He did well."

NiGHTS nodded, gave them a thumbs up, and sat back down.

"And Fluttershy, finish us off!"

Fluttershy nodded, and slowly walked up to look at the finalists, sitting down.

"Well, um... um... hello." started Fluttershy, "Umm... oh, wow, this is, um... hard for me to say. I just... felt hurt when you, um, voted me off Kitana. I don't, um, think I can support you tonight... sorry."

Kitana nodded.

Fluttershy gulped, and turned to look at the jury, "So, um... jury..? Please vote for Garrus tonight...please? I think he... um, played a good game. He didn't, um, back stab anyone... and, um, even if he did... he had a reason to... okay. Thank you."

She scurried back to her seat.

"Okay, jury. You'll get to vote. You're voting for the person you want to win, not to lose. Time to vote, Lobo, you're up."

– – – – –

After the votes were casted.

"Thank you for being here with us. Now I'm gonna return to the states and read these out loud. See you there."

– – – – –

And with that, Survivor Unfinished Business is all said and done for! We will have a new winner soon! How will the votes be shown? We'll see in about a few minutes!

Survivor Singapore is next! So be ready for that coming... sometimes before the end of next week? That is also when the guest player will be shown! Also, the cast list will be up shortly after the finale!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	16. Episode 14 The Finale Pt 2

Jeff soon arrived back in the states, in a city we call Seattle. Garrus, Kitana and the jury were sitting on a mock up stage of the tribal council set, waiting for Jeff with the votes.

Jeff soon arrived and greeted the survivors.

"What's up?"

All of the contestants cheered.

"Excited I see. Anyway, it's time to read the votes. Before I read them, here's whats at stake. One millions dollar prize, and the title of Sole Survivor. Tonight, you want to see your name. It takes at least 5 votes to win. I'll read the votes."

"WE LOVE YOU GARRUS! GARRUS RULES!"

"PRINCESS KITANA! WIN FOR EDENIA AND QUEEN SINDEL!"

First vote,

…

…

Garrus.

…

…

Garrus. Two votes Garrus.

…

…

Garrus. Three votes Garrus.

…

…

Garrus. That's four votes Garrus. Will this next vote be for Kitana...? Or will it be our second blowout?

…

…

…

…

…

The winner of Survivor Unfinished Business, is GARRUS!

Cheers erupted throughout the whole audience, with Garrus raising his hands up in celebration, and doing a little dance since he won. Kitana congratulated him on the win. Soon the jury came over to the Final 2 and started to congratulate them. Then afterwards the first 8 contestants booted, Ulala, Jack, Javik, Olivier, Quan Chi, Christian, Sabrina, and Bree, soon joined them.

"Back on Survivor Virmire, Garrus Vakarian was a strong leader, but got ousted quickly by the likes of Moses Sandor, and Kasumi Goto! Now, he returned to play the game, and he got what he deserved as our second shut out winner! Great job!" cheered Jeff.

– – – – –

Thank you for reading my twenty-third season of Survivor! ^^

This was one of those seasons where it got boring for me because I knew Garrus was going to win over Kitana. However, I only made it into a shutout after writing final tribal council. The only way I would have written another winner is if Stryker won the F4 immunity, and then he would have won instead.

Regarding Fans vs. Favorites 2, I have eight apps so far! Two more, and I'll have everyone I need! It's first come first serve!

Following this season is Survivor Singapore! 19 new players coming down to the beautiful islands of Singapore to play for one million dollars! :D

**Maochong: Felicia, Flaky, Gadget, Glaceon, Hyde, Issun, Orbb, Serena, Shuichi, and Toadette**

**Ruchong: Deadpool, Ilyana, Martian Manhunter, Pink Gold Peach, Pinkie Pie, Sakano, Sorlag, Trevor, Zatanna, and ?**

Who will the mystery guest be?! Find out on the first episode of Survivor Singapore! Check out the cast list now!

There will be a slight delay, but ultimately, I think the wait will be worth it! :D


End file.
